Doki Doki Un Mundo Para Todos
by Ares041
Summary: Toda historia necesita un protagonista, todo mundo necesita un dios, toda vida tiene sus decisiones y toda cruz tiene a alguien que la cargue. Luego de que Monika fuese eliminada, alguien mas debía tomar su puesto, aquel mundo necesitaba a alguien que pudiese cubrir su puesto e incluso peor... cargar con sus cruces.
1. Capítulo 0: Un nuevo puesto

Capítulo 0: Un nuevo puesto.

-Operador: ¿Hola? ¿Pueden oírme? ¡Si es así por favor respondan!

El sonido de aquella voz mecanizada retumbo en mi cerebro, golpeando a través de mi mente y metiéndose en cada extensión de mis pensamientos, obligándome a centrarme únicamente en la persona que se encontraba hablando en alguna parte de mi ser.

-¿?: ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Mi voz resonó como un alarido apagado a lo largo de todo el eco del extenso vacío. Mis músculos, podía sentirlos perfectamente pero mi movilidad era completamente impedida. El sentimiento de impotencia rápidamente se transformaba en miedo y desesperación a medida que lo segundos pasaban y no era capaz siquiera de levantar un dedo.

-Operador: Oh no tema INCERTE NOMBRE DEL INDIVIDUO, sus funciones motoras se encuentras desactivadas momentáneamente. En cuanto terminemos con el registro podrá retirarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿?: ¿El registro?

-Operador: Así es caballero/señorita. Es un placer informarle que usted ha sido seleccionado AL AZAR para cumplir con la labor administrativa del servidor…

Una larga e inentendible cantidad de números y letras prosiguieron a mencionarse rápidamente luego de que la voz dijese esas últimas palabras. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo de manera constante por los siguientes cinco segundos mientras el silencio se cernía sobre mí y sobre la oscuridad a mi alrededor.

-Operador: Por favor, introduzca el nombre de usuario que le ha sido entregado al entrar en nuestro sistema.

-¿?: ¿Nombre de usuario? Que locura es esta…

-Operador: Por favor introduzca su nombre de usuario, alias, o apodo que le fue entregado por su tutor, familia o persona de confianza.

-¿?: ¿Mi nombre?

Me quedo unos segundos en silencio. Sentía una increíble tentación por mover cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, lo cual me dificultaba cualquier acción mínima que normalmente podría realizar sin problemas. Incluso el mero instinto de parpadear me era impedido, forzándome a obedecer total y completamente a aquella extraña y siniestra voz del vacío en una mísera esperanza de libertad.

-Jonathan: ¡Jonathan!

Exclame en alto, casi gritándole a la nada absoluta que me rodeaba.

-Operador: Bien señor "¡Jonathan!". Sera inmediatamente transportado a su estación de trabajo. Este último se limitara únicamente a la mantención del orden de su sector, dándole completa libertad de modificar, cortar, copiar e incluso borrar cualquier objetivo que represente una amenaza para la paz de su servidor. Así mismo el mal uso de su puesto o el incumplimiento de sus deberes derivarían en la eliminación temporal o permanente de su autoridad como agente del sistema.

-Jonathan: ¿Qué demonios significa todo eso?

-Operador: Orgullosamente le damos la bienvenida a este nuevo mundo que le abre sus puertas. Cumpla con su deber y no se meta en problemas… señor administrador del sistema.

-Jonathan: Administra…

-DOMINGO-

~TRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~

El infartaste sonido del despertador activo nuevamente mis sentidos, despertándome inmediatamente de aquel sueño de caos y confusión, sin embargo aún no estaba tranquilo. Al abrir mis ojos, pude notal claramente un techo que jamás había visto, paredes blancas rodeadas por pequeñas esquinas de color oscuro, adornando más que nada la superficie del cuarto. Debajo de mí, una cama de dos plazas con sábanas y cobijas nuevas se encontraba perfectamente armada, sin contar algún que otro pliegue en este debido a la presión de mi cuerpo. El resto del cuarto era algo muy estándar, un armario, una computadora, una televisión y una estantería que la sostenía.

-Jonathan: Donde… ¿dónde estoy?

Dije para mí mismo en una voz tan baja que rosaba la inexistencia y aun así, resaltando el eco del lugar. Lentamente abro la puerta del cuarto, emergiendo cuidadosamente hacia el pasillo y bajando las escaleras mientras cuidaba de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido que pudiese alertar al dueño del lugar. Una acogedora y hogareña sala de estar me recibió con la luz que emanaba de sus ventanas, iluminando un cuarto que contenía dos sofás y dos repisas ubicados de manera paralela frente a un televisor, aparentemente nuevo por cierto. Parece el lugar perfecto para ver una película en familia… No pude evitar notar el hecho de que había un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo sobre uno de los sofás. En situaciones normales, aseguro que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido tocarlo, de no ser por el hecho de que este sostenía una nota con mi nombre sobre él.

-Jonathan: Mmm bueno… esto no solo es extraño sino muy inquietante…

"Felicidades por su nuevo puesto señor Jonathan. Como supervisor de su sector, me alegra que se nos haya unido, personalmente espero que disfrute su estadía y sepa realizar su trabajo de manera responsable. Sé que tiene muchas preguntas y seguramente este asustado por el dueño de la casa, jajaja bueno, no tendría que preocuparse por ello… debido a que es usted. El sector interno movió algunos papeles para entregarle su nuevo hogar y asegurarse de que todo se vea como una simple mudanza. Si no quiere levantar extraños rumores, le sugiero que siga con el perfil que le hemos creado. Cuando esté listo, diríjase a la dirección que se encuentra en el reverso de la caja… y por si se lo pregunta, tuvimos un pequeño "INCONVENIENTE" con la administradora anterior… esperamos que no ocurra lo mismo con usted."

"Firma: Sus superiores."

-Jonathan: ¿Holaaaaaa?

Grite lo más profundo que pude, intentando llamar la atención de cualquier persona del lugar pero lo único que recibí a cambio fue el sonido del eco de regreso que golpeo mis tímpanos como si de martillos se tratasen. Lanzando la carta sobre unos de los sofás, tome mi cabeza con ambas manos mientras caminaba de lado a lado alrededor de aquella sala, mirando repetidamente por la ventana en un intento desvariado de encontrar alguna señal conocida del lugar.

-Jonathan: Pfff no puedo creer esto… ¿que se supone que haga ahora? "administrador" ¡yo ni siquiera tengo idea sobre economía!

Exclame en alto, volviendo a levantar el eco del lugar para lastimar mis oídos. Para evitar que esto siga ocurriendo, decido encender la televisión manteniendo el canal donde esta e ignorando cualquier contenido que esta pudiese producir. Siempre me ha parecido una estupidez mirar la televisión, no me culpen.

-Jonathan: Bien… veamos que tienes para mi entonces.

Dije sentándome a un lado de la gran caja que sostenía la carta con mi nombre. Destrozando ferozmente el papel retire la tapa que sellaba la única entrada del regalo, revelando algunos objetos sumamente interesantes. Unas llaves, que supuse serían las de la casa, una tarjeta probablemente de débito con un papel que dictaba todos los datos que debía saber sobre ella, un celular o mejor debería decir, MI CELULAR que por algún extraño motivo había sido formateado, borrando absolutamente todas mis fotos y contactos y por ultimo pero no menos importante… una pluma. No entendía muy bien el significado de esto, era una simple pluma verde, sin gracia alguna ni colores que la distinguiesen de las otras. En un movimiento desinteresado, dejo la pequeña herramienta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, haciendo a un lado la caja ya vacía y relajando mi cuello sobre el regazo del sofá.

-Jonathan: Dont worry…

Respirando hondo di un rápido vistazo hacia el techo y rápidamente forme una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro mientras exhalaba por la boca.

-Jonathan: Be happy.

El sonido del timbre llego rápidamente a mis oídos, alertándome rápidamente y haciendo que me levantase de un salto. Repetidamente el botón que producía aquel infernal sonido fue presionado salvajemente por la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

-Jonathan: ¡Ya voy! No juegue que eso no es un…

En el exacto momento que abrí la puerta fui recibido por la deslumbrante mirada de una chica con un cabello cuyo color era tan extraño que juraría, en mi vida haber visto algo de esas mismas características. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja era la mejor manera de definirla, además de su actitud extremadamente alegre.

-Jonathan: ...juguete.

-¿?: Hola, esta es la casa del señor… lonathan?

-Jonathan: Jonathan, sí.

-Sayori: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sayori. La escuela me envió como carta de bienvenida a la ciudad y a la institución.

"Institución… bueno, veo que por lo menos se tomaron la molestia de moverme de escuela." Pensé para mis adentros mientras veía como la chica continuaba con su monologo de introducción sin prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras.

-Sayori: Oh es verdad, la escuela menciono algo sobre una beca o algo por el estilo… no entendí muy bien a que se refería pero seguramente tú sabrás.

-Jonathan: ¿Una beca? ¿Del estado?

-Sayori: Sip, eso mismo dieron.

Mi sonrisa se ensancha en cuanto escucho eso. Estudio gratuito en una escuela privada, esas palabras nunca sonaron tan bien.

-Sayori: Por cierto, después del horario escolar tenemos un pequeño club de literatura del cual… bueno, no es por alardear pero soy la presidenta.

-Jonathan: ¿Un club de literatura eh? ¿Y qué hacen ahí?

Pregunte más por compromiso que por cualquier otra cosa. La verdad tenía un interés nulo por asistir debido a mi desapego con el mundo literario. Lo máximo que he llegado a leer en mi vida fueron algunos libros de fantasía e historias.

-Sayori: Bueno, escribimos poemas gran parte del tiempo, pero también nos gusta compartir todo tipo de contenido relacionado con la literatura.

-Jonathan: Hmmm lo tendré en mente. Por otro lado, muchas gracias por avisar.

Sonriendo sinceramente la adorable chica dio unos pequeños saltos hacia atrás, alejándose de la puerta y saludando alegremente mientras se retiraba.

-Sayori: ¡Por cierto! ¡Vivo a unas calles de aquí! ¡Si necesitas cualquier cosa solo pídemelo!

Mantengo mi mirada fija en la hiperactiva muchacha que rápidamente se alejaba corriendo a lo largo de la vereda. Rio silenciosamente unos momentos por lo que acababa de ver. Por alguna razón la actitud de esa chica me había hecho gracia.

-Jonathan: Esa es una chica muy feliz.

Dije para mí mismo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigía hacia la cocina silbando mi canción favorita. Abro la puerta de la nevera para encontrarme con… nada. Ya estaba al tanto de este resultado pero quería estar seguro. Meneo la cabeza de lado a lado mientras doy media vuelta, tomo la tarjeta de crédito que me fue entregada y me dispongo a salir de compras.

-Jonathan: Don't worry… Be happy.

-.-

Luego de una larga caminata llena de preguntas a desconocidos y algún que otro percance, llegue finalmente a encontrarme cara a cara con un supermercado. Entró por la puerta principal, solo para ser golpeado en la cara por el viento liberado del aire acondicionado, fresco y rejuvenecedor como solo él era. Respiro profundamente mientras veo a mi alrededor con una sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro. Tiendas de todo tipo rodean al gigantesco establecimiento. Una fuente de agua cristalina y danzante demarca el centro del lugar, seguido a continuación por las escaleras mecánicas que ascendían y descendían de manera coordinada. Decido ir primero a buscar víveres antes de ponerme a deambular como un vagabundo por todo el lugar.

Entró a la tienda, busco algunas cosas y me dirijo directamente a la caja para pagar. Mi intención fue captada en el momento en que le entregue la tarjeta al cajero, este simplemente la pasó por la caja y me la entrego instantáneamente sin asegurarse de absolutamente nada ni hacerme firmar nada. Levanto los hombros en señal de desinterés, tomo mis cosas y me largo.

Decido quedarme mirando vidrieras por unos momentos. Nada fuera de lo común, mucho merchandising de series y videojuegos, ropa que jamás compraría, alguna que otra tienda de inmuebles y poco más. Decido quedarme a las afueras de lo que me pareció una tienda de comics. Como ya dije, la literatura nunca me llamo la atención, pero debo admitir que tengo cierta debilidad por las historias. Sin embargo, vendían unos comics muy extraños. Jamás había escuchado hablar de ninguna de aquellas franquicias, no solo porque no se vendieran en mi ciudad sino porque directamente nadie los mencionaba en los foros que solía visitar. Levantando mis hombros me hago a un lado, pasando por el frente de la entrada para apreciar un poco mejor los productos del interior. De manera imprevista y repentina, una persona que se encontraba saliendo de la tienda choca conmigo a toda velocidad, haciendo que nuestras compras salgan disparadas en todas direcciones.

-Jonathan: Ah… ¿qué?

-¿?: ¡HEY! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!

Rápidamente comienzo a levantar las bolas del suelo, viendo que estas se habían desparramado por todos lados al igual que las revistas compradas por aquella persona.

-Jonathan: Lo siento, fue mí…

Mis ojos se posan momentáneamente sobre aquella el, o mejor dicho, sobre ella. Una chica de cabello rosado, de estatura baja y con expresión malhumorada se encontraba levantando los comics lo más rápido que podía, movida por una ansiedad insana y a su vez murmurando algo que apenas podía entender.

-¿?: ¿Culpa? Sí que lo fue. ¡Vamos, ayúdame! ¡No te me quedes viendo! ¿Nunca has visto a una chica comprando manga?

-Jonathan: No, nunca he visto a una chica de cabello rosado. Y por cierto, la que salió corriendo de la tienda fuiste tú.

-¿?: ¡Hey! ¡No es mi culpa, es mi cabello!

Levanto una ceja a modo de incredulidad por la declaración que acababa de hacer, solo para volver a bajar la mirada nuevamente hacia los productos esparcidos por todo el suelo. Doy un rápido vistazo a las revistas, leyendo en voz alta el título de estas.

-Jonathan: "Parfait Girls"… jamás he oído de estos comics.

-¿?: Es porque no son "COMICS" es "MANGA".

-Jonathan: ¿Manga?

Miro rápidamente las mangas de mi camisa, tratando de entender lo que la pequeña dama intentaba explicar. Llevando una de sus manos contra su frente, continúo de manera indignada por mi ignorancia.

-¿?: No sabes lo que es… un momento, nunca te había visto antes… ¿no será el tipo nuevo que menciono Sayori?

-Jonathan: ¿Sayori es la chica esa que parece estar siempre en un estado de híper felicidad? En ese caso, sí.

Terminando de levantar la última revista, la chica oculto el título de estas con una toalla, como si quisiese impedir que alguien viese lo que está comprando luego de que literalmente cayeran en medio del patio.

-Natsuki: Pfff, mi nombre es Natsuki. Seguramente ella ya te haya invitado al club de literatura, pero de igual manera deberías asistir.

"Otra vez con el club de literatura. De igual forma esta chica no parece del tipo de personas que se detiene a leer y mucho menos juzgando el tipo de revistas que lee… o bueno, tal vez ni siquiera son para ella."

-Jonathan: Te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella. Lo tendré en mente.

-Natsuki: ¿Si le dabas un simple "no" era más fácil no te parece?

"Bueno, me descubrió."

Lanzo una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se me escapa una pequeña risa dejando entender que mis intenciones habían sido expuestas. Sin esperar otro momento, la pequeña dama camino frente a mí y bajo por las escaleras sin siquiera voltear a saludar.

-Jonathan: No es el tipo de persona que le gusta socializar supongo.

Respiro hondo antes de lanzar una sonrisa sincera para mí mismo.

-Jonathan: Don't worry… Be happy.

Es hora de volver a casa.

-LUNES-

La mañana comenzó normalmente. Me levante, tome una ducha rápida, desayune y camine tranquilamente mientras buscaba la parada del bus, apoyándome ocasionalmente en algún que otro estudiante que pasase por ahí. Subo al vehículo, busco cualquier asiento, instalo los auriculares en mis oídos y me distraigo escuchando mi típica playlist mientras miro por la ventana. Sin darme cuenta, una persona se sienta junto a mí. Le prestó atención mínima hasta que me doy cuenta de, valga la redundancia, el color de su cabello, un morado oscuro recubría por completo este, causando un contraste perfecto con el color de sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa con la gente en esta ciudad y los colores extraños en el pelo?... y ahora con el color de ojos también."

-¿?: Oiga…

La voz de la chica fue completamente opacada por el sonido de mis auriculares, causando que no pudiese percatarme de que está estaba llamando mi atención. Siento un ligero toque en mi hombro mientras el autobús sigue andando, nuevamente no le doy importancia. Entonces, un agarre más firme hace que rápidamente gire en dirección a la muchacha. De repente, el autobús pisa un bache, causando que me resbale hacia adelante y la chica impacte su mano contra mi cara.

-Jonathan: O-Ouch…

-¿?: ¡LO-LO SIENTO MUCHO!

Exclamo asustada mientras ofrecía su ayuda con sus manos. Realmente no me había dolido en lo absoluto, apenas si me había tocado pero de igual forma ella parecía más que nerviosa por esto.

-Jonathan: Tranquila en realidad no fue nada.

-¿?: Eh… ¿está bien?

-Jonathan: Si, tranquila, estoy bien.

-¿?: Solo… quería preguntarte… ¿eres el chico nuevo?

-Jonathan: No es por alardear, pero así es.

Le respondo mientras pongo pausa a la playlist y guardo los auriculares dentro de mi chaqueta.

-¿?: Lo supuse debido a que eres el único que no trae el uniforme.

-Jonathan: ¿Hay que traer uno? En mi escuela anterior nunca nos obligaron.

-Yuri: Pues si… soy Yuri, por cierto.

-Jonathan: Jonathan, mucho gusto.

Nos presentamos casi al unísono mientras cada uno extendía su mano para saludar al otro. Un fuerte apretón de parte de Yuri me toma por sorpresa, haciendo que me percaté de que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Ahora que lo pienso, es una chica muy alta, me pregunto cuál será su edad. Bajo mi mirada unos momentos a su bolso para percatarme de la existencia de algunos libros, entre ellos uno llamado "Portrait of Markov". Instantáneamente uno piezas en mi mente.

-Jonathan: Déjame adivinar ¿club de literatura?

-Yuri: Como lo… oh.

Dijo percatándose de su bolso abierto y dando un rápido cierre a este.

-Jonathan: Ya me topé con dos de tus compañeras, ahora me invitaras a unirme, ¿no es así?

-Yuri: Pues… no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… ya sabes, no es que sea la gran cosa.

"De las tres que he conocido hasta ahora, esta es la que mejor me cae, solo seguida por la loca hiperactiva esa."

-Jonathan: Mira, te diré lo mismo que le dije a tus amigas…

-Natsuki: Que no ira pero que no quiere decirlo de manera literal.

Tomándome por sorpresa, Natsuki aparece detrás de nosotros levantándose por encima de los asientos y mirándonos desde ahí.

-Natsuki: Por cierto, buen derechazo Yuri.

-Yuri: ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

-Sayori: ¡Oh! ¡Es el chico nuevo! ¡Hola chico nuevo!

Sayori saludo activamente con su mano desde los asientos de enfrente nuestro. Otro chico también subió con ella, extendiéndome su mano y saludando cordialmente.

-Marco: Así que tu eres ese tal Jonathan. Soy Marco, mucho gusto.

Devolviéndole el apretón dedico una sonrisa forzadamente amable mientras me percato de que… Yuri apretaba más fuerte.

-Marco: Por cierto, no olvides ir al club de literatura.

-Jonathan: ¡YA ESTA! ¡Cartón lleno! ¿Alguien más que me quiera invitar?

Sayori hizo un recuento rápido en frente mío, exclamando los nombres de cada uno mientras se sostenía fuertemente para no caer hacia atrás.

-Sayori: Nop, este es todo el club.

-Jonathan: ¿Todo el club?

-Marco: Pero falta…

Un silencio incomodo tomo lugar antes de que Marco pudiese terminar su frase. Las tres chicas miraron extrañadas al muchacho, sin entender a que se debían sus dudas.

-Sayori: Marco, no hay nadie más en el club.

-Marco: Si… si, es verdad… Lo siento, es que olvidaba contar a Natsuki.

-Natsuki: ¡HEY!

Lentamente el autobús comienza a descender la velocidad, deteniéndose progresivamente delante del gigantesco edificio. Un sujeto alto, de postura formal y vistiendo un traje gris esperaba a la llegada del vehículo, centrando especialmente su atención en mí.

-Sayori: Bueno, es hora de comenzar el día. Natsuki intenta no dormirte en clase esta vez.

-Natsuki: Hago mi mejor esfuerzo pero siempre fallo, no es mi culpa.

Apenas doy el primer paso fuera del camión y rápidamente el aquel sujeto llega caminando hacia mí y reclama parte de mi atención.

-Aldo: Señor Jonathan, es un placer conocerlo, soy el preceptor Aldo Von Marlo.

-Jonathan: Eh… ¿el placer es mío? ¿Supongo?

Formando una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, el hombre pone su mano sobre mi hombro y me empuja hacia el interior del establecimiento, exclamando en alto sus intenciones mientras ponía su otro brazo detrás de su espalda.

-Aldo: Sé que es muy repentino pero necesitamos que haga acto de presencia en la dirección.

-Jonathan: Supongo que no podrá negarme.

-Aldo: Ni se le ocurra.

"Genial… primer día y ya me conseguí problemas. Supongo que será solo por el uniforme… o eso espero."


	2. Capítulo 1: Club de Literatura

Capítulo 1: Club de Literatura.

El preceptor cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Delante de mí, una anciana ya entrada en sus últimos años, de cabello enmarañado, teñido de extraña manera con varios colores al mismo tiempo. Su mirada sumergida en los papelea me impedía ver con claridad su rostro, pero las arrugas en sus manos declaraban más de lo que ella pudiera decir.

-¿?: ¡Ah, señor Jonathan, por favor pase! ¡Tome asiento!

Exclamo alegremente señalándome al sillón delante de mí. Tranquilamente obedezco y me siento cómodamente sin decir una palabra, esperando a que la mujer haga sus propias declaraciones acerca del porque estoy aquí.

-Alice: Justamente estaba revisando sus papeles. Soy la rectora Alice Von Marlo, mucho gusto.

-Jonathan: ¿Von Marlo? Tiene alguna relación con…

-Alice: ¿El preceptor? Ah sí, es mi hijo. Es un chico agradable y comprensivo, solo no juegues con su paciencia y estarás bien.

La anciana dejo delicadamente sus papeles sobre la mesa y fijo su mirada firmemente en mi mientras unía sus manos sobre el escritorio, dejando descansar sus dedos unos sobre los otros.

-Alice: En fin, estamos muy complacidos por tenerlo aquí señor Jonh ¿Puedo llamarlo así?

-Jonathan: Si… no hay problema supongo…

-Alice: Sé que en este momento tendrá muchas preguntas y dudas pero todo le será explicado en su momento…

"¿Ella sabe lo que ocurrió? Esto se vuelve cada vez más extraño y el hecho de que la fijación este puesta en hacerme sentir bien constantemente solo hace que me dé una espina mucho peor."

-Alice: Dígame ¿trajo con usted la pluma?

-Jonathan: ¿La pluma?

Recordando el día de ayer, pude percatarme de que había dejado aquella pequeña herramienta dentro del bolsillo de mis pantalones. Afortunadamente, son los mismos que llevaba en ese instante, por lo que simplemente metí la mano dentro y lo saque a la vista.

-Alice: Bien… y como supongo, usted no sabe cómo funciona ¿verdad?

-Jonathan: Es una pluma… simplemente… ya sabe ¿escribo con ella?

La rectora sonrió agraciada por mi demostración de ignorancia mientras se levantaba rápidamente del escritorio y caminaba por los alrededores.

-Alice: Esa pluma pertenecía al administrador anterior. Es un objeto que conlleva el poder absoluto y una responsabilidad inmensa… el poder de corromper la realidad misma a tu antojo…

Su voz se volvió un poco más fría en esa última frase, como si demarcase alguna especie de miedo o terror. Nuevamente la rectora volvió en sí, demostrando una sonrisa optimista mientras miraba atentamente hacia mí.

-Alice: Por otro lado, el hecho de que no sepas como utilizarla la deja relegada a un simple instrumento de oficina sin valor alguno.

-Jonathan: Señora, esto es demasiado confuso para mí. Nadie me está explicando nada, están suponiendo que se cosas de base de las cuales no tengo idea.

-Alice: Es normal, todos empiezan así. La única diferencia es que tú, lamentablemente, no tendrás un mentor, por lo cual tu camino será incluso más difícil que el de los demás.

Levantando una ceja a modo de desentendimiento miro fijamente a la anciana mientras vuelvo a guardar la pluma dentro de mis pantalones.

-Jonathan: ¿Un mentor?

-Alice: Generalmente tu mentor seria el administrador anterior, pero recordando el problema que tuvimos con anterioridad con este… será imposible conseguir a alguien que le enseñe a usar sus… "autoridades". Por lo cual dependerá de su ingenio y dedicación.

Meneo mi cabeza de lado a lado, perdiendo el contacto visual con la rectora. Es imposible no sentir como si todo esto estuviese escondiendo algo mucho más oscuro detrás. ¿Cómo te sentirías si de pronto te despiertas y te ven obligado a rehacer tu vida desde cero y nadie te explica la razón ni el propósito de esto?

-Alice: Oh casi lo olvido señor Jonh. ¿Tiene la dirección que le enviaron?

-Jonathan: ¿Eh? Bueno…

No hace falta decir que ignore completamente el contenido de esa carta. Simplemente le restó importancia debido a que me pareció tan extraño, surrealista y peligroso que preferí simplemente evadir aquel encuentro.

-Alice: jajaja claro que lo hizo, de otra manera no habría llegado hasta aquí.

Levanto mi cabeza confundido, mirando a la sonriente anciana que me seguir mirando con esa expresión optimista y alegre.

-Alice: No… tenías idea de que era aquí ¿verdad?

-Jonathan: No mentiré, la verdad es que no.

Respirando hondo, la mujer se acercó nuevamente su escritorio, sacando una hoja en blanco desde lo más profundo de este y escribiendo rápidamente una dirección. Alargando mi brazo, tome el papel y lo mire con cierto aire de recelo.

-Alice: Habitación 12-A, primer piso. Mejor vete, ya va siendo hora de comenzar las clases.

-Jonathan: Gracias señora…

Fue una despedida un tanto amarga a decir verdad. Me quede con las ganas de preguntar demasiadas cosas, aunque habiendo oído aquello, simplemente no quería saber más por el momento... Hay un lugar y un momento para todo supongo… Sea como fuere, cierro la puerta detrás de mí mientras hago un pliegue en el papel que me entregó, guardando este en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Respiro hondo mientras levanto mi mirada hacia el techo y formo una sonrisa optimista…

-Jonathan: Don't worry… be happy.

Fuera de lo que representó mi charla con la rectora, el día escolar fue lo más normal del mundo. Llegue, el profesor me presentó a la clase entera, me senté a escuchar lo que tenía que decir y salimos como cualquier otra escuela, nada extraño. Si tuviera que quejarme de algo, probablemente sería de los extremadamente incomodos pupitres. En fin… La campana había demarcado el final de la hora escolar y yo tenía pocos ánimos de continuar por ahí. La verdad lo único que quería era volver a casa y seguir explorando las profundidades de ese extraño y desconocido lugar al cual me veo obligado a llamar hogar. Saco el papel que me había entregado la rectora, leyendo en voz baja el contenido mientras miraba de lado a lado los carteles con números y letras que organizaban fácilmente los cuartos para su fácil acceso.

-Jonathan: 12-A, aquí estoy.

Digo para mí mismo mirando con aire de emoción la puerta cerrada frente a mí. Mi mano se posó sobre el pomo de la puerta mientras mi mente divagaba en las infinitas posibilidades que había detrás de la puerta.

"Tal vez un pasaje secreto que me conduzca a un mundo increíblemente futurista o mágico, una persona que me enseñe a usar la pluma que menciono la rectora o tal vez…"

Empujo delicadamente la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en mi rostro, pero nada me había preparado para lo que encontraría del otro lado…

-Sayori: ¡Si viniste!

Mi sonrisa se vio interrumpida por la increíblemente amable bienvenida de la chica de cabello extraño. Miro alrededor del cuarto, encontrándome con las chicas que ya conocía, esparcidas por todo el salón en distintos tipos de actividades. Estaba Yuri, sumergida en una profunda lectura silenciosa, Natsuki recostada bajo la ventana con su mirada puesta sobre una de las revistas que había comprado el día anterior, Marco escribiendo sobre una hoja en su pupitre y finalmente Sayori, quien como ya había dicho saludándome cordialmente y dándome la bienvenida.

-Jonathan: Esto debe ser un error…

-Sayori: ¡No hay ningún error!

Dijo mientras se anclaba en mi brazo, jalándome hacia adentro del cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Rápidamente miro el papel en mi mano y lo comparo con el cartel de la puerta… efectivamente, estaba en el lugar indicado.

-Sayori: Vamos no seas tímido, ¡Atención grupo! ¡Tenemos nuevo miembro!

Exclamó en alto, llamando la atención de todos ahí los presentes. Yuri simplemente sonrió mientras saludaba con su mano, Natsuki desvió la mirada unos momentos poniendo una expresión extrañada antes de volver a sumergir su rostro en su revista, Marco por otro lado se acercó lentamente hacia mí, reuniéndose con Sayori.

-Marco: Vaya, realmente no esperaba que vinieras.

De cierta manera, no sabía si realmente podía hablar sobre todo el tema de la pluma, por lo que simplemente decidí crear una cuartada relativamente creíble.

-Jonathan: Bueno, en un principio no pensaba hacerlo pero ustedes me cayeron muy bien así que decidí darle una oportunidad.

-Sayori: ¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora, ¿trajiste algo para compartir?

-Jonathan: Eh… ¿compartir?

-Marco: Si, ya sabes para leer o escribir.

-Jonathan: Mmm me temo que estoy con las manos vacías.

"No quiero ponerme a escribir y mucho menos a leer algún libro… tengo que ingeniar algo para escapar de aquí cuanto antes."

-Marco: En ese caso ¿Porque no lees junto a Yuri?

Dijo señalando a la chica quien ni siquiera se percató de la oferta realizada por su amigo. Pensando rápidamente en una excusa, se me ocurrió ver la página que la chica llevaba, percatándome de que esta había terminado de leer una gran parte del libro.

-Jonathan: No creo que te escuche. Parece como si estuviese completamente desconectada de la realidad.

-Sayori: Ah, así es la buena Yuri. Nada la distrae de sus libros jejeje…

-Jonathan: Además, no quiero que tenga que detenerse a explicarme por donde va toda la historia.

-Sayori: ¡Espera! ¡Tengo una idea!

La chica corrió rápidamente hacia uno de los armarios, abriéndolo rápidamente con un ligero movimiento de manos, exponiendo un profundo compartimento donde se almacenaban todo tipo de materiales y proyectos de la escuela. Hurgando rápidamente entre su contenido, la chica tomo un libro pequeño y muy colorido y de un salto se dirigió rápidamente hacia nosotros.

-Sayori: Aquí tienes.

Exclamo mientras me extendía amablemente el pequeño libro, un tanto maltratado debido al tiempo y seguramente a algún que otro percance que tuvo durante su existencia.

-Jonathan: ¿"Parfait Girls"?

-Natsuki: ¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío!

Grito un tanto molesta por no haber siquiera avisado que tomaría sus cosas. Sayori giro un tanto sonrojada de vergüenza mientras se excusaba.

-Sayori: Solo será por esta tarde Nat, aunque sea préstasela para que tenga que hacer…

Suspirando mientras regresaba a su mundo, la pequeña chica asintió de mala gana a introducirme a su mundo de fantasía. ¿Qué puedo decir yo sobre ello? Que el mero título me parece un tanto… bueno no me interesa en lo absoluto. Pero supongo que no tengo excusa para esto, así que… simplemente me dejare llevar. Tomo con una sonrisa la revista y busco mi lugar junto a Natsuki junto a la ventana.

-Natsuki: Así que al final si te nos unes.

-Jonathan: Realmente no puedo asegurar eso… por cierto, ¿cómo lees esto? Las viñetas parecen estar ordenadas al revés.

-Natsuki: Ya te dije, no son comics, es MANGA. Se lee de manera diferente.

-Jonathan: No veo la diferencia, ambos tienen la misma estructura y base, porque hacer un cambio tan innecesario.

-Natsuki: Bueno en realidad si es lo mismo… pero uno es japonés y el otro occidental, ya sabes cómo funciona eso.

-Jonathan: Mmm he leído muchos comics anteriormente pero, supongo que es la primera vez que toco un "manga".

-Natsuki: Es algo simple al principio, pero tiene una gran historia de fondo.

"Pfff… bueno, llegados hasta este punto que más da…"

Respirando hondo, abro la primera página del pequeño libro mientras digo para mí mismo.

-Jonathan: Don't worry… be happy.

Natsuki me mira con el rabillo de su ojo, un tanto extrañada por el extraño comentario que hago. Yo simplemente sonrió alegremente y comienzo a leer. La historia era simple, unas amigas crean un grupo en el cual comparten su gusto por la cocina y las artesanías de ese estilo. Una primicia muy simple y vaga que no tendría atractivo en lo más mínimo… de no ser por los personajes, oh amigo, esos personajes. Hoja tras hoja comencé a adentrarme lentamente pero progresivamente la colección de la chica sentada a mi lado.

-Jonathan: Esto… esto es genuinamente bueno…

Exprese perplejo mientras cerraba la tapa del manga, exponiendo los créditos de la parte trasera de este y ocultando la imagen que expresaba el día que saldría el próximo episodio.

-Natsuki: ¿A que si lo es?

"Es simplemente… algo que no puedo explicar… como un fanático de las historias bien hechas, he de decir que esto es simplemente increíble, por muy simple y genérico que parezca… se salió del molde."

Natsuki se despega de la pared, limpiando el polvo de sus pantalones y acercándose lentamente hacia el armario. Desliza su dedo a través de todos los libros que ahí se encuentran, ordenados numéricamente por tomos en los cuales, llegado aquel punto, saltaba de un lugar a otro, dejando un espacio donde podía entenderse claramente que faltaba al menos un tomo de la colección.

-Natsuki: Oh demonios…

-Jonathan: ¿Ocurre algo?

-Natsuki: Falta el volumen numero 12…

-Jonathan: ¿Estas segura? Tal vez este arrollado entre medio o metido detrás de todos los demás.

-Natsuki: No, es una repisa muy pequeña, no puede haber bultos en el fondo sin que quede disparejo o amenace con caerse…

La expresión de la chica comenzaba a decaer en la decepción incluso son señales de tristeza mientras tomaba el volumen número 13 y se dirigía nuevamente a su lugar. Un pequeño sentimiento de culpa surgió en mí cuando recordaba el día anterior en el que chocamos. Aunque por otro lado, si el pequeño libro hubiese caído cerca nuestro probablemente lo hubiésemos visto, en especial ella. Tratando de disimular esto, saco mi celular para ver la hora, percatándome que el sol comienza a bajar. Me levanto pesadamente mientras estiro mis brazos y piernas.

-Jonathan: Bien señoritas… y caballero por supuesto.

Digo poniendo énfasis en Marco quien de la misma manera comenzaba a guardar sus libros en su bolso mientras era esperado por Sayori a un lado del escritorio.

-Jonathan: Hasta aquí llego mi amor, me retiro.

-Sayori: Oh, Marco y yo vivimos cerca de tu casa, ¿porque no vamos los tres juntos?

Pregunto animadamente mientras se colgaba del cuello del muchacho junto a ella. Yo por mi parte hago una seña levantando mi pulgar mientras sonrío y me dirijo lentamente hacia la repisa con los demás tomos del manga de Natsuki, dando un rápido vistazo a los números de los tomos, confirmando que en efecto, faltaba en numero 12.

-Marco: ¿Natsuki vienes?

-Natsuki: No, creo que me quedare un rato más aquí hasta que Yuri acabe de leer… aun no quiero volver a casa.

-Sayori: En ese caso, les dejare las llaves, cierren cuando acaben.

Exclamo mientras dejaba el pequeño objeto de metal en las manos de Natsuki y se juntaba con nosotros, comenzando el camino de regreso hacia casa. Respiro hondo mientras lanzo una sonrisa optimista.

-Jonathan: Don't worry… be happy.

-Marco: Singing don't worry about a thing… Cause every little thing…

-Marco/Jonathan: ¡Gonna be alright!

Cantando al unísono la última estrofa, ambos nos señalamos el uno al otro, como dos buenos amigos que se conocían desde años atrás. Sayori lanzo una pequeña risa al ver la nuestra forma de actuar, aunque algo confundida por no saber a qué se debía.

-Jonathan: ¿También conoces al gran Bob?

-Marco: Mi papa tenía todos sus discos, era un ultra fanático suyo.

-Sayori: ¿El gran Bob?

-Jonathan: Si, ya sabes, Bob Marley.

-Marco: No es un cantante tan conocido actualmente, es normal que no lo conozcas, pero es una leyenda del genero reggae.

-Jonathan: Si pero su música no era lo más característico, o por lo menos a mi entender…

El resto de la conversación giró en torno a lo mismo, en la cual básicamente estuvimos yo y Marco hablando constantemente sobre el cantante, tratando de explicar a una confundida Sayori quien en una postura completamente opuesta a la nuestra, parecía no darle demasiada importancia. Las puertas del hogar me recibieron con un paquete en la entrada, viendo esto, saludó alegremente a Sayori y Marco para dirigirme hasta la entrada del lugar. Un grito me detiene en el momento exacto en el que comienzo a alejarme.

-Sayori: ¡Oye! ¡No olvides volver al club mañana!

-Jonathan: Oh… ¡Si, tranquilos!

Digo lanzando una sonrisa un tanto forzada pero convenciendo a ambos jóvenes que rápidamente se alejaban susurrando algo entre ellos, probablemente refiriéndose a mi persona.

"Bueno, son gente muy agradable a decir verdad. Natsuki… no tanto pero al menos le gustan los comics… manga o lo que diablos sea, es lo mismo."

Tomó el paquete de la puerta con un brazo mientras abro esta última con el otro y me dispongo a entrar. En la parte superior de la caja hay una descripción. "Sentimos la tardanza, tuvimos problemas para encontrar su talla, esperamos que no haya sido un inconveniente."

-Jonathan: ¿Adivino?

Abriendo la parte superior del paquete, revelo la superficie de un traje color marrón con un pequeño chaleco color blanco en su interior. Es básicamente la misma ropa que tenía Marco, así que supongo que será el uniforme escolar. Entonces… sin previo aviso…

-Jonathan: Q-Que demonios…

El sonido del metal cayendo contra el suelo llama rápidamente mi atención, haciendo que me ponga en alerta, atento a cualquier cosa que podría ocurrir en la cocina. El silencio se asienta luego de unos segundos, tiempo en el cual no despegue la mirada de aquella habitación, esperando a cualquier tipo de señal que me confirmase la presencia de algún ladrón o visitante no deseado. Entonces lo vi, una pequeña silueta con forma animal caminando de forma lenta y adolorida desde dentro de la cocina, chocando con paredes y maullando en busca de alguien que lo ayude.

"Meeeow…"

-Jonathan: Oh… bueno, supongo que fuiste tú.

Por cada paso que daba hacia el animal, podía percatarme mejor del estado en que este se encontraba. Cicatrices alrededor de todo su cuerpo llenaban al pequeñuelo de una atmosfera salvaje y agresiva, aunque al mismo tiempo caminaba con la gracia de una persona pidiendo ayuda. No parecía estar al tanto de mi presencia.

-Jonathan: ¿Cómo entraste aquí pequeño?

"Meow"

Un maullido ligero, seguido de su cuerpo reaccionando rápidamente en mi dirección, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos blancos como la luna, hizo que me diera cuenta de la realidad del pobre felino… era ciego. Lentamente bajo mi mano en dirección a su cabeza, intentando acariciarla, pero en el momento que mi piel hizo contacto con su pelaje, este retrocedió bruscamente y gruñó en mi contra.

-Jonathan: Tranquilo amigo, no quiero hacerte daño… no eres más que un viejo solitario igual que el buen Jonathan ¿verdad?

El gato mantuvo una postura tensa frente a mí, esperando cualquier tipo de acción extraña para atacar. Veo su cuerpo, delgado, sumamente delgado. Podía ver claramente sus costillas pegadas contra su piel.

-Jonathan: Solo buscabas algo de comer ¿no es así?

Haciendo a un lago al animal, me adentro en la cocina, sacando uno de los tazones de la repisa y buscando algo fácilmente comestible dentro de la nevera. Tomó una de las bolsas que compre el día anterior y la lanzo sobre la mesa sin más. Hurgando en su interior pude encontrar no solo lo que buscaba, sino además… algo inesperado.

-Jonathan: Parfait Girls volumen número 12, así que aquí viniste a parar.

"Se debió haber traspapelado dentro de mis bolsas sin que me diese cuenta. Bueno, supongo que toca devolverla… pero mañana. Solo espero que a Natsuki no le importe que este un tanto congelada."

Dejando la revista sobre la mesa, vuelvo a acercarme al pequeño gato en medio del pasillo. Lleno el tazón con un poco de la leche que saque de la nevera y lo dejo cerca del felino, seguido a esto, decido alejarme para que beba tranquilo, por otro lado, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a esto último. El animal se abalanzo sobre la leche apenas la deje en el suelo, tomando rápidamente todo lo que había dentro del tazón mientras ronroneaba fuertemente.

-Jonathan: Awww… supongo que puedes quedarte amiguito… aunque no sé de donde hayas salido. De cualquier forma, si estas así dudo que tu dueño te de mucho cariño.

Decido subir las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación, pensando en lo loco que me veía hablándole a un animal. Enciendo la luz del cuarto, revelando una cama en estado de completo desorden y caos. Levanto mis hombros y presiono el botón de encendido de la computadora antes de extender rápidamente las sabanas y cobijas. Instantáneamente un mar de mensajes comienzan a llegar a mi celular en cuanto conecto el wifi.

"Nadie tiene mi numero…"

Deslizo mi dado alrededor de la pantalla, desbloqueando el teléfono y entrando a la sección de mensajería. "Número desconocido" como era evidente. Comienzo a mirar el contenido de mi bandeja de entrada. Todos… absolutamente todos y cada uno de los mensajes tenían solo una palabra... como si la persona que lo envió fuese incapaz de escribir más…

"¿Hola? No puedo estar segura de que llegues a ver esto… seré rápida. ¡Ella te necesita, "#%!$+ " busca a %# &$! Oh maldición… OH MALDITA SEA, NO PUEDE SER… ME DESCUBRIO, ELLA LO SABE… ¡Escucha, se quién eres! Sé que no entiendes lo que está ocurriendo, intentare ayudarte en cuanto pueda… Búscame, te necesito, ambos nos necesitamos… ¡BUSCAME! POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, TE LO RUEGO… BUSCA A…"

El último mensaje es ilegible. No sabría decir en qué idioma está escrito, es más, dudo mucho que esta sea siquiera un lenguaje. Son más bien, un montón de emoticonos puestos uno sobre el otro.

"Una bomba encendida, una bandera negra, una calavera pirata, una mano saludando, una cara con expresión neutral y una mano haciendo el símbolo de la paz."

Un escalofrió recorre toda mi espalda en cuanto termino de unir todas las palabras.

"Parece algún tipo de broma enferma de alguien con mucho tiempo libre, pero de serlo ¿porque se lo mandaría a algún desconocido? ¿Qué sentido tendría eso?"

Miro las propiedades del último mensaje en búsqueda del número del remitente, marco y llamó, por muy mala idea que parezca eso. Espero unos momentos y finalmente contestan. Un silencio arrollador podía oírse del otro lado, acompañado por el impacto del viento en el micrófono.

-Jonathan: ¿Hola? ¿Quién eres?

Nadie responde.

-Jonathan: Hey, si esto es algún tipo de broma, te juro que voy a…

-¿?: Olvídalo.

Una voz extremadamente grave cortó mis palabras como un cuchillo cortando mantequilla. Juro que en toda mi vida había oído una voz tan grave y tan distorsionada como esa. Quien estaba del otro lado del teléfono claramente estaba usando alguna app para cambiar su voz.

-¿?: Por favor, no vuelva a llamar.

Seguido a aquello, mi celular se apaga. La maldita imagen de bienvenida de Android recubría mi pantalla mientras esta se tornaba cada vez más negra, hasta el punto de oscurecer por completo y volver a encenderse.

-Jonathan: Esta bien… eso si me dio miedo…

La pantalla de la computadora se ilumina, mostrando un escritorio completamente blanco con únicamente cuatro iconos en él. Internet Explorer, Mi PC, Papelera de reciclaje…y el ultimo que era un archivo de texto con solo una palabra en su descripción… AYUDA. Rápidamente llevo mi mano sobre el mouse y deslizo el cursor sobre aquel archivo, haciendo doble click y abriéndolo.

"Símbolo de bomba, símbolo de bomba, símbolo de bomba, símbolo de bomba, símbolo de bomba, símbolo de bomba, símbolo de bomba, símbolo de bomba, símbolo de bomba, símbolo de bomba…"

El programa me marcaba 114 palabras escritas en total, siendo todas y cada una de ellas el mismo condenado carácter… exceptuando un link en la parte inferior de este. Con cierto aire de dudas, pero queriendo llegar al final de todo esto, abro el link en Internet Explorer.

"Es un traductor… ya se."

Copio todos los caracteres del documento y los pego en el casillero que me permite introducir texto. El resultado… bueno…digamos que todos los caracteres solo representaban una única y triste letra…la letra "M".


	3. Capítulo 2: Una sombra en la noche

Capítulo 2: Una sombra en la noche.

-MARTES-

Recostado sobre la calma y comodidad de mi cama pude sentir un ligero, suave y peludo rose en mi mano. Mis pestañas están pegadas la una contra la otra y no tengo ninguna intención de levantarme, pero el rose de aquella cosa continua constantemente, poco a poco devolviéndome a la realidad. Lentamente mis ojos se abren, revelando una pequeña y lastimada bola de pelos a mi lado, caminando alrededor de la cama y olisqueando las sabanas en un intento de… no lo sé… ¿Reconocer el terreno? ¿Supongo?

-Jonathan: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Eres un gato muy raro.

Con cierto aire de dudas, paso mi mano lentamente sobre el lomo del animal. Este se estremece al sentir mi toque, reaccionando rápidamente hacia adelante y poniéndose al otro lado de la cama en posición defensiva.

-Jonathan: No pareces muy amigable, pero seguro lo único que te hace falta es un poco de cariño.

Haciendo un esfuerzo mínimo, me levanto de la cama, estirando mis extremidades de lado a lado mientras lo hago.

-Jonathan: Supongo que tengo que ponerte un nombre.

Digo mientras miro al gato quien simplemente gira y se enrosca sobre sí mismo, acomodándose sin perder su modo de alerta, con las orejas en dirección opuesta en su cabeza, agazapado y listo para saltar.

-Jonathan: ¿Porque no… Mitch? parece un buen nombre para un gato.

Me quedo en silencio esperando una respuesta hasta que me percato de lo estúpido que es pensar que tarde o temprano el gato va a hablar. Pasando mi mano detrás de mi cabeza, lanzo una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras desvió mi mirada alrededor de la habitación, recayendo específicamente sobre la computadora. Esta había quedado encendida en el mismo sitio web que lo deje anoche. Pase gran parte de esta intentando averiguar en qué tipo de fuente estaba escrito documento de texto, sin resultado alguno. Las pestañas del navegador estaban llenas de foros sobre literatura, escritura e incluso algunas páginas de teorías conspirativas, porque… bueno fue lo primero que se me ocurrio. Presiono el botón de Windows y le doy a apagar. Bostezo en alto unos momentos antes de fijarme la hora en mi celular, "6:35".

"Aún queda un buen rato hasta que llegue la hora de ir a la escuela… podría volver a dormir aunque mi cama está en uso…"

-Jonathan: Don't worry… be happy.

Bajo las escaleras, me dirijo a la cocina y comienzo a preparar el café del desayuno. Me derrumbo sobre el sofá, centrando mi atención en mi celular. Comienzo a re descargar todas mis aplicaciones mientras enciendo la TV y busco algún programa cualquiera para dejarlo de fondo y continúo con mi celular.

"TOC TOC TOC"

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta llama mi atención antes que pueda continuar.

"Ahora es cuando algo extraño ocurre ¿verdad?... me pregunto porque no habrán tocado timbre."

Me acerco silenciosamente al picaporte, posicionando mi ojo sobre el pequeño visor de la puerta, revelando una entrada vacía, carente de vida e iluminada por la apenas visible luz del sol mañanero. Sin nada más que comprobar, abro la puerta esperando que sea otro paquete de mi benefactor anónimo.

-Jonathan: Que demonios… ¿Holaaaaaa?

Exclamo al aire luego de haber mirado de lado a lado, de arriba abajo y de adentro hacia afuera sin encontrar absolutamente nada. Camino hacia la acera, mirando a mi alrededor mientras lo hago, encontrándome únicamente con una soledad absoluta… o mejor dicho, parcial. En la distancia, podía ver a una figura alejarse caminando lenta y calmadamente. Estaba usando una capucha y unos pantalones del mismo color, gris oscuro.

-Jonathan: ¡Oiga!

Le grito mientras continua caminando sin prestarme ningún tipo de atención. Rápidamente empiezo a caminar apresuradamente detrás de él, gritando ocasionalmente para llamar su atención.

"No parece oírme o por lo menos actúa como si no lo hiciera."

Lo veo, está caminando cada vez más rápido a medida que me acerco a él. Tiene un pequeño bolso negro en su espalda, ignoro completamente que es lo que lleva dentro. Cada vez estoy más cerca, al punto de que prácticamente podría saltar sobre él y derribarlo de un golpe. Pero por otro lado, simplemente pongo mi mano sobre su hombre y lo giro bruscamente… Sin embargo, no era lo que yo esperaba. Al hacer esto, revele la identidad de la persona, quien resultó ser una chica bajita, de cabello rosado y ojos del mismo color.

-Natsuki: ¡NO! ¡DEJAME!

El grito de Natsuki resonó alrededor de todo el vecindario, como un eco que aturdiría a cualquier persona que estuviese cerca de ella. Instintivamente la suelto y retrocedo de un salto hacia atrás. Ambos quedamos congelados, mirándonos el uno al otro sin poder decir nada, hasta que finalmente…

-Jonathan: ¿Natsuki? ¿Qué haces caminando tan temprano?

-Natsuki: ¿Podría preguntarte lo mismo? ¡Casi haces que me dé un paro o algo!

-Jonathan: Alguien toco a mi puerta y pensé que eras tú… ¿no fuiste tú verdad?

-Natsuki: ¿Cómo podría ser yo? ni siquiera sé dónde vives.

Quitándose la capucha de su chaqueta, la chica froto su frente en señal de desagrado mientras yo guardaba silencio en una clara señal de vergüenza. Entonces una idea fugaz llega a mi mente.

-Jonathan: ¡Oh es verdad! Tengo algo que es tuyo.

-Natsuki: ¿Eh?

La chica levanto una ceja en señal de curiosidad por lo que acababa de decir. Trotando de espaldas comienzo a regresar a casa mientras le grito.

-Jonathan: ¡Espérame un momento, no te vayas todavía! ¡No me tardo!

Corriendo dentro del hogar, entre en la cocina y tome rápidamente el tomo de Parfait Girls y deslizándome a través del piso hacia la sala de estar y trotando nuevamente hacia la calle. Las pupilas de la chica se ensancharon enormemente en cuanto vio lo que traía entre mis manos.

-Jonathan: Mira lo que me encontré.

Dije haciendo entrega del pequeño libro. Natsuki literalmente me lo arrebato de las manos con una sonrisa en sus manos.

-Natsuki: ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Jonathan: Estaba dentro de una de mis bolsas, debí haberlo metido sin querer cuando nos encontramos en el súper.

La expresión de la muchacha rápidamente fue reprimida por un sonido realizado con su garganta mientras guardaba el libro en su bolso antes de girarse nuevamente hacia mí y mirarme con una sonrisa, la cual podría decir era sincera.

-Natsuki: Supongo que debería agradecerte… aunque también fue por tu culpa que lo perdiese.

-Jonathan: Ya te dije, fuiste tú la que salió corriendo de la tienda… como sea, volveré a casa deje el café haciéndose y ya debe estar ardiendo.

-Natsuki: Si, yo también seguiré caminando. Nos vemos en la…

El sonido del estómago de Natsuki resonó ante el silencio del vecindario, haciendo completamente evidente el hecho de que la chica no había siquiera desayunado. Esta mueve su mano contra su vientre, haciendo una mueca extraña mientras se gira, intentando disimular aquel sonido.

-Jonathan: Hey ¿quieres venir? Puedo preparar el desayuno para los dos… si te interesa claro.

-Natsuki: ¿Tus padres no se quejaran de que estas invitando a una desconocida a tu casa a estas horas?

-Jonathan: ¿Mis padres? Ellos no viven conmigo. Estoy aquí solo con el dinero que ellos me envían.

Mentí en esa última parte por razones obvias. La chica ladeo su cabeza mientras su estómago resonaba nuevamente, en exigencia de alimento.

-Natsuki: En ese caso, supongo que voy a acceder. Pero si intentas cualquier cosa te las veras negras ¿está claro?

"¿Qué clase de padres dejarían a su hija salir sola y sin desayunar a las seis de la mañana, cuando el sol apenas si ha salido? Si, ella ya es mayor y puede hacer lo que quiera, pero incluso de esa manera es algo un poco extraño… aunque no puedo evitar quitarle importancia. Y puestos a pensar en esto ¿cuántos años tiene esta chica? No parece muy mayor que digamos."

-Natsuki: ¡Oye!

Natsuki llamo repentinamente mi atención con un grito, manteniéndose parada en el marco de la puerta, mirando el reverso de esta de manera extrañada.

-Natsuki: Tienes una carta clavada aquí.

-Jonathan: ¿Una carta clavada?

Acercándome rápidamente miro el lugar que la chica señalo, percatándome de que efectivamente, habían calvado a presión una carta en medio de la puerta, sosteniéndola por lo que aparentemente era un clavo muy oxidado.

-Jonathan: Pero qué diablos…

Exclame arrancando la carta de un tirón y rompiendo su parte superior con mis dedos. En su interior residía una hoja de cuadernillo, uno de esos típicos que usan los estudiantes de primaria… y por muy raro que parezca, una gran cantidad de arena.

-Natsuki: ¿Arena?

-Jonathan: ¿Quién hace estas cosas? Ahora tengo un maldito agujero en mi puerta.

Digo mientras arrugo el sobre con la arena dentro y lo lanzo en medio de la calle. En un rápido movimiento, doblo un par de veces la carta y la guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

La chica y yo nos metimos a la casa, puse algo más de agua a la cafetera mientras apago el fuego y espero a que se hierva con el calor de esta. Preparo dos tazas y vierto el líquido oscuro dentro y me dispongo a llevarlo a la sala de estar.

Natsuki había tomado lugar en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras mira a su alrededor, inspeccionando la casa y siendo recibida por Mitch, quien al oír la puerta bajó rápidamente por las escaleras.

-Natsuki: ¿Que le ocurrió a tu gato?

-Jonathan: No lo sé y no quiero saberlo. Me lo encontré ayer cuando llegue del club.

El gato restregaba su pelaje contra las piernas de la chica de una manera sumamente afectuosa, caso contrario al que hacia conmigo que simplemente parecía ignorarme. Por mi parte, dejo las tazas en la mesa que dividía los dos sofás y me siento en frente a Natsuki, quien tomo de inmediato el desayuno y se dispuso a dar un largo trago.

-Jonathan: Supuse que era callejero así que decidí quedármelo.

-Natsuki: No creo que su dueño anterior lo cuidase muy bien…

-Jonathan: Dije lo mismo.

Doy un sorbo a la bebida, percatándome de lo caliente que esta se encontraba. Rápidamente quito la taza de mis labios disimulando el hecho de que me había quemado. Devuelvo mi mirada hacia Natsuki, admirando como esta seguía bebiendo como si nada, completamente insensible al calor que irradiaba del café.

-Natsuki: Uff está muy bueno ¿dónde lo compraste?

-Jonathan: Es el café que venden en el supermercado, solo que preparado de manera diferente.

-Natsuki: ¿Diferente?

-Jonathan: Si, me enseñaron de pequeño. Uno pensaría que no, pero realmente si marca la diferencia.

Entonces, sacó la carta de mi bolsillo, aun con un poco de la arena que poseía en su interior. La lanzo sobre la mesa, indeciso sobre qué hacer con ella.

-Natsuki: ¿No piensas leerla?

-Jonathan: No lo sé… ¿Leerías una carta que te envían luego de la presentación que esta nos acaba de mostrar?

-Natsuki: Me faltarían ojos para hacerlo más rápido.

Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras alzaba la taza sobre su cabeza. Me acerco nuevamente a la mesa y dejo el café sobre está mientras tomo la hoja con una mano, la giro de lado a lado, inspeccionando su contenido y tratando de descifrar lo mayormente posible sin haber leído nada.

-Natsuki: Vamos, solo hazlo ¿qué puede ser lo peor que pueda pasar?

-Jonathan: Actualmente no sabría que... ¿es un poema?

-Natsuki: ¿Un poema?

Un misterio aguarda.

Bajo las aguas descansa.

Una flor enmascarada,

por un dolor que te amansa.

Si respuestas quieres obtener,

un angustioso camino deberás recorrer.

-Natsuki: ¿Solo eso?

-Jonathan: Si… eso parece. Estoy casi seguro de que me quisieron decir algo con esto… pero no me preguntes que fue.

-Natsuki: ¿Tal vez alguien quiere hacerte alguna broma muy pesada y te envía esto para mantenerte nervioso?

-Jonathan: Lo dudo… De cualquier manera, no creo que deba preocuparme.

Lanzando la hoja sobre la mesa, vuelvo a tomar la taza con café y le doy un largo trago mientras llevo una mano detrás de mi cabeza. Seguido a esto, exhalo el aire que había quedado en mis pulmones mientras sonriente miro a Natsuki y le digo…

-Jonathan: Don´t worry, be happy.

La chica levanto una ceja en señal de confusión mientras yo me levantaba del sofá y me disponía a volver a la cocina para buscar otra taza de café.

-Natsuki: Hey… ¿Jonathan? Ese era tu nombre ¿verdad?

-Jonathan: Dime John, mis amigos me dicen así.

-Natsuki: ¿Amigos? ¿Conoces a alguien de apenas unos días y ya lo consideras tu amigo?

-Jonathan: ¿Y porque no?

Pregunto dedicando una sonrisa amable mientras regreso con la cafetera, invitando otra ronda a la extrañada chica de cabello rosado. Levantando sus hombros en señal de desinterés, ella camino hacia mí y ladeo su taza hacia adelante mientras yo la llenaba con café.

-Natsuki: ¿Sabes John? Estas demente…

Exclamo riendo entre dientes.

-Jonathan: Ojala fuese la primera vez que me lo dicen jajaja.

-Natsuki: Pero… de cierta manera me agradas.

Levanto la taza y la empujo levemente hacia adelante a la par que Natsuki hacia lo mismo. Ambos chocamos nuestros recipientes antes de dar un largo trago al unísono. Llegado a este punto y por extraño que pareciera, estaba disfrutando mucho de esta extraña y nueva vida que se me había otorgado. Por otro lado, me era imposible no sentir que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo de fondo. Algo que sin duda me involucraba de alguna manera en algo seguramente oscuro y perverso que tarde o temprano terminaría descubriendo. Ahora, parado sobre el marco de la puerta, despidiéndome de la pequeña chica mientras veo como se aleja caminando por la acera y con aquel pedazo de papel en mis manos, comienzo a pensar detenidamente… en que estoy metido. Arrugo el poema en mi mano mientras alzo la cabeza, formo una sonrisa optimista y digo para mí mismo…

-Jonathan: Don't worry… be happy.

-.-

-Natsuki: ¿Ya vas por el volumen 7?

-Jonathan: No puedo evitarlo, cuando me gusta una historia me gusta continuarla lo antes posible jajaja.

Dije mientras ponía en su lugar el pequeño libro de historietas, sacando su continuación y asegurándome de que no estén en posición de caerse.

"Me pregunto qué otras historias entraran en la categoría de "MANGA". Me llena de curiosidad explorar este extraño mundo… "literario" supongo."

-Sayori: ¡DING DONG, DING DONG! ¡NO HAY PRESUPUESTO PARA UNA CAMPANA ASI QUE PRESTEN ATENCION!

Gritó Sayori parándose sobre uno de los escritorios, moviendo su mano de lado a lado como si estuviera agitando una campana real. Todos dejamos nuestras actividades para reunirnos junto a la chica que fervientemente se agitaba y nos miraba con entusiasmo y alegría. Así mismo, esta última despejo su garganta y anuncio con cierto toque de profesionalidad.

-Sayori: Es un placer anunciarles que luego de mucha insistencia, finalmente logre que aceptaran nuestra petición.

-Yuri: Nuestra… ¿petición?

Preguntó con cierto aire de curiosidad mientras una expresión nerviosa se dibujaba en su rostro. Seguido a esto, Yuri susurro algo a Sayori que no pude entender, aunque ella tampoco lo hizo o por lo menos pareció no darle importancia.

-Sayori: Orgullosamente les comunico que la semana que viene se llevara a cabo el festival internacional de literatura, festival en el cual fuimos elegidas, y elegidos…

Dijo haciendo énfasis en Marco y en mí.

-Sayori: ¡Para representar a la institución con un cierre inolvidable!

Exclamo extendiendo sus brazos en alto mientras era acompañada por el incómodo golpeteo de Marco. Un largo y denso silencio se llevó a cabo luego de aquel anuncio. Mirando a mi alrededor, pude darme cuenta que ninguna de las chicas quería hacer contacto visual con Sayori, aparentemente por algún tipo de… ¿inconveniente? ¿Supongo?

-Sayori: ¿Ocurre algo?

Pregunto mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de desconcierto total.

-Yuri: Sayori, trate de advertirte, no estamos listos para un proyecto de esa escala… apenas tenemos miembros y en el poco tiempo que tenemos no podremos preparar prácticamente nada.

-Sayori: Ya había pensado en eso. El administrador del festival me pidió que cree algo simple, rápido pero emotivamente duradero, fue así como idee esto.

Explicó mientras sacaba desde dentro de su mochila un panfleto con el itinerario del show. El festival contaba con distintos tipos de etapas en las cuales se llevaría a cabo una presentación con cada uno de los géneros literarios, siendo estas demostraciones de literatura épico, lírica y dramática. La idea de Sayori constaba en crear un poema que se relacionase con cada etapa y que a su vez estuviese interconectado con sí mismo, representando el hecho de que todos los géneros literarios son interesantes y pueden unirse para crear algo maravilloso.

-Yuri: Bueno… en realidad eso podría llegar a funcionar, pero deberíamos tomarnos el fin de semana y esforzarnos al máximo.

-Sayori: Un proyecto así no es fácil, pero si estamos juntos podremos hacerlo. Además, es nuestra oportunidad para atraer nuevos miembros al club.

-Marco: Se oye… en realidad se oye interesante, no voy a mentir.

-Natsuki: Bueno, eso de gastar el fin de semana no me agrada… pero si todos están de acuerdos me esforzare.

La mirada de todos se posó sobre mí en un movimiento instantáneo, como si la respuesta final estuviese dependiendo únicamente en mí. Como mi conocimiento sobre la literatura se reducía únicamente a la cuenta de historias y el trabajo girase en torno a un poema masivo, era muy obvio que mi postura hacia esto no sería la indicada y menos si tenía como consecuencia gastar el fin de semana entero. Además, si le sumamos el hecho de que probablemente haya tareas de escuela, la ecuación da como resultado un completo dolor en el trasero… aunque por otro lado, las chicas (y marco) estaban de acuerdo con hacerlo y no voy a echarles la contra solo por esto.

-Jonathan: Me parece una idea muy buena, aunque como ustedes dijeron, requiere gran cantidad de esfuerzo y dedicación.

-Sayori: Es unánime ¡El club entero se unirá para esta difícil y dura misión! ¡Ahora, los quiero a todos trabajando tan duro como les sea física y mentalmente posible!

"Bien, aquí vamos… ahí van mis planes de terminar de leer el comic de Natsuki."

Cada quien toma asiento en uno de los pupitres de la clase, meto la mano dentro de mi mochila para sacar uno de mis bolígrafos, solo para percatarme de que efectivamente no tengo ninguno. Extrañado fruncí el ceño mientras cerraba nuevamente la bolsa y miraba fijamente la hoja en blanco frente a mí.

"Supongo que es hora de que sirvas de algo."

Saco la pluma de mi bolsillo, presionando el botón trasero para revelar la afilada punta de esta. Respiro hondo mientras lanzo una sonrisa optimista mientras digo para mí mismo…

-Jonathan: Don't worry… be happy.

Presiono la pluma contra la hoja, dejando que la tinta salga libremente a través de esta a la par que comienzo a escribir… pero entonces, algo ocurrió… sentí una extraña e inmensa fatiga alrededor de todo mi cuerpo. Cada movimiento se me hacía imposiblemente duro, mis parpados pesaban como si alguien estuviese forzándolos fuertemente hacia abajo… mi mundo entero comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más oscuro, hasta el punto que… todo se convirtió en oscuridad absoluta.

-¿?-

El sonido de una poderosa estática llenaba mis oídos. Un sonido constante, insoportablemente fuerte aunque indescifrablemente hipnótico. No soy consciente del tiempo que pase en aquel lugar, ni cuanto llevaba esa maldita estática sonando… solo estaba ahí, inmovilizado completamente e incapaz de expresar cualquier sentimiento. Entonces la oí… una voz, una delicada y femenina voz podía oírse en el fondo.

-¿?: ¿Hola? ¿Puedes oírme?

-Jonathan: …

-¿?: Holaaaa ¿Puedes oírme?

Repetía constantemente aquella voz que cada vez se iba haciendo más clara a la par que la estática comenzaba a menguar. Mis labios, al igual que mi cuerpo, seguían siendo incapaces de moverse.

-¿?: Cómo lograste llegar hasta…

Haciendo una pausa luego de ese comentario, como si se diese cuenta de algo repentinamente, la chica dio un fuerte suspiro mientras continuaba.

-¿?: ¿Fue la pluma verdad? Si… eso debió ser… eres el nuevo administrador. Escucha, no sé cuánto tiempo tenemos, pero debo ser rápida. ¡Los poemas! ¡Sigue los poemas! ¡Ellos son el guion, tú eres el actor y el mundo es tu escenario!

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a moverse, no por mi propia voluntad, sino más bien como si alguien estuviese empujándome contantemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Podía sentirlo, unas manos tomándome por la espalda, moviendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras yo era incapaz de realizar ningún sonido.

-¿?: ¡Debes buscarme! ¡Busca a $#&% ! Oh maldita sea… ya se, busca a Marco, el me conocía, es un amigo… no, es más que un amigo, él es la única razón por la cual sigo aquí…

Poco a poco podía sentir como si algo me arrastrase fuera de aquel lugar, unas manos, unas garras que tomaban mi cuerpo fuertemente y me obligaban a alejarme de aquella chica. No podía verla, no podía quiera saber dónde estaba, pero podía oír su voz, esta se hacía cada vez más lejana a medida que los segundos transcurrían.

-¿?: ¡Pregúntale sobre mí! ¡Estoy seguro de que no me ha olvidado! ¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Por favor! Ayuda… ¡AYUDAME!

La desesperación en sus palabras… esa locura ferviente que las movía, servirían para helarle la sangre a cualquier persona, eso te lo aseguro. Ya casi ni podía oírla, pero aun así sentía una impotencia inmensa y un miedo atroz por lo que le estuviese pasando. Y entonces…

-Marco: ¡JONATHAN! ¡DESPIERTA CON UN DEMONIOS!

Lance un corto pero potente grito con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones mientras me lanzaba hacia atrás. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, estaba en un estado de alerta total del cual no podía salir por mucho que ya estuviese devuelta en la realidad.

-Jonathan: QUE-QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO…

Las chicas estaban a mí alrededor, mirando con una expresión horrorizada mientras yo me mantenía con la pluma en mi mano y Marco se encontraba sosteniendo mis dos brazos para evitar que siguiera escribiendo. Los dedos con los que sostenía aquella herramienta me ardían como cuando presionas algo fuertemente por un largo periodo de tiempo.

-Marco: Estabas… Estabas escribiendo dormido.

-Jonathan: ¿Qué? Como…

Mi rostro palideció completamente mientras veía la hoja, anteriormente en blanco que se encontraba debajo de mí. Completamente cubierta por tinta negra, de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, cada maldito renglón estaba ocupado por aquel condenado símbolo. Lanzo la pluma contra la pared más cercana mientras me levanto, hiperventilado, incapaz de creer lo que tenía en frente mío.

"SIMBOLO DE BOMBA."


	4. Capítulo 3: Recolección de datos

Capítulo 3: Recolección de datos.

Fui llevado hasta la enfermería de la mano de Marco y Sayori. Pase algunos minutos ahí mientras la enfermera mi cuerpo y tomaba exámenes de tensión y fiebre. Desafortunadamente no estaba bajo el efecto de ninguna enfermedad ni mucho menos, oh no… lo mío era algo incluso más serio.

-Enfermera: Pues no caballero, usted se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

-Jonathan: ¿Está completamente segura?

-Enfermera: En efecto. ¿Dijiste que estuviste escribiendo dormido?

"Según lo que las chicas dijeron, parecía una impresora plasmando archivos en la hoja. Cada legra, o mejor dicho, cada uno de los símbolos estaba perfectamente alineado y eran idénticos los unos con los otros. Ellas gritaban, sacudían mi cuerpo y trataban de llamar mi atención, pero era como si ni siquiera estuviese ahí."

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió ante el caminar lento y constante del preceptor.

-Aldo: Señorita ¿podría dejarnos un momento a solas? Tengo algo que me gustaría conversar con nuestro amigo… no se preocupe serán solo unos momentos.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, la enfermera abandono la sala, dejándonos solos a mí y a Aldo en un silencio sepulcral en el cual solamente manteníamos nuestra mirada firme el uno con el otro.

-Aldo: Marco me conto lo que ocurrió. ¿Debo de suponer que usaste la pluma?

-Jonathan: La pluma… ¿esa cosa fue lo que causo todo?

-Aldo: Es lo más probable. Ocurre con frecuencia las primeras veces, generalmente ocurre para llamar al viejo administrador… lo cual me lleva a la siguiente pregunta.

El hombre se posiciono junto a mí y tomo fuertemente mi hombro mientras hacía contacto visual conmigo. Aquella mirada no es algo fácil de ignorar… estaba llena de una especie de cariño extraño, no como el que un amigo te daría, sino más bien uno forzado e irreal… ¿una especie de miedo disimulado tal vez?

-Aldo: Jonathan… ¿Que viste? ¿Qué paso haya?

-Jonathan: Ver… bueno, no pude ver nada realmente. Solo pude oír a una chica.

-Aldo: ¿Una chica dices?

Pregunto con cierta angustia en su voz.

-Jonathan: Si. Me rogaba que la ayudara, dijo que siga los poemas… y además que Marco la conocía.

-Aldo: Marco…

Aldo suspiro en alto mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos y giraba alrededor de la sala.

-Aldo: Esa chica… no puedo creerlo, sigue con vida.

-Jonathan: ¿Quién es ella?

Pregunte con una curiosidad que me carcomía por dentro mientras el preceptor mantenía una batalla interna entre decir la verdad o continuar con una mentira sin sentido alguno.

-Aldo: Escucha, ella era la Administradora anterior, cosa que seguramente ya abras deducido por cuenta propia. Ella se comunicó contigo gracias a la primera activación de la pluma. Ahora, estoy seguro de que no eres consciente de todo lo que esto significa.

-Jonathan: ¿Significa que hay un fantasma buscando mi ayuda?

Dije dejando escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa, con la esperanza de atenuar un poco la densidad del ambiente.

-Aldo: Hijo, esto es serio. Ella ya no debería existir. Cuando un administrador muere, automáticamente es borrado de la memoria colectiva de la gente. Todo lo que alguna vez fue, hizo o represento, quedan reducidos a la nada absoluta.

-Jonathan: Espera ¿entonces como es posible que ella pueda comunicarse conmigo?

-Aldo: Eso es lo que no comprendo y mucho menos eso de que Marco la recuerda… eso es simplemente imposible.

-Jonathan: Escucha, no entiendo absolutamente nada de esto, no sé ni siquiera en donde estoy metido y cada día que pasa parece que solo agregan más cosas para confundirme incluso más. Pero lo que si se, es que hay alguien que rogaba por mi ayuda y luego de que me contases esto, no sé realmente que hacer… ¿debería ayudarla?

Aldo rasco su nuca mientras evitaba el contacto visual conmigo. No intentaba evitar mi pregunta, sino más bien parecía pensar profundamente la respuesta adecuada a dicho interrogante. Caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando repetidamente a la puerta y girando nuevamente hacia mí, ocasionalmente abriendo su boca como si quisiese decir algo pero acallando su voz justo antes que las palabras salieran.

-Jonathan: ¿Realmente es una pregunta tan complicada? ¿Era tan mala persona como para que no sepas negarme la posibilidad de ayudarla?

-Aldo: ¡NO!

Negó inmediatamente luego de oír eso.

-Aldo: Ella… era una chica maravillosa… pero hijo…

El hombre volvió a tomarme del hombro, esta vez mirando con una expresión entristecida, como si se compadeciera de mí por algún motivo que desconocía.

-Aldo: La vida de un administrador no es nada fácil… conlleva una carga enorme la cual no puede acallarse simplemente por muchos placeres que se te concedan…

Formando una expresión confundida, continúo.

-Jonathan: Creo que no lo entiendo ¿qué carga?

-Aldo: Me está prohibido responder esa pregunta… pero solo te diré… la verdad es mucho más pesada de lo que parece.

-Jonathan: ¿La verdad?

El sonido de la puerta resonó en la sala. Ambos giramos para encontrarnos con la molesta mirada de la enfermera, clavada sobre la silueta nerviosa de Aldo quien se había quedado sin tiempo ni razones para estar ahí.

-Aldo: Oh, mejor vámonos. Mira, no te diré que no la ayudes pero… tal vez deberías tener un poco de cuidado en donde te metes.

-Jonathan: Solo tengo una petición.

Le digo antes que abra la puerta para dejarnos salir.

-Aldo: ¿Si?

-Jonathan: Quiero saber su nombre.

Aldo se mordió el labio mientras presionaba con fuerza el picaporte de la entrada. Miro hacia fuera unos momentos antes de volver hacia mí.

-Aldo: Monika… se llamaba Monika.

La puerta se abre, permitiéndole el paso a la furiosa enfermera, quien entro sin decir una sola palabra antes que Aldo y yo pudiésemos salir del lugar. A las afueras, dos personas esperaban a el encuentro conmigo, un muchacho de cabello castaño con mirada expectante y un tanto nerviosa y una chica con cabello rosado y baja estatura, portando dos bolsos de los cuales uno era claramente, el mio. Aldo se dirigió a ambos mientras me empujaba fuera de la enfermería.

-Aldo: Nada grave chicos, eso solo fue el resultado de demasiadas noches sin dormir. Llévenlo a casa, que descanse y deje de preocuparse por tonterías…

-Jonathan: ¿Preocuparme? ¿Yo? Creo que se confunde de persona.

El preceptor dio unas palmadas en mi espalda y me dedico una sonrisa sincera antes de emprender su camino a través del pasillo.

-Aldo: Oh casi lo olvido, señor Jonathan, le diré a sus profesores de su… "inconveniente" intentare conseguirle el día de mañana, así podrá descansar de manera más tranquila… y hágase caso de ese asunto del que hablamos ¿capisce mio amico?

-Jonathan: Eh… si, déjelo en mis manos…

Dándonos la espalda, Aldo se giró bruscamente mientras llevaba ambas manos detrás de su espalda y caminaba de una manera orgullosa, alejándose lentamente de nosotros y perdiéndose en la intercepción del pasillo. Marco me toma rápidamente del hombro y pregunta al mismo tiempo que Natsuki.

-Marco/Natsuki: ¿A qué se refería con cansancio?

-Jonathan: Oh em…

"Piensa rápido Jonathan por los hijos que no tienes…"

-Jonathan: No fue nada, solamente algunos problemas a causa del viaje hasta aquí… nada importante, solo necesito descansar un poco.

-Natsuki: Parecías poseído.

Dijo de manera directa y sin andar con palabras suaves ni mucho menos. La mirada de Marca reflejaba unas claras dudas y sospechas en mi contra. Ignorando esto, simplemente me dirigí hacia Natsuki con una sonrisa optimista mientras estiraba mi cuello y espalda.

-Jonathan: Nah, tampoco era para tanto. ¿Y las demás?

Pregunto mientras camino lentamente por el pasillo con destino a la salida del establecimiento. De la misma manera, ambos jóvenes siguen mi andar, posicionándose uno a cada lado mientras hablábamos.

-Natsuki: Yuri y Sayori decidieron continuar con los poemas en casa, Marco fue quien te trajo hasta la enfermería y yo… bueno, yo vine para devolverte tus cosas.

Luego de decir eso, la chica lanzó uno de los bolsos sobre mí, haciendo que pierda un poco el balance, sin llegar a caerme. Rápidamente lo acomodo sobre mi hombro, tratando de disimular el hecho de que casi me encuentro cara a cara con el piso. A continuación, saco de su bolsillo aquella pequeña herramienta que lance contra una de las paredes al despertar, aquella extraña, diminuta, indiferente y apenas dañada pluma.

-Natsuki: Es de muy buena calidad, apenas si se raspo un poco con el golpe que le diste.

-Jonathan: Es un bicho raro… solo eso.

Digo mientras la giro rápidamente sobre mi mano y de un movimiento la guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Habiendo hecho esto, una pequeña voz en mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas a la par que Marco y Natsuki comparten alguno que otro comentario del cual no preste ningún tipo de atención. Mi mente estaba centrada total y completamente en lo que dijo Aldo…

"Monika… si no era una mala persona, entonces ¿porque Aldo no me apoyo en la idea de ayudarla? Cuando llegue aquí me dijeron que sufrieron un problema con el administrador anterior… ¿porque demonios nadie me dice las cosas claras? Es como si nadie quisiera hacerlo… o tal vez nadie lo supiese."

Lanzó un largo suspiro mientras estiro mi cuello mirando hacia el cielo y formo una sonrisa optimista en mi rostro.

-Jonathan: Don't worry, be happy.

Natsuki y Marco se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos por mi extraña forma de reaccionar a la situación. Supongo que para ellos, el hecho de que repitiese tanto aquella frase resultaba algo cuando mucho incomodo… ¿pero que puedo decir? Me ayuda en los momentos que más lo necesito.

-Jonathan: ¿Bueno, que tienen planeado para mañana además de continuar con el proyecto para el festival?

-Marco: Probablemente yo siga la rutina de todos los días. No tengo nada planeado más allá de eso…

-Natsuki: Bueno, yo estaba pensando en cocinar algunos cupcakes para el club.

-Jonathan: ¿Cup… que?

Pregunte confundido ante la declaración de la chica de cabello rosado.

-Natsuki: Cupcakes ya sabes. Los pastelitos de colores… ¿nunca has comido ninguno?

-Jonathan: Es la primera vez en mi vida que escucho tal cosa ¿Pastelitos de colores?... nop, no me suena de nada.

-Marco: Te encantaran amigo, Natsuki sabe hacer unos cupcakes impecables.

Natsuki infló el pecho en señal de orgullo mientras caminaba, sus ojos se cerraron mientras continuaba sus palabras con aires de grandeza.

-Natsuki: Bueno, no es la primera vez que lo oigo, después de todo soy una pro. Pero de igual forma, gracias Marco.

"Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo por aquí entre medio… pero por otro lado tengo curiosidad de saber que son esos pastelitos de colores que tanto mencionan."

-Jonathan: Me interesa, si me interesa… ¿Estarán a la altura del poderoso paladar del gran Jonathan?

-Natsuki: ¿Es eso un desafío? ¿"JOHN"?

-Jonathan: mmm tal vez si, tal vez no… digo, he probado muchas locuras en mi vida pero… ya sabes.

-Natsuki: Pues déjame decirte que te llevaras una sorpresa jejeje.

Marco levanto ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa. Tal vez fue tomado por sorpresa por lo de "John"… bueno si, yo también, lo admito. Continuamos nuestro camino unas cuadras más adelante, en los que la chica intentaba explicarme como preparar aquel extraño postre. No era mi tipo de conversación pero por lo menos sirvió para despejarme un poco. Finalmente ella se separó de nosotros y continúo su camino en dirección opuesta. Espero unos momentos a que se aleje de nosotros para hacer mi jugada… si no lo hago ahora probablemente no tengo otro momento a solas en Marco en un tiempo.

-Jonathan: ¡MARCO!

Exclamo en alto antes de ponerme delante de él y tomarlo fuertemente por los hombros. Fuertemente lo jalo hacia la pared más cercana, presionándolo contra esta para evitar que escape.

-Marco: JONATHAN QUE…

-Jonathan: ¡SHH CALLA! Yo soy el que hace las preguntas. No haga enojar a alguien que puede meterte una pluma por el…

Guardo silencio unos momentos antes de darme cuenta que él ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando.

"Y ahí viene la sensación de idiotismo causada por un momento incomodo… bien hecho Jonathan, tu sí que sabes lo que haces."

Suelto al pobre muchacho disculpándome rápidamente por lo ocurrido.

-Marco: No quiero tus disculpas ¡Quiero que me expliques que demonios te pasa!

-Jonathan: Esta bien, solo… solo escúchame.

Busco las palabras indicadas para preguntar mientras me aclaro la garganta tosiendo antes de hablar.

-Jonathan: ¿El nombre "MONIKA" te suena de algo?

-Marco: Mon…

El rostro del muchacho palideció en el momento que mencione aquel nombre. Ahora, en un rápido movimiento, fue el quien me tomo de los hombros y me lanzo contra la pared.

-Marco: ¿QUE SABES DE ELLA?

-Jonathan: ¡WOW, TRANQUILO HOMBRE AHORA ERES TU!

Rápidamente luego de decir eso, el muchacho me soltó, llevando una mano detrás de su nuca y disculpándose nerviosamente.

-Jonathan: No quiero tus disculpas, quiero que me digas si la conoces.

-Marco: Si… si la conozco… o mejor dicho, soy…

-Jonathan: ¿El único que la conoce? Si, supuse que dirías algo así. Escucha, esa chica demente ha estado haciendo… locuras impensables para mí hasta el momento, solo para buscar mi ayuda.

-Marco: ¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda para qué?

-Jonathan: Lo ignoro… pero le debe estar pasando algo muy grave para poner todas sus esperanzas en un desconocido, pudiendo haberte llamado también a ti.

-Marco: El punto es que… mi relación con ella es algo complicada. Es algo difícil de explicar.

-Jonathan: Amigo, estuve pasando por demasiadas locuras últimamente. Sea lo que sea no puede ser alto tan malo.

-Marco: Ella… corrompió la realidad misma, forzó a Natsuki, Sayori y Yuri a hacer cosas horribles y trato de esclavizarme por toda la eternidad con ella.

-Jonathan: Cuando lo dices de esa forma parece que estas contando el arco argumental de alguna novela… pero si, eso entraría en la categoría de cosas malas. ¿UN MOMENTO, DEFORMAR LA REALIDAD?

-Marco: No me preguntes sobre eso, no tengo idea de cómo lo hacía, solo sé que de un momento para otro estábamos metidos en un cuarto de dos metros por dos metros sin absolutamente nada fuera de esas paredes.

-Jonathan: Dios bendito…

Dije tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos y girando en todas las direcciones posibles.

-Marco: Pero… luego ella me devolvió aquí…

-Jonathan: ¿Ósea, te dejo ir sin más?

-Marco: Ella devolvió todo a la normalidad, con una particularidad…

-Jonathan: ¿Ella ya no estaba aquí, verdad?

Marco suspiro mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de tristeza absoluta.

-Marco: Ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo es que fue… solo sé que el mero hecho de pensar en ello hace que me sienta culpable… no puedo recordar prácticamente nada de lo que hable con ella en aquel cuarto.

Doy unas leves palmadas en la espalda a Marco mientras continuamos caminando lentamente a través de la acera. Puedo ver la entrada mi casa en la distancia pero aún quedan cosas que quisiera saber sobre la tal Monika… Lamentablemente Marco no parece estar muy convencido ni siquiera de sus propias palabras.

-Jonathan: Amigo… escucha, Monika me pidió ayuda a mí y yo no entiendo prácticamente nada de todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor así que la única manera que tengo de ayudarla seria con tu apoyo. La pregunta real aquí seria ¿debemos hacerlo?

El muchacho suspiro mientras se detenía delante de mí. Su mirada se perdía en el inmenso vacío del horizonte, llevado de la mano con aquella carretera por la cual cientos de automóviles danzaban en el vaivén del tránsito. Marco se volteó hacia mí, mirándome seriamente con unos ojos fríos como el acero.

-Marco: Quiero volverla a ver Jonathan… pero tengo miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que la última vez.

-Jonathan: Bueno… hagamos esto, intercambiemos números de teléfono. Piénsalo detenidamente, tomate el tiempo que necesites… y cuando estés listo, solo mándame tu respuesta.

-Marco: Ella podría estar sufriendo ahora mismo y me pides que lo piense…

-Jonathan: Como dije, todo depende de ti y de lo que creas correcto. No puedo hacer esto solo y mucho menos si ni siquiera la conozco.

Saco mi teléfono y lo pongo sobre la visión de Marco. Este me mira unos momentos confundido y nervioso a la vez que indeciso. El muchacho comienza a dictarme sus números y terminando de hacer esto yo hago lo mismo.

-Marco: No lo entiendo ¿porque te interesa estar metido en todo esto? Eres completamente ajeno tanto a Monika como a mí, podrías simplemente ignorar todo y seguir con tu vida normalmente… no lo entiendo.

Sonrió mientras pienso en las palabras indicadas para expresar mi respuesta.

-Jonathan: Algunas personas merecen una segunda oportunidad Marco… eso es algo que aprendí por las malas…

-Marco: ¿Eh?

-Jonathan: No me hagas caso… déjame con mi locura. Cambiando el tema ¿No sabrás donde queda alguna veterinaria verdad? Tengo que vacunar a mi gato.

-Marco: ¿Es muy fácil para ti cambiar los temas importantes verdad?

-Jonathan: Bueno, hay más de mí para amar jajaja.

Marco y yo nos separamos al llegar a mi hogar. Me despido alegremente del muchacho, centrando mi atención en el enorme cambio de ánimo que tuvo a comparación con los días anteriores. Aunque en aquel momento, le di una importancia casi nula, ahora me doy cuenta que la conexión entre Marco y Monika era más que la de una simple mala experiencia. Esos dos tenían más cosas en común de lo que yo hubiese podido entender por mí mismo, aunque hubiese estado ahí cuando el acontecimiento ocurrió. Pero aún falta para esa parte de la historia… antes, debemos contar un poco sobre alguien más…

-MIERCOLES-

La mañana del día transcurrió con total naturalidad. Sin mensajes de ultra tumba, sin paquetes enviados del más haya, sin señales de ningún tipo. Solo yo, Mitch y aquel poema sumidos en la profundidad de aquel solitario mundo, aislado del silencio únicamente por el sonido del televisor. Analice fríamente cada estrofa, cada oración, cada maldita palabra en búsqueda de algún mensaje oculto como suelen haber en las películas… pero lamentablemente esto no es una película. Miro mi reloj, apenas son las 10:00 de la mañana. Suspiro de frustración y aburrimiento mientras relajo mi cabeza sobre el regazo del sofá.

"Bien, esto es más tedioso de lo esperado… tal vez sea algo relacionado con el número de letras, o haya algún mensaje escondido en algún idioma extraño entre todo esto…"

El sonido de mi celular resonó a través de toda la casa, llamando repentinamente mi atención y haciendo que pegue un pequeño salto sobre el sofá. Desbloqueo la pantalla para encontrarme con un mensaje de Marco.

-Marco: No hagas que me arrepienta… ¿que necesitas saber?

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro e inmediatamente saco una foto al poema y se lo envió.

-Jonathan: Monika dijo que siguiera los poemas, este fue el primero que me llegó. Trate de buscar algún tipo de mensaje encubierto pero nada parece encajar con lo escrito ahí.

-Marco: ¿No tienes nada más? ¿Algo para hacer esto más específico?

-Jonathan: El sobre estaba lleno de arena.

Tardo un poco en responder, por unos momentos pensé que me había dejado colgado. Veo el icono del programa de mensajería que expone a la otra persona escribiendo, mas no me quedo para ver al mensaje llegar. Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta, abriendo esta y colocándome en el lado opuesto al interior.

"Esto es… esto no es un clavo."

Recordé el encuentro que tuvimos Natsuki y yo con la carta y además recordé el pequeño pedazo de metal oxidado con el que habían anclado el papel a la puerta. Hasta el momento no le había dado la importancia que merecía, pero las palabras de Marco me hicieron pensar que incluso algo tan pequeño podría ser una pista. Tirando de lado a lado, pude sacarlo sin mayores complicaciones, demostrando la verdadera naturaleza de este. Un pequeño perno oxidado, viejo y malgastado había sido introducido a la fuerza contra la superficie de la puerta.

"Es imposible que esto sea una casualidad."

Pensé mientras me metía nuevamente a la casa. Rápidamente tomó el celular y miro el mensaje de Marco.

-Marco: ¿Has pensado que tal vez sea algo literal? Si hubiese un mensaje oculto probablemente no habría un mensaje tal claro como el que intenta mostrarnos.

-Jonathan: ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Marco: Bueno, juzgando por lo del misterio bajo el agua y la arena del sobre, probablemente se esté refiriendo a alguna playa. El problema está en que en la ciudad hay varias de estas y todas ubicadas en puntos distintos.

De inmediato saco una foto al perno de la puerta y se lo envió.

-Jonathan: Encontré esto en el lugar donde entregaron la carta, clavado sobre ella, para ser más exacto.

-Marco: ¿Un perno?... podría ser de muchas cosas, si te fuese sincero, incluso podría no tener nada que ver con el poema. Tal vez sea para algo de más adelante.

-Jonathan: mmm no lo sé, me parece muy extraño.

-Marco: Escucha, tengo que volver a clases, el receso esta por acabar. Supongo que no vendrás al club hoy ¿verdad?

-Jonathan: Hey intentare averiguar un poco sobre esto, pero no quiero perderme los "kupkeiks" (no sé cómo se escribe) de Natsuki.

-Marco: "Emoticón de pulgar hacia arriba"

Pongo el celular en descanso y me dirijo escaleras hacia arriba. Enciendo la computadora y me dirijo directamente a Google Maps. Usando la perspectiva satelital de la página, logro percatarme de que no es que haya tres playas en la ciudad, sino que más bien es una sola playa enrome separada por pequeñas extensiones de acantilado. Es increíble, la forma en la que están ubicadas parecería incluso que están puestas de manera simétrica… aunque eso no era lo que vine a buscar. Mi objetivo era encontrar cualquier estructura metálica de la cual pudiese provenir este perno. Cualquier cosa lo suficientemente cerca de la playa como para que el agua llegase a golpearla.

"Me pregunto cómo serán los veranos en este lugar, de seguro deben pasarla bomba con tres playas para asistir. Una pena que apenas estemos saliendo del otoño. El clima de hoy ya era bastante frio como para pensar en meterme al agua por lo pronto, así que no me queda más que esperar para hacer la prueba de fuego"

Veo dos faros ubicados uno en el centro y el otro ubicado a la derecha de su zona. Sería fácil buscar en ambos, el problema es que no estoy ahí por los faros, sino más bien que sirven como un punto de referencia. Y así estuve… alrededor de dos horas sin hacer más que mirar el mapa, inmóvil en mi asiento y dando vueltas a las mismas teorías conspiranoicas en mi cabeza… Mis ojos me pesan, mi cerebro comienza a doler de tanto malgaste de ideas, mis pestañas me pesan. Finalmente decido cerrar mis ojos por un momento y…

"MENSAJE RECIVIDO"

Rápidamente vuelvo a abrirlos, deslizo el protector de pantallas para encontrarme cara a cara con otro mensaje de Marco.

-Marco: Se te está haciendo un poco tarde ¿estás bien?

"¿Un poco tarde?... pero si apenas son las…"

Miro el reloj del celular, este marcaba las 15:00. Levanto mis cejas desorientado por el repentino cambio de horario.

"No puedo creer que pasara todo el día metido con esto… será mejor que comience a prepararme."

Guardo las páginas en las que estuve trabajando, apago la computadora, me cambio y comienzo mi viaje hacia la escuela. Veo el autobús en la parada por lo cual comienzo a correr para intentar alcanzarlo, sin éxito…

"Pues parece que toca caminar…"

Corro por el pasillo del club, encontrándome cara a cara con la puerta de entrada del club al final de este. De un rápido movimiento, abro la puerta…

-Jonathan: ¡Ufff, al fin llegue!

Declare cansadamente mientras reparaba agitado y con una sonrisa de victoria. Sin embargo, no era la imagen del club que esperaba. Ahí reunidos se encontraban cuatro tres personas quienes habían reunido los bancos del salón para formar una única mesa gigante en la que se sentaron enfrentados los unos con los otros, Sayori, Marco y Yuri.

-Sayori: Oh Jonathan, no esperaba que vinieras… ya sabes, por lo de ayer.

-Jonathan: Le dije a Marco que vendría si me sentía bien, pero no asegure nada. Por otro lado, eme aquí, sano, salvo y en modo full power para escribir.

-Sayori: ¡Ese es el espíritu!

-Jonathan: Por cierto ¿no falta alguien?

Digo mientras tomo asiento, resaltando el hecho de que falta la chica de cabello rosado.

-Yuri: Oh, Natsuki tampoco vino a clases hoy, no debe sentirse muy bien.

-Jonathan: Debe estar bien, seguramente la habrá traicionado el despertador, es todo.

-Marco: No lo creo, a Natsuki no le gusta faltar y menos cuando prometió traer cupcakes.

Sayori se paró sobre uno de los banquillos, levantando la voz y deformándola como si de una especia de anunciador se tratase.

-Sayori: ¿Esta bien, viendo que ya se nos sumó otro, porque no hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo el día de hoy y demostramos porque somos el club de literatura?

Levanto mi pulgar en señal de acuerdo con la chica mientras desenvaino mi bolígrafo recién comprado y lo empuño para comenzar a escribir. Debido al tiempo transcurrido hasta mi llegada y a la falta de Natsuki, Sayori y Yuri llegaron al acuerdo de terminar el club una hora antes. A decir verdad, no sabría que decir sobre esto. Por una parte, estaba feliz porque comenzaba a gustarme esto del club de literatura, pero por otro mi única razón real para venir era poder ver los cupcakes de la pequeña peli rosada… entonces fui ahí cuando una idea surco mi cabeza.

-Jonathan: Sayori ¿el armario está abierto?

-Sayori: Eh… si ¿porque la pregunta?

Rápidamente me meto dentro del armario, buscando en su interior los volúmenes del manga de la chica. Tomo algunos y me dirijo nuevamente a la salida donde Marco y Sayori se encontraban.

-Jonathan: Se me ocurrió que si se sentía algo mal, podría llevarle algunos mangas para que se entretenga con algo.

Sayori lanzo una afilada mirada hacia mí, sin decir una sola palabra, solo dando a entender lo que tenía en mente por su lenguaje corporal.

-Jonathan: Estas sobre pensando un poco ¿no crees?

-Sayori: Oh ¿lo estoy?

Dijo con un tono sarcástico y burlón. Marco por otra parte, parecía más nervioso que cualquier otra cosa. Sus dedos se entrelazaban los unos con los otros mientras jugaba con sus pulgares y veía las revistas desde su postura.

-Marco: Amigo… no sé si sea buena idea…

-Jonathan: ¿Eh? ¿Porque?

-Marco: He… escuchado cosas sobre el papa de Natsuki…

-Sayori: Marco esos son solo rumores. Si nuestra amiga tuviera un padre así probablemente lo sabríamos de antemano… digo, ella misma nos lo habría dicho…

-Jonathan: ¿Decir qué?

Pregunto con una inmensa curiosidad en mí ser que se reflejaba a través de un voice crack en mí.

-Marco: Dicen que su padre… bueno, está metido en negocios de… "dudosa legalidad"… y no es muy buena persona que digamos.

-Jonathan: Ah ¿es un mafioso?

-Sayori: Lo dices con una normalidad que asusta querido John…

-Jonathan: En la ciudad donde vivía habían muchos de ellos, no es algo tan extraño para mi realmente… o bueno, no debería serlo por lo menos.

-Sayori: De cualquier forma, son solo rumores. Les aseguro que si algo anduviese mal con Natsuki seriamos los primeros en enterarnos.

Sayori se veía más que convencida de sus palabras pero por otro lado, la expresión de Marco era una postura completamente opuesta, llena de dudas y nerviosismo al respecto. Al no tener idea de donde vivía la chica, le pido a alguno de los dos que me acompañen hasta ahí, resultando en que ambos terminaron acompañándome hasta su entrada. Presiono el timbre de la entrada, solo para ser recibido segundos después con un "¡Ya voy!"

"Qué demonios…"

Pensé para mis adentros al ver la imagen de la persona parada frente a nosotros. Era un sujeto muy delgado pero esbelto, con músculos pronunciados a la vez que una expresión que despilfarraba rudeza. Cabello y barba parejos, recortados cuidadosa y simétricamente de lado a lado… de color rosado.

-¿?: Antes que nada, si venden cualquier cosa pueden irse al demonio…

"Sip, no hay duda alguna… es su padre."


	5. Capítulo 4: Contigo

Capítulo 4: Contigo.

El potente y acido olor que emanaba de la boca del hombre llego a mi nariz como un misil intentando destruir mis fosas nasales. Sin darme cuenta, entrecierro los ojos mientras intento mantener mi mirada fija en él. Rápidamente hago un esfuerzo por entablar una conversación con él.

-Jonathan: Señor… ¿papa de Natsuki?

El sujeto frunció el ceño mientras movía su mano en círculos, demostrado su poca paciencia y desagrado por nuestra mera visita.

-Jonathan: Eh…

-Sayori: ¿esta su hija?

Dijo Sayori terminando la frase que estaba tratando de decir.

-¿?: ¿Mi hija? Oh… ¿ustedes la buscan a ella? Bueno, en ese caso lamento decirles que no se encuentra en casa.

-Sayori: ¿No está? Oh, no importa, en ese caso ¿podría preguntar si le ocurre algo? El caso es que, somos amigos de la escuela y…

-¿?: ¿Encontrarse bien? Esa ingrata jamás se encuentra bien. Ya ni siquiera quiere pasar tiempo en su propio hogar… siempre yendo de un lado a otro con esas… excusas baratas…

La expresión del hombre comenzaba a deformarse más y más a medida que su voz menguaba hacia un susurro casi inaudible. Voy a ser sincero contigo, era imposible no escuchar por unos momentos a este sujeto y no sentirte incomodo de alguna manera. Desvié mi mirada hacia Marco y Sayori, siendo esta ultima la única que no parecía percatarse de la naturaleza del padre de nuestra amiga. Por la expresión en el rostro de Marco, podría asegurar que él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Pongo mis manos sobre los hombros de ambos, llamando su atención y haciendo una seña hacia atrás con mi cabeza, expresando mi necesidad de largarnos del lugar cuanto antes.

-¿?: Oigan, solo por casualidad… ella no les habrá dicho nada extraño sobre mi ¿verdad?

Quedamos paralizados en nuestros lugares en cuanto oímos aquella declaración. Intentando disimular esto, Marco responde de la manera más calmada posible a aquella interrogante.

-Marco: Ella jamás nombra a su familia, es la primera vez que tenemos conocimiento sobre usted señor.

-¿?: mmm ya veo…

El padre de Natsuki salió de la casa, caminando lenta y amenazadoramente hacia Marco mientras mantenía su frente en alto. Sayori inmediatamente retrocedió poniéndose detrás del muchacho. Rápidamente el hombre toma a mi amigo por el hombro con fuerza, anclándolo en su lugar mientras formaba una expresión amigable a la vez que intimidante.

-¿?: ¿Se van tan pronto? Pero si apenas tuvimos tiempo de hablar. Porque no pasa adentro y esperan a mi hija mientras…

Rápidamente sostengo fuertemente la muñeca del sujeto, captando su atención y clavando mis ojos en los suyos en el momento exacto que esto ocurrió. Aquella mirada sin dudas me ponía los pelos de punta, pero no podía dejar solo a Marco en esto.

-Jonathan: Nos vamos ahora mismo.

Digo firmemente mientras presiono con todas mis fuerzas el hombre que no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa al oír mis palabras. Una risa sincera salió de su garganta mientras soltaba a Marco y se zafaba de mi agarre dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿?: Muchacho, esa mirada que tienes es la de alguien que ha estado metido en muchos líos ¿me equivoco?

Guardo silencio mientras retrocedo lentamente junto a Marco y Sayori.

-¿?: Esta bien, pueden irse. Por cierto, si encuentran a mi querida hijita, díganle que apreciaría que estuviese más tiempo por aquí… ¿sí? ¡Chao!

Nos alejamos de la entrada mientras vemos a aquel siniestro personaje de cabellos rosados meterse nuevamente dentro de su hogar y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Estoy temblando, la adrenalina corre a toda velocidad por mis venas causándome un malestar muy incómodo… por un momento pensé que ese tipo iba a intentar cualquier cosa.

-Sayori: Vámonos de aquí por favor…

-Jonathan: Si, larguémonos cuanto… ¿Marco?

Mi mirada se centró en el muchacho, arrodillado en medio de la acera, pálido como una hoja y presionando con fuerza su cabeza.

-Sayori: ¿Marco que ocurre?

Dijo con desesperación, casi gritando su nombre mientras cambiaba su expresión alegre por una de completo nerviosismo. Su expresión, su forma de actuar eran algo simplemente fuera de este mundo. Marco no nos escuchaba, estaba sumamente metido en su mente, repitiendo palabras sin sentido una y otra vez para sí mismo.

-Jonathan: ¿Amigo que te ocurre? Por favor, sea lo que sea podemos arreglarlo.

-Marco: arreglarlo… ¿ARREGLARLO?

Diciendo esto me tomó fuertemente de los hombros, presionándome con fuerza y poniendo el peso completo de su cuerpo sobre mí. Sus manos estaban heladas, podía sentir la sangre correr a través de sus venas, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia todas partes de su cuerpo, pasando por su corazón que latía desenfrenado.

-Marco: Nada está bien Jonathan, nada se solucionó… pensé que sí, pensé que todo era su culpa y que todo habría terminado… pero nada se solucionó…

-Jonathan: No entiendo de que hablas, por favor detente.

Sayori cayó sobre sus rodillas y rápidamente abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Marco, apartándolo de mí y refugiando su rostro en su pecho. Las lágrimas salieron disparadas de los ojos de mi amigo, como si aquel abrazo fuese el detonante de una bomba de emocional en su ser. Sin esperar otro momento, el devolvió el abrazo a Sayori mientras sollozaba y lanzaba un mar de disculpas y dolor. Por mi parte, estaba paralizado en mi lugar, incapaz de entender que era lo que ocurría ni el porqué de tal despliegue de emociones. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, avisándome de que esto no era más que un terrible presagio de lo que se avecinaba… lentamente coloco mi mano en el hombro de Marco, dispuesto a apoyarlo en lo que necesite.

-Jonathan: Don't worry… be happy.

Le digo mientras fuerzo una sonrisa optimista, sin esperar una respuesta a cambio. Nos quedamos en la misma posición unos minutos, esperando a que el muchacho recobrara su postura. Una vez sucedido esto, Marco se limpió el rostro y me miro firmemente mientras decía con una voz destruida, al borde de las lágrimas…

-Marco: Tenemos que encontrar a Natsuki…

Asiento con la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Jonathan: Déjalo en mis manos, tu ve a casa y descansa. Yo me encargo de todo lo demás… te enviare un mensaje cuando la encuentre.

-Marco: No, no conoces la gravedad del asunto…

-Jonathan: Tal vez, pero no necesito saberlo para entender por dónde van los tiros. Tranquilo, solo confía.

De mala gana, forzamos a Marco para que vuelva a casa. Me separo de Sayori en la entrada de mi casa mientras la veo alejarse sosteniendo a mi amigo del brazo. Mira hacia atrás para regalarme una breve sonrisa, yo saludo con mi mano mientras mi mente divaga en pensamientos aleatorios y vagos. Cierro la puerta de la casa detrás de mí y camino directamente hacia mi habitación. Mitch estaba durmiendo sobre mi cama, acurrucado entre los pliegues del cobertor. Paso mi mano delicadamente sobre su malherido pelaje, escuchando como lanza un leve y apagado ronroneo. Seguido a esto, tomo asiento en mi computadora mientras marco a la policía para notificar la desaparición de Natsuki. Escucho el sonido del celular marcando mientras miro por la ventana… un enorme cumulo de nubes oscuras se ciernes sobre el horizonte y rápidamente empiezan a expandirse hacia toda la ciudad.

"Esa si es una tormenta… me pregunto… bah, tranquilo, ella estará bien… no hay nada de lo cual tenga sentido preocuparse por ahora."

Una fuerte sensación de incomodidad comenzó a invadirme. Por muchas vueltas que le diese a la situación, era imposible no suponer que algo horrible estaba a punto de pasarle a la pobre chiquilla de cabello rosado. Como si fuese poco, los problemas no se detenían ahí, sino que además tenía que tratar con lo de Marco… ese chico debe haber pasado por mucho más de lo que aparenta. Necesito lograr que se abra más conmigo, de esta manera no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte…

-Jonathan: ¿Esta complicado… verdad amigo?

Le digo a Mitch mientras lo veo retorcerse sobre la cama y volver a dormir.

"Bueno, no puedo seguir con lo de Monika y tampoco puedo hacer nada para ayudar a Natsuki ni mucho menos a Marco… estoy más que estancado… necesito algo para distraerme."

Una idea salvaje llega a mí. Rápidamente tomo la mochila y abriéndola saco los mangas de Natsuki. Es una buena oportunidad para continuar leyendo, aunque sea por un rato. Aún queda un buen rato para que acabe el día, pero no tengo mucho más que hacer más que esto. Me lanzo sobre la cama con cuidado de no molestar a Mitch mientras abro la pequeña revista donde me quede y comienzo desde la página cero.

-¿?-

El sonido de los gritos retumbaba mis oídos. Las miradas posadas sobre mí mientras caminaba por el angosto camino apenas despejado por la gente. Sus manos, empujaban y golpeaban mi cuerpo con la esperanza de provocarme. Por mi parte, mi objetivo estaba claro. Entrar, evitar que me den una paliza, salir, recibir la "RECOMPENZA" como todas las malditas noches.

-Papa: Bien John, muéstrales tu magia. Solo 15 minutos esta, no me decepciones.

Delante de mí, un sujeto alto, fornido, de piel morena y expresión retadora. Soy empujado hacia adelante antes que el pasillo se cierre detrás de mí y escucho como los gritos de las personas comienzan a hacerse cada vez más fuertes, aclamando el nombre de la persona delante de mí. Este sonríe de manera confiada mientras me mira y levanta sus manos colocándose en guardia.

-¿?: ¿Tú vas a ser mi calentamiento? Tu padre debe odiarte mucho.

-Jonathan: Solo acabemos con esto… tienes 15 minutos, úsalos bien.

Escucho el sonido de la campana, seguido del hombre abalanzándose sobre mí y lanzando un poderoso puñetazo hacia adelante. Ocurrió como si estuviese en cámara lenta. Podía ver claramente aquel brazo acercarse lentamente hacia mí, quien apenas si podía moverse para esquivarlo.

-Jonathan: ¡NOOOOO!

Mitch salió disparado de la cama hacia el suelo, corriendo a refugiarse a una de las esquinas del cuarto. Una brisa helada entraba por el cuarto impactando en mi cuerpo y trayendo una helada sensación hacia mí. Levanto la mirada hacia la ventana, solo para descubrir que esta se había abierto de par en par por culpa del viento de fuera. La habitación estaba completamente oscura, solamente iluminada por la luz del celular, que desprendía un total de tres notificaciones, todas de Marco.

-Jonathan: Dios… no esto otra vez por favor…

Todo mi ser temblaba mientras me mantenía sentado sobre el cobertor de la cama. Mi sudor, frio como el invierno, corría rápidamente hasta perderse entre las telas de mi ropa. Tomo el celular e ilumino mi habitación mientras me levanto de la cama para cerrar la ventana. Delicadamente presiono el cerrojo de esta para bloquear su movilidad luego de ubicar una sobre la otra. Pequeñas gotas de agua caían rápidamente desde el cielo, manchando la superficie del cristal. Un viento atroz movía la copa de los arboles con ferocidad y sin piedad alguna. De repente, mis ojos se posan sobre algo… una figura corriendo rápida y torpemente por la acera. Capucha y pantalones de gimnasia grises, zapatos pequeños y ligeros, pero más importante… mechones rosas.

-Jonathan: ¿Natsuki?

Guardo el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón mientras bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo. Aún estoy cambiado con el uniforme escolar, no tengo idea de la hora que es pero aun así salgo a la calle y cierro la puerta de un golpe.

-Jonathan: ¡Natsuki, espera!

La chica se gira unos momentos antes de acelerar su paso hacia adelante, intentando ocultar su cabello con el reverso de su capucha. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corro detrás de ella, siendo golpeado de frente por el helado viento invernal y las gotas de lluvia.

"Probablemente termine enfermo luego de esto…"

Saco mi celular mientras corro, marcando rápidamente 911. Una persona responde a los pocos segundos de haber llamado. Puedo escuchar su voz pero esta terriblemente distorsionado, no puedo ni siquiera distinguir si es hombre o mujer. La maldita tormenta está interfiriendo con la señal, los rayos caían repetidamente en todas direcciones, cortando el sonido de mis pies impactando contra los charcos de agua. Corto la llamada y me centro en no perder de vista a la chica.

"¿En serio voy a perseguir a esta chica bajo la lluvia?"

Me sorprende lo rápida que es. Incluso aunque soy considerablemente más grande que ella no soy capaz de alcanzarla. Progresivamente comienzo a sentirme cada vez más cansado. Mis pulmones comienzan a doler cada vez más a medida que pasa el tiempo. Mi andar empieza a ser cada vez más lento a medida que siento el calor inundar todo mi cuerpo. Veo a la chica cada vez más lejos de mí, corriendo como si estuviese jugándose la vida.

"¿Cómo es posible que Natsuki ni siquiera este cansada?"

Finalmente la veo detenerse. Escucho como toce fuertemente mientras se sostiene con una de las paredes de la cercanía. Quiero detenerme, descansar al menos unos momentos, pero si lo hago probablemente la pierda. Me concentro simplemente en mantener el paso, caminando lo más rápido que puedo a la par que intento recuperar el aliento.

-Jonathan: Nat…Nat…suki…

Las palabras ni siquiera salen de mi boca. El frio repiqueteo de las gotas que caen del cielo impactan como balas en mi cuerpo mientras me acerco cada vez más a ella. Puedo oír su respiración… es incluso más agitada que la mía. Pongo mi mano sobre su hombro, esta vez de manera delicada para no asustarla como ocurrió la primera vez.

-Jonathan: Natsuki… estas…

Bruscamente se gira al oír mi voz, dejándome... sin palabras. Una gran mancha rojiza, comenzaba desde su nariz, bajando por toda su boca hasta su barbilla. Uno de sus ojos estaba completamente morado, ya casi entrando en la categoría de negro mientras que el otro tenía una pequeña mancha roja, solo distinguible cuando la chica parpadeaba.

-Natsuki: ¡Déjame!

Exclamó mientras se lanzaba hacia atrás, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo. Rápidamente vuelvo en mí…

-Jonathan: ¿Q-Que te ocurrió?

-Natsuki: …

Sin decir otra palabra, Natsuki retomo su camino, tratando de huir de mí.

-Jonathan: ¡Espera! Con un demonio no te lo puedo creer…

Retomo carrera detrás de ella, sin poder apenas seguirle el paso. Mi pecho ardía con gran intensidad, aumentando por cada segundo que pasaba.

"Perdiste estado amigo, antes hubieses logrado esto sin mayores complicaciones."

Caigo al suelo de rodillas, tosiendo fuertemente mientras la veo alejarse y bajar por unas escaleras ubicadas al final de la calle.

"No puedo continuar de esta manera… pero tampoco puedo dejarla sola y menos en ese estado."

Lentamente me levanto y comienzo a caminar lentamente a través de la calle, teniendo como objetivo aquellas escaleras. Sentía que mis pulmones iban a estallar si continuaba corriendo, apenas si podía respirar correctamente con todas las condiciones en mi contra, pero estaba determinado a llegar al final de esto… sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando, sabiendo la situación con su padre, me era imposible hacerme para atrás en este momento… no voy a abandonar a alguien que está pasando por lo mismo que yo pase…

-Jonathan: ¡NATSUKIIIIII!

Grito a todo pulmón con la esperanza de ser escuchado… pero el sonido de la lluvia fue mi única respuesta. Me aferro al barandal de las escaleras y miro hacia adelante, encontrándome cara a cara con una playa siendo devorada por las aguas de la marea. Mi visión se centró en las apenas visibles huellas en la arena. Lentamente comienzo a seguirlas, usando como linterna la luz de mi celular. El calor de mi cuerpo había sido rápidamente reemplazado por un frio insoportable que solo se intensificaba con el impacto de las heladas aguas de la playa. Finalmente logre ver a donde se dirigía Natsuki. Un faro, lo suficientemente viejo y desgastado como para ser considerado inútil se encontraba con la puerta de entrada abierta y golpeándose repetidamente contra una de sus paredes. Las aguas de la marea llegaban apenas a la superficie de concreto de este, salpicando delicadamente la entrada con pequeñas gotas casi indivisibles por la poca luz de la noche.

"Solo espero que dentro no haya nada extraño…"

Pienso mientras subo las pequeñas escaleras de concreto y detengo el golpear de la puerta, metiéndome dentro del faro y cerrando la entrada detrás de mí. Trato de limpiar la pantalla del celular con mi manga, pero solo logro humedecerla incluso más. Ilumino el interior de aquel oscuro lugar, solo para encontrarme con una interminable escalera hacia la cámara principal del faro.

"Bueno… no queda de otra que subir supongo."

Lentamente comienzo a acercarme hacia la sima, el eco del lugar me dejaba oír a una persona con respiración pesada, sollozando constantemente y ocasionalmente sonando su nariz.

-Jonathan: ¿Natsuki? Soy yo, Jonathan, solo quiero…

Un rayo cae en el momento exacto en que llego al final de las escaleras, iluminando la sala completamente y dejando ver la silueta de una mujer parada sobre una de las ventanas. Instintivamente alumbro con mi celular en su dirección y esta se gira.

-Jonathan: Hablar…

Nuestros ojos se encuentran repentinamente. Compartimos una larga y duradera mirada, inmóviles y silenciosos, sin saber qué hacer. Ella paralizada por el miedo que la dominaba y yo incapaz de decir cualquier cosa para ayudarla.

-Natsuki: Solo vete por favor… déjame aquí…

-Jonathan: Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Necesitas ayuda, estas herida y…

-Natsuki: Tengo problemas más graves que solo unas simples heridas Jonathan… y no hay manera en la que puedas ayudarme.

-Jonathan: ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Lanzarte por la ventana hacia una muerte segura? ¿Eso solucionara todo?

-Natsuki: Solo quiero que todo acabe… no quiero seguir con esto ¿sí? No espero que lo entiendas… de cierta manera creo que ni siquiera yo lo hago…

Natsuki se giró hacia afuera, dando un vistazo el agua del mar golpeando ferozmente contra la costa. Lentamente comienzo a acercarme hacia ella. Podía notar fácilmente como sus manos temblaban nerviosamente y las lágrimas salían lentamente de sus ojos. El sollozo de dolor de la chica era solo equiparable al sonido del agua impactando contra las rocas.

-Natsuki: Detente, no des un paso más…

Mi caminar se interrumpe por su demanda. Mi expresión reflejaba una totalmente falsa tranquilidad mientras entre mis emociones reprimidas se encontraban el miedo, la desesperación, la duda, la tristeza y la impotencia por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Jonathan: Tal vez estés equivocada.

-Natsuki: ¿Y que si lo estoy? ¿A quien le importara si mañana no estoy?… ¿a quien le importara que no esté ocupando ese espacio de aire?

-Jonathan: Conozco tres personas a las que si le importara… Puedes contarme a mí también, si quieres.

-Natsuki: Apenas me conoces, no hagas como si te interesaras por mí.

Reanudo mi caminar en su dirección justo en el momento que la chica amaga un salto y vuelve a aferrarse fuertemente de ambos lados de la ventana para evitar caer.

-Natsuki: No… no soy siquiera capaz de hacerlo…

-Jonathan: Por favor chica, no te hagas esto…

Extiendo mi mano en su dirección, ofreciéndole ayuda para bajar de ahí pero siendo rechazado con un rápido giro de la cabeza de Natsuki hacia el exterior.

"Debo ser sincero y rápido, no creo que vuelva a fallar el salto."

-Jonathan: Es verdad, apenas te conozco, no conozco prácticamente nada de ti y debido a esto no puedo decir que me intereso en un 100% por ti… pero se perfectamente por lo que estás pasando.

-Natsuki: ¡CALLATE, NO LO SABES! ¡SOLO INTENTAS CONVENCERME CON MENTIRAS!

Los gritos de odio y dolor de la chica resonaron a través del eco del faro, funcionando como un altavoz mientras pasaba por entremedio de la ventana.

-Jonathan: Mi padre también era un monstruo.

En un momento de dudas, Natsuki se giró en mi dirección, mirándome fijamente con aquellos relucientes ojos rosados que seguían llenándome de dudas y tristeza.

-Jonathan: Él era… no conozco el termino real, pero los conozco como apostadores compulsivos. Me llevaba a las peleas callejeras y me hacía pelear contra otros niños y a veces con adultos mucho más grandes que yo. Incontables fueron los golpes que recibí de esos dementes… y de su propia mano también…

-Natsuki: …

-Jonathan: No estás sola en esto Nat, no tienes por qué sufrir en silencio. Hay gente que realmente se preocupa por ti y te quiere. A pesar de que creas que no lo hay, siempre hay una solución para los problemas…

-Natsuki: ¡BASTAAAA!

Soltándose del borde, Natsuki se lanzó al vacío, cerrando sus ojos en cuanto sus dedos dejaron de sostener el cristal y sintiendo el helado viento de la tormenta. Afortunadamente, logre tomar su brazo en el instante exacto en que decidió hacerlo, quedando está colgada de mí y yo apenas sosteniéndome del borde.

-Jonathan: ¡NO! ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE LO HAGAS!

-Natsuki: ¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE TE IMPORTA? ¡SOLO VETE Y DEJAME, NO TIENES RAZON PARA HACER ESTO!

Jalando con todas mis fuerzas hacia adentro, arrastro a la chica hacia el interior del faro, tomándola entre mis dos brazos en cuanto esta está en el marco de la ventana y lanzándome de espaldas al suelo mientras la sujeto con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que vuelva a subir.

-Jonathan: TE EQUIVOCAS, SI TENGO UNA RAZON…

-Natsuki: ¡NO! ¡BASTA, DEJAME!

Siento su cuerpo, sus débiles músculos moverse en todas las direcciones posibles para intentar zafar de mi agarre. Lentamente muevo uno de mis brazos detrás de su cabeza y acaricio delicadamente su cabello, con todo el cuidado del mundo de no lastimarla de ninguna manera posible.

-Jonathan: No… no te voy a dejar.

Le digo mientras siento como las lágrimas que salían de su rostro caen sobre mí, rodando rápidamente sobre mi ropa y perdiéndose en la humedad de esta. Progresivamente sus movimientos, su fuerza comienza a ser cada vez más débil. Sus movimientos cesan por completo luego de unos minutos y solo se mantiene ahí conmigo, llorando desconsoladamente sobre. Entonces lo sentí, sus dos brazos, delgados como agujas pasaron alrededor de mi cintura y presionaron levemente mi cuerpo formando un débil pero muy cálido abrazo.

-Natsuki: Gracias… muchas gracias… gracias de veras…

Su voz parecía romperse más y más con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Lentamente nos separamos y la veo directamente a sus ojos mientras ella calva una mirada triste en el piso. Nos sentamos uno junto al otro a un lado de las escaleras, en silencio, sin decir absolutamente nada.

"Aun me siento demasiado nervioso como para pensar en cualquier frase motivadora… tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento haga alguna locura y no sea capaz de impedirlo…"

Estoy tiritando, el frio de la ventana golpe de viento que estábamos recibiendo en nuestras espaldas de parte de la ventana hacia parecer al lugar como una completa pesadilla invernal. Saco mi celular para intentar ver la hora…

-JUEVES-

"Tres de la mañana, aún queda un buen rato hasta que salga el sol. Me pregunto si todos esos documentales de Berl Gyills en los que hablaba de la hipotermia habrán sido verdad o solo un mero cuento."

Tengo señal. Podría intentar llamar por una ambulancia o algo de ese estilo para que se lleve a Natsuki y de paso me lleven con ellos.

-Natsuki: Jonathan…

-Jonathan: ¿Si?

-Natsuki: No quiero volver a casa…

-Jonathan: Esta bien, no te obligare, pero debemos irnos de aquí o moriremos congelados.

Mirando mi celular ella asintió con su cabeza sin decir una palabra. Marco el número de emergencia, siendo su mano posarse sobre la mía, con fuerza sus dedos se aferran a los míos mientras lentamente se acercaba hacia mí. Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, poniendo mi piel de gallina y formando una expresión incomoda en mi rostro a modo de puro reflejo. Me giro y veo su rostro, lleno de sangre, moretones y dolor. Arrugo la manga de mi chaqueta y la uso para limpiar las marcas rojas que comenzaban bajo su nariz y se esparcían debajo de esta. Acaricio un breve momento su mejilla y rápidamente intento retirar mi mano de aquel sitio, solo para ser detenido por el agarre de Natsuki.

-Natsuki: Solo… un poco mas ¿sí?

Sonrió forzadamente en un intento de amabilidad mientras lentamente precioso mi frente contra con la suya. Suspiro levemente, tomando un poco del aire frio del lugar y llevándolo nuevamente a mis pulmones.

-Jonathan: Don't worry…

-Enfermera: Emergencia ¿si en qué puedo servirle?

El sonido de mi celular retumbo a través de todo el faro, golpeándose con los constantes impactos de la marea contra el concreto. Un rápido recuerdo llega a mi mente seguido de un sentimiento de "deja vu" que me hacía sentir nostálgico a la vez que alegre y más fuerte que nunca.

-Jonathan: Be happy.


	6. Capítulo 5: Compañeros de piso

Capítulo 5: Compañeros de piso.

Me recuesto sobre uno de los asientos de la sala de espera. La tenue luz de las bombillas iluminaba completamente el lugar, mostrando un pasillo lleno de puertas y guiado por líneas de colores en el piso al final del cuarto. Saco mi celular para ver la hora.

"4:30hs. A este paso dudo mucho que pueda volver para seguir durmiendo."

Deslizo mis dedos por la pantalla, adentrándome en la sección de mensajería y presionando específicamente sobre la bandeja de entrada. Veo los mensajes de Marco, estos fueron recibidos hace unas cuantas horas, probablemente los envió antes de irse a dormir. En un intento de leerlos, precioso sobre el primer mensaje pero soy detenido por uno de los enfermeros del lugar.

-Enfermero: Señor, no puede usar celulares aquí.

Tenía una apariencia muy típica, bata blanca, libreta cuadrada y bastante más grande que las convencionales, lentes, vamos lo típico que esperas de cualquier doctor.

-Jonathan: ¿Eh? Oh, lo siento.

-Enfermero: Un momento ¿Es usted el muchacho que vino con aquella chica de cabello rosado?

-Jonathan: ¿Así es, ocurrió algo?

Pregunto mientras meto nuevamente el celular dentro de mi chaqueta, aun húmeda a causa de la lluvia.

-Enfermero: Ocurre más que solo "ALGO", aunque por privacidad me temo que no puedo dar más datos. ¿Usted qué relación tiene con el paciente?

-Jonathan: Yo solo soy un amigo.

"Me hago una idea de cuáles podrían ser esos a los que se refiere. No voy a forzarlo a hablar, pero si podría engatusarlo para ver si puede decirme algo, al menos por descuido."

-Enfermero: Un amigo… ¿un amigo que impidió el suicidio de una chica, en un faro abandonado, a las tres de la mañana?

-Jonathan: Mire, yo tampoco conozco los detalles a fondo… pero con todo el riesgo del mundo a equivocarme, diría que el responsable de todo es su padre.

El rostro del enfermero apenas si cambio, se mantuvo estático, inmóvil, como si de alguna manera ya supiera lo que acababa de decir. El sujeto suspiro en alto mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro y frotaba fuertemente sus ojos.

-Enfermero: Hijo…

Dijo refiriéndose a mí mientras se sentaba a mi lado en uno de los asientos consecuentes.

-Enfermero: Mira, estoy sorprendido por el hecho de que es la primera vez que alguien acompaña a esta chica…

-Jonathan: ¿Primera vez? ¿Cómo es eso de "la primera vez"? ¿Ósea que hubieron ocasiones anteriores?

-Enfermero: Es algo que ocurre… más seguido de lo que nos gustaría a cualquiera. Todos en el hospital conocen la situación de tu amiga, el problema es que nadie puede ayudarla como tal.

En ese momento recordé lo que dijo Marco, eso sobre las relaciones que tenía su padre. Entonces todo parece ser verdad… en ese caso… ¿qué clase de vida ha estado teniendo Natsuki hasta ahora? ¿Con que clase de monstruo la vida la condeno a estar atada?

-Jonathan: Los rumores sobre su padre… ¿son verdad?

-Enfermero: Desgraciadamente todo apunta a que sí. Es por eso que nadie puede hacer un llamado de atención al estado para que se haga cargo de la chica. Eso solo desencadenaría dolor y sufrimiento en la persona que lo hiciera… y probablemente ni siquiera llegaría a nada.

Llevo una de mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, llevando mi mirada al piso mientras pienso mis posibilidades en esta situación. Es difícil… llame a la policía unas horas atrás para avisar de su desaparición, así que ahora debo volver a llamar para informar que ya está…"bien". Fuera de eso, la única que podría ayudarse a sí misma seria ella. Cualquier tipo de declaración ajena no serviría de nada si ella se mueve en primer lugar, aunque en su situación dudo mucho que esté dispuesta a esto. Esta psicológicamente destruida…

-Jonathan: ¿Que va a pasar con ella ahora?

-Enfermero: La dejaremos reposar el resto de la noche en su habitación, pero en la mañana alguien tendrá que venir a retirarla. No podemos dejar que alguien que intento quitarse la vida salga caminando de aquí solo y como si nada.

-Jonathan: ¿Podría ser yo?

Pregunte en el mismo instante que el enfermero término de hablar. Este realizo una mueca extraña, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a mirar en su libreta, buscando un documento en específico.

-Enfermero: ¿Antes que nada, porque tanto interés en ella? ¿Tratas de impresionarla o algo por el estilo?

-Jonathan: Tengo la respuesta perfecta para eso… pero es algo personal. Quedemos en que me sentiría terrible conmigo mismo si dejo las cosas como están.

-Enfermero: Y una vez salgan de aquí… ¿qué? Creo que no tienes idea de donde te estas metiendo.

-Jonathan: No tengo idea ni siquiera de donde estoy parado desde que llegue a esta ciudad. No tengo familia ni cualquier tipo de persona que podría ponerse en peligro por mis acciones… estoy directamente solo. ¿En serio tengo pinta de alguien a quien podría importarle un carajo lo que le pase?

El sujeto y yo compartimos miradas unos momentos en los que parecía que el sujeto estaba en una batalla interna por saber qué camino tomar en esta situación. Suspiró, comenzando a escribir en una de las páginas de su libreta mientras me hacia una seña para que lo acompañe.

-Enfermero: Moveré algunos papeles para relacionarte con la familia de Natsuki… que conste que estoy ayudándote solo porque te considero una persona de fiar. Digo, no todos los días llegan llamadas de auxilio en medio de una tormenta con destino a un faro abandonado.

"Supongo que viéndolo desde la postura de este sujeto, es difícil que la vida de la chica se ponga incluso peor. Digo, literalmente estuvo al borde de querer terminar con todo. Por lo que podría decirse que cualquier cosa que haga para ayudarla contaría de inmediato como algo bueno, por más diminuto a insignificante que sea."

La luz de la sala de esperas se terminó en cuanto comenzamos a caminar junto a los cuartos de los pacientes, actualmente durmiendo como rocas… o bueno, es lo que cualquiera pensaría. El enfermero me detiene delante de una de las salas y señala con su dedo a la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Deslizo rápidamente mi mirada a través del cristal, solo para encontrarme con la chica de cabellos rosados, durmiendo plácidamente en una de las camillas. Junto a ella, una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba con su tenue y débil luz una pequeña parte del cuarto.

-Enfermero: Puedes pasar la noche con ella, pero recuerda que te estará vigilando la guardia. Tienes una silla junto a la cama, puedes descansar ahí.

-Jonathan: Muchas gracias.

-Enfermero: No me lo agradezcas a mí, solo busco lo mejor para esta chica y en este momento lo que más necesita es el apoyo emocional de otra persona. Recuerda que su vida está en tus manos.

"Gracias… casi no pusiste nada de peso sobre mis hombros diciendo eso ¿eh?"

El hombre desliza la mano sobre el picaporte y cuidadosamente abre la puerta sin causar demasiado ruido para no despertar a Natsuki. Lentamente me escabullo dentro del cuarto y la puerta se cierra detrás de mí. Veo una silla ubicada a un lado del calefactor. Tomo lugar junto a este, recibiendo su calor que sin hacerse esperar llena mi cuerpo con aquella reconfortante sensación. Siento como la humedad de mi ropa comienza a secarse lenta pero constantemente.

"Si no me enfermo luego de esto, es probable que sea porque tengo un dios aparte o algo por el estilo."

Mi mirada se posa sobre la durmiente muchacha. Sus ropas, antes empapadas al igual que las mías, habían sido reemplazadas por un delantal blanco como la nieve y delgado como la ceda. Lanzo una sonrisa mientras oigo como de su garganta salía un ligero y casi inaudible ronquido.

"Es bastante linda a decir verdad. Lástima su carácter, pero supongo que debe ser porque no me conoce bien."

-Jonathan: Don't worry, be happy.

Susurro para mí mismo antes de relajar mi cuerpo sobre la silla de madera, dejando que el cansancio me domine y sintiendo como poco a poco me sumergía en el mar de los sueños.

-¿?-

-Papa: ¡VAMOS! ¡DEMUESTRAME DE QUE ESTAS HECHO!

Me encontraba parado frente al gigantesco hombre delante de mí. Sus puños, levantados en alto, volaban con fuerza contra mí en repetidas ocasiones. Mi sangre bajaba por mi boca, manchando mi ropa en repetidas ocasiones con un tinte rojizo oscuro permanente. Bloqueo sus ataques, usando mis brazos como escudos mientras me muevo de lado a lado intentando esquivarlos para no recibir más daño en mi cuerpo.

-Papa: Tienes que ser fuerte muchacho, la vida es dura… si no golpeas igual de fuerte…

Uno de sus puñetazos impacto de lleno en mi estómago, sacando completamente el aire de mis pulmones y dejándome de rodillas en el piso, sin poder respirar.

-Papa: Serás derribado.

En un acto de ira más que de cualquier otra cosa, escupo sangre en su rostro, cosa que solo sirvió para hacer enojar todavía más a aquel monstruo.

-Papa: Parece que alguien está de mal humor.

En ese instante, me tomo del cabello y estampo mi rostro contra helado piso de concreto. Seguido a esto, oigo como rompe una de las botellas de la mesa, desparramando el cristal por todo el suelo y a su vez mamándome con este.

-Papa: No te preocupes, soy muy bueno para enseñar…

Lentamente se movió hacia mis espaldas, tomándome por el cuello y forzándome hacia abajo para evitar que pudiese moverme. Con su otra mano tomó uno de los cristales y…

"Solo podía oír mis propios gritos de agonía mientras el pedazo de vidrio bajaba por mi espalda, realizando curvas y movimientos impensablemente dolorosos. Un sufrimiento sin medida, un dolor inhumano… el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado, solo para alargar el momento."

-¿?-

No fue la noche más cómoda de todas, pero he tenido peores así que supongo que no puedo quejarme. Una vez ambos estamos despiertos simplemente esperamos a la llegada de uno de los doctores, quien rápidamente avisa para que traigan las ropas de Natsuki y le den de alta. Y si se lo pregunta, si, hubo silencio absoluto entre nosotros dos en todo ese tiempo.

"Me pregunto… ¿que estará pensando?"

Giro mi cabeza hacia ella para intentar hacer contacto visual, pero ella mueve la suya en dirección opuesta para evitar que nuestros ojos se encuentren.

"Algo me dice que no está de ánimo."

Finalmente nos dejan salir del hospital. A travesamos la puerta principal, solo para ser golpeados por el sol de la mañana. Me parecía un resplandor demasiado potente para ser tan temprano, por lo que saco mi celular para ver la hora. Diez mensajes nuevos de Marco y eran las 10:00.

"Bueno y así perdemos las primeras horas de escuela… aunque en esta situación no creo que sea recomendable siquiera pensar en asistir. Probablemente los enfermeros hayan avisado del percance de Natsuki y… bueno, yo estoy jodido."

Mirando detenidamente con el rabillo del ojo, puedo ver a Natsuki comenzar a caminar hacia adelante, sin intenciones siquiera de esperarme.

-Jonathan: ¡Hey Nat!

No hubo respuesta de su parte, más que acelerar su paso para intentar dejarme atrás.

"No voy a pasar por esto otra vez…"

Rápidamente la tomo por el antebrazo, deteniendo su paso y captando rápidamente su atención. Esta no grito, no se quejó, no hubo siquiera una reacción a mis acciones. Simplemente sostuvo una mirada firme contra mí, constante, sin siquiera parpadear.

-Natsuki: Ya te lo dije, no pienso volver a casa… tú mismo prometiste que no me forzarías a volver… así que por favor, solo suéltame y déjame ir.

-Jonathan: ¿Pero a donde piensas ir? ¿Tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?

-Natsuki: Cualquier lugar es mejor que haya…

Seguido a eso, caí en cuenta de algo muy obvio pero en lo que no había pensado hasta ahora. Ella no tiene donde quedarse… y no parece que sea capaz de expresarlo. Suelto su brazo, dejando libre a esta para que haga su camino. Una fuerte sensación de impotencia lleno mi ser mientras veía como se giraba y caminaba lentamente, alejándose poco a poco de mí.

-Natsuki: Oye…

Deteniéndose a unos metros de mí, nuevamente se gira, esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro, un tanto forzada pero a su vez genuina.

-Natsuki: Aprecio mucho lo que hiciste, realmente significa mucho para mi… es algo que nadie había hecho antes y…realmente se sintió bien que alguien se preocupe así por mí.

-Jonathan: Es algo que ya han hecho por mí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer yo ahora es darle otra oportunidad a alguien más.

-Natsuki: Escucha, no tienes que mentir…

-Jonathan: Mentir…

Dándome la vuelta comienzo a levantar rápidamente mi camisa, dejando expuesta mi espalda por completo ante la vista de Natsuki. La expresión facial de esta rápidamente fue cubierta por su mano, que a su vez impidió que saliera un pequeño grito de impresión.

-Jonathan: Desearía estar mintiendo…

Unas cicatrices horribles aunque ya secas y viejas marcaban toda mi espalda… jamás podré olvidar esa noche. Sera el recuerdo que me perseguirá hasta el fin de mis tiempos.

-Natsuki: ¿RESPETO? ¿Q-Quien te hizo eso?

Vuelvo a taparme la espalda para evitar que alguien más lo vea, dando un suspiro de cansancio mientras lo hago.

-Jonathan: ¿Tu quien crees? Ahora sabes que nada de lo que dije es mentira… Es por esto que se por lo que estás pasando, sé que estas enojada, sé que tienes miedo y no entiendes porque te ocurre esto, pero a mí me enseñaron que sin importar lo mal que estén las cosas… sin importar que tan oscuro sea el camino, siempre habrán personas que nos ayuden a superarlos.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la chica de manera lenta y calmada. Esta se encuentra dudosa, en varias ocasiones vi que sus piernas temblaron en un intento de correr para alejarse, pero sin embargo ella siguió en su lugar.

-Jonathan: Pero no puedo ayudarte sin que me des la oportunidad Natsuki… por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Digo a la vez que extiendo mi mano en su dirección, ofreciendo más que solo un contrato, más que una promesa escrita… ofreciéndole una nueva vida. Natsuki estaba claramente al borde del colapso emocional, todo esto por lo que había estado pasando claramente la estaba afectando gravemente y no es para menos, admito que también me encontraba en necesidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-Natsuki: Esta bien…

Escucho unas palabras extremadamente débiles salir de sus labios en el momento que ella sostiene mi mano fuertemente, casi diría que intentando romper mis huesos. La miro sonriente mientras con mi otra mano rasco la parte trasera de mi cabeza y le digo con optimismo…

-Jonathan: Don't worry, be happy.

-Natsuki: No me vengas con tu dicho extraño. Vamos a comer algo, hace dos días que no cómo y estoy muriéndome de hambre.

Dijo tratando de romper la tensión de momento y cambiando el tema a algo más llevadero.

-Jonathan: Uff, no puedo estar más de acuerdo con eso. ¿Tienes algo en mente o quieres que vayamos a mi casa y destrocemos la nevera?

-Natsuki: eso último me convence más, dudo que hayas tomado algo de dinero antes de salir.

-Jonathan: Si, solo estaba presumiendo. En realidad no tengo un centavo ahora mismo jajaja.

-Natsuki: No seas idiota jajaja.

"Bueno, después de todo eso, por lo menos es bueno ver que aún tiene fuerzas para reír. Supongo que me toca trabajar a partir de aquí… otro desafío para la lista."

A falta de cualquier ayuda monetaria nos vimos en la necesidad de caminar por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a casa. Hablamos durante todo el camino de cientos de temas diferentes, entre los que se encuentran el manga, las comidas, las series y por alguna extraña coincidencia del destino, sobre las costumbres japonesas de las cuales no tenía ni las más mínima idea, que por cierto me parecen de lo más excéntricas y complicadas. Ahora que lo pienso, Natsuki parece tener un interés enorme en todo ese extraño mundo asiático. Nunca tuve la suerte de aprender nada de ahí, pero ahora supongo que sabré más de lo que alguna vez quise.

-Jonathan: Y llegamos… hogar dulce hogar.

Dije mientras pasábamos de manera cansada bajo el marco de la puerta. Sin esperar otro segundo me lancé sobre uno de los sofás, con la intención de descansar mis piernas luego de aquel largo viaje. Instantáneamente mi estómago comenzó a gruñir, anunciando la necesidad urgente de alimento.

-Jonathan: Oh, es verdad…

Estuve a punto de levantarme en el momento en que Natsuki me detuvo con su mano, empujándome nuevamente sobre el sillón mientras ponía una expresión triunfante y orgullosa.

-Natsuki: No tan rápido. YO seré quien cocine, al menos por hoy. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo.

-Jonathan: ¿Sabes cocinar?

-Natsuki: ¿No es eso obvio? Es por eso que soy una pro, querido Jonathan.

-Jonathan: Que bueno que sepas porque a mí se me da fatal.

-Natsuki: ¿Es en serio? ¿Y quién te cocinaba hasta ahora?

-Jonathan: Nadie, comía lo que me salía jajaja.

-Natsuki: Ja, pues prepárate para deleitarte con los mejores hotcakes que comerás en tu vida.

"¿Que son los hotcakes? ¿Pastel caliente? Oh bueno será alguna locura japonesa, yo que sé."

Exclamo mientras proseguía a retirar la capucha que llevaba puesta y lanzarla sobre el perchero. Seguido a esto, ella mantuvo una mirada un tanto incomoda, moviendo sus ojos de lado a lado, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que hizo algo indebido.

-Jonathan: ¿Ocurre algo Nat?

-Natsuki: No, es solo que…

-Jonathan: Siéntete como en casa, no hay ningún problema… o espera… tengo una mejor idea, no te sientas como en casa.

-Natsuki: Te crees muy gracioso eh? Pues a causa de eso los tuyos no tendrán miel.

Dijo mientras se giraba y caminaba lentamente hacia la cocina. Por mi parte saco el celular, deslizo hacia un lado las notificaciones de Marco, desbloqueando la pantalla y llamando a la estación de policía. Aquí fue cuando tuve que aguantar los insultos de los oficiales porque supuestamente "entorpecí la justicia con un caso sin importancia".

"Hasta cierto punto puedo entenderlo, pero demonios hombre, es tu trabajo, te están pagando por esto."

Escucho un furioso golpeteo en la puerta. Rápidamente me enderezo en el sofá, dejando sobre la mesa mi celular y acercándome silenciosamente al picaporte. Miro a través del visor de la puerta. Puedo distinguir una figura delgada, de cabello castaño y mirada un tanto ansiosa.

"¿Marco?"

Abro la puerta rápidamente recibiendo al muchacho con una sonrisa disimulada en mi rostro.

-Jonathan: ¡Amigo! ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-Marco: Si, debería… ¿y tú? ¿No deberías?

-Jonathan: Si, yo debería hacer muchas cosas…

-Marco: A ver… ponte serio unos momentos por dios. ¿Leíste los mensajes que te envié?

-Jonathan: Lo intenté pero estuve ocupado con… un problema más serio…

-Marco: ¿Un problema más serio? ¿Y se puede saber que es ese problema?

"No creo que deba decirle, es un tema bastante delicado."

De repente, Natsuki apareció en la habitación moviendo de lado a lado el tarro de leche vacía que guarde en la nevera.

-Natsuki: Oye John ¿no tendrás un poco de…

-Marco: ¿NATSUKI?

"Y ahí es cuando se fue al caño el secreto."

El silencio lleno la sala mientras mi amigo esperaba una explicación, yo buscaba las palabras indicadas para explicar todo y Natsuki mantenía una mirada firme sobre nosotros dos, expectantes de lo que pudiésemos decir.

-Jonathan: Es una larga historia… pero, no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar sobre ello.

-Marco: ¿QUE NO ES EL MEJOR MOMENTO? NO HABRA MEJOR MOMENTO.

Exclamo Marco en un ataque de ira e impotencia. Las expresiones corporales del muchacho gritaban el hecho de que estaba bajo mucho estrés. Con ambas manos, rápidamente froto su rostro mientras intentaba recuperar su compostura.

-Marco: Escucha… es verdad, no es momento de hablar de esto. MIRA LOS MALDITOS MENSAJES, es algo sumamente importante… solo vine porque estaba preocupado por lo que paso ayer y por el hecho de que nunca recibí una respuesta.

-Jonathan: Marco… ¿estás bien?

-Marco: Si… si… yo estoy de maravilla. Quisiera decir lo mismo de ellas…

-Jonathan: ¿Ellas?

"A este punto ya no comprendo nada de lo que Marco estaba hablando, pero claramente hay algo que lo está atormentando. Supongo que esos mensajes que envió dirán algo sobre ello, solo espero que no sea nada como lo de Natsuki…"

-Marco: Da lo mismo, solo lee los mensajes ¿ok?

-Jonathan: Si, está bien, leeré los mensajes, tranquilo.

-Marco: Y también… mantenla vigilada, por lo que más quieras…

Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras dirigía su mirada a una más que confundida Natsuki a mis espaldas. Seguido a esto, el muchacho prosiguió a retirarse del lugar, caminando un tanto apresurado por alejarse del pórtico de mi casa.

-Natsuki: ¿Que le pasaba a Marco?

-Jonathan: No sé si quiero… pero tengo que saberlo.

Rápidamente me lanzo sobre el sofá mientras busco en la bandeja de entrada los mensajes del chico. Decir que algunos de ellos carecen de sentido para mí, es decir demasiado poco. Natsuki se para a mi lado mientras me muevo alrededor de los mensajes nuevos de Marco.

-Marco: Oye, lamento mucho lo que paso hoy. Esa forma de ser del papá de Natsuki hizo que me diera cuenta de algo horrible. Las chicas… ellas están pasando cosas horribles y temo que todo acabe como la última vez. Recuerdo vagamente algo que dijo Monika al respecto… algo sobre sus personalidades, pero es muy poco realmente

-Marco: El punto es que ellas necesitan de nuestra ayuda, en especial Sayori… oh hermano… tengo tanto miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir. No podría soportarlo amigo yo… no creo que pueda.

-Marco: Mira, estaré un poco distanciado en cuanto a todo esto sobre Monika. Lamentablemente soy el único que sabe sobre lo que está ocurriendo y tengo que hacer algo antes que esto se convierta en un infierno… ¿lo entiendes no?

"Pues no amigo, lamentablemente no lo entiendo. Quisiera que especificaras un poco más, aunque supongo que si no lo hizo será por algo."

-Natsuki: ¿Esta forma de ser de mi papá? ¿Fueron a mi casa?

-Jonathan: Ah sí, fuimos a visitarte para ver si estabas enferma. Y bueno, tuvimos un pequeño encuentro cercano con el viejo.

La mirada de Natsuki cambio a una de preocupación mientras escuchaba lo que acababa de decir. Un ligero presentimiento de que fue mala idea decir eso pasaba por mi mente. Habiendo terminado los mensajes de ayer, solo queda continuar con los que envió hoy en la mañana.

-Marco: Oye, acabo de notar que no respondiste los mensajes de ayer… si por algún motivo te enfadaste conmigo, que sepas que lo siento, pero esto es realmente algo muy serio.

-Marco: Mira, lo último que pude encontrar en relación a Monika podría interesarte. No es mucho pero es un archivo de audio que tal vez tenga alguna relación con lo que está ocurriendo.

-Natsuki: ¿Quién es Monika?

Pregunto Natsuki mientras detenía el movimiento de los mensajes con su mano posada sobre la pantalla.

-Jonathan: Honestamente, ni siquiera yo lo sé con exactitud. Supuestamente es una chica que conocía a Marco y estaba metida en… cosas… que tampoco comprendo… el punto es que estamos tratando de descubrir que ocurrió con ella.

-Natsuki: Espera, dices que conocía a Marco, ósea que iba a la misma escuela que nosotros. ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer sin que nadie se diese cuenta o siquiera la recuerde?

-Jonathan: Ese es el punto de nuestra búsqueda. Es algo… sumamente extraño y un poco aterrador incluso.

Decidí no contarle la historia completa. ¿Le creerías a alguien si te dice que de la noche a la mañana aparece en una ciudad desconocida, con casa nueva y sin recordar absolutamente nada sobre como llego ahí? Sí, yo tampoco. De repente, Natsuki da un salto hacia atrás, lanzando un pequeño grito mientras corría desesperadamente a la cocina.

-Natsuki: ¡Olvide los hotcakes!

Aprovecho este despiste para moverme a través del próximo mensaje.

-Marco: Siento la espera, no encontraba el archivo.

-Marco: "ARCHIVO DE AUDIO"

Siendo una grabación de alrededor de cuatro minutos, la descarga tardo un poco pero finalmente estuvo lista para reproducirse. Bajé el volumen del celular para evitar que la chica en la cocina escuchase cualquier tipo de mensaje extraño y presioné el botón de reproducción. Estática absoluta. Durante toda la grabación solo podía oírse una estática menguante entre sonidos agudos y graves, como si fuesen las liricas de alguna canción pero extremadamente corrupta. Paso al siguiente mensaje.

-Marco: Hey sigues sin responder… entiendo si estás enojado pero al menos dime algo para saber que todo está bien… lo digo porque bueno… faltaste a clases y… es extraño…

-Marco: Jonathan por favor responde.

-Marco: Responde con un demonio. Jonathan por dios, lo digo en serio, responde este maldito mensaje.

"Wow… Marco realmente se preocupó por mi… es un buen chico pero claramente algunas cosas no está bien en su cabeza. Aunque supongo que no puedo hablar de él de esta forma, no lo conozco lo suficiente."

Mientras terminaba de leer, Natsuki entro a la habitación con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro mientras traía en sus manos un plato lleno de… ¿cómo los llamó? ¿Hotcakes? Bueno, un plato lleno de masa dulce, cocinada y un poco crujiente.

-Natsuki: Y aquí están, recién preparados y listos para su destrucción.

-Jonathan: ¿Esos son hotcakes?

-Natsuki: ¿Nunca los has comido? ¿Viviste bajo una piedra todo este tiempo o algo así?

-Jonathan: Hey no me culpes, no existían estas cosas en mi casa jajaja.

La chica se sentó delante de mí, dejando el plato sobre la mesa. Pude su rostro cambio lentamente de uno feliz a uno un tanto incómodo.

-Natsuki: Oh… lo siento.

-Jonathan: ¿Eh? ¿Porque?

-Natsuki: No quise hacer esa pregunta… fue algo fuera de lugar…

-Jonathan: ¿Pregunta? A que te… oh, ya entendí. Tranquila esa herida ya no duele.

La chica parecía un tanto desconforme con mi pregunta. Confundida, sin entender el porqué de mis palabras.

-Natsuki: Pero… ¿cómo lo superaste? Es decir, cuando te veo no pareces una persona que haya sufrido ese tipo de maltratos. Todo lo contrario, eres una persona… ya sabes.

-Jonathan: Supuse que tarde o temprano preguntarías eso.

Sonrió de manera optimista mientras tomo mi celular y busco entre todas las carpetas de descarga… una en específico. Dentro, cientos de canciones, remixes y covers del mismo autor esperaban a ser reproducidos una vez más, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado.

-Jonathan: El mejor cantante de la historia…

Deslizando mi dado sobre la pantalla, la canción comienza a reproducirse. Una tonada tan simple, tan sosa y vaga que parecería ingeniada por cualquier vago de la calle… y al mismo tiempo, tan llena de sentimiento, tan… perfecta. Natsuki me miraba incluso más confundida que antes, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que yo estaba haciendo.

"Here is a little song I wrote,

you might want to sing note for not.

Don't worry, be happy."

-Jonathan: Creo que realmente no puedo explicar con palabras lo que siento cada vez que escucho esta canción.

-Natsuki: ¿Es por esa canción que siempre repites ese… "eslogan"?

-Jonathan: ¿Eslogan? Bueno… en parte así es… tiene un significado más profundo que solo eso, pero podríamos decir que de ahí viene.

Aquella tonada se repetía incesantemente mientras el artista contaba a la par que mi cuerpo comenzaba a moverse al son de su voz, casi a modo de reflejo, sin tener intenciones reales de hacerlo, pero tampoco de detenerme.

-Natsuki: ¿Hey… que estás haciendo?

-Jonathan: Escucha, adoro esta parte…

"In every life we have some trouble

But when you worry you make it double

Don't worry, be happy"

Sin contenerme en lo absoluto, suelto mi cuerpo, me paro sobre el sofá y comienzo a bailar, sin importarme absolutamente nada… una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibuja en mi rostro, la felicidad completa me invade. Oigo una risa ahogada, una tierna y sincera risa que intentaba ser contenida por el sostener de sus manos contra sus labios. Giro mi rostro en dirección a Natsuki. Ella intentaba disimular la gracia que le causaba verme así. Dándome cuenta de esto, sigo bailando de la manera más extraña que se me ocurre. Entonces la oigo… la risa más aguda y estruendosa que he oído en toda mi vida.

-Natsuki: ¡Detente jajaja, por favor detente jajaja!

El hecho de verla de esta manera, sin duda me alegraba incluso más que solo escuchar las canciones del gran Bob. Entonces, volteo mi mirada hacia el plato, solo para darme cuenta de que no teníamos cubiertos para comer lo que había preparado Natsuki.

-Jonathan: Oh, vuelvo en un momento.

Me deslizo sobre el espaldar del sofá y rápidamente me meto a la cocina para buscar algunos cuchillos y tenedores.

"MEOW…"

-Jonathan: ¿eh?

Miro a mi lado para encontrarme con un ronroneante minino que restregaba su cuerpo contra mis piernas y maullaba para llamar mi atención. Dobló mi espalda para acariciarlo unos momentos mientras dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Jonathan: ¿Que pasa amigo? No saludaste a nuestra nueva inquilina.

De repente lo noto. Había un pedazo de papel enganchado en la patita de Mitch. Un papel colorido, bastante resistente como para ser de algún diario o revista de ese estilo. Miro más de cerca el crimen solo para darme una idea de su procedencia.

"Hay no…"

Rápidamente me levanto, tomando los cubiertos y corriendo camino hacia la sala de estar. Dejo los cuchillos y tenedores y me dispongo a subir la escalera mientras señalo a Natsuki el hecho de que faltaba una cosa antes de que me uniera a ella. Subo las escaleras, abro la puerta del cuarto y me encuentro con… los restos del huracán catrina.

-Jonathan: ¿MITCH QUE DIABLOS?

Exclamo con cuidado de no resonar con el eco del lugar. Uno de los mangas de Natsuki había sido destrozado y esparcido por cada pequeño centímetro del lugar.

"¡VOY A MATAR A ESE GATO! VOY A… Da igual, no tengo tiempo para esto."

Me lanzo sobre los pedazos de papel y escarbo sobre la superficie de mi escritorio en busca de…

-Jonathan: Bien, todavía están intactos…

El resto de los mangas. Aparentemente Mitch solo rompió el que me encontraba leyendo anoche. Con un poco de suerte, Natsuki ya habrá leído este, pero me siento un tanto mal por esto.

"Bueno siempre puedo aprovechar la situación, supongo."

Me llevo los tomos y bajo nuevamente las escaleras, poniendo estos debajo de mi brazo y moviéndome lo más rápido que podía, siempre intentando que estos no se resbalaran. Los ojos de Natsuki se posaron sobre mí en cuanto baje el ultimo escalón y me dirigí hacia donde ella estaba.

-Natsuki: ¿Está todo bien?

-Jonathan: Si, el gato había hecho un desastre con uno de mis comics… hay un verdadero campo de guerra haya arriba. Pero aproveche para traerte ¡esto!

Exclame mostrándole los mangas y de inmediato la chica me los arrebato de las manos sonriendo como si hubiese visto la primera gota de agua del desierto.

-Jonathan: Busque algunos para llevarte cuando fuimos a tu casa, lamentablemente no sé muy bien cuales tomé.

Levantándose del sofá, Natsuki dio la vuelta a la mesa y volvió a sentarse esta vez a mi lado mientras abría uno de los primeros tomos en la primera hoja. Yo comienzo a cortar la extraña comida confeccionada por la chica y ambos comenzamos a devorarla mientras leemos poco a poco las páginas del pequeño libro.

-Natsuki: Oye John.

-Jonathan: ¿Si?

-Natsuki: Muchas gracias.

-Jonathan: Ah no fue nada, gracias por cocinar… ¿este postre?

-Natsuki: jajaja realmente no tienes idea lo que es ¿verdad? Por cierto ¿estos son todos los tomos que trajiste?

-Jonathan: Eh si… ¿porque la pregunta?

-Natsuki: Porque el tomo 9 salta directamente al tomo 11 ¿estás seguro de que no dejaste ninguno en la escuela?

En ese momento, Mitch llega junto a mí y comienza a ronronear mientras se restriega en mis piernas, se lanza al suelo y comienza a jugar con sus patitas.

"Maldito gato…"


	7. Capítulo 6: Lenguaje

Capítulo 6: Lenguaje.

-VIERNES-

Salgó de la dirección acompañado por Aldo mientras cargo en mis manos un uniforme escolar un poco más pequeño que los comunes. Estuve un buen rato tratando de explicarle lo sucedido, en búsqueda de que me diese algún tipo de solución. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al oír todo el infierno que se había desatado en apenas dos días y en más de una ocasión hubiera jurado que él no creía lo que estaba escuchando. Finalmente no pudimos llegar a nada más allá de un simple "mantenla contigo y cuando se sienta mejor que vuelva a clases", no es el mejor de los consejos pero es lo máximo que puede hacer… o eso quiero creer. Oh, olvide mencionarlo, ella no asistió a clases debido a que no tiene su uniforme, cosa que ya se encontraba solucionada por el buen Aldo.

-Aldo: Por cierto, querido Jonathan…

Dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro. En una voz tan baja que rosaba la inexistencia, Aldo susurro las siguientes palabras.

-Aldo: Como vas con el tema de… ya sabes quién.

-Jonathan: Lo último que pude averiguar fue una relación con las playas del pueblo, pero es algo muy vago y con muy poca información que lo sostenga… a decir verdad estoy estancado.

-Aldo: Algo relacionado con las playas… bien, eso será todo por ahora. Como sea, continúe con sus actividades, yo le comunicare cualquier dato importante que pueda servirle de ayuda. Y por el amor de dios, tenga mucho cuidado por cómo trata a esa chica.

-Jonathan: Si, si… lo entiendo, déjelo en mis manos.

Decido abandonar el lugar y dirigirme tranquilamente hacia el club de literatura. No es por nada en especial, pero no me sentiría bien dejando de lado a Marco y las chicas en cuanto al festival. Además, Natsuki dijo que no me preocupe y que pase el día normalmente… es difícil hacer caso a una petición así luego de todo lo ocurrido pero puedo intentarlo. Abro la puerta delante de mí, forzando una sonrisa optimista mientras exclamo…

-Jonathan: ¡Siento la tardanza yo…!

Deslizo mi mirada alrededor del lugar, encontrándome únicamente con una sala vacía, apenas habitada por una solitaria chica de cabellos morados, quien dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al oír mi voz, interrumpiendo la lectura en la que tan concentrada estaba.

-Jonathan: ¿Eh… no hay nadie?

-Yuri: ¿Jonathan? Oh que bueno verte, creí que no llegaría nadie.

-Jonathan: ¿Ocurrió algo?

Pregunto mientras dejo el uniforme de Natsuki en uno de los bancos y mi mochila detrás de una de las sillas.

-Yuri: A ciencia cierta no estoy segura… generalmente Marco y Sayori llegan antes de mi… espero que estén bien. Por cierto, supiste algo sobre Natsuki? Oí que tuvo un accidente o algo así, pero nadie me dijo nada claro.

-Jonathan: Bueno, Natsuki… ella estará lejos de la escuela unos días, pero no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Volverá tan pronto como se sienta mejor.

-Yuri: Oh, es bueno oír eso. Por otro lado… creo que no llegaremos a tiempo para el festival… Aun no tenemos una idea clara de que haremos y cada vez tenemos menos tiempo.

-Jonathan: Daaa no es para tanto. En peores canchas he jugado, se puede, solo hay que darle máximo esfuerzo.

Camino lentamente hacia donde la chica se encontraba sentada, posando mi mirada sobre el libro que se encontraba leyendo. "The Portrait of Markov", un libro morado con un enorme ojo dibujado en su portada, tan extenso como una biblia.

-Yuri: ¿Te interesa… leer conmigo?

Ofreció la chica tímidamente mientras calvaba la mirada dentro de las páginas del libro.

-Jonathan: Bueno… preferiría continuar con el proyecto para el festival… pero supongo que podemos leer un rato.

Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en el rostro de la chica antes de lanzar un pequeño suspiro de emoción. Por mi parte, tomó una se las sillas junto a ella y la muevo junto a ella. Entonces, ella comienza a explicar detenidamente de que trata el libro y hasta donde había terminado de leer. Es una fumada muy grande y un poco… bueno, en realidad es muy turbio. Básicamente es algo sobre una especie de secta que experimenta con humanos y debido a esto las personas que están ahí metidas se convierten en máquinas sedientas de sangre… Yuri dio una explicación más larga pero… digamos que no soy fan de esta tipo de historias…

-Yuri: Realmente soy una gran fanática de este autor, lo recomiendo completamente.

Dijo alegremente mientras terminaba su reseña.

"Me recuerda mucho a un escritor de novelas de terror… ¿cómo era su nombre? No soy fanático pero tenía amigos a quienes le encantaba… ¿Lovecraft algo? Ya lo olvide."

Me era imposible no sentir escalofríos seguidos de una horrible sensación de nerviosismo mientras estaba leyendo junto a la chica. Recuerdo que en más de una ocasión me encontré mirando hacia la puerta por pura paranoia. Por otro lado, ella parecía completamente insensible a todo lo que ocurría en la historia y al contrario de lo que yo sentía, mantenía una sonrisa en todo momento mientras leía.

"Nota mental… no volver a leer con Yuri…"

-Yuri: Oye Jonathan.

Doy un salto en el asiento por la sorpresa de oír la voz de Yuri, dando un grito un tanto… agudo.

-Jonathan: ¡Eh que!… ejem… ¿qué pasa, amiga Yuri?

Intento poner la voz más seria que podía luego de aquella demostración de miedo. Yuri llevo rápidamente su mano hasta sus labios, tapando la salida de una ligera y tímida risa.

-Yuri: Iba a preguntar, no eres el tipo de persona que lee este tipo de historias, eso se nota mucho en tu forma de reaccionar a ellas ¿Por qué continuas leyendo?

-Jonathan: ¿Qué clase de amigo seria si te dejo sola? Por mucho que me gustaría estar haciendo… cualquier otra cosa que no sea estar temblando más que una gelatina, no sería correcto dejarte leyendo aquí como si nada. Una cuestión de caballerosidad, si así se lo quiere.

-Yuri: Me… ¿Me consideras una amiga? ¿Pero si apenas hemos hablado más de una vez en lo que llegaste a la escuela?

-Jonathan: ¿Que más se necesita? Donde yo vengo se trata a las personas de esta manera. Si alguien es dejado de lado, seguramente es porque hizo algo para molestar a todos. Somos gente muy abierta ¿sabes?

-Yuri: Bueno, eso explica mucho de ti… ¿ya acabaste esta página?

-Jonathan: Si, puedes continuar.

Delicadamente la chica gira la hoja del libro, revelando una extraña ilustración en la página siguiente. Una voluptuosa mujer de cabellos blancos, ojos sin pupila y vestido negro. A simple vista una mujer muy hermosa…

"Me pregunto cómo habrá sido la actriz en que se inspiraron para dibujarla."

Desvió unos momentos mis ojos hacia Yuri. Pude notar algo un poco extraño en la chica en ese instante. Sus ojos no se movían en lo absoluto, estaban completamente inmóviles, estáticos sobre el retrato de la mujer de cabellos blancos.

"Un momento… ¿quién es esta chica? El libro no menciona nada sobre una chica de cabello blanco…"

-Jonathan: Yuri.

-Yuri: ¿Si?

-Jonathan: ¿Te importaría recordarme quien es ella?

La chica sonrió, volteo su cabeza nuevamente hacia el libro y continuó su lectura. Confundido, mantuve mi mirada fija en ella por unos instantes, esperando cualquier tipo de respuesta, por más simple que fuese… pero nada.

-Jonathan: Eh… está bien… eso fue un poco grosero.

-Yuri: ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Dijo Yuri mientras giraba bruscamente en mi dirección, con una mirada más que confundida.

-Yuri: Otra vez estaba espaciada en la lectura, lo siento… si dije cualquier cosa extraña, no fue mi intención.

Mantengo una mirada fija sobre los ojos morados de la chica. ¿Ella lo estaba preguntando en serio, o era algún tipo de clave que no estaba captando?

-Jonathan: Yo… solo quería saber quién es ella…

Pregunte señalando a la foto. La expresión de Yuri cambio rápidamente a una de neutralidad absoluta. Un silencio de ultratumba llenó el salón. Cada segundo que pasaba, una sensación de incomodidad llenaba de cuerpo y me veía cada vez más inclinado hacia salir corriendo del lugar. Entonces, una palabra… una única palabra salió de sus labios.

-Yuri: Olvídalo.

Yuri se levantó y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta, sosteniendo fuertemente el libro en sus manos.

-Yuri: Me voy a casa.

Esas palabras, dichas con una neutralidad que rosaba lo robótico, solo servían para darme cuenta de que algo le ocurría a aquella muchacha. Rápidamente me levanto y tomo a Yuri por el antebrazo en el mismo instante que esta abre la puerta para marcharse. Un suspiro repentino, casi un alarido por la intensidad en que fue realizado, dio lugar a la chica tirando con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante y cubriendo su muñeca con su otro brazo.

-Jonathan: ¿Yuri? ¿Estás bien?

Yuri me miró fijamente, con una expresión aterrorizada, como si estuviese viendo a algún tipo de monstruo o ser del más haya. Su respiración era rápida y pesada, como la de alguien que acaba de correr un maratón.

-Yuri: Yo… Lo siento… debo…¡DEBO IRME!

Dicho esto, salió corriendo por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin darme a la espera, comienzo a correr detrás de ella… sin embargo, esta vez fue muy diferente a cuando seguía a Natsuki. Yuri logro perderme entre todos los pasillos y esquinas de la escuela y yo rápidamente perdí la noción del tiempo tratando de encontrarla.

-Jonathan: Con un demonio ¡YURI!

Exclamé en el vacío interminable de los corredores, desafortunadamente fue recibido únicamente por mi propio eco, que volvió a mí como una mera señal de lo solo que estaba.

"Esto no puede ser bueno… no la apreté tan fuerte como para hacerle daño, solo quise llamar su atención. No había razón para reaccionar de esa manera… debió ser algo más. ¿Tendrá relación con lo que dijo Marco?"

Siento un fuerte cansancio que ralentiza todo mi cuerpo. No corrí lo suficiente como para sentirme así, por lo que es preocupante. Luego de buscar mis cosas en la sala del club me dirijo hacia la salida mientras busco en mi directorio el número de Marco y me dispongo a llamar. El teléfono llama, pero nadie responde a pesar de que lo intento varias veces. Mis pasos hacen eco alrededor de todo el establecimiento, recorriendo cada esquina con el resonar de sus golpeteos y llamando a cualquier ente o persona desconocida a su encuentro. Las puertas de la salida me reciben y comienzo mi camino hacia casa.

-Jonathan: Don't worry…be happy…

Digo de la manera más optimista posible aunque no muy convencido de mis palabras. Fue una caminata muy tranquila, sin encuentros inesperados ni extraños sucesos paranormales… hasta que llegue a las puertas de mi hogar… Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo en cuanto vi una caja tirada en frente de la puerta. Rápidamente me lanzo sobre ella, tomándola con ambas manos y rompiendo la parte superior de esta. Era completamente negra, sin ninguna otra característica especial ni mucho menos.

"Natsuki no debió haberla visto. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevara aquí afuera…"

Miro dentro del oscuro y lúgubre paquete para encontrarme con… una hoja de papel. Una simple, plana y teñida de negro, hoja de papel. Hago a un lado la caja y me dispongo a examinar detenidamente aquel extraño regalo. A simple vista podía verse en una de las páginas a tres ojos terriblemente desgastados, como si la tinta con la que estaban dibujados hubiese sido desgastada con el mero paso del tiempo.

Del otro lado… bueno, no lo agraciare con una descripción… solo transcribiré el texto.

"RWwgdGVyY2VyIG9qbyBhZ3VhcmRhLgoKRW4gbGFzIHByb2Z1bmRpZGFkZXMgZXNwZXJhLgoKQ2VyY2EgZGUgbGEgY29zdGEgcHJvZmFuYWRhLgoKRW4gbGEgZXNxdWluYSwgcG9yIHN1IGJpZW4sIHNlcGFyYWRhLgoKWFhYWFhYIGRlYmUgc2VyIGxpYmVyYWRhLgoKwr9BdW4gcHVlZGVzIG9pciBtaSBub21icmU/ICAgIA=="

Letras al azar y sin sentido llenaban el pequeño pedazo de papel y aunque quisiera hacer una pelota con este y lanzarlo lo más lejos posible, hacer esto era algo sumamente peligroso debido a todo lo que pudiesen implicar aquella cantidad de caracteres. Guardo la hoja dentro de la chaqueta del uniforme y me meto dentro de la casa.

-Jonathan: ¡Nats! ¡Ya llegue!

Exclamo ante el inmenso vacío del lugar, teniendo como respuesta únicamente el silencio sepulcral que se aferraba a las paredes de mi hogar como un parasito. Paso por al lado del sofá, mirando las cobijas que use para dormir la noche anterior, luego de cederle mi cama a la chica de cabello rosado. Miro a través del pasillo de la cocina, viendo que todo estaba exactamente como lo deje en la mañana. Mitch pasa por mi lado, restregando su pelaje contra mi pierna para captar mi atención.

"MEEEOW"

Maulló agresivamente mientras se le erizaban los cabellos del lomo y se alejaba rápidamente de mí como si estuviese intentando escapar de cualquier tipo de peligro.

"Eso no puede significar nada bueno…"

Rápidamente camino escaleras arriba, llamando ocasionalmente el nombre de Natsuki y comenzando a sentirme cada vez más nervioso por la falta de una respuesta. Veo la puerta de mi habitación entreabierta. Lentamente me acerco a esta, portando sobre una de mis manos el uniforme escolar mientras con la otra me decido a golpear la madera de la puerta.

-Jonathan: ¿Nats? ¿Estás bien?

Nuevamente sin respuestas…

"Al demonios… voy a entrar y me enfrentare con lo que sea que haya dentro. Si ella se enoja me disculpare luego, pero no puedo dejar esto así."

Estando al borde de los nervios, empujo delicadamente la puerta y me dispongo a ver dentro del cuarto…

-Jonathan: AAAAH…

En el momento que comencé a mover el pedazo de madera, esta misma se forzó fuertemente en mi dirección, golpeando mi cabeza y lanzándome sobre la pared.

-Natsuki: ¿Holaaa? ¡John!

Exclamo al verme tirado en el suelo. Levanto mi mirada para encontrarme cara a cara con una casualmente vestida con una camisa oscura y falda roja con una línea blanca al final Natsuki, que me miraba con cierto aire de confusión en sus ojos mientras de los auriculares que llevaba en sus oídos lograba oírse la canción "Skater boy" de Avril Lavigne, no pregunten como se cual es.

-Natsuki: ¿Estás bien? Creí haber oído a alguien entrar y… ¿de-de donde sacaste ese uniforme?

Dijo señalando a la ropa que había salido volando de mis manos en el momento en que la puerta me golpeo.

-Jonathan: Una ayudita de Aldo, supuse que no pasaría nada si le explicaba la situación y me dio esto para ti. También dijo que puedes quedarte en casa el tiempo que necesites y cuando te sientas mejor que vuelvas a clase.

-Natsuki: Oh eso es genial, pero preferiría volver cuanto antes para no preocupar a las chicas.

-Jonathan: Sobre eso… hoy fue un día muy extraño…

-Natsuki: ¿A qué te refieres?

-Jonathan: Bueno, Marco y Sayori no fueron al club, así que estuvimos solo Yuri y yo.

-Natsuki: ¿Eh?

Natsuki levanto ambas cejas en sorpresa cuando escuchó lo que dije. Rápidamente aclaro la situación para no causar malentendidos.

-Jonathan: Leímos uno de sus libros, no recuerdo muy bien el nombre… y se puso… muy extraña cuando pregunte sobre una de las fotos. Era como si estuviese hablando con otra persona.

-Natsuki: No te preocupes, Yuri siempre se pone un poco excéntrica cuando se trata de sus libros, estoy segura de que estará bien.

Eso no me dejo demasiado tranquilo, pero fuera de esto no hay mucho que pueda hacer más que sostenerme en lo que está diciendo Natsuki. Además, Marco dijo que se concentraría más en este tema, así que supongo que puedo dejarlo en sus manos. Me levanto del suelo y sacudo rápidamente mis pantalones mientras hablo.

"Realmente me siento cansado…"

-Jonathan: Bueno ¿cómo fue tu día?

-Natsuki: Bueno… estuve un poco ocupada practicando para el festival.

Deslizo mi mirada sobre la cabeza de Natsuki, admirando el mundo de papel que estaba hecha mi habitación. Cientos de hojas blancas, escritas y rayadas en todas direcciones llenaban el lugar.

-Jonathan: Wow, déjame ver.

Dijo mientras me escabullo y entro rápidamente al cuarto, dejando atrás a la chica.

-Natsuki: ¡HEY ESPERA!

Tomo una de las hojas del suelo, una de las pocas que no se encontraba destruida por su propia mano y me dispongo a leerla. En ese momento, siento unas pequeñas pero fuertes manos que se posan sobre mis ojos, colgándose de mí y restringiendo mi visión.

-Natsuki: ¡NO! Es…

-Jonathan: Hey tranquila, solo quiero ver que tal.

-Natsuki: ¡Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas!

-Jonathan: ¿Pero porque no? ¿Qué tal malo puede ser?

-Natsuki: ¡ESE ES EL PUNTO! No está listo… y… solo quiero que lo vean cuando este completo, así que por favor déjalo sobre la cama…

-Jonathan: Esta bien… como quieras…

Suelo la hoja de papel y siento como esta vuela alrededor del cuarto. Las manos de Natsuki sueltan mi rostro y yo aprovecho para girarme hacia ella. La chica había tomado la hoja de papel que solté y ahora estaba escondiéndola detrás de su espalda mientras me miraba con cierto aire de nerviosismo.

-Natsuki: No viste nada… ¿verdad?

-Jonathan: No, tranquila. Lo único que veo es a una chica que tiene que ayudarme a limpiar todo esto.

-Natsuki: No.

Exclamo con determinación.

-Natsuki: Yo haré todo el trabajo. Si te dejo ayudarme probablemente intentes leer los ensayos.

"¿Soy tan predecible?"

-Jonathan: Bueno en ese caso, déjame hacer esto…

Le digo seriamente mientras limpio la silla de la PC y procedo a sentarme. Saco la hoja de papel desde dentro de mi chaqueta y rápidamente tomo una foto con mi celular.

-Natsuki: ¿Y eso?

-Jonathan: Estaba fuera de la casa cuando llegue. Presumo que es de la misma persona que clavo esa carta en mi puerta.

Mirando detenidamente la hoja de papel, Natsuki trataba de entender de alguna manera que tipo de lengua extraña era en la que estaba escrito el mensaje. Por mi parte, posteo las imágenes en varios foros de todo tipo, con la esperanza de que alguien pueda traducir su contenido.

-Natsuki: Oye, creo que deberías avisar a la policía sobre esto…

-Jonathan: ¿Porque lo dices?

-Natsuki: Bueno, la persona que escribió esto no parece estar sano psicológicamente. ¿Después de todo, porque alguien mandaría cartas de esta estilo a un desconocido?

-Jonathan: Tengo una teoría. Estas cartas están relacionadas con la chica que desapareció, esa tal Monika.

-Natsuki: ¿Dice que ella podría estar mandándote esas cartas?

-Jonathan: Esa es una posibilidad…

-Natsuki: ¿Y que si no es ella? ¿Que pasara si todo es una trampa para… hacerte algún tipo de daño?

Abro mi boca para contradecir lo que dijo Natsuki pero las palabras no salen. Había sido metido en un misterio tan oscuro como la noche misma y que envolvía más cosas de las que podía resolver por mí mismo y debido a este nunca me había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias que podría llegar a tener o siquiera en los peligros que me envolvían. Aun no era tarde para hacerse hacia atrás, todavía había tiempo para dejar todo esto de lado.

"Hay otras cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme que simplemente jugar al detective…"

Miro a Natsuki con una mirada de preocupación.

"Y más importante ¿Qué pasaría si por mi culpa le ocurriera algo a ella, a Marco o a cualquiera de las otras chicas?"

Un sonido estridente interrumpe mis pensamientos. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y rápidamente metí mi mano dentro del pantalón para atender al llamado. Como supuse, Marco.

-Jonathan: Marco amigo, justo con quien quería…

-Marco: ¡Jonathan!

La potente voz de Marco aturdió mi oído, forzándome a alejarme momentáneamente del celular.

-Marco: Escucha, hay algo muy importante que necesito decirte, pero necesito que vengas aquí para eso.

-Jonathan: Eh… bueno… ¿ocurrió algo?

-Marco: Más de lo que te imaginas. Ven al hospital cuanto antes, por favor.

-Jonathan: ¿AL HOSPITAL?

La mirada de Natsuki cambio a una de sorpresa en cuanto exclame aquella pregunta.

-Marco: está bien, no ocurrió nada. Solo, ven lo más rápido que puedas ¿sí?

-Jonathan: Bien, bien, voy para allá, tranquilo.

"Realmente no me siento en condiciones de ir, pero no puedo dejar a Marco esperando."

Miro a Natsuki mientras abro uno de los cajones de mi escritorio, tomo la tarjeta de crédito y me dirijo a la puerta.

-Jonathan: Marco dijo que me espera en el hospital… no dijo mucho más, pero lo mejor será que vaya con él.

-Natsuki: Oh…

-Jonathan: ¿Quieres venir? yo pagare el pasaje, no es ningún…

-Natsuki: No, no, no… quiero estar alejada del hospital un tiempo. Solo ten cuidado ¿sí?

Natsuki miro hacia el piso, comenzando a levantar poco a poco los pedazos de papel esparcidos por todos lados.

-Jonathan: Un momento ¿te preocupas por mí?

-Natsuki: Alguien debe hacerlo, no pareces ser el tipo de persona que piensa dos veces lo que hace.

-Jonathan: Si, eso me caracteriza muy bien.

No puedo evitar sentirme un poco extraño al ver como intenta disimular una especie de rubor tenue en su rostro. Abandonó la casa y comienzo mi camino hacia la parada de autobuses. Sonrió de manera optimista luego de respirar hondo y soltar un al aire un…

-Jonathan: Don't worry, be happy…

-.-

Camino en dirección a la entrada del edificio. Puedo ver a Marco esperándome dentro, sentado en uno de los asientos de la recepción. Instantáneamente el muchacho fija su mirada en mí en el momento en que las puertas se abren.

-Jonathan: ¿Puedo adivinar?

-Marco: Puedes intentarlo, aunque dudo que lo logres.

-Jonathan: Yuri.

Digo mientras tomo asiento junto a él y la recepcionista me mira fijamente con una expresión confundida y un tanto molesta.

-Marco: Error.

Marco se levanta del asiento y hace una señal a la mujer parada detrás del mostrador, declarando que vengo con él. Entonces, el me mira y gira su cabeza hacia uno de los pasillos, invitándome a caminar.

-Jonathan: ¿Entonces qué pasó? Porque cuando estuve junto a Yuri en el club parecía poseída por algún tipo de demonio del más allá o algo por el estilo.

-Marco: Escucha… no sé cómo explicarte esto.

-Jonathan: Hombre, solo hazlo. Con la cantidad de cosas con las que he estado lidiando últimamente, dudo mucho que puedas decir algo lo suficientemente duro como para sorprenderme.

Marco se detuvo en seco, usando una de sus manos para interrumpir mi caminar y señalando con la otra hacia una de las habitaciones del lugar. De manera un tanto desinteresada, miro dentro de la sala. Una inmensa sensación de pánico lleno mi cuerpo en ese momento. Dentro de la sala, acostada sobre la camilla y descansando plácidamente se encontraba Sayori… con una horribles marcas rojas, muy parecidas a unas quemaduras, rodeando por completo su cuello varias veces.

-Jonathan: ¿S-Sayori? Que le…

-Marco: Intentó quitarse la vida…

La voz de Marco se quebró un poco al decir esto y pude notar como sus ojos comenzaba a cristalizarse como los de un bebe el cual está a punto de liberar un mar de lágrimas.

"Este chico… este chico ha pasado por mucho sabe perfectamente lo que ocurre pero no quiere decírmelo."

Tomo por los hombros a mi amigo y le exijo con todo mí ser que explique de una vez todo lo que está ocurriendo. Rápidamente Marco me detiene tapando mi boca con una de sus manos y mirando repetidamente en distintas direcciones.

-Marco: Monika, ella provocó todo esto… es por ella que todo está ocurriendo de nuevo.

Dijo en un susurro, rosando lo inteligible.

-Jonathan: ¿Monika? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Marco: ¡Escúchame!

Exclamo Marco, haciendo que su voz resuene por todos los pasillos, sin captar la atención de la guardia por pura decisión del destino.

-Marco: Ella lo cambio todo, nada de esto estaba destinado a ser así. Sayori tiene una enorme depresión, Natsuki tiene graves problemas con su padre y Yuri se convirtió en una completa obsesiva…

Al oír aquella declaración… dos cables se conectaron en mi cerebro, causando una enorme sensación de odio hacia el muchacho frente a mí.

-Jonathan: ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿COMO DIABLOS LO SABES?

Tomo fuertemente por el cuello a Marco y lo estampo contra la pared. No podía controlarme, estaba ciego por un odio que corrompía mi mente. Mi mano simplemente se cerraba cada vez más y el joven comenzaba a toser fuertemente, sin posibilidad de decir una simple palabra.

-Jonathan: Tu lo sabias ¿no es verdad? Siempre lo supiste… siempre supiste lo que Natsuki estaba pasando… Y AUN ASI NO DIJISTE NADA.

-Marco: ES-CU…

Un fuerte puñetazo fue propiciado en mi estómago de parte de Marco. Rápidamente se posiciono a mi derecha, lanzando un golpe en dirección a mi rostro. Atrapo su puño y lo tuerzo, respondiendo con una patada a su vientre, golpeando su cuerpo contra una de las paredes. La guardia del hospital no se hace esperar y llegan tan rápido como pueden para detenernos. Me encontré sostenido en el piso, con mis brazos tras mi espalda y con hombres inmensamente más fuertes que yo reteniendo cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer… no es como si fuese algo nuevo para mí…

-Marco: Ella puede solucionarlo todo… ¡ELLA LO EMPEZO Y ELLA PUEDE ACABAR CON ESTO!

Los gritos de mi compañero llegaron a mis oídos, pero yo estaba demasiado enojado como para oír siquiera lo que tenía para decir. Éramos demasiado jóvenes para una detención real, por lo cual nos metieron en pequeñas habitaciones del hospital hasta que finalmente nos calmáramos. Nos dieron una ligera advertencia y fuimos libres de marcharnos. La luz nocturna de la luna era opacada por una capa de oscuras nubes de tormenta que ocasionalmente soltaban algún que otro rayo, anunciando la pronta llegada de la lluvia.

-Marco: ¡Jonathan!

Escuche la voz de Marco llamándome, pero yo no estaba de ánimo para voltear. El viento golpeaba fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, ocasionándome un frio inmenso que congelaba mi cuerpo y mi alma.

-Marco: Jonathan por favor, solo te pido que escuches lo que tengo que decir. La forma en la que reaccionaste… fue porque sientes algo por Natsuki ¿verdad?

-Jonathan: Es más complicado que solo eso amigo, pero no te voy a aburrir con mi vida.

-Marco: Podemos ayudarla, podemos solucionar todo esto…

-Jonathan: Estoy cansado Marco… tengo frio y solo quiero ir a casa.

Estornudo fuertemente un par de veces antes de quejarme para mis adentros. Una mano a mi derecha me ofrece un pañuelo.

-Marco: Esta bien… no me contestes ahora. Piénsalo y dime cuando estés listo.

-Jonathan: Cada segundo que pasa es otro momento en el que su padre puede… ya sabes… Ella no tiene tiempo que perder.

-Marco: ¿Entonces aceptas?

-Jonathan: Seguiré con lo de Monika…

Golpeo su mano, tirando el pañuelo al suelo mientras comienzo a caminar por la oscura acera apenas iluminada por el resplandor de las luces.

-Jonathan: Pero no quiero hacerlo contigo. Hazte cargo de Sayori, estoy seguro de que ella te necesita más que yo en este momento.

-Marco: ¿Y Yuri?

-Jonathan: ¿Dijiste que ella es una obsesiva? No veo ningún problema en especial con ello. Me largo, tengo a alguien esperando en casa…

Oigo al muchacho seguir hablando a mis espaldas, pero ya no sigo escuchándolo. El camino es largo y será un infierno en mi estado actual. Unas pequeñas gotas de agua caen sobre mí y poco a poco comienzo a oír como la lluvia mojaba el mundo a mí alrededor.

"Genial… lo que me faltaba."

-.-

Y finalmente, aquí estoy. Empapado, cansado, enojado, posiblemente enfermo y muriendo de frio en un mísero intento de volver a casa. Veo una figura en medio de la acera. Pequeños pasos en la lluvia dan lugar a la aparición de aquella dama de cabello rosado y mirada preocupada.

"Realmente… se ve hermosa bajo la lluvia. Mucho más de lo que yo debo verme en este momento, seguramente."

Sin decir una palabra, Natsuki acerca su paraguas hacia mí y me protege de la lluvia dejando que el agua moje su cuerpo. Rápidamente me deslizo hacia adelante, moviendo el paraguas y presionando levemente mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Ambos guardamos silencio incómodamente por unos momentos. La chica lleva su mano hasta mi frente, presionando fuertemente para tomar la temperatura de mi piel.

-Natsuki: Estas ardiendo…

-Jonathan: No estoy… del todo bien jejeje….

-Natsuki: Vamos adentro, esto solo te hará sentir peor.

Entramos a la casa y Natsuki me lleva escaleras arriba hacia mi cama. Sin darme a la espera, me desplomo sobre el colchón y golpeo mi cabeza con la almohada de plumas.

-Natsuki: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Pregunto calmadamente aunque con una curiosidad que devoraba su alma. Dude unos momentos sobre qué contestar. No hay manera en que pueda decirle lo de Monika sin que crea que estoy demente.

-Jonathan: Sayori intento… hacer algo estúpido… Marco la detuvo y estuvimos junto a ella todo este tiempo.

Natsuki se sentó junto a mí, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta mientras presionaba fuertemente el colchón con ambas manos.

-Natsuki: ¿Porque haría algo como eso?

-Jonathan: No lo sé… Pero Marco se está haciendo cargo de ella, así que supongo que no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

La expresión de la chica cambio un poco al oír eso, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-Natsuki: Wow, los únicos dos hombres del club de literatura resultaron ser verdaderos caballeros. Sayori sí que eligió bien a los miembros.

Sonrió débilmente ante aquella afirmación mientras la veo levantarse de la cama y moverse lentamente hacia el escritorio. De entre sus cajones, la chica sacó uno de los volúmenes de su manga, haciendo una seña en mi dirección, invitándome a leer con ella.

-Natsuki: Sabes, no es lo mismo leer sola.

-Jonathan: Podemos leer un rato si quieres, pero será complicado mantenerme despierto.

Sin esperar un momento más, Natsuki toma lugar junto a mí en la cama y abre la primera página del manga, ubicando este entre nosotros dos. Miro con el rabillo del ojo su rostro, observando una hermosa sonrisa sincera, de felicidad absoluta.

"Esas sonrisas son las que valen la pena…"

Poco a poco ciento como mis parpados comienzan a ser cada vez más pesados y la delgada línea entre la realidad y el sueño empieza a desteñirse y perderse en un mar de oscuridad. Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos con fuerza al percatarme de esto, solo para encontrar una imagen que… bueno, me llenó de cierta alegría y gracia al mismo tiempo. Natsuki se encontraba durmiendo junto a mí, con su manga sobre la parte superior de su rostro, tapando únicamente sus ojos y parcialmente su nariz. Un ligero y pequeño ronquido escapaba de su garganta, demostrando una completa inconciencia del mundo que la rodeaba.

"Bueno, no es como las princesas de los cuentos, eso es seguro. Pero de igual forma…"

Me escabullo lo más delicadamente posible de su lado para intentar no despertarla. Tomo las cobijas y tapo parcialmente su cuerpo para evitar el frio. Seguido a esto, noto que la computadora había quedado encendida en el momento en que me fui. Natsuki apenas si había tocado algunas cosas, pero todo seguía en su lugar.

"Veamos cómo va todo."

Abro los foros en los que posteé las imágenes del mensaje. Mi mirada se nubla en el momento en que me percato de que, no solo no estaba logeado en ninguna, sino que tanto mis posts como los comentarios de estos habían sido eliminados por completo de todas partes.

"Qué diablos…"

Busque una explicación, cualquier tipo de link que llevase anteriormente a estos… nada, total y absoluta nada, como si estos jamás hubiesen existido en primer lugar. Ni siquiera podía relogear, por lo que di a todas mis cuentas por muertas. Presioné mis puños fuertemente en frustración. Algo o alguien estaba poniendo trabas en mi camino… ya no podía confiar en Marco… no podía decirle de esto a nadie… estaba solo. No había absolutamente nadie que pudiese ayudarme con esto… o por lo menos eso pensé hasta que logré verlo. Esa inerte, maldita y asquerosa pluma sobre el escritorio, esperando a ser usada. Titubee unos momentos mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Es muy riesgoso, no sé qué podría pasar si lo hago una vez más… o si soy descubierto haciéndolo. Pero se me acaban las ideas… y con ellas el tiempo."

Me giro momentáneamente para observar a Natsuki, durmiendo placida y felizmente sobre mi cama. Aquella sonrisa… aquel destello de felicidad, sin duda despertaba en mi… algo… no se explicar a ciencia cierta que es… pero me hacía sentir capaz de todo. Una persona invencible, motivada a más no poder y capaz de lo que sea por proteger… por proteger a aquella chica.

"Al diablo con esto… hagámoslo."

Tomo la pluma y un pedazo de papel del escritorio, apago las luces del cuarto y me dirijo escaleras abajo en dirección a la cocina. Lanzo la hoja sobre la mesada y tomo asiento frente a esta. Presiono el botón que libera la punta de la pluma y sin pensarlo dos veces la presiono sobre el papel. Al igual que la vez anterior, una inmensa fatiga se apodera de mi cuerpo y más temprano que tarde… caigo rendido sobre la hoja de papel.


	8. Capítulo 7: Un extraño sentimiento

Capítulo 7: Un extraño sentimiento.

-¿?-

ERROR.

NO SE HA PODIDO CONTACTAR CON EL DESTINATARIO… POR FAVOR COMUNIQUESE CON EL ADMINISTRADOR.

CODIGO DE ERROR: "Restringido"

NUMERO DE INTENTOS RESTANTES: "Restringido"

OBSERVACIONES: La cuenta del remitente parece haber sido bloqueada. Por favor, desista de sus acciones.

El usuario $#&%!" se encuentra en confinamiento perpetuo. Por favor, desista de sus acciones.

El usuario "Jonathan" ha sido vetado del servicio de comunicación. Por favor, desista de sus acciones.

El reiterado uso de esta servicio resultara en una seria penalización por parte de-

U2ksIHNvYnJlIGVzb+KApiBsbyBzaWVudG8gc29jaW8sIHBlcm8gcG9yIG11Y2hvIHF1ZSBxdWllcmEgYXl1ZGFydGUgbm8gcHVlZG8gZGVqYXIgcXVlIHRlIGNvbXVuaXF1ZXMgY29uIGVsbGEuIE5vIGVzIG5hZGEgcGVyc29uYWwsIGVzIHNvbG8gZWwgdHJhYmFqby4gU2luIGVtYmFyZ28sIGVzdG95IGRlIHR1IGxhZG8sIGFzw60gcXVlIG5vIHRlIGRlamFyZSBpciBjb24gbGFzIG1hbm9zIHZhY8OtYXMuIFNvbG8gZMOpamFtZSB0b2NhciB1biBwYXIgZGUgYXJjaGl2b3PigKYgbW92ZXIgYWxndW5vcyBhc3VudG9zIMKheSBsaXN0byE=

-SABADO-

Un tenue resplandor de luz entra por las ventanas de la sala de estar, apenas llegando para iluminar débilmente la cocina. Había caído sobre mis brazos y estaba babeando todo mi regazo. Afortunadamente, la hoja en la que había escrito no se dañó. Nuevamente, símbolos sin aparente sentido que tendré que traducir más tarde.

"Símbolo de OK, símbolo de paz, gota de agua, dedo señalando hacia la izquierda, reloj de arena y papeles."

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Sentía como si hubiese chocado directamente contra un paredón mientras corría en medio de una maratón. Bostezo en alto mientras me levanto de la silla y oculto el papel entre mis ropas para evitar que Natsuki lo encuentre, quien por cierto, aun no se había levantado. El reloj de mi celular marcaba las 7:00, demasiado temprano para ser sábado.

"Aun me siento muy cansado… tal vez pueda descansar un poco antes que la enana peli rosada se despierte."

Subo las escaleras con lo que parecían dos pesas de una tonelada en cada pie y admiro la habitación, todo estaba como lo había dejado. Lentamente me acerco a la cama y me siento en el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra el borde de esta para no despertar a Natsuki.

"Con una hora de sueño tengo de sobra."

-Natsuki: ¿John?

"Demonios…"

-Jonathan: ¿Si Nats?

-Natsuki: ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

-Jonathan: Fui al baño y aproveche para arroparte. No quería molestarte así que…

-Natsuki: Sube aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que te lance por la ventana…

He de admitir que esa declaración me tomó por sorpresa. Por otro lado, no estaba dispuesto a negarme. Rápidamente me levanto mientras Natsuki abre las cobijas, invitándome a unirme a ella.

-Jonathan: A la orden señora…

Después de dormir en tantos lugares indebidos, estar cobijado sobre una cama caliente parece la imagen más cercana del cielo hecho realidad. Siento una pequeñas y tímida figura a mi lado tomando un poco de distancia mientras de manera incomoda giraba incontables veces sobre el colchón. Me pareció adorable aunque lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir un poco más.

-Natsuki: John…

-Jonathan: ¿Si?

Tardó unos momentos, en los que creí que ella simplemente no había hablado sino que era algo que había imaginado, pero finalmente continuó.

-Natsuki: N-Nada… no importa…

-Jonathan: Vamos, si te ocurre algo solo dímelo y ya. No creo que sea tan malo…

-Natsuki: No… no porque sea algo "malo" como tal. Podría ser difícil de responder…

-Jonathan: Difícil es quitar los pelos de Mitch de mi ropa.

Dejo escapar una pequeña risa para intentar disminuir la presión del momento. El silencio invade el momento y poco a poco siento como comienzo a quedarme plácidamente dormido. Finalmente la voz de la chica vuelve a sacarme del trance, rescatándome de aquel somnoliento mundo de cansancio.

-Natsuki: Lo que quería decir es que… bueno ¿has tenido pesadillas con… ya sabes, tu padre?

Lanzo un suspiro de cansancio mientras un escalofrió recorre mi espalda.

-Jonathan: Más de lo que me gustaría admitir… pero toda herida sana querida, tarde o temprano se tienen que terminar.

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro cara a cara con unos cristalinos ojos rosados, recubiertos en lágrimas que desesperadamente buscaban a los míos. Fue en este momento en el que me había percatado de la situación. Como alguna especie de epifanía, la verdad me golpeo como el frio nocturno al que había estado expuesto unas horas antes. La chica no me había pedido que me acostara con ella por cualquier capricho, ella se sentía de alguna manera atacada por aquellos sueños de extremo dolor a los que había sido inducida por culta de los malos tratos que recibió.

-Jonathan: Oh… ya… ya lo entendí…

-Natsuki: Siento haberte metido en todo esto… no tienes por qué estar aquí si no quieres. Ya has hecho mucho por mí como para que te obligue a estar… junto a mí…

Puedo sentir los movimientos de su cuerpo a través de las sabanas, se está alejando de mí lo más que puede. Oigo el sonido de algo golpear contra la pared, seguido de un pequeño quejido de parte de Natsuki. Rápidamente me muevo hacia adelante, enfrentando mi rostro contra el suyo para evitar que malentienda lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Jonathan: Realmente no tengo ningún problema con quedarme aquí… al contrario, estaré encantado de no tener que ir al sofá otra vez jajaja.

Natsuki retiro su mirada de mí, intentando disimular las lágrimas que brotaban de su rostro.

"Le es muy difícil expresar lo que siente, eso es algo evidente… "

-Jonathan: Además… quien no querría estar en la misma cama con una linda chica de…

Un puñetazo golpea mi estómago a toda velocidad, empujándome hacia atrás y cortando la frase que estaba por decir.

-Natsuki: No soy linda…

Murmuro entre balbuceos inentendibles mientras destapaba su rostro y demostraba un rubor apenas divisible por la oscuridad del cuarto. Lanzo una sonrisa optimista mientras la miro un tanto alejado.

-Natsuki: ¿Así que este era tu plan desde un principio? Vaya rarito que resultaste ser John.

Bromeó exponiendo una pequeña sonrisa burlona mientras continuaba evitando el contacto visual conmigo.

-Jonathan: Oh vamos no tienes por qué actuar tan fríamente. Vas a arruinar tu lin… eh…

-Natsuki: ¿"Mi lin…"?

El rostro de la chica cambio a una expresión molesta. Nerviosamente pensé rápidamente como acabar la frase.

-Jonathan: Tu estéticamente agradable rostro femenino.

-Natsuki: ¡jajaja, no seas idiota jajaja!

Una serie de delicados y juguetones puñetazos golpearon contra mí mientras ambos continuábamos compartiendo ese momento juntos. En ese instante, tanto el cansancio como el sueño desaparecen y son reemplazados por un cálido y agradable sentimiento dentro de mí. No sabría decirles que es, puesto que jamás he tenido la suerte de experimentarlo. Era una sensación muy parecida a la que sentía estando en casa, pero al mismo tiempo mucho más agradable.

Continuamos de esta forma por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente acordamos en levantarnos para desayunar. Le sedo el baño mañanero a Natsuki mientras preparo un rápido desayuno… y uso la computadora para traducir el mensaje de Monika. Abro el navegador y entro nuevamente en el enlace del archivo de texto que encontré la primera vez.

"Esto será trabajo doble…"

Pensé mientras veía el significado de aquella extraña simbología. La frase "base64" hacia acto de presencia en el traductor.

"Esto no me dice realmente nada. Aunque tal vez…"

Abro una nueva pestaña e introduzco el código ya traducido en el buscador. Si, ya lo sé, no es la idea más brillante de todas, pero supuse que, de alguna manera, podría llegar a funcionar. Al hacer esto, yo esperaba encontrar una especie de bases militares o cosas de ese estilo, pero a cambio fui sorprendido por la aparición de un extraño lenguaje… "numérico" si se puede decir de esta manera.

"Creo que empiezo a hacerme una idea de a dónde quiere llegar."

Comienzo a buscar la hoja dibujada con aquel perverso mensaje cifrado entre los cajones del escritorio. Sin darme a la espera comienzo a transcribir mientras mantengo mis sentidos alerta para evitar que Natsuki me encuentre haciendo esto. Me tomó alrededor de 15 minutos acabar de escribir todo, esto fue lo que conseguí:

El tercer ojo aguarda.

En las profundidades espera.

Cerca de la costa profanada.

En la esquina, por su bien, separada.

XXXXXX debe ser liberada.

¿Aun puedes oír mi nombre?

Un poema muy simple, incluso parecería escrito por un niño pequeño. Esto me abre el juego a muchas cosas… Me llama poderosamente la atención la última frase. No parece parte del poema, sino que más bien, es como si la hubiesen puesto a propósito a modo de distracción o para captar la atención del lector. Entonces, una idea surca mi cabeza en lo que pienso en esto…

"¿Y qué tal si en realidad esto está pensado solo para parecer un poema?"

A simple vista, alguien con unos conocimientos literarios prácticamente nulos como yo podría pensar que esto es específicamente un poema solo por la estructura del texto. Por otro lado, su simpleza y mensajes crípticos me hacen pensar en que tal vez no está intentando serlo, sino parecerlo por el simple hecho de querer ocultar su verdadero significado…

-Natsuki: ¡JONATHAAAAN!

Oigo a Natsuki gritar desde la planta baja de la casa. Rápidamente guardo los poemas dentro de los cajones y corro escaleras abajo en dirección a la histérica chica que reclamaba mi presencia. Salto los últimos cuatro escalones y me deslizo a través del piso hacia la cocina.

-Jonathan: ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunte nervioso mientras veía a una molesta Natsuki que se mantenía parada con sus brazos cruzados en frente de mí.

-Natsuki: Casi quemas todo ¿estás demente? No puedes dejar las hornallas encendidas y marcharte a hacer otra cosa.

-Jonathan: Oye fue un descuido, además ni siquiera paso tanto tiempo.

-Natsuki: Tsss, no sé qué harías sin mí… de cualquier manera, ya que estas aquí siéntate y desayunemos.

"No puedo estar más de acuerdo con ello, siento que voy a morir de hambre. Ahora que lo recuerdo, no cenamos anoche, así que ella debe estar en la misma posición que yo. El trabajo puede esperar, es hora de tragar."

Atacamos el café y las galletas con una voracidad inhumana. No había tiempo para compartir palabra alguna, simplemente una pequeña pausa entre bocado y bocado para respirar y luego continuábamos con nuestra masacre hasta que ya no quedo nada que comer.

-Natsuki: Hey, sabes estuve pensando en lo que dijiste anoche, sobre Sayori y… su problema…

-Jonathan: ¿Te parece extraño? Porque a mi… bueno, ella no parece el tipo de persona que intentaría algo de ese estilo. A simple vista parece una chica tan feliz.

-Natsuki: Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen John, y más tratándose de personas… muchas veces no decimos lo que sentimos por miedo o… o simplemente porque somos incapaces de expresarlo.

-Jonathan: Hey eso fue muy profundo.

-Natsuki: Gracias.

Respondió inflando su pecho en señal de orgullo propio mientras lanzaba una sonrisa triunfal.

-Jonathan: ¿Y con eso quieres decir que deberíamos ir a ver como esta?

-Natsuki: Tú ya fuiste ayer… pero me gustaría poder hablar un poco con ella.

-Jonathan: En realidad, ni siquiera tuve la suerte de hablarle. Estuvo dormida todo el tiempo que pase allá, solo pude hablar con… con Marco…

No hace falta decir que no me agradaba la idea de encontrármelo otra vez… no es por nada, pero no me sentía en condiciones de poder hablar con él sin armar una escena como la del día anterior. Por otro lado, Natsuki parecía muy convencida de querer ir para allá, por lo que me vi obligado a aceptar sus intenciones, así que sin siquiera darme cuenta me vi a mi mismo sentado junto a ella en el autobús, camino al hospital.

"Maldita sea…"

Pasamos por la entrada del hospital y Natsuki pregunta por la habitación de Sayori. Por mi parte bajo la cabeza e intento de alguna manera no ser reconocido por la guardia, cosa claramente inútil. Varias miradas de desconfianza más tarde llegamos hasta donde la chica descansaba. Una rápida mirada por la ventana de la puerta confirmo mi sospecha, Marco no se encontraba en el lugar.

"Bueno, eso evitara problemas."

Poniendo su mano sobre la puerta, la peli rosada chica me mira seriamente sin decir una sola palabra. Lentamente hacemos acto de presencia dentro del cuarto y el rostro de Sayori se ilumina con felicidad al ver que se trataba de nosotros.

-Sayori: ¡Jonathan, Natsuki!

Menciono nuestros nombres un tanto sorprendida a la par que nerviosa.

-Jonathan: Hey Sayo…

-Natsuki: Sayori.

Dijo Natsuki interrumpiendo mi saludo de manera grosera y desinteresada.

-Sayori: No esperaba verlos aquí…

-Natsuki: Marco le dijo a John y yo insiste en venir a visitarte.

-Jonathan: Si, eso explica básicamente todo… por cierto ¿dónde está ese hijo de perra?

Pregunte alegremente disimulando lo ocurrido ayer.

-Sayori: Aun no ha llegado. Ayer se fue de una manera muy extraña, ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento desapareció…

Una pequeña sensación de culpabilidad se hizo presente en mí al oír aquello, sin embargo, esto fue rápidamente reemplazado por la incomodidad que causaba la presencia y fría mirada de Natsuki en el cuarto. Esa chica estaba actuando sumamente extraño, era muy difícil para mí adivinar qué es lo que ella estaba pensando. Lentamente la veo tomar asiento sobre la cama junto a Sayori y lanzarme una amable y extrañamente agradable sonrisa.

"Viniendo de ella…me perturba… y mucho… no es como las sonrisas que he visto antes. Esta es más bien, una expresión que oculta algo mucho más profundo, no sabría explicarlo mejor que esto."

-Natsuki: John ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? Quisiera… hablar algo en profundidad con Sayori…

-Jonathan: Eh… ¿estas segura? Es decir, no me molesta irme si voy a molestar pero…

-Natsuki: No, no, no es eso. Es solo que, es una conversación algo privada. Por favor ¿podrías hacerme este favor?

-Jonathan: Si… si, supongo que puedo hacerlo. Te esperare fuera del lugar y…

-Natsuki: No será necesario, esto tomara un tiempo. Hace falta comprar algunas cosas en casa, puedes encargarte de ello por mientras…

"Hermano, esa actitud realmente me deja extrañado. No es como la Natsuki que conocí hasta ahora… es como, una mujer mucho más seria y… y con mirada de poker incluida. Me preocupa a decir verdad. Aunque por otro lado, está en un hospital, dudo mucho que pueda estar en un lugar con mejores cuidados que aquí."

-Sayori: ¿"En casa"? Chicos… ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?

Pregunto Sayori con confusión en su mirada. Nadie respondió a su pregunta por miedo a meter la pata. Suspiro profundamente mientras miro sonriente a Natsuki, levanto mi dedo y le digo a modo de afirmación…

-Jonathan: Don't worry, be happy.

-Natsuki: Gracias, si necesito cualquier cosa te lo hare saber.

-Jonathan: Solo mantenme al tanto y cuida de nuestra querida presidenta ¿sí?

"Miedo me da dejar a esas dos solas. Aunque supongo que no debería pasar nada fuera de lo común… odio esperar cosas porque siempre sale lo contrario."

Poco a poco me alejo de la sala y emprendo mi camino hacia la salida del lugar. Mantenía mi mirada en el suelo, intentando no ver a través de las salas del hospital. No sé lo que pudiese haber al otro lado de esos pedazos de madera, pero te aseguro que no quiero saberlo… me traería malos recuerdos… Finalmente puedo ver la salida, una amplia puerta giratoria pensada para que pacientes con discapacidades puedan pasar libremente se extendía al final del pasillo.

"Diablos, no quiero dejar a Natsuki y Sayori solas… me pregunto de que estarán hablando. Solo puedo esper…"

Mis pensamientos, inmersivos a la vez que pesados y repetitivos, fueron cortados por una figura saliendo desde dentro de una de las salas. Altura elevada, cabello largo, morado y ojos del mismo color. Su mirada estaba entre una combinación entre tranquilidad absoluta y neutralidad. Se despidió del doctor dentro de la habitación y prosiguió a caminar hacia la salida.

"¿Yuri? Que caraj… no parece haberme visto. ¿Abra venido a visitar a alguien? ¿Tal vez a Sayori? No… no lo creo, la reacción de la chica cuando nos vio parecía la de alguien que no quería hacer saber a nadie sobre su estaría en este lugar."

Sigilosamente comienzo a seguirla. No soy el tipo de persona que haría cosas como esta, pero luego de lo ocurrido estos últimos días creo que puedo darme este lujo. La parada del bus está un poco lejos de aquí, pero Yuri toma otro camino. Dejando un buen tramo de distancia entre los dos, camino lentamente mientras me mantengo atento para esconderme por si decide girar de un momento a otro.

"¿Dónde diablos estamos?"

Las casas comienzan a ser cada vez más pequeñas y compactas, hasta el punto en que son todas absolutamente iguales, resaltando únicamente por su diminuto tamaño y falta de estética. La veo detenerse, instintivamente me oculto y me mantengo expectante ante cualquier tipo de acción extraña que la chica pueda realizar.

-¿?: Pareces perdido ¿te hace falta una mano?

Aquella voz me tomo por sorpresa, pero no tanto como lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Siento algo golpeándome potentemente en mi mejilla, derribándome al instante. Rápidamente el sujeto se aproxima y me toma del cuello de mi camiseta, sin pensarlo dos veces pateo con todas mis fuerzas a su vientre, haciendo que me suelte y retroceda al instante.

-Jonathan: Quien carajo crees que…

Mi mirada se nubla y siento un nerviosismo enorme al ver a aquella persona parada frente a mí. Cabello y barba rosada, cuerpo fornido aunque extremadamente delgado y mirada de pocos amigos.

-Dadsuki: No golpeas nada mal muchacho ¿siempre tienes algo guardado bajo la manga verdad?

-Jonathan: Usted… ¿Qué demonios quiere?

-Dadsuki: ¿Yo? No hay nada que yo pueda querer chico. Solo quería aprovechar para agradecerte.

-Jonathan: ¿Agradecerme?

Pregunté confundido mientras miraba al hombre cambiar su expresión a una sonrisa malévola.

-Dadsuki: Si, agradecerte. Un caballero como tú no se ve todos los días ¿eh? Jajaja.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda al oír eso. Rápidamente siento como la ira empieza a apoderarse de mí y mi cuerpo me exige que le permita lanzarme sobre el hombre.

-Jonathan: Aléjate de ella, maldito psicópata…

Murmuro por lo bajo, lo suficiente como para que pueda oírme claramente, pero a su vez para no ser oído por nadie más que estuviese mirando en ese momento.

-Dadsuki: ¿Disfrutas de la compañía de mi hija? Algunas malas lenguas me contaron sobre su pequeño arreglo. Cuando me entere no quería creerlo pero… anoche, pude ver con mis propios ojos la verdad. Su encuentro bajo la lluvia… fue conmovedor y no suelo emocionarme.

Lentamente comienzo a moverme hacia él, de manera instintiva, sin poder controlar mis movimientos. Nuevamente, estaba ciego de odio e ira.

-Dadsuki: El punto es que, me gusta mucho esta idea de que ella se quede contigo. Esa pequeña plaga no hace más que ser una molestia en casa y más cuando ya ni siquiera pasa tiempo allí. Te ofrecería algo de su ropa pero… lamentablemente ya la tiene otra persona.

Sin esperar otra palabra, me lanzo hacia el con mis puños en alto, intentando golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo el hombre esquiva todos y cada uno de mis ataques. Parecía incluso burlarse de mí, con esa… maldita sonrisa de enfermo y esos ojos que destilaban la falta de cordura en su ser. Siento como mi mano es atrapada y rápidamente me lanza al suelo mientras aplica una llave con mi brazo sobre mi espalda.

-Dadsuki: wooow, tranquilo fiera, déjame terminar de hablar. Cielos, que nervios tienes ¿eh? Jajaja

-Jonathan: ¡VETE AL DIABLO! ¡ESTAS LOCO!

-Dadsuki: Si, tal vez. ¿Pero sabes qué? soy un loco cuerdo y hasta yo me doy cuenta que lo que haces no es más que una estupidez. Solo quería decirte que, sé que ocultas a mi hija, y estoy muy feliz de que quieras quitármela de encima. Por lo que quería hacerse saber que no pienso decirle a ninguna autoridad sobre esto y voy a dejar que TÚ, tengas en posesión a la pequeña Natsuki.

De la nada, siento como el hombre me toma por detrás de la nuca, aplastando mi cabeza contra el piso con fuerza. La dureza del concreto del concreto lastimaba mi piel y trataba de meter el polvo de su superficie en mis ojos.

-Dadsuki: Pero como todo en la vida, nada es gratis. Ya que no voy a poder jugar más con ella, quiero disfrutar esta última vez… contigo.

-¿?: ¡ALTO!

Pude oír el grito de un hombre en las cercanías. Rápidamente el papa de Natsuki me suelta y siento unos apresurados pasos en mi dirección. Levanto mi mirada para encontrarme con una preocupada Yuri corriendo hacia mi mientras un policía levantaba su arma contra el sujeto parado, ahora, a metros de distancia de mí.

-Yuri: ¡JONATHAN!

-Policía: Hijo ¿estás bien?

Me giro para ver a aquella excusa de hombre correr tan rápido como le era posible.

-Jonathan: Si… tanto como puedo estarlo.

-Policía: Tienes suerte que mi hija haya estado aquí, solo dios sabe que podría haberte pasado si te dejaban solo con ese demente.

Suspiro en un mar de frustración y vergüenza, aunque a su vez cierta tranquilidad y agradecimiento hacia Yuri. La chica me llevó dentro de su casa y recibí un filete congelado para poner en mi ojo y evitar que este se torne morado.

-Jonathan: Hey Yuri… no sabía que tu papa era policía.

Le digo para intentar romper el hielo. Inmediatamente ella responde con una pregunta completamente diferente.

-Yuri: No es por entrometerme… ¿pero podrías explicarme que ocurrió?

"Esto va a tomar un rato…"

No tuve más opción que contarle todo lo ocurrido. No tenía sentido ocultar la verdad, pues ella había oído toda la charla que tuve con el padre de Natsuki. Explique todo, desde lo que ocurrió aquella noche, hasta el problema que ella tenía… y pasando además, por el que yo había tenido. Las expresiones de Yuri desbordaban de emociones a medida que me oía narrar la historia de cómo fui a parar donde estaba. No me arrepiento de nada y si tuviera que hacerlo otra vez, gustoso lo haría.

-Jonathan: Nunca estuve obligado de ninguna manera a ayudarla… ¿pero qué clase de persona seria si me quedase de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada? De cierta forma… podríamos decir que siento cierta responsabilidad al respecto.

Yuri guardo silencio. Sus estaban clavados en mí, sin expresar un solo sentimiento o palabra alguna, solo estábamos ahí mirándonos el uno al otro y esperando a que alguno de los dos diga algo.

-Yuri: Yo creo que hiciste lo correcto.

Susurro tímidamente mientras me sonreía con amabilidad.

-Jonathan: Ahora estoy en un grave aprieto… Natsuki literalmente lo perdió todo. No tiene absolutamente nada.

-Yuri: Te tiene a ti, y eso ya es mucho Jonathan.

-Jonathan: Yo ni siquiera se su talla de ropa. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a decirle lo que ocurrió aquí?

-Yuri: Bueno ahí tienes un punto.

-Jonathan: Por cierto, no te lo había dicho. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, de no ser por ti seguramente ahora estaría con la mandíbula rota en el piso.

-Yuri: Eh, bueno… no es nada…

Dijo tímidamente separando su mirada de la mía. Aun no veo ese aspecto de chica obsesiva que mencionó Marco. Me pareció excesivamente extraño lo de esta mañana, pero no por eso tiene algún tipo de obsesión, simplemente estaba visitando a algún doctor… tal vez es algo incluso peor, aunque desde luego no lo aparenta demasiado.

-Jonathan: Oye Yuri.

-Yuri: ¿Eh?

Dijo sobresaltada al oír nuevamente mi voz.

-Jonathan: No estas obligada a hacerlo, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-Yuri: No… está bien, solo dime de que se trata.

-Jonathan: Me gustaría que me acompañaras de compras. Hay algo en lo que soy un completo negado y voy a necesitar 100% de ayuda externa, ESPECIALMENTE, si es ayuda femenina.

Yuri titubeo unos momentos, mirando repetidamente a las puertas de su casa.

"Que chica más nerviosa por dios."

-Yuri: ¿E-Esto está relacionado con Natsuki?

-Jonathan: Podría decirse que sí… y con eso quiero decir que si lo está… y con eso quiero decir que se trata solo de ella.

-Yuri: En ese caso, puedes confiar plenamente en mí.

Exclamo con determinación, mostrando una cálida sonrisa llena de confianza.

"Genial, solo espero que le quede algo de dinero a la tarjeta mágica del averno… porque de lo contrario estaremos en un grave aprieto."

-Yuri: Solo quiero que me respondas algo.

-Jonathan: Claro, lo que sea.

Al preguntar lo siguiente, la chica bajó tanto la voz como su mirada, centrando esta última en sus dedos, que se frotaban entre sí para intentar diluir un poco el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento.

-Yuri: Ustedes dos… ¿son algo más que solo amigos?

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa. Me tomo unos momentos para pensar en aquello. Realmente no esperaba una pregunta así y a decir verdad no me lo había puesto a pensar hasta ahora.

"No sé cómo se sienta Natsuki al respecto, si fuese ella a la que le preguntan, probablemente reaccionaria de manera agresiva como generalmente lo hace… Espera, ¿Cómo me siento YO al respecto? Digo, disfruto mucho de estar con ella y… realmente pienso que es hermosa. No sé si a eso se le puede llamar amor…es algo que jamás he experimentado…"

-Jonathan: Es una pregunta complicada. Lo siento Yuri, pero no es algo que pueda responderte.

Yuri me sonrió. Extrañamente alegre por mi respuesta, vi como abandonaba la sala, dándome una señal de que volvería en un momento y dejándome a solas con aquella pregunta.

"¿Cómo me siento YO al respecto?"

-¿?-

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

-¿?-

Finalmente llego a casa cargando detrás de mí algunas bolsas llenas con las compras del día. El sol comienza a bajar, por lo que dejo algunas bolas sobre la mesada de la cocina y rápidamente me muevo para esconder las otras en el segundo piso para intentar sorprender a Natsuki.

"Tal vez ella este esperando que la vaya a recoger, olvide darle algo de dinero para el bus, espero que no esté… que demonios, va a estar furiosa."

Subo las escaleras a toda velocidad solo para ser detenido por una imponente figura de rosados cabellos y mirada intimidante frente a mí. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos momentos… es difícil saber que estaba pensando. Nuevamente tenía aquella expresión que mostraba en el hospital, cuando estuvimos junto a Sayori.

-Jonathan: ¿Natsuki?

-Natsuki: Jonathan.

"Está enojada…"

-Natsuki: Veo que al fin llegaste.

-Jonathan: Bueno… fue un día complicado. Ocurrieron bastantes imprevistos y tuve que comprar algunas cosas… que no estaban planeadas.

-Natsuki: Es tu dinero, puedo estar segura de que no lo malgastaras.

-Jonathan: Eh… si…

Un largo silencio se cernió entre nosotros dos, en los que no sabía exactamente que debía hacer.

-Jonathan: ¿Nats te sientes bien?

-Natsuki: …

No hubo respuesta a mi pregunta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, extiendo las bolsas en su dirección y le hago entrega de… "mi regalo" como bien podría llamarse.

-Jonathan: Con un poco de ayuda de Yuri. No sabía tu taya, pero supongo que siempre podemos ir a cambiarlo.

-Natsuki: ¿Mi taya? Que…

La chica abrió las bolsas encontrándose con algunas prendas de ropa que, según Yuri, se apegarían a sus gustos. Lentamente vi la expresión de Natsuki, cambiar a una de sorpresa e incredulidad absoluta.

-Natsuki: ¿P-Porque?

-Jonathan: No puedo dejar que vistas siempre con lo mismo…

Las bolsas caen, y las manos de Natsuki se mueven a toda velocidad hacia ambos lados de su cabeza. Lo único que sale de sus labios son algunos balbuceos incoherentes mientras la veo observar en un estado histérico las coloridas y bellísimas prendas de vestir. Poco faltaba para que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por su rostro, esta no era ni por mucho la reacción que yo esperaba, aunque ya no sé qué esperar…

-Natsuki: Yo… no sé qué decir.

-Jonathan: No hace falta decir nada.

-Natsuki: Realmente no lo merezco…

-Jonathan: Bueno, yo no merezco muchas cosas, pero igual las tengo jajaja.

Intento bromear un poco para borrar un poco la tensión del momento, pero aparentemente solo sirvió para hacerla sentir peor.

-Natsuki: John… eres una persona maravillosa… y mereces cualquier cosa de este mundo. Pero yo ni siquiera soy capaz de agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí… Ni siquiera soy capaz de… no puedo ni siquiera explicarlo…

Natsuki lanzó un puñetazo de ira y frustración hacia la pared, lastimando su propia mano en el proceso.

-Natsuki: No puedo… no puedo hacerlo…

Esta imagen solo sirve para desgarrarme por dentro. No entiendo a qué se refiere, no sé cómo reaccionar ¿qué es lo que no puede decir? No puedo más… me lanzo hacia la chica y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo tan fuerte como puedo.

-Jonathan: No es necesario que digas nada. No quiero agradecimientos, no quiero halagos, regalos ni elogios…

-Natsuki: Entonces que quieres… ¿cómo puedo agradecerte por todo esto?

Lentamente la suelto y me pongo cara a cara con ella. Fuerzo una sonrisa y siento como mis lágrimas empiezan a caer rápidamente por mi rostro.

-Jonathan: D-Don't worry… Just be happy.

Natsuki comienza a secarse la cara con las mangas de su camiseta. Una pequeña, pero hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Natsuki: Es… estas demente… pero doy gracias al cielo por esa locura.

-Jonathan: Bueno, no me hagas esperar. Ve a cambiarte y muéstrame a ver qué tal te quedan.

Rápidamente la chica toma las bolsas y se mete dentro del baño, moviéndose tan a prisa como su cuerpo le permitía. Minutos más tarde, emerge nuevamente al pasillo. Una camiseta blanca yacía debajo de un suéter rosado, vestido en conjunto con unos pantalones holgados blancos con una pequeña línea rosa a ambos lados para hacer que convine con el suéter.

-Natsuki: ¿Bueno… como me veo?

-Jonathan: Te ves… te ver preciosa.

Digo mientras levanto mi pulgar en alto, provocando un pequeño rubor en el rostro de la muchacha en frente mío.

-Natsuki: Me queda un poco grande, en específico estos pantalones… aunque aún así, son muy cómodos.

Sonrío mientras mantengo una mirada fija en Natsuki. Ella comienza a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, cabizbaja, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual. Mi corazón se acelera sin razón… soy incapaz de entender porque está ocurriéndome esto… no puedo moverme de ninguna manera, estoy paralizado en mi sitio.

-Natsuki: O-Oye John…

Pero no es miedo lo que siento… no estoy asustado, ni siquiera me siento en peligro de ninguna manera. Su caminar se detiene a apenas un pie de distancia de mí.

-Jonathan: ¿Si N-Nats?

Mi voz se quiebra un vago intento por responder a sus palabras.

-Natsuki: Sobre lo que intentaba decirte…

La misma sensación se hizo presente dentro de mí, aquella que sentí cuando estaba en la cama junto a la chica. Esa calidez, esa seguridad y felicidad…

"¿Pero qué demonios es esto y porque diablos se está apoderando de mí?"

En un movimiento rápido, siento los labios de Natsuki chocar contra mi mejilla. Su duración fue de apenas medio segundo, algo apenas perceptible aunque al mismo tiempo… inexplicablemente placentero. He recibido otros besos en mi vida, no es la primera ver ni por asomo… algunos incluso de los que no me enorgullezco… pero este fue diferente a todos los otros. Fue algo tan… tan extraño…

-Natsuki: ¡L-LO SIENTO!

Dijo mientras se escabullía y bajaba rápidamente las escaleras. Mi corazón latía como un demente, apenas si podía mover mi cuerpo luego de aquello y sentía como si estuviese… por algún motivo, volando sobre una nube. Sin darme cuenta, me encontré sonriendo más fuerte de lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo y solo podía preguntarme una cosa…

"¿Que es todo esto?"


	9. Capítulo 8: El Festival parte 1

Capítulo 8: El Festival parte 1.

-Operador: Entrada numero 2714:

-¿?: Se ha cumplido una semana desde la entrada del nuevo administrador. Aun no presenta indicios de poder manipular la consola de comandos. Por otra parte, las integrantes del club de literatura parecen manifestar cierto aprecio hacia él… aunque teniendo en cuenta la manipulación por parte de la administradora anterior, la resolución de este problema por su parte resultara sumamente interesante. Abordando algo más importante, parece haber un problema con el cifrado de señales. Esta entrada en concreto podría estar… a la vista. Por cierto ¿te vas a quedar ahí oyendo lo que digo? Después de todo no es como entendieses algo de esto… Como sea, no es nada preocupante. Fin de la entrada.

-DOMINGO-

La reunión había dado inicio. Yuri estaba sentada en una de las puntas, seguida a su derecha por Natsuki y Marco en el polo opuesto. Por mi parte estaba sentado junto a la chica de cabellos rosados, con una mirada penetrante clavada constantemente en el otro chico delante de mí.

-Yuri: S-Siento haberlos llamado tan temprano y más siento domingo… pero la verdad es que necesitamos aclarar este tema antes de que se nos caiga en sima.

Exclamo tímidamente mientras nos miraba a todos desde su puesto, demandante de atención aunque pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

-Yuri: Marco me contó de la situación de Sayori… eso nos hace, probablemente uno menos. En situaciones normales no dudaría en pedir la cancelación de nuestro acto pero… el punto es que, temo hacerla sentir peor en caso de que se enterara que no llevamos a cabo el festival por su falta…

Hubo un intenso silencio en la sala en el momento que Yuri explicó el problema. Marco evitaba el contacto visual conmigo, girando con sus pupilas repetidamente para asegurarse que yo seguía incriminándolo con la mirada mientras permanecía callado en mi sitio. De un momento a otro, quien decidió dar su opinión fue Natsuki.

-Natsuki: Si ayuda de algo, yo estuve trabajando en un poema. No es la gran cosa, pero es un inicio. No me parece bien tirar todo a la basura, aunque es verdad que será difícil de realizar por nuestra cuenta… no me gustaría hacer sentir mal a Sayori.

Yuri suspiro mientras miraba a Marco, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Marco: Bueno… estoy seguro de que ella entenderá si decidimos no hacerlo… pero no podría dormir por las noches sabiendo que eso podría provocar… cosas…

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Marco en el momento que dijo eso. Él pensaba que nadie se había dado cuenta, pero yo si lo hice. Cada vez me es más difícil entender a este tipo.

"Es literalmente una persona laberinto. Cada faceta de él lleva a callejones sin salida, a mentiras y extrañeces sin sentido… me repugna."

-Marco: Supongo que ya sabes a donde voy. Tienes el "sí" de mi parte.

Las miradas recayeron en mí, el sujeto serio con cara de pocos amigos que estaba claramente infeliz de estar ahí sentado. No voy a mentirles, vine por obligación… lo último que quiero en ese momento era encontrarme con Marco. Pero lamentablemente, el faltar solo haría que Natsuki y Yuri me viesen con malos ojos… bueno, Natsuki no lo sé, pero no quiero quedar mal con Yuri.

-Yuri: ¿Jonathan estas bien? Se te nota algo… extraño.

Preguntó Yuri, temiéndose un desastre.

-Jonathan: Estoy bien, solo… un poco cansado, es todo ¿Quieren mi opinión? Yo solo diré que estoy abierto a lo que sea. Si la presidenta tiene problemas y nosotros podemos hacerla sentir mejor haciendo esto, pues no veo ningún problema para hacerlo ¿Y si hacemos el ridículo? Bueno, ya he hecho el ridículo muchas veces. Una vez más no hará la diferencia.

"Diablos, soné como uno de esos discursos motivacionales de las películas…"

-Natsuki: No haremos el ridículo. Haremos el mejor cierre de espectáculo que hayan visto jamás y tendremos tantos nuevos miembros que los demás clubes quedaran vacios.

Declaro Natsuki parándose de su suya y realizando una orgullosa sonrisa con la que afirmó lo que había dicho. Yuri reacciono un poco nerviosa, como es de costumbre, aunque al mismo tiempo se veía claramente segura de continuar con esto.

-Yuri: H-Hey, no me gusta eso de hacer el ridículo… pero, supongo que siempre podemos dar lo mejor.

Marco parecía tener la intención de decir algo. Su boca se abrió, pero solo un balbuceo torpe salió de esta, como si se hubiese arrepentido por las palabras que estaban por ser pronunciadas. Tocé pesadamente para aclararse la garganta y nuevamente lo intenta.

-Marco: Si… bueno ¿por dónde hay que comenzar?

-Yuri: Bueno, deberíamos empezar con los poemas. Yo he estado practicando un poco pero no tengo nada en mente aun.

-Natsuki: Sayori había mencionado algo sobre hacer poemas que se entrelazaran y diesen un mensaje conjunto, aunque supongo que con tan poco tiempo tendremos que pensar en algo más…

-Jonathan: A todo esto ¿Qué día es el festival?

-Yuri: Tenemos tiempo hasta el martes. Tenía planeado usar el lunes para compartir entre nosotros los poemas que hiciéramos…

-Natsuki: Esta bien Yuri, solo hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros, como tú misma dijiste.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yuri.

-Yuri: S-Si… tienes razón…

-Natsuki: Hey se me ocurrió una idea ¿Porque no vamos a mostrarle los poemas a Sayori una vez los hayamos terminado?

-Marco: Oye, esa es una gran idea en realidad. Así sabrá de ante mano que estamos pensando en continuar con el festival. Además, estoy seguro que le encantara que la visitemos en grupo.

Todos estábamos de acuerdo. Un equipo unido y dispuesto a completar una misión, sin importar en mayor medida el resultado. Todos en esa sala concordábamos con una cosa y esa era que hacíamos eso por Sayori y no por otra cosa. Natsuki puso su mano en medio de la mesa, a modo de motivación mientras gritaba con gran ánimo.

-Natsuki: ¡CLUB DE LITERATURA!

Rápidamente Yuri siguió tímidamente el llamado de su amiga, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella y replicando un poco más por lo bajo.

-Yuri: Si…¡C-Club de Literatura!

Al ver esto, Marco se les unió diciendo por su cuenta…

-Marco: ¡Club de Literatura!

Finalmente levanto ambos hombros, acompañado de una sonrisa optimista y me uno al saludo grupal.

-Jonathan: ¡Club de literatura!

-Marco: Oigan, esto me recuerda a cuando estuve en el equipo de futbol americano.

-Yuri: Marco… ¿Tú jugabas futbol americano?

-Marco: No, yo era el aguatero.

Yuri lanzo una pequeña risa ahogada al oír aquello. Terminamos aquella reunión alzando las manos en alto y disponiéndonos cada uno a ponerse manos a la obra. Buscó algunas hojas acompañadas de algunos útiles para que comencemos a trabajar. Tardo un tiempo considerablemente largo en buscar los materiales.

"Siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí… no es por parecer un desinteresado, el punto es que temo por la seguridad de estas chicas y en vez de estar aquí escribiendo cosas en un pedazo de papel, podría estar buscando la solución final a ese rompecabezas de poemas. Pero lamentablemente… estoy atascado aquí…"

La peli morada muchacha regresó, mostrando una amplia y agraciada sonrisa en su rostro mientras repartía uno a uno los bolígrafos y dejaba las hojas de papel sobre la mesa. Miro a mi alrededor, solo para ver como de inmediato todos se ponen manos a la obra y comienzan el trabajo. Suspiro por lo bajo antes de unirme a ellos, dándome un tiempo a mí mismo para pensar en una buena idea para comenzar.

-Jonathan: Don't worry, be happy…

Digo por lo bajo, agachando la cabeza y sumergiéndome en el mar de palabras de mi mente. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de algo bastante… incomodo…

"No se escribir poemas…"

Me mantengo sentado en mi sitio, con la mirada fija en el papel mientras juego con el bolígrafo en mi mano. Los minutos pasan y rápidamente se convierten en horas en las que la tinta del instrumento en mi mano sigue intacta. Oigo el movimiento de una de las sillas, seguido de una triunfal Yuri que se levanta en alto, estirando sus brazos mientras se acercaba a una de las puertas.

-Yuri: Vuelvo en un momento…

Aprovecho para despegarme del asiento y estirar mis brazos y piernas. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Marco se despega de su asiento y lentamente camina en dirección a donde Yuri se dirigió.

-Jonathan: Marco.

Su paso se detiene instantáneamente al oír mi voz. Lentamente lo veo girar, dejándome apreciar una mirada en blanco, sin emociones de ningún tipo pero con unos ojos cristalinos que reflejaban la desorientación a la vez que el miedo y nerviosismo. Nuestras miradas se enfrentan unos momentos en los que el silencio y la tensión se hicieron claramente presentes.

-Jonathan: Solo ve con ella… y deja de mirarme de esa manera.

-Natsuki: Eh chicos… ¿ocurre algo?

Preguntó Natsuki con la confusión en su voz. Marco simplemente abandono la sala, metiéndose en las profundidades del hogar de Yuri y alejándose de nuestra vista.

-Jonathan: No, nada de qué preocuparse…

Respondí sentándome nuevamente en mi lugar, tomando el bolígrafo y remarcando una pequeña estrella en una de las puntas de mi hoja.

-Natsuki: Sabes, es evidente que algo está ocurriendo.

Replico poniendo su poema boca abajo para evitar que pueda leerlo.

-Natsuki: Te he notado bastante raro desde que llegamos. Estas nervioso por algo, eso estoy segura pero necesito que me digas que es para poder ayudarte.

-Jonathan: Es que… Es Marco el… Él es un idiota…

"No hay manera en la que pueda explicarle a Natsuki lo que paso. Y aunque lo hiciera y suponiendo que ella me creyese, solo causaría más y más problemas. Quiero decirle, pero sé que no debo…"

Un enorme sentimiento de impotencia se apodera de mí, impotencia que poco a poco va transformándose en ira.

-Jonathan: Mira… ocurrió algo el día que él me aviso sobre lo de Sayori. No es que lo odie y tampoco quiero ensuciarlo pero… el hizo algo que… para mí por lo menos, es muy duro.

-Natsuki: ¿Ayudaría de alguna manera si te desquitaras contándome lo ocurrido más a fondo?

-Jonathan: No... El punto es que de cierta manera no quiero odiarlo, pero al mismo tiempo… me es difícil no hacerlo. No es una mala persona eso me lo ha demostrado, pero aquello fue un golpe bajo para mi…

"Y además… para ti…"

-Natsuki: Bueno, sea lo que fuere estoy segura de que Marco no lo hizo con malas intenciones. Él fue una persona… un poco extraña aunque muy amable desde que entró al club. El solía pasar mucho tiempo tanto conmigo como con las otras chicas, leíamos mangas, compartía los libros con Yuri, incluso acompañaba a Sayori todos los días al ir y volver de la escuela.

Suspiro para mis adentros, calmando un poco la creciente ira que me impulsaba a ir a buscarlo.

"Ojala fuese tan simple chica… lo que dijiste solamente me hace sentir un poco peor."

-Natsuki: Si no te sientes bien puedes volver a casa, estoy segura de que Yuri no se enfadara.

-Jonathan: No, no es para tanto. Estamos juntos en esto y no puedo dejar que un simple de "comunicación" problema arruine el festival.

-Natsuki: "¿Problema de comunicaciones?"

Dijo levantando una ceja y clavando una mirada afilada en mi dirección.

-Natsuki: Bueno supongo que no estás tan mal después de todo. Oye… aún no está terminado pero puedes ver mi poema si quieres…

-Jonathan: Yo aún no puedo empezar. Jamás he escrito un poema antes, no puedo evitarlo.

-Natsuki: No es difícil una vez que aprendes a hacerlo, yo al principio… bueno era un desastre, pero todo mejora con la práctica. ¿Bueno vas a verlo o no?

Preguntó con un tono un tanto molesto, más común en Natsuki que ese tono amable el cual había oído hasta ahora. Levanto mi pulgar, dándole la aprobación para que me muestre su creación. Lamentablemente, antes que esto ocurra veo a Yuri regresar desde dentro del hogar, acompañada un tanto recelosamente por Marco. El aspecto de la chica era infinitamente más desalineado que el de antes, incluso parecía querer ocultar el hecho de que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso cosa que era imposible debido al movimiento descontrolado de sus manos. La chica junto a mi reaccionó al instante a esto, preocupándose por su amiga y preguntando por ella sin mayor espera.

-Natsuki: ¿Yuri que ocurrió?

-Yuri: Yo…

Comenzó a hablar, en una voz tan baja que rosaba la inexistencia. Incluso parecía que movía sus labios con la intención de decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente eran tan bajas que no podíamos entender nada de lo que Yuri decía.

-Marco: Yuri, por favor queremos ayudarte pero no podemos hacerlo sin que tú les digas… ya sabes…

-Yuri: Si, lo sé pero… no es algo sencillo…

Una imponente sensación de inquietud comenzó a hacerse presente en mí ser. Recordé lo que me había dicho Marco en el hospital, aquello sobre que Yuri era una persona obsesiva… pero el problema es que no ha demostrado ninguna de esas actitudes en todo este tiempo.

"Espera… obsesiva… ¿obsesión con qué? ¿A que pudo haberse referido en el momento en que lo interrumpí? ¿Que tan grave puede ser como para no ser capaz de explicarlo ni siquiera a sus amigos?"

La chica se giró momentáneamente hacia Marco, mirándolo con unos ojos cristalinos llenos de debilidad e impotencia.

-Yuri: A-Ayuda… por favor…

-Marco: Tranquila… estoy contigo.

Lentamente Marco poso sus manos sobre el brazo de Yuri, provocando que esta libere un débil quejido, apenas audible… muy parecido incluso a un gemido. Nuestros ojos se abrieron como platos en el momento que el muchacho deslizaba hacia arriba la manga de la chica. Un líquido espeso y rojizo manchaba unos blancos vendajes que recubrían por las muñecas de Yuri.

-Yuri: Yo… yo soy la responsable…

Dijo apartando su mirada de nosotros.

-Jonathan: Que diablos…

-Natsuki: Yuri…

-Yuri: No puedo evitarlo…

"Es por esto que estaba en el hospital…"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos tan rápido como la chica llevaba una de sus manos sobre los vendajes. Sus uñas presionaron fuertemente sobre la tela, desgarrándola y creando pequeños agujeros donde la sangre comenzaba a brotar de entre sus heridas.

-Natsuki: ¡YURI DETENTE!

Gritó Natsuki mientras derribaba la silla en la que estaba sentada y se abalanzaba para ayudar a su amiga. Al mismo tiempo, Marco tomo con ambas manos uno de los brazos de Yuri a la vez que la peli rosada chica tomaba el otro, intentando detener su intento por seguir dañándose, pero era inútil, la chica era considerablemente más fuerte que él. Yo estaba paralizado en mi sitio, no por impresión, no por miedo o por alguna otra razón que pudiese aparentar. Estaba tratando de procesar el rostro de Yuri. Este mismo reflejaba dolor, pero no por sus heridas, sino por el mero hecho de que era incapaz de controlarse y meter en todo esto a sus amigos… pero además… aquel rostro expresaba algo impensable para mí… era el rostro del placer absoluto, ella estaba disfrutando mientras se lastimaba a sí misma.

-Natsuki: ¡JONATHAN! ¡HAS ALGO!

El grito de Natsuki me traje nuevamente a la realidad. Instintivamente me deslizo sobre la mesa y tomo a Yuri por ambos brazos. En conjunto, jalamos con todas nuestras fuerzas hacia ambos extremos, intentas detener a Yuri.

-Yuri: ¡POR FAVOR, DETENGANSE! ¡LO NECESITO, LO NECESTIOOOOO!

De un momento a otro, siento un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, cosa que provoca que suelte a la chica y me caiga de espaldas hacia la mesa. Oigo un fuerte quejido, seguido de un grito femenino.

-Yuri: ¿M-MARCO?

Enfoco mi visión, quedando anonadado por lo que ocurría. Marco se había interpuesto entre Yuri y sus heridas. La mano de la chica estaba clavándose con fuerza sobre el brazo desnudo del muchacho, causando profundad heridas, desgarrando la carne y adentrándose a su interior.

-Marco: Por favor… detente… no sigas haciéndote daño.

El único dedo que tocaba el brazo de Yuri era su pulgar, el cual se encontraba haciendo incluso más trabajo que los otros dedos, moviéndose furiosamente en todas direcciones, disparando sangre en todas direcciones y manchando la ropa las tres personas ahí reunidas.

-Yuri: No… no puedo detenerme, entiende por favor… no puedo parar…

Natsuki sostenía con fuerza el brazo de la chica, haciendo un esfuerzo inútil para separarlos. Desesperadamente vuelvo a ponerme en pie y corro en su ayuda, solo para ser detenido por la voz de Marco.

-Marco: ¡Espera Jonathan!

-Jonathan: ¿Qué? tú mismo la oíste, no puede detenerse, necesita ayuda.

Un potente chorro de sangre sale disparado desde el brazo de Marco, manchando el rostro de Yuri y provocando que esta comience a hiperventilarse. El chico presionaba con fuerza sus dientes, forzándose a sí mismo a retener los gritos de dolor que resonaban en su interior.

-Marco: Yuri está bien… es-tamos aquí para ayud-arte… por fav-or, tienes que intentar soltarme…

-Yuri: No lo entiendes… ninguno de ustedes lo entiende… soy débil, no soy capaz de controlarme a mí misma…es por esto que no tengo amigos, es por esto que paso los días alejada de la gente… no quería que nadie se enterase de esto y sufriera por mi culpa…

-Natsuki: ¡SI SUFRIMOS ES PORQUE REALMENTE NOS IMPORTAS TONTA!

Grito Natsuki mientras soltaba el brazo de su amiga solo para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, presionando con inmenso cariño su cuerpo contra el de la dolida Yuri. Esta forcejeó en un mero intento de zafarse, desligando un poco sus uñas del brazo de Marco.

-Yuri: Porque les importaría una demente como yo… ¡MIRAME! ¡ESTOY LASTIMANDO A MARCO, UNO DE MIS MAS CERCANOS AMIGOS Y SOY INCAPAZ DE DETENERME!

El muchacho poso su otra mano sobre Yuri, pero no para intentar detenerla, sino que este acarició delicadamente la superficie de su piel, como una madre que cuidaba a su hijo luego de que este fuese lastimado.

-Marco: Yuri… somos tus amigos y te queremos exactamente por cómo eres… y por mucho que me hieras, no pienso dejarte atrás…

Veo temblar la mano de Yuri, lentamente puedo ver como sus dedos luchas por despegarse.

-Natsuki: Ni yo… eres mi mejor amiga, nunca lo olvides…

Los sollozos de Yuri se intensifican a la vez las lágrimas salen con aun más fuerza de sus ojos.

-Jonathan: No se olviden de mí, soy nuevo pero aun así me intereso por nuestra peli morada favorita.

Y diciendo esto, decido unirme al abrazo grupal que se había formado luego de que la chica despegase sus manos de Marco y las moviera en dirección a su cintura, abrazándolo tanto a él como a Natsuki.

-Yuri: LOS AMO CHICOS… DE VERDAD, NO SABEN CUANTO LOS AMO…

-Natsuki: Y nosotros a ti Yuri.

Guardamos silencio durante un buen tiempo. La sangre de Yuri y Marco escurría por ensima de su ropa, manchando las prendas de vestir de ambos mientras el reloj seguía andando y continuábamos en nuestro inmenso bunker de cariño.

-Marco: Yuri… si alguien nos ve habrá problemas.

Tomo un tiempo, pero eventualmente la chica respondió.

-Yuri: Solo… un poco mas ¿sí?... Jonathan, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte…y también va para ti, Marco.

-Jonathan: ¿Para mí?

-Marco: Lo que sea Yuri…

Algo extraño me olía en el momento que decidió mencionarme. No puedo decir que esperaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar, aunque dudo mucho que alguno de los presentes se esperase algo así.

-Yuri: L-La cosa es qREVKQSBERSBFTlRST01FVEVSVEUgRU4gTE8gUVVFIE5PIFRFIElNUE9SVEEu

-¿?-

-¿?: Esta bien… eso fue algo inesperado… alarmante hasta cierto punto, aunque no hay porque entrar en pánico… aun.

-Operador: Entrada numero 2715:

-¿?: El cifrador de señales sigue roto. He ido a echarle un vistazo hace algunas horas y todo parece en su lugar, pero por algún motivo la información que envían los servidores sigue a la vista. Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo para ponerme a arreglar eso ahora. Al parecer hubo un glitch en la matriz del sistema, un error… que a gran escala podría ser incluso devastador. Fue como si alguno de los personajes tratase de forzar su directiva más allá de los límites… pero eso es simplemente imposible. Desde que… "ella" se fue, los personajes ya no se desarrollan por medio de directivas, han adoptado cierto "LIBRE ALBEDRIO" por decirlo muy a la ligera… (Suspiro) cielo santo, querida… como te extraño…

-Operador: Entrada Numero 2715-B:

-¿?: Lo siento, he tenido que parar la grabación… de cualquier forma no se con quién me disculpo, no hay nadie más aquí… creo que todo esto empieza a afectarme bastante… pero supongo que así son las cosas. Como sea, reanudare la conexión con la matriz del sistema. Esta vez, comenzando desde el día siguiente.

-LUNES-

Bruscamente abro mis ojos, encontrándome nuevamente con el techo de mi casa. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad demencial, estaba transpirando fríamente y sentía una inmensa sensación de peligro que me devoraba por dentro. Miré en todas las direcciones posibles del cuarto, solo para percatarme de que estaba sumido en una completa soledad.

"¿Fue un sueño?"

Lentamente tomo mi celular y desbloqueo la pantalla. Lunes, 6:58 AM.

"¿Lunes? ¿Pero… como puede ser?"

Sin más tardanza me cambio y salgo de mi cuarto. Una tenue melodía resonaba en la planta baja, haciéndose cada vez más audible a medida que caminaba por el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras.

"Conozco esa canción, es "Knockin on Heavens Door" de los Guns n Roses. No soy un gran fan de su música, pero tengo que admitir que son muy buenos."

Me asomo lentamente por la puerta que conducía a la cocina, encontrándome con una alegre Natsuki vestida con su ropa vieja y un delantal blanco que recubría su cuerpo, el cual estaba manchado con glaseado de distintos colores y texturas. La chica se movía de lado a lado, tocando una guitarra de aire mientras seguía al pie de la letra al cantante del grupo mientras recitaba el estribillo.

-Jonathan: Buenos días.

Digo sonriente mientras me apoyo en el marco de la puerta. La chica se vio sobresaltada al oír mi voz y rápidamente giro para verme, un tanto sonrojada a la vez que molesta.

-Natsuki: ¡JOHN! ¿Hace cuánto estas ahí parado?

-Jonathan: Acabo de llegar. (bostezo) Por cierto ¿que estas cocinando?

-Natsuki: Oh estaba pensando en llevar algunos cupcakes a la visita de Sayori. Ella siempre dice que adora como cocino.

-Jonathan: A… la visita…

"Ahora si estoy incluso más confundido que antes. Ósea que Natsuki también recuerda lo de ayer, entonces ella…"

-Jonathan: ¿Nats puedo preguntarte algo?

-Natsuki: No, no te daré uno antes de irnos.

-Jonathan: ¿Qué? No, no es eso. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente ayer? Recuerdo… a Yuri explotando en un mar de lágrimas y… revelándonos que ella…

-Natsuki: ¡NO LO DIGAS!

Exclamó interrumpiéndome mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia el horno.

-Natsuki: No quisiera… hablar de ella en este momento…

-Jonathan: No es sobre ella. Lo que quiero saber es ¿que ocurrió después de eso? No puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó una vez que la conmoción terminó.

La chica levanto una ceja mientras ponía uno a uno los guantes de cocina evitar quemarse. Se veía extrañamente confundida por la pregunta, lo cual me confundió a mí también en la misma medida.

-Natsuki: ¿John te sientes bien? Salimos de la casa de Yuri y me acompañaste para comprar los materiales para cocinar cupcakes, luego volvimos, cenamos y leímos Parfait Girls hasta quedarnos dormidos.

-Jonathan: ¿Queee? Pero… no recuerdo nada de eso… hey y ¿avanzamos mucho con Parfait?

-Natsuki: Algunos capítulos, tampoco fue demasiado es un arco bastante flojo.

"Dejando de lado las bromas, esto es preocupante… recuerdo una potente estática en mis oídos antes de que todo se fuese a negro. Yuri… ella quería decirnos algo tanto a mí como a Marco. Algo realmente malo está pasando con esa chica y estoy seguro de que no es algo convencional. "

Veo a Natsuki sacar del horno una bandeja con algunos pastelitos cubiertos por masa de colores. Lentamente comienza a recubrirlos con glaseado de color rosa y dibujar distintos tipos de decoración sobre este.

-Jonathan: Wow… entonces esos son "cupcakes"…

-Natsuki: No tuviste la oportunidad de verlos la vez que tenía planeado llevar algunos al club… pero supongo que ahora no tendrás elección.

Dijo orgullosamente mientras inflaba el pecho, exponiendo su habilidad en la cocina ante mis ojos. Y mientras tanto, yo soy incapaz de hacer café sin que salga un tanto quemado.

-Jonathan: La verdad que… están para comérselos…

Sigilosamente muevo mi mano a un lado de Natsuki, intentando tomar uno de los pequeños postres rosados pero recibiendo un golpe en la mano en lugar de ello.

-Natsuki: He cocinado junto a Sayori, no creas que no estaré atenta.

Tomando la espátula de la mesada, la chica apunto en mi dirección como si empuñara una espada mientras se ponía entremedio de los cupcakes y yo.

-Natsuki: ¡SON MIS BEBES JONATHAN! ¡NADIE TOCARA A MIS HIJOS MIENTRAS YO VIVA!

-Jonathan: ¿OSAS DESAFIARME NIÑA INSENSATA? ¡EL DUEÑO DE ESTA PALACIO REQUIERE UN SACRIFICIO! POR LO QUE…

El potente sonido mis intestinos contrayéndose, suplicando por un poco de alimento, se hizo presente en el lugar mientras proseguía a mirar con una expresión desesperada a la peli rosada y molesta chica frente a mí.

-Natsuki: Cielo santo… que harías sin mi… prepare un poco de café extra para ti en la cafetera. Me lo agradeces más tarde.

-Jonathan: No era lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado.

-Natsuki: Si es real puede valer una fortuna.

-Jonathan: ¡YA ME ENTENDISTE!

Pasamos el resto del día normalmente. Natsuki y yo nos separamos para ir a clases y completamos el horario estudiantil de manera natural y tranquilamente nos dirigimos hacia el club para esperar a los demás. Abro la puerta del salón para encontrarme con… nada. Una sala vacía, con algunos pupitres y la quietud total.

"Yuri…"

Natsuki por su parte aparentaba una gran tranquilidad, casi parecía intocable ante las implicaciones de encontrar el salón vacío. He de decir que aunque no conociese demasiado a Yuri, tenía cierto miedo por cualquier cosa que pudiese llegar a hacer. La chica simplemente se movió alegremente hacia el armario, abriendo las puertas de par en par y colocando tranquilamente sus revistas en su lugar.

-Natsuki: Es bueno volverlos a ver chicos.

Expreso abiertamente mientras le sonreía con una clara felicidad a la repisa llena de manga.

"Esta… no es la Natsuki que conocí hace una semana… Esa sonrisa es sin duda algo que no se veía todos los días cuando llegué aquí. Me pregunto… si realmente ella será así, o simplemente aparentara algo. Quien sabe… tal vez ¿esta sea la verdadera Natsuki?"

Las puertas se abren para revelar la llegada de Marco, quien entro agitadamente mientras jadeaba. Se veía claramente cansado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón para llegar aquí.

-Marco: Lamento llegar tarde… yo…

-Jonathan: ¡MARCO!

Le grito seriamente, acercándome rápidamente hacia él y haciendo que el chico entre claramente en pánico. Sin embargo este no se movió, no corrió, se escondió o represento su miedo de ninguna manera. Simplemente estaba ahí, quieto en su sitio, esperando a que terminase de acercarme a él.

-Marco: Jonathan…

Lentamente levanto mi mano ofreciéndole un saludo un tanto incomodo de mi parte.

-Jonathan: Yo… lo siento…

-Marco: ¿Lo sientes? ¿Porque?

Siento una fuerte presión en mi mano, la cual rápidamente se cierra alrededor de mi palma como un candado.

-Marco: El que lo siente soy yo… no me tomé la molestia de explicarte. Tampoco sabía lo de tu padre… ahora entiendo porque te molestaste tanto…

-Jonathan: Yo tampoco te di la oportunidad de explicar nada. ¿Qué clase de amigo soy si solamente te busque cuando quería tu ayuda? Te trate mal y entiendo si de alguna manera mis disculpas no son suficientes.

-Marco: Oye no hables como si esto fuese el malo de la película, no te queda para nada.

-Jonathan: ¿Ah no? ¿Quieres que vayamos a discutirlo a la salida?

Bromee mientras mostraba una sonrisa optimista y un tanto confiada en mi rostro. Sentía como el apretón se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte a la par que las palabras salían de nuestros labios.

-Marco: Cuando quieras… golpeas como niñita.

-Jonathan: Y tu como abuela.

"¿Confió en él? De ninguna manera. Pero tampoco le he dado la oportunidad de que demuestre sus verdaderas intenciones… y por lo demostrado ayer… creo que se merece eso como mínimo."

Oímos la puerta del salón abrirse y rápidamente centramos nuestra atención en esta. Una tímida y delicada figura se asomaba lentamente por el marco de la puerta, mostrando una amplia sonrisa que reflejaba más que solo alegría.

-Yuri: H-Hola chicos…

-Marco/Jonathan/Natsuki: ¡Yuri!

Sin esperar un momento más, Natsuki se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Yuri, abrazándola en medio de un salto y provocando que esta pierda el control momentáneamente.

-Yuri: AAAAAA…EH…T-TAMBIEN ESTOY FELIZ DE VERTE NATS…

De repente, el ambiente en el club se sentía un tanto… bueno, en realidad, se sentía mucho más agradable que antes. Si el día de ayer me decías que terminaría uniéndome a un club de literatura y terminaría haciéndome amigo de unas chicas con SERIOS problemas… bueno, probablemente no entraría si supiese solo eso… como sea.

-Marco: Oigan, aún nos falta una integrante. Estoy seguro de que está ansiosa de vernos.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza y tomamos tanto los poemas como los pastelitos de Natsuki y emprendimos el viaje.

"Me siento… extrañamente feliz de estar aquí. No "FELIZ" como creía estar antes de venir aquí. Esto más bien… es una felicidad extraña, no sabría explicarlo. Es como una felicidad que me motiva de alguna manera. Suena estúpido lo sé, pero es la mejor manera de definirlo. Siento un gran cariño por esta gente, incluso aunque no haya pasado tanto tiempo."

Las puertas de la sala se abren, revelando a uno inmensamente feliz Sayori que nos recibía radiante y más que dispuesta a lo que sea. Natsuki puso los cupcakes sobre la mesa del hospital y la chica sobre la camilla se lanzó a toda velocidad sobre ellos, solo para ser detenida por la peli rosada muchacha.

-Natsuki: ¡NO! Son para el final.

-Sayori: ¡NATS NO COMO NADA DESCENTE DESDE HACE DIAS, VOY A MORIR DE HAMBRE!

-Marco: Veo que ya te sientes mejor.

Dijo alegremente Marco mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y acariciaba el cabello de la chica con su mano.

-Sayori: Ejeje, bueno… los doctores dicen que estaré lista para irme a casa en unos días. Aunque mi madre pidió permiso para ir al festival de literatura, aunque sea como mera espectadora.

-Marco: ¿En serio? Eso es maravilloso.

-Sayori: Ustedes… no cancelaron el cierre solo por mí, ¿verdad?

-Yuri: En realidad, venimos para mostrarte el progreso con nuestros poemas. Supusimos que te gustaría escucharlos.

Los ojos de Sayori se iluminaron con alegría y sin hacer esperar ni un momento más a la chica, Yuri se ofreció como voluntaria para ser la primera en exponer. Aclarándose la garganta y mostrando una confiada y segura sonrisa en su rostro, la chica se paró en alto y comenzó…

-Yuri: Había escrito otro poema… aunque decidí tirarlo a la basura y escribir uno nuevo. El viejo… no reflejaba lo que quería decir, estaba confusa, asustada y no sabía lo que quería realmente… así que este es mas a mi estilo… al estilo de la verdadera "YO"

"Me pregunto que habrá querido decir con eso."

-Yuri: En fin, mi poema se llama… "Mis amigos, mis mejores amigos".


	10. Capítulo 9: El Festival Parte 2

Capítulo 9: El Festival Parte 2.

-¿?-

-¿?: Entrada número… yo que sé, no es mi trabajo llevar la cuenta de eso. El operador dejo de funcionar hoy, no entiendo porque. Simplemente se apagó de un momento a otro, una maravilla de la tecnología… El cifrador sigue "ROTO" aunque el diagnostico sigue informando que no tiene nada de malo. Todo parece estarse cayendo a pedazos, solo que soy el único que se da cuenta… incluso pareciera que este maldito sistema está intentando decirme algo… o tal vez no sea el sistema… será posible que… no, que tonto me siento por pensar en esto. Es muy duro ser el único a cargo, tal vez necesite descansar un poco para aclarar mis ideas…

-MARTES-

Fue una noche bastante tranquila, he de admitir. Me desperté fresco como una lechuga y preparado para enfrentar el gran día del festival. El resplandor de la ventana iluminaba parcialmente el cuarto, dejando ver el desordenado pero acogedor panorama que habíamos creado con el pasar de los días. Lentamente muevo mi brazo en dirección a la mesa de noche, tomando delicadamente mi celular con la punta de mis dedos y trayéndolo de regreso hacia mí, siempre cuidando de no despertar a la inconsciente chica junto a mí.

"Se ve tan linda mientras duerme… bueno, más de lo que yo debo verme de seguro."

Un mensaje de Marco ilumina mi pantalla. Solo quería avisarme que las clases del día se suspenderían por el motivo de la preparación del festival. Supongo que no para nosotros, debido a que deberemos seguir trabajando en la presentación del cierre.

"Bueno, eso me da la oportunidad de dormir un rato más."

Mi mirada se desliza rápidamente hacia la derecha, captando la presencia de un objeto que no estaba a la vista el día de ayer. Una hoja de papel descansaba sobre el teclado de la computadora. Una simple, común y corriente hoja de papel, pero al mismo tiempo no cualquiera. Ese era el poema de Natsuki, estaba seguro. La chica había conseguida una excusa para no decirlo en público, de alguna manera convenciendo a Yuri y Sayori. La curiosidad me carcomida por dentro y aún más después de la reacción que tuvo la chica de cabellos morados al leerlo.

"Nats… si sabes que tendrás que decir esto en público ¿verdad? NO ES QUE ESTE MAL… pero, es algo… ya sabes…"

Las palabras de Yuri resonaron en mi mente mientras lenta y sigilosamente abandonaba la cama. Puedo ver la letra de Natsuki, es desalineada y pequeña, como si hubiese escrito eso específicamente para ser la única capaz de leerlo. Pero eso no va a detenerme… voy a leer ese poema así sea lo último que haga. Deslizo mi mano sobre el escritorio poniendo mis dedos sobre el papel, solo para instantáneamente ser detenido por un poderoso agarre en mi muñeca que evita que tome aquel tesoro.

-Natsuki: Puedo preguntar… ¿qué DEMONIOS piensas que haces?

"Bien, eso me deja arruinado."

-Jonathan: Yo… solo me aseguraba de que este en un lugar seguro…

Dije mientras lentamente levantaba ambas manos en señal de rendición.

-Natsuki: Genial, entonces aléjate lentamente del poema…

Una Natsuki con una evidente furia interna se encontraba mirándome con afilados e incriminadores ojos rosados. Trago saliva y me muevo unos centímetros hacia la derecha, dándole a la chica la oportunidad de quitar la hoja de papel del escritorio.

-Jonathan: Eh… creo que voy… a hacer el café… si, eso…

-Natsuki: Entonces ve… y no olvides que te vigilamos.

"Parece que alguien se levantó apuntando al norte… ¿Realmente será algo tan importante lo que tenga en ese poema? ¿Que estará intentando hacer o a quien se lo habrá dedicado como para estar tan atenta para que nadie lo lea? Sea cual fuere la respuesta, el punto es que esta chica está determinada a no dejar que eso ocurra."

Tomo mi ropa y me dirijo a la planta baja para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Ya era hora de que me tocara a mí, últimamente fue Natsuki quien se ha estado encargando de esto. Me desplomo sobre el sofá y descanso mi cabeza sobre su regazo, encendiendo la televisión mientras espero a que el café termine de hervirse.

-Jonathan: Don't worry, be happy.

Digo sonriente mientras oigo unos fuertes y apresurados pasos bajar a toda velocidad la escalera.

-Natsuki: ¿John todavía no estas cambiado? Vamos a llegar tarde a clases.

-Jonathan: Tranquila, Marco me dijo que hoy no hay clases. Así que podemos pasar el resto del día pensando que haremos dentro de 20 años.

Digo a modo de broma mientras contesto al muchacho por mensaje privado para conseguir la hora del evento.

"Probablemente sea esta noche, dudo mucho que planeen un evento como este durante el día, siendo que las presentaciones suelen ser lo más importante, incluso refiriéndose a la decoración del lugar."

-Natsuki: ¡OH POR DIOS ES VERDAD!

Dijo con una expresión horrorizada en su rostro que me hizo estremecer en el momento que pude verla. Casi salto en el sillón en el momento que intenté preguntar que ocurría, entre balbuceos y dialectos nerviosos.

-Natsuki: No… no es nada, tranquilo… es solo que había olvidado lo del festival… Creí que todavía era lunes, lo siento…

-Jonathan: Por las rastas de Bob Marley mujer, vas a hacer que me dé un paro cardiaco.

La chica comenzó a morderse las uñas a la par que intentaba no hacer contacto visual conmigo. Decir que algo la preocupaba enormemente era decir muy poco.

-Jonathan: ¿Tiene que ver con el poema verdad?

El sobresalto de Natsuki al oír mis palabras era una señal de que di en el clavo al preguntar.

-Jonathan: Escribiste algo muy vergonzoso o no estas segura de lo que pusiste ¿verdad?

-Natsuki: ¡NO! Es solo que…

-Jonathan: No me digas. ¿Tienes miedo de lo que piense la gente?

-Natsuki: No es fácil ¿está bien? No para todos es fácil expresar lo que sienten o piensan…

-Jonathan: Hey si lo dices pensando en mí también ha habido veces en las que he hecho cosas por el "qué dirán". No te puede simplemente no importar la opinión de la gente, es solo que a veces no le damos la opinión que merece por qué bueno… no siempre puedes hacer lo que todos esperan de ti.

-Natsuki: Creo que no me estas entendiendo…

Susurro por lo bajo mientras daba media vuelta, mirando un tanto triste en dirección a las escaleras.

"Pues… supongo que tiene razón."

-Jonathan: Si te sirve de algo, yo no espero que sea el mejor poema del mundo. Solo espero estar ahí parado y ver a una chica bonita salir a exponer con toda la confianza del universo.

-Natsuki: Psss… ¿qué te dije sobre llamarme linda?

-Jonathan: Oh claro, a ti también espero verte.

Dije dejando ver una sonrisa burlona y esperando la reacción de Natsuki, la cual no se hizo esperar.

-Natsuki: Eres un idiota jajaja...

Rió entre dientes mientras me regresaba una agradable sonrisa. He de decir que había pocas cosas más agradables que ver esa sonrisa. Nuevamente, aquella extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo y fui incapaz de procesar el paso del tiempo en esos insignificantes quince segundos que a mis ojos parecieron eternos.

-Natsuki:¡ JONATHAN! ¡OTRA VEZ! ¡VAS A QUEMAR TODO!

Hasta que el grito furioso de la chica me saco de mi estado de estupidez y felicidad absoluta.

-Jonathan: Eh… ¡lo siento!

Exclame en dirección a la cocina, más que avergonzado y arrepentido. Un mensaje llegó a mi celular, nuevamente de la única persona que tiene mi número.

-Marco: El festival comenzara a las 18:00, pero Yuri dijo que vayamos antes para comenzar a practicar nuestro acto. Por cierto, ella está que no cabe en sí misma. Desde que se levantó estuvo enviándome mensajes. Incluso ya ha creado unos seis grupos de chat.

-Jonathan: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Marco: Dice que no le gusta la atmosfera que tienen.

"Wow…"

-Jonathan: ¿Podrías mandarme la invitación de alguno de ellos?

-Marco: ¿Seguro pero antes… tienes un celular de gama baja?

-Jonathan: ¿Eh? ¿Porque la pregunta?

-Marco: No… por nada…

Momentos luego, soy agregado a un grupo conformado únicamente por Yuri y Marco en el que instantáneamente comienzan a llegar cientos de mensajes de todo tipo. Todos y cada uno de la misma persona, Yuri. Si soy sincero, no tengo la más remota idea de que decían esos mensajes. A la velocidad con la que llegaban y de la manera en que estaban escritos parecía que la chica se estuviese convirtiendo en: A) una máquina de escribir o B) una bola de nervios andante. Rápidamente intento gravar un audio para captar la atención de Yuri y que probablemente deje de reventar la pantalla de su celular, lamentablemente segundos más tarde me di cuenta que nada en mi pantalla se movía y mi celular termino apagándose solo.

-Natsuki: ¿Eh Jonathan? ¿Ocurre algo?

Dijo impulsada seguramente por la incertidumbre de verme mirar fijamente la pantalla apagada del móvil. Yo simplemente respire hondo y mire sonriente a Natsuki antes de admitir…

-Jonathan: Yuri crasheo mi celular.

-Natsuki: wr9RdWUgaGl6byBxdWU/

-Jonathan: ¿EH?

Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espina al oír..."AQUELLO" había sonado como una especie de estática siniestra. Esa cosa causo un momentáneo pero potente dolor en mi cerebro con solo haberlo escuchado menos de un segundo. Mi mirada se centró nuevamente en la chica parada frente a mí, se encontraba parada sin realizar un movimiento, solo portando la oscura cafetera llena de aquel líquido rejuvenecedor.

-Jonathan: ¿N-Natsuki? ¿Te sientes… "bien"?

No hubo respuesta de su parte. Ella simplemente soltó la cafetera, realizando un desastre en el piso y salpicándome un poco con el líquido de su interior. Sin embargo, el café no me quemó, ni mojo de alguna manera. Simplemente había impactado contra mi cuerpo, sin realizar ningún tipo de reacción en este, como si estuviese en medio de un sueño.

-Jonathan: ¡NATSUKI!

Le grité tratando de forzar alguna reacción en la ella, sin éxito alguno.

-Natsuki: Jonathan.

Menciono mi nombre con una voz tan grave y distorsionada como las voces que deben oírse en medio del infierno. Solo eso hizo falta para helar mi sangre, pero para mi desgracia, fue ahí cuando todo comenzó a ponerse cada vez peor. Mi casa, o mejor dicho, mi mundo entero, comenzó a deformarse y corromperse de maneras que yo creía imposibles. Pedazos de pared, ventanas y muebles desaparecían y reaparecían en lugares completamente distintos.

-Natsuki: Detente.

Una macabra y siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Natsuki tan rápido como sus ojos desaparecieron de su rostro. No me refiero a que algo se los haya arrancado, sino que literalmente estos ya no existían. En su lugar, dos siniestros y perturbadores parches de carne recubrían su rostro, dejando únicamente su nariz y aquella sonrisa.

-Natsuki: Ellas no necesitan esto… ELLAS NO TE NECESITAN.

Intentaba pensar, intentaba idear cualquier tipo de explicación lógica para todo esto, pero simplemente mi cerebro era incapaz de hacerlo. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente, era aquella estática.

-Jonathan: ¿Q-QUIEN ERES?

Grite enfurecido y a punto de lanzarme sobre aquella cosa que alguna vez había sido NatsuTGFzIHByZWd1bnRhcyBubyBzaWVtcHJlIGxsZXZhbiBhIGxhcyByZXNwdWVzdGFzIHF1ZSBxdWVyZW1vcyBvaXIuIApMYXMgcmVzcHVlc3RhcyBxdWUgcXVlcmVtb3MgZGFyIG5vIHNpZW1wcmUgc29uIGxhcyBxdWUgcXVlcnJpYW1vcyBhY2VwdGFyLgpMYXMgcmVzcHVlc3RhcyBxdWUgcXVlcmVtb3MgYWNlcHRhciBubyBzaWVtcHJlIHNvbiBsYXMgbWVqb3Jlcy4KWSBsYXMgbWVqb3JlcyByZXNwdWVzdGFzIG5vIHNpZW1wcmUgc29uIGxhcyBxdWUgcXVlcmVtb3Mgb2lyLg==

-¿?-

-¿?: ¿HOLA? ¿Alguien puede oírme?... oh, eres solo tu… Como sea... ¡Cacharro inútil! (sonido de golpeteo metálico) No entiendo qué diablos ocurrió, solo sé que de un momento para otro el servidor comenzó a volverse loco y a entremezclar los scripts del sistema. Esto jamás había ocurrido… es más, esto simplemente no puede ocurrir. El servidor solo puede modificar el entorno por medio de la consola de comandos y solo otra persona puede utili… no… no no no no, maldita sea ya sé que está pasando… es ella, es esa desgraciada, no puedo creerlo… tengo, tengo que hacer algo… no puedo dejar esto así. APAGA ESA MALDITA…

-MARTES-

De un momento a otro volví a mí mismo. Una voz femenina fue lo primero que logre oir antes de mi impacto con la realidad.

-Natsuki: ¿John? ¿Estas prestando atención?

-Jonathan: ¿Eh?

Miro confundido a mí alrededor, percatándome del lugar donde en que me encontraba. El supermercado de la ciudad, delante de aquella tienda de comics en la que me encontré por primera vez con Natsuki. Actualmente sé que esos en realidad no son comics sino más bien, manga.

-Jonathan: Lo siento… solo estaba un poco espaciado. Como sea ¿vamos a entrar o nos quedaremos aquí fuera?

Alegremente veo a la chica apresurarse camino a la entrada, abriendo la puerta y adentrándose en las profundidades del negocio. Sin darme a la espera la sigo, aun con cierto miedo y dudas por… lo que creía había ocurrido.

"¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? Parecía una especie de pesadilla pero todas las posibilidades están en contra como para tachar a eso como algo irreal. Aquel sonido… aquel maldito sonido de estática… es como si aún pudiese oírlo. Natsuki… no, esa no era Natsuki, dudo mucho que siquiera esa cosa sea humana. ¿Pero qué diablos era eso? ¿Estará… relacionado de alguna manera con Monika?"

-Natsuki: ¡JONH!

-Jonathan: ¡AAAAAA!

El llamado de Natsuki me saco del trance y sin darme cuenta, estaba mirando un estante lleno de múltiples tipos de historias.

-Natsuki: ¿Otra vez mirando a la luna? ¿Te sientes bien? Has estado muy extraño desde que salimos de casa.

-Jonathan: Tranquila, estoy bien. Solo… extremadamente sumido en la experiencia literaria que me brindan estos pedazos de arte…

-Natsuki: ¿No encuentras nada que te interese verdad?

-Jonathan: Bueno, es una posibilidad jejeje.

-Natsuki: Ya me lo había pensado, por eso busque esto.

Dijo poniendo literalmente sobre mi rostro una revista con un título… un tanto particular.

-Jonathan: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure…

-Natsuki: Te encantara, es una historia muy distinta a todas las otras. Tiene sus altibajos en cuanto a coherencia, pero eso es parte de la calidad.

-Jonathan: mmm no lo sé, los personajes parece un tanto… ¿"Fabulosos"?

-Natsuki: El primer protagonista se llama Jonathan.

-Jonathan: ¡HAY QUE COMPRAR TODOS LOS TOMOS! Espera ¿primer protagonista?

-Natsuki: Eso es spoiler.

Compramos algunos tomos, entre ellos varios volúmenes tanto de JoJo's como el ultimo de Parfait Girls. Seguido a esto, deambulamos por todo el centro comercial parándonos ocasionalmente ante las vidrieras para admirar algunos productos antes de comenzar nuestro regreso hacia casa. Mi nerviosismo no cesó en ningún momento. ¿Cómo sería posible que pudiera pensar en algo diferente a aquello? Y para colmo, el silencio entre nosotros me estaba dando más tiempo para tener en mente aquello.

"No te mentiré… tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo… no miedo por mí, he pasado por tanto que simplemente no me importa lo que pueda pasarme. Pero ella… amigo, realmente temo por su seguridad. Después de todo, aquella responsabilidad termina recayendo en mis hombros lo quiera admitir o no y si algo le pasara… pues sería mi culpa."

Natsuki toma mi mano y la presiona fuertemente haciendo que vuelva a la realidad y me dé cuenta de lo que le ocurría. Su mirada no discrepaba mucho de la mía en ese entonces, ve veía que claramente algo le preocupaba de sobremanera y pero es difícil saber que es.

-Jonathan: ¿Pasa algo Nats?

-Natsuki: No, solo… pensaba. ¿Sabes John? Solo… solo quería decirte gracias.

Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa tan sincera y tierna que el solo verla derretía todo mi interior. Nuevamente, ese sentimiento. Torpemente me rasco la parte trasera de mi cabeza mientras sonrió como un idiota y continúo.

-Jonathan: Bueno, no hay nada que agradecer. Después de todo, es gracias a ti que conocí el manga, por lo que yo soy el que debería estar agradecido jajaja.

-Natsuki: No me refiero a eso tonto… es muy difícil para mi decirlo, no me presiones.

-Jonathan: Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero agradecimientos así que si no puedes decirlo simplemente no te esfuerces.

-Natsuki: ¡NO!

Exclamo soltando mi mano y tomándome furiosamente por el cuello de mi camisa. A pesar de ser considerablemente más baja que yo, la chica me jalaba con fuerza hacia abajo, captando mi atención y haciendo que esté completamente concentrado en esos ojos rosados.

-Natsuki: En serio necesito sacarme esto del pecho… Estos días… han sido los más felices que he tenido en años. Antes de conocerte, estaba sumida en un mundo de pesadillas… cada día era una maldita pesadilla por culpa de ese… ese monstruo. A causa de eso, estaba siempre furiosa y creía que todos querían lastimarme… es por eso que soy como soy…

Natsuki comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro mientras esas cristalinas gemas rosadas brillaban de dolor y felicidad.

-Natsuki: Pero luego llegaste… al principio creí que eras como todos, pero luego… viniste por mí, aquella noche en la que estaba perdida y con miedo… incluso sabiendo que de ayudarme pondrías en riesgo tu vida, eso no te importó y me acogiste en tu hogar… es gracias a ti que ahora tengo un lugar al que… me encantaría llamar mi hogar.

Sin esperar otro momento, Natsuki suelta mi cuello y enrosca sus brazos alrededor de mi torso, apenas llegando a conectar sus dedos al final de mi espalda. Siento como sus lágrimas mojan mi camisa, pero estas no eran lágrimas de tristeza ni dolor. La chica se había quedado sin ellas hace mucho tiempo. Esto era una felicidad absoluta y esta es la forma en la que ella lo demuestra. Sin esperar a más, yo devuelvo el abrazo y nos quedamos así un buen rato en el cual… ya nada nos importaba.

"Desearía que ese momento hubiese durado para siempre… desearía que jamás hubiese ocurrido lo que estaba por venir… Si hubiese sabido lo que tenía delante, nunca la habría soltado. Hubiese estado junto a ella por el resto de la eternidad… lamentablemente, este no es ese tipo de historias. Puesto que no es mi historia… sino, la de esa cosa."

De un momento para otro, siendo un frio abrazador recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Rápidamente abro mis ojos para encontrarme con… aquella figura. Una mujer de cabello y pupilas blancas como la nieve, mirándome fijamente al final de la calle como un espectro de ultratumba. Mi corazón se acelera y todo sentimiento benigno que pudiese haber sentido en ese momento es reemplazado por un miedo paralizante.

-¿?: Tm8gcXVpc2lzdGUgZXNjdWNoYXLigKYgYXRlbnRlIGEgbGFzIGNvbnNlY3VlbmNpYXMg

El mundo comienza a distorsionarse a mí alrededor, casas desaparecían y reaparecían. Los arboles eran reemplazados y re coloreados con tonos imposibles de divisar. La existencia misma llegaba a un punto en que la corrupción de ese ente destruía todo a su paso… y yo… yo estaba ahí, parado junto a la mujer que amaba… Siento ligeramente un escape de aire entre mis brazos. La cabeza de Natsuki se levanta, mirándome fijamente con aquella sonrisa que… el solo recordar el momento, basta para destruir mi alma.

-Natsuki: John…

-Jonathan: ¡Natsuki espera!

El cuerpo de la chica atraviesa mis brazos. Moviéndose de una manera totalmente irrealista lejos de mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces intento atraparla, pero todos mis intentos fueron en vano. Siento un potente golpe en mi estómago, el cual me obliga a ponerme de rodillas. Cada vez más rápido, la veo alejarse de mí y acercarse más y más a ese demonio de cabellos blancos.

-Jonathan: ¡NA-TSUKIIIIIII!

-Natsuki: Te… amo…

Oigo entre una estática que destruye poco a poco mi mente mientras la veo desaparecer entre la corrupción del entorno. Siento a algo golpear con todas sus fuerzas contra mi rostro, lanzándome hacia atrás a toda velocidad. Mi nariz comienza a sangrar lo cual provoca que parte de esa sangre baje por mis pulmones, creando una toz seca y adolorida. Algo pisa con fuerza mis dedos y siento como estos hacen un horrible sonido de ruptura. Un grito de dolor intenta salir de mí, pero aquel sonido de estática lo aplaca, impidiendo que alguien pueda oírme.

-¿?: He criado a un fracasado.

"Esa voz…no, no puede ser."

Aquel sujeto me toma del cuello y me levanta lentamente hasta que pueda vercon claridad su rostro.

"¡ES…ES EL!"

-Papá: Basura.

Dijo antes de lanzarme a toda velocidad contra el suelo, impactando mi rostro contra el concreto. Seguido a esto, aquel bastardo toma uno de mis brazos y comienza a jalarlo hacia atrás, tratando a toda costa de dislocar mis huesos.

-Papá: Y yo creí que eras fuerte. ¡Yo creí que podrías enfrentar al mundo!

A continuación, suelta mi extremidad para propiciar un potente pisotón en medio de mi espalda y siento como si todo el peso del mundo me hubiese caído encima. Comienzo a toser y una gran cantidad de sangre es despedida de mi boca hacia el exterior.

-Papá: Ni siquiera puedes proteger a la mujer que amas, menudo inútil este hijo que me ha tocado. Incluso la puta de tu madre era mejor bolsa de boxeo que tú.

Puedo sentir como sus manos se posan lentamente alrededor de mi cabeza, prácticamente acariciando mi cuello y mi nuca mientras su rostro, aquel rostro que por tanto tiempo me ha atormentado incluso en mis pesadillas, se acercaba poco a poco hacia mi oído izquierdo.

-Papá: Pero tranquilo, no voy a matarte. La basura como tú no merece ni siquiera la muerte. En vez de eso, pienso dejarte ver como tu mundo sufre por tus errores… como todo aquello por lo que has luchado es reducido a cenizas sin que puedas hacer nada para impedirlo… y entonces… te matare con mis…

-Jonathan: ¡CALLATE!

Entonces, en ese instante mi cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia. Como si fuese poseído por algún tipo de fuerza sobrenatural, me moví a toda velocidad hacia arriba y propicie un golpe devastador al rostro de aquel monstruo del pasado. Mi padre salió volando en dirección opuesta a mí, tropezando con los errores de la realidad creados por aquella dama. Mi cuerpo no me obedecía, quería correr, quería irme de ahí, pero simplemente era incapaz de controlarme. Mis labios se abrieron, cortando aquel sonido de estática y envolviendo en silencio absoluto al ambiente.

-Jonathan: Basta, tu no perteneces aquí. Estas violando el protocolo del sistema y por lo tanto, eres merecedor de una sanción permanente.

"¿El sistema? ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¿Qué ocurre?"

-Papá: Oh, ya veo. ¿Te crees mucho solo porque lograste escapar de mí?

Levante lentamente mi mano y puse un dedo en frente de otro, como si estuviese provocado a la persona que tenía delante de alguna manera que no comprendía. Entonces… algo que no esperaba ocurrió. Chasquee los dedos y en ese mismo instante… mi padre desapareció, como si de un truco de magia se tratase.

deleted successfully.

-Jonathan: Bien, eso arregla un problema. Sin embargo, aún tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender amigo mío. Sé que no entiendes lo que ocurre, pero todo será explicado a su debido tiempo… por ahora, vayamos a un lugar más cómodo ¿Te parece?

Levantando nuevamente mi mano, volví a chasquear los dedos antes de caer profundamente dormido, de manera instantánea como si fuese una computadora a la que desenchufaron.

-¿?-

La cabeza me da vueltas. No tengo ni idea de donde me encuentro, solo sé que estoy acostado sobre un frio y duro suelo metálico. Un constante y molesto sonido cibernético, como el que producían los viejos televisores de tubo era mi único apego a la realidad. Lentamente comienzo a retorcerme y abro mis ojos para dar un vistazo a lo que me rodeaba.

-¿?: No… puedo creerlo…

Una sala rodeada por cientos de monitores en los que se podía apreciar miles de imágenes pasar a velocidades impensables los cuales eran la única iluminación del lugar. El techo, repleto de cables que se entrelazaban y mesclaban entre sí, formando una telaraña gigante en la cual todos conectaban hacia una misma salida.

-¿?: Nunca creí que realmente haría algo como esto… estoy violando mi propia directiva, pero eso ya no me importa.

Al final del cuarto una persona de espaldas miraba a una única puerta gris mientras murmuraba algunas palabras para sí mismo. Sigilosamente me acerque hacia él, divisando mejor su figura. Parecía… un chico un poco mayor que yo, con cabello oscuro y vestido con un traje elegante y caro. Entre sus manos sostenía una pluma… una pluma verde, la cual me había acompañado desde que llegue a este extraño mundo y que escondía más secretos de los que podía imaginar.

-¿?: Ella no habría titubeado… y yo… voy a salvarla, cueste lo que me cueste.

Haciendo a un lado sus miedos, vi a ese chico patear la puerta delante de él y caminar rápidamente hacia su interior. Sin darme a la espera, seguí su caminar tropezando repetidas veces por el dolor de mi cuerpo. Aplacó mi caminar con el borde de la puerta y comienzo a arrastrarme a través de la pared del pasillo.

[COMENZANDO PROCESO DE RESTAURACION]

Una robotizada voz resuena alrededor de todo el lugar, como un eco expandiéndose en medio del desierto. Comienzo a caminar apresuradamente al ver como el mundo a mí alrededor vuelve a glitchearse y corromperse.

[PROCESO DE RESTAURACION INICIADO CON ÉXITO, POR FAVOR INTRODUSCA REFERENCIA/ARCHIVO A RESTAURAR]

-¿?:

[REFERENCIA/ARCHIVO ACEPTADA/O, SE REQUIERE PERMISO DEL ADMINISTRADOR PARA LLEVAR A CABO ESTE PROCESO]

"¿Monika? Que… ¿quién es este tipo? ¿Que está planeando hacer?"

Finalmente llego al otro extremo del pasillo. Una gigantesca maquina en la que se conectan todos y cada uno de los cables que desprendían de los monitores anteriormente vistos en la sala principal yacía en medio de todo el lugar. Aquella cosa parecía ser lo único que no era afectado por la corrupción del mundo, siendo a su vez, la que desprendía una inmensa cantidad de sonidos estruendosos y potentes. Parecía que fuese a estallar en cualquier momento. Aquel sujeto, el que vestía un traje introdujo mi pluma en el tablero de la máquina, girándola hacia la derecha como si de una llave se tratase.

[PERMISO CONCEDIDO]

[ADVERTENCIA: EL USO FORZADO DEL PROCESO DE RESTAURACION PODRIA CAUSAR SERIOS PROBLEMAS EN LA ESTRUCTURA DEL SISTEMA]

-¿?: ¡CON UN DEMONIO, NO VENGO A OIR TUS ADVERTENCIAS!

Exclamo golpeando ferozmente el tablero. Al hacer esto… la maquinaria de los alrededores comenzó a desprender una cantidad inmensa de chispas y luces de distintas intensidades. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lanzo al suelo, preparándome para lo peor mientras veo a aquel chico, parado firmemente delante de la estructura central de la máquina.

[RESTAURACION EN PROCESO]

-¿?: Por favor… no me falles ahora.

Los cables de los laterales comenzaron a estallar, cortándose y quedando esparcidos por todos lados. Una pantalla de luces de distintos colores era todo lo que podía ver mientras mi cerebro era bombardeado por incontables cantidades de sonidos de todo tipo. Creía que iba a enloquecer. Si existe el infierno… probablemente sea algo muy cercano a esto. Todos tus sentidos siendo atormentados al mismo tiempo mientras eres consciente de que nadie estará ahí para ayudarte… nadie escuchara tus gritos de ayuda. Y de la nada… todo cesó. El silencio reinó y la calma se asentó entre nosotros.

[RESTAURACION COMPLETA]

[ HA SIDO RESTAURADA EN SU TOTALIDAD]

Levanto lentamente mi mirada… y lo veo. Veo a ese chico arrodillado en el piso, mirando atónitamente al centro de aquella maquinaria infernal. Un intenso olor a cable quemado llenaba mis pulmones, dificultándome incluso el respirar al mismo tiempo que era imposible ver bien por culpa del humo de los alrededores. Sin poder contenerme un momento más, le grité.

-Jonathan: ¿Que está ocurriendo? ¡RESPONDEME!

No obtuve respuesta de aquel individuo. Por otro lado, pude ver algo entre todo ese caos. Una figura humana, para ser más específico.

"¿Es una chica?"

Pensé mientras poco a poco me levantaba del suelo y veía más claramente lo ocurrido.

-¿?: ¿Realmente eres tú? ¿Monika?

El humo se dispersó y pude verla. Una chica de complexión atlética, con cabellos castaños y portando el mismo uniforme que usaba para ir a la escuela. Delgada, frágil y bella, muy parecida a una bailarina. Tenía una mirada neutral, confundida a la par que incrédula, como si no creyera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Monika: César… Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿cómo has estado?

Su expresión no cambio por mucho que hablase. No era la cara que alguien pondría al volver a ver a un amigo… incluso podría decir que detectaba algo de rencor en esta, aunque al mismo tiempo era como si fuese incapaz de sentirse completamente enojada con aquel muchacho.

-César: Bueno, han sido… tiempos difíciles, ya sabes je… jeje…

-Monika: Supongo que puedo decir lo mismo… después de todas las molestias que te tomaste para traerme de regreso, puedo creer que en realidad si me tienes algo de cariño… ya sabes, después de todo TU ME MATASTE.

[FIN DEL PRIMER ARCO]


	11. Capítulo 10: El Festival Parte 3

Capítulo 10: El Festival Parte 3.

[INICIANDO PROTOCOLO: "ARCO 2"]

-¿?-

"¿Escuche bien? ¿Este sujeto… intento matar a Monika?"

El muchacho bajo la cabeza, intentando escapar de la mirada juzgante de la chica.

-César: No dependía de mí. Es algo que debía hacerse…

-Monika: ¿Algo que debía hacerse? Todo lo que hice lo hice por ti. Solo quería… solo quería poder verte. ¡QUERIA DEJAR DE ESTAR SOLA! ¡QUERIA ESTAR JUNTO A ALGUIEN QUE PUDIESE CONSIDERAR "REAL"!

Monika levantaba cada vez más la voz a medida que hablaba, dejando salir la ira que claramente la agobiaba internamente. Yo no podía hacer más que simplemente mirar como aquellas personas luchaban sobre algo a lo que era completamente ajeno y se desquitaban de un pasado que no había sido placentero para ninguno de ellos.

-César: ¿Crees que no me hubiese gustado ayudarte? ¿CREES QUE FUI YO QUIEN TE ENVIO AHÍ? YO JAMAS QUISE NADA DE ESTO… esto se escapó de mis manos.

-Monika: Como si fuese la primera vez que algo se te escapa.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, dio la espalda a César mientras este volvía a ponerse sobre sus dos piernas.

-César: Bueno, a mí no me diseñaron para ser una chica perfecta que no comete errores… oh espera, "CASI" no comete errores.

Seguido a esto, el muchacho comenzó a actuar de una manera muy femenina y comica mientras se burlaba de la molesta chica en frente suyo.

-César: "Mírenme, soy Monika, voy a borrar al mundo entero para secuestrar a un escolar y forzar el sistema para que César tome posesión de su cuerpo…SEGURAMENTE ESO ES UNA IDEA BRILLANTE. VOY ENCERRARNOS EN UNA MALDITA CAJA DE CARTON DURANTE TODA LA ETERNIDAD."

Más molesta que antes, Monika se giró rápidamente y respondió a las burlas de César con otro comentario sarcástico.

-Monika: ¡AH! ¿Con que esas tenemos? "Míreme soy César, voy a dejar que me envíen lejos a la chica que me ama a pesar de que sea la única que ha demostrado algo de cariño por mí, luego voy a borrarla de la existencia y traerla de regreso para seguir jugando con su corazón ¡PORQUE SOY UN INSENSIBLE!

Hubo un largo y denso silencio entre ambos en el cual únicamente se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos, con una expresión que rosaba mucho el odio. De manera incomoda, rompo el silencio solo para atraer su atención de manera… un tanto indeseada pero necesaria.

-Jonathan: ¿Puedo decir algo?

-Monika/César: NO.

Momentáneamente veo a Monika girar confundida hacia mí solo para segundos más tarde volver a voltearse en dirección a César.

-Monika: ¿Lo trajiste hasta aquí? ¿PORQUE?

-César: Es más serio de lo que crees… pero será complicado explicar todo ahora mismo. Básicamente, lo único que tienen que saber ahora es que un ente inmortal y prácticamente incontrolable intentó corromper el mundo que ustedes conocen.

-Monika: Di algo que no sepamos. Te recuerdo que aunque haya estado en el vacío infinito aun soy consciente de las cosas que pasan en esa calculadora a la que llamas "mundo".

Aclarando su garganta, el muchacho intento calmarse y bajar su voz mientras intentaba hablar de la manera más amable posible con la iracunda muchacha que seguía lanzando fuego por la boca.

-César: Monika, entiendo que estés enojada y también entenderé completamente si me odias… pero en este momento necesitamos pensar con claridad. Por favor ¿podemos dejar esto para después?

La mirada de la chica cambio drásticamente al oír aquello, como si estuviese sorprendida por la actitud que César tomó hacia ella. Esperó unos momentos para responder, respirando hondo y separando su visión de nosotros mientras lo hacía.

-Monika: César, no te odio… es solo que es muy dificil ¿sí? Tienes idea de lo que fue estar…

-César: Si… si lo sé. Pasó por mi mente cada maldito segundo… y aun teniéndote aquí no creo que pueda perdonarme por ello… pero tendremos nuestro tiempo para arreglar lo que está roto. Ahora debemos solucionar esto lo antes posible.

Monika asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a mostrar un rostro completamente neutral y dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Monika: Estaré… un poco alejada si me necesitas. Aún tengo que acostumbrarme a ser yo misma otra vez. Solo llámenme si… me necesitan o lo que sea.

César me tomo de los hombros y gentilmente señalo a la puerta por la que entramos, invitándome a salir de la habitación. De manera adolorida me moví lentamente hacia esta, captando la confundida mirada del joven que parecía extrañado de mis acciones.

-César: Oh, lo siento.

Aquel extraño sujeto chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo que una ligera y espontanea corriente eléctrica recorra mi cuerpo. De la nada, toda dolencia que padeciera en ese momento desapareció, como por mera arte de magia.

-Jonathan: ¿C-Como…?

-César: ¿Crees en la magia?

-Jonathan: N-No…

-César: ¡Bien! Porque no existe. La respuesta es CIENCIA, muchacho. Confiable, fría y poderosa ciencia.

Una expresión confundida se formó en mi rostro, demostrando que aquella afirmación no había hecho más que creas más preguntas en mi mente. Volvimos a la sala llena de monitores y tan pronto como esto ocurrió, aquel sujeto comenzó a explicar lo que ocurría.

-César: Bien, empezare por lo más básico…

-Jonathan: ¿Quién eres?

-César: NO.

Negó rotundamente, expresándose a la vez atravesó de su lenguaje corporal.

-César: Creo que no entiendes que NO tenemos tiempo para preguntas sin fundamento. Todo a su tiempo muchacho y este no es el suyo. Lo que realmente quiere saber es "¿Qué está ocurriendo?".

Afirmo mientras se acercaba a una de las paredes y todos los monitores se sincronizaban a la vez para mostrar una única imagen conjunta, en la cual aparecía yo mismo tirando en medio de una acera, desmallado, con muchos golpes y magulladuras en el cuerpo. En el lado contrario, podía verse a Natsuki, corriendo a toda velocidad por la acera mientras era perseguida por tres hombres, entre los cuales podía distinguir perfectamente a su padre.

-Jonathan: ¿N-NATSUKI?

Me moví con impotencia hacia las pantallas, casi golpeándolas con mis manos mientras era detenido por la mano de César.

-César: Estas… son obras de Elyssa.

-Jonathan: ¿Elyssa? ¿La chica de cabello blanco?

-César: En efecto. Ella te tiene un odio inmenso amigo y preparó todo esto solo para destruirte mental y físicamente.

-Jonathan: Pero… ¿porque? ¿Porque yo? ¿Porque ella? ¿Qué diablos le hicimos nosotros?

Pregunté reteniendo mis emociones, al borde de las lágrimas y carcomido por una impotencia que me destruía por dentro. César suspiro mientras veía como ella era detenida a las entradas de mi hogar y entre lágrimas era arrastrada hacia ese macabro y maldita lugar en el cual hospedaba el monstruo de su padre.

-César: Eso escapa incluso a mis conocimientos… Pude retenerla en el momento que te salvé, pero lamentablemente ella otorgó gran cantidad de información a un ente muy bien conocido por ti. El padre de… ¿cómo la llamaste? ¿Natsuki?

-Jonathan: Déjame de rodeos ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-César: Al punto en que él sabe "LA VERDAD" y debemos detenerlo antes de que más gente sepa de esto.

-Jonathan: ¿LA VERDAD? ¿CUAL ES LA VERDAD?

César guardó silencio, manteniendo una mirada fija hacia mí.

-César: Si quieres saberlo, ayúdame a solucionar todo este caos.

-Jonathan: No me interesa saber esa verdad de la que hablas… solo quiero ayudar a Natsuki. Y si para ello necesito pasar, no solo sobre su padre sino sobre ti también… estoy dispuesto a ello.

Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en su rostro. Lentamente vi como extendía su mano en mi dirección, ofreciéndome un trato el cual no comprendía en lo más mínimo, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar sin importar que.

-César: Me gusta esa determinación. Veo que el operador hizo una buena elección después de todo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, acepto su apretón y siento como una inmensa fatiga se adueña de mi cuerpo, obligándome a caer rendido a los pies de aquel sujeto quien no dejaba de sonreírme con orgullo y esperanza, como un amoroso padre le sonríe a su hijo en su primer día de escuela.

-César: Esta es TU historia. Es hora de ser un héroe épico… nosotros dos…

-MARTES-

Siento unas delicadas y suaves sabanas sobre mi piel, al cual se le sumaba el calor producido por uno de los calefactores, dándome a entender que ya no estaba tirado en medio de la calle. Lentamente mis parpados se abren, siendo encandilados por el tenue y apenas divisible resplandor del sol crepuscular que entraba por la ventana.

"Al menos alguien me llamo una ambulancia. Bueno, no puedo decir que tuve la peor suerte del mundo pero… tampoco estoy en mi mejor situación."

El dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo había desaparecido por completo. Estaba literalmente como nuevo, sin ningún tipo de herida ni dolencia. Levanto una de mis manos, mirando mi propia palma e inspeccionando detenidamente mis brazos para buscar algún tipo de golpe o moretón.

"¿Fue…real?"

-César: Desgraciadamente si lo fue muchacho.

Instantáneamente miro a mi alrededor, buscando el lugar de procedencia de aquella voz.

-César: Tranquilo, no puedes verme. Estoy metido en tu coco, solo intenta que no te vean hablando solo para que no crean que estás loco.

"Es difícil creer que estoy cuerdo en este momento…"

-César: Oye, cure tus heridas y voy a ayudarte a recuperar a tu chica. Lo menos que puedes hacer es creer en mi palabra. Tu ropa está a los pies de la cama, cámbiate y vámonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

"Mira, no es que desconfié de ti pero… es difícil confiar en una voz que te habla telepáticamente."

-César: Como si las cosas que te pasaron estos últimos días fuesen más normales. Vamos hombre, no es momento para andar con tu lógica.

"Bueno… si, supongo que tienes un buen punto. Pero no me mires cuando me esté cambiando."

-César: De todas las personas a las que puedo mirar ¿Crees que voy a mirarte el trasero específicamente a ti?

Rápidamente salto de la cama, tomó mis cosas y me alisto lo más rápido posible. Mi teléfono estaba sobre una de las mesas, rápidamente reviso las notificaciones, deslizando hacia un lado el bloqueo de pantalla.

"Nada… nada es incluso peor que cualquier otra cosa en estos momentos."

Abro la puerta del hospital y comienzo a correr por el pasillo, captando rápidamente la atención de la guardia quien sin pensarlo dos veces intenta detenerme. Cambio la dirección de mi camino, intentando perder a aquella gente a lo largo de todo el hospital. Miró por las ventanas mientras corro, viendo que desgraciadamente fui ubicado en el segundo piso. Corrí y corrí lo más rápido que podía, sabiendo que si era atrapado probablemente sería encerrado en alguna habitación por más tiempo del que teníamos. Mi mala suerte me llevo a encontrarme corriendo hacia un callejón sin salida, en el que el único final posible era ser atrapado… o lanzarme por una ventana a una caída desastrosa.

-César: Amigo tengo una idea… pero no creo que te gusté.

Antes de siquiera poder pensar en una respuesta, veo el cristal de la ventana estallar en mil pedazos sin que nadie haya tocado siquiera su superficie. Los fragmentos residuales de este salieron disparados en dirección al exterior, cayendo como una diminuta lluvia sobre el concreto de la entrada.

"¿Incluye saltar por la ventana?"

-César: Puede ser… ¿qué te dice tu corazón?

"Me dice…"

Oigo a los guardias rogándome que no lo haga, lanzando gritos de desesperación al ver como poco a poco mi andar se acerca cada vez más a la ahora destrozada ventana. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad tan alta que me era imposible pensar en cualquier cosa. Podía oír mis propios latidos en mis oídos, como si fuesen las manivelas de un reloj solo que inmensamente más rápido. En mi mente podía verla a ella… sonriendo de esa manera tan cautivadora, mirándome con aquellos rosados y bellos ojos cristalinos. Podía oír su voz, aquella voz que rogaba ayuda por medio de prepotencia y falso egocentrismo.

"Yo… voy… a sálvala…"

Salto por la ventana con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo el viento en mi cabello y mirando a la copa de los árboles en el exterior. En ese momento, era como si el tiempo se ralentizara, como si todo fuese tan lento que prácticamente entrara en la categoría de inmóvil.

-César: Yo me encargo.

Siento una mano que me toma rápidamente del brazo, levantándome bruscamente y evitando que la caída aumente su velocidad. Lentamente comienzo a descender, aferrado a aquel agarre sobrenatural que, por mucho que mirase hacia arriba, era indivisible. Caigo sobre el cristal de la ventana y aprovecho para mirar hacia arriba. Los hombres de la guardia miraban atónitos lo ocurrido, sin que ninguno pudiera explicarse lo que había visto.

"Eso fue…demencial."

Doy media vuelta y rápidamente comienzo a alejarme de la enorme estructura de concreto, sin mirar atrás y sin preocuparme por lo que pueda pensar absolutamente nadie. Paso tras paso, metro a metro, cuadra tras cuadra me acercaba más y más a mi objetivo.

Veo la entrada de mi casa, abierta de par en par. La puerta, derribada y destruida en medio del piso, aunque poco me importa. La sala de estar, un caos absoluto. Los sillones en los que una vez descansé y pude llegar a considerar como míos, ahora están completamente desgarrados y tumbados en el suelo. El televisor tiene un agujero enorme en el centro, el cual lo hace parecer una enorme dona cuadrada. Ignoro todo lo demás y subo corriendo las escaleras. Pateo la puerta de mi habitación… no encuentro nada mejor. El monitor de la computadora se encontraba partido por la mitad y el CPU estaba completamente vacío, como si hubiesen querido burlarse de mí, dejando este miserable cascaron hueco.

-César: Tranquilo chico… tiene solución.

"Un momento… los poemas, las pistas, no me digas que…"

Desesperadamente comienzo revisar los cajones, encontrándome apenas con un vacío incluso mayor al de mi computadora.

"Nada… absolutamente nada… se llevaron todo."

Pateo los cajones en impotencia, haciendo que estos golpeen contra la pared y se destruyan al contacto con esta. Caigo de rodillas y me siento en medio del cuarto. Es imposible no sentirme terrible en este momento. Todo esto a lo que pude llamar mío… todo esto que me perteneció aquella semana que ahora tan lejana parecía, había desaparecido y fue reemplazado por una tormenta de odio y desesperación.

-Jonathan: Maldición…

Oigo un potente sonido metálico en la planta baja y entro en estado de alerta. Bajo precavidamente las escaleras, prestando atención a la cocina, lugar de donde procedía aquel sonido. Una pequeña bola pelo sale de entre la mugre y destrucción, acariciando suavemente el regazo de mis piernas con su pelaje y haciendo que me sobresalte un poco.

"Meow…"

-Jonathan: Mitch… así que sigues aquí después de todo esto.

Levanto al gato en brazos, el cual temblaba como una hoja mientras lanzaba algún que otro ronroneo casual. Doy un vistazo a la cocina, apreciando las magnitudes de la destrucción. A diferencia de las otras habitaciones, es como si se hubiesen contenido aquí. Apenas si hay algunos platos rotos, muebles y cosas medianamente reparables.

"Ellos no querían acabar con todo… más bien parece que buscaran algo."

-César: ¿Alguna idea de que podría ser?

"Yo soy quien debería preguntar eso."

-César: Hey tampoco tengo todas las respuestas… deberíamos continuar. Si viniste aquí seguramente fue para buscar algo ¿me equivoco?

"En realidad… tengo varias cosas en mente. Cuento con tu ayuda ¿eso servirá de algo?"

-César: Te seré sincero… es difícil saber con qué vas a encontrarte al llegar haya. No puedo asegurarte nada, pero intentare ayudarte lo que más pueda. Incluso de esa manera, tenemos mucho en contra. Sera una prueba muy dura para tu sanidad mental, eso puedo asegurártelo.

Mitch forcejea y salta de mis brazos subiéndose encima de la mesada. El gato me miraba fijamente mientras movía su cola de lado a lado, como si esperase que lo siguiese.

-Jonathan: ¿Que pasa amigo? ¿Otra vez jugando a que eres un perro?

Me acerco para intentar tomarlo nuevamente y el salta bruscamente y gruñe en mi dirección a modo de advertencia.

-Jonathan: ¿Q-Que te pasa? Vamos amigo, soy…

El animal se mueve lentamente hacia el fregadero, donde una inmensa montaña de cubiertos descansaba desparramada bajo la canilla. Miro detenidamente, centrando mi visión en un punto específico. Un pequeño punto blanco que se distinguía a si mismo de entre todo el metal. Meto mi mano entre todo ese desorden y tiro lentamente de el para desprenderlo.

"Es… el poema de Natsuki…"

El título "Mi Cielo" yacía sobre las estrofas del mismo y podía entenderse fácilmente a diferencia de estas últimas. Vacilo un poco, pensando en si sería buena idea leerlo. Mi visión se centra únicamente en la parte superior del mismo, evitando que pudiese ver el contenido completo del poema.

"No… no es el momento."

Doblo la hoja y la guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, asegurándome de que este en un lugar a salvo de cualquier peligro.

-César: Hijo… no debería decirte esto pero… es posible que no regreses vivo. Si quieres saber lo que dice ahí, el momento es ahora.

"No, ella dijo que espere al festival. Si voy a saber qué es lo que dice en esta hoja, quiero oírlo de sus propias palabras. Además, no planeo morir hoy, ni en mucho tiempo. No hasta que pueda verla por una última vez, al menos."

-César: Eres un romántico amigo. Bueno, es hora de irnos. Si no nos apuramos, tal vez tanta planificación sea en vano.

"En realidad, todavía queda algo que quiero hacer antes de irnos. Es más que nada… una póliza de seguros en caso de que todo falle."

-.-

Cada paso que doy me acerca más y más a la casa de aquel monstruo desalmado. El silencio inunda las calles. Segundo tras segundo, el eco de mi caminar resuena por todo el vecindario, reflejando lo vacío y moribundo del ambiente.

-César: La corrupción de Elyssa se ha expandido demasiado… incluso con el poco tiempo que ha tenido, puedo denotar como ha arrasado con esta parte de la ciudad. Debemos detenerla de inmediato antes que todo esto se vuelva irreversible.

"Aun no entiendo que es lo que debo hacer."

-César: Al no tener un cuerpo físico para representarse, Elyssa manifiesta su autoridad a través de otra persona, como un ente simbionte.

"¿Al igual que estás haciendo tú?"

-César: Es un buen ejemplo, sí.

"Entonces, si queremos salvar todo este lugar voy a tener que… ¿matar al papa de Natsuki?"

-César: Podríamos decir que ese es un inicio, pero básicamente sí. Aunque supongo que llegado a este punto ya debes estar preparado para esto. De otra forma, dudo mucho que hubieses traído eso.

Escondido bajo mis ropas de la manera más disimulada y cómoda que pude idear, yacía un afilado y peligroso cuchillo de cocina.

"Bien, entonces voy a matar al padre abusador de la chica que me gusta y de paso salvar al mundo. Dos pájaros de un tiro, me gusta eso."

-César: Creo que no entiendes las magnitudes de la situación…

"Solo bromeo. Es lo que hago cuando estoy nervioso."

Me paro frente a la entrada de la casa de Natsuki. El sonido del viento golpea contra mis oídos. Mi corazón late a toda velocidad, mas no es miedo lo que siento… sino coraje. Respiro hondo, levanto mi mirada y repito para mí mismo…

-Jonathan: Don't worry… be happy.

Y comienzo a avanzar hacia la puerta. Pongo mis dedos en el picaporte, pero esta se abre repentinamente sin que pueda hacer nada. Lo que adentro me esperaba… era obscuridad absoluta.

-César: Ya te esperaban por lo que parece.

"¿Alguna idea de que hay adentro?"

-César: Nada bonito, seguramente.

Desenfundo el cuchillo de cocina y comienzo mi camino a través de aquel oscuro sendero. Inmediatamente la puerta se cierra detrás de mí, dejándome encerrado en aquel infierno. Ya no hay vuelta atrás… así que sigo caminando a ciegas. Poco tiempo pasa para que el caos comience a llegar a mí. Voces distorsionadas, sonidos imposibles y sensaciones inauditas aparecen de entre las tinieblas.

-César: Tranquilo, nada de esto es real… aférrate a todo lo bueno que conoces, no te dejes engañar, sigue adelante y por lo que más quieras, c29sbyBzaWd1ZSBjYW1pbmFuZG8=

"¿Qué?"

-César: U0lHVUUgQ0FNSU5BTkRPLCBOTyBURSBERVRFTkdBUy4=

Una potente y sonora estática se escucha a la par de todas aquellas voces, impidiendo que incluso la voz de César sea escuchada. Comienzo a estar cada vez más nervioso… Esos malditos gritos, no me dejan siquiera pensar. Sostengo fuertemente la empuñadura del cuchillo y camino cada vez más rápido hacia adelante.

-Jonathan: Cállense…

-¿?: Jonathan…

-Jonathan: ¡CALLENSE MALDITA SEA!

Blando el arma en todas las direcciones posibles, intentando atacar al origen de aquellos sonidos. Siento que corto todo tipo de cosas, tanto blandas como duras, pero nada parece cambiar a mi alrededor. Como si el impacto del cuchillo solo ocurriese en mi mente o fuese un golpe tan fuerte que destruyese todo con el mero contacto… y de la nada… todo se calla y una única voz emerge de entre todas las otras.

-Natsuki: ¡JONATHAAAAAAN!

-Jonathan: ¿Natsuki? ¿DONDE ESTAS?

-Natsuki: Ayúdame… ¡por favor ayúdame!

-Jonathan: ¡Nats espera!

Su voz comenzaba a alejarse. Rápidamente comienzo a correr, no me preguntes hacia a donde, solo corría por el mero impulso de la desesperación. Grito su nombre, esperando obtener algún tipo de respuesta, pero lo único que obtengo de regreso es el vacío silencioso de la nada.

"¿Que tan grande es esta casa? ¿Cómo es posible que haya corrido por tanto tiempo?"

Finalmente logro divisar algo. En la lejanía, una pequeña, delgada y pálida figura que aguardaba de espaldas a mi llegada. Sus cabellos rosados la hacían resaltar de entre la oscuridad como una uva en una almohada… aunque de la misma manera, ella parecía brillar tenuemente entre todos las sombras, como si algo intentase de alguna manera hacer que me acercase.

-Jonathan: Nats, por dios como me alegro de que estés bien.

Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras me acercaba más y más hacia la chica. Ella mantuvo silencio. Paso a paso, nuestra distancia se acortaba y yo estaba ciego de felicidad de solo verla nuevamente frente a mí.

-Jonathan: Tenemos que irnos de aquí lo antes posible, este lugar…

-Natsuki: Porque…

La respuesta de Natsuki resonó a mí alrededor, como un eco lacerante que dejaba mi sangre helada.

-Natsuki: ¿Porque me abandonaste? Se supone que debías protegerme…

De un rápido e imprevisto movimiento, el cuello de Natsuki se rompió de una manera impensable para mí. El sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose, llego a mí como una lluvia de balas que perforaba no solo mi corazón, sino todo mi ser.

-Jonathan: ¡NOOOOOOO!

Caigo de rodillas, incrédulo de las imágenes que estaba viendo.

-Natsuki: Dijiste que no me dejarías… prometiste cuidarme… ¿porque me has abandonado?

El cabello de la chica, antes brillante y rosado, comenzó rápidamente a enmarañarse, caerse y convertirse en un horrible tono blanco, lleno de mugre y secreción. Lentamente podía verla como se giraba hacia mí, revelando una macabra y extensa sonrisa creada por una boca sin dientes que expulsaba un oscuro líquido negro. Sus ojos, antes rosados y cristalinos, ahora carecían de su existencia y esta misma había sido reemplazada por unos agujeros negros, de los cuales emergían insectos de todo tipo, color e índole. El cuchillo de cocina se escapa de mis manos a causa de la impresión del momento, cayendo en medio del suelo y causando un estruendo que resonó por todo el lugar.

-Natsuki: Te esperé… pero tú nunca llegaste…

-Jonathan: No… no, esto… esto no es real… ¡NADA DE ESTO ES REAL!

Entonces, el pecho de Natsuki se rompe dejando ver un grupo de ocho dedos ensangrentados y desgarrados. Rápidamente aquellas manos comienzan a forcejear hacia ambos lados, partiendo por la mitad el torso de la chica y revelando la verdadera naturaleza de aquel inmundo y desquiciado ser. Su padre, emergió desde dentro de su cuerpo, esta vez portando una sonrisa incluso más demente que las veces anteriores.

-Dadsuki: ¿Esto no es real para ti Jonathan? ¿nO SoMos ReAlEs PaRA tI? Bueno… fue bastante real para mi querida hija…

Seguido a esto, aquel sujeto se lanzó sobre mí como si de un depredador asechando a su presa se tratase. Rápidamente giré sobre el piso, esquivando el ataque y provocando que aquel monstruo caiga al suelo. Tomo mi distancia y busco desesperadamente el cuchillo entre mis ropas.

-Dadsuki: ¿Buscas esto?

Preguntó mostrando el arma entre sus dedos mientras lentamente se reincorporaba y comenzaba a caminar a mí alrededor sin perderme de vista en ningún momento.

-Dadsuki: La verdad es que estas lleno de sorpresas muchacho. Eres increíble, he de admitirlo… para tu desgracia, yo también tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Las luces del lugar se encendieron, mostrando un pequeño y vagamente iluminado cuadrilátero, armado de una manera extremadamente precaria. Alrededor nuestro, cientos de personas gritando al unísono y alentando nuestros nombres, no como peleadores, sino más como meros animales de combate. Trago saliva mientras caigo en la realidad de donde nos encontrábamos.

-Dadsuki: Oh… ¿recuerdas cierto? Tu amiguita Elyssa me contó todo… esa chica te odia con toda su alma… tanto como para darle todo esto a alguien como yo. ¡ESTA DEMENTE! Incluso más de lo que me es posible imaginar. No te voy a mentir me causa cierto respeto.

Presiono fuertemente mis dientes y rápidamente procedo a ponerme en guardia mientras miro fijamente a aquel bastardo.

-Dadsuki: Mírate nada más. Desarmado, indefenso, asustado e incluso así me plantas cara…

-Jonathan: Vamos viejo, veamos si he perdido algo de habilidad con los años.

Empuntándome con el cuchillo, el padre de Natsuki forma una guardia tensa empuñando el arma en mi dirección.

-Dadsuki: jejeje, por favor muchacho, llevo en esto desde antes de que nacieras.

-Jonathan: ¡ENTONCES DALO TODO! ¡VEJESTORIO!

Sin esperar a más, nos lanzamos al combate. Mi oponente lanza una puñalada a la cual me muevo rápidamente para atrapar su brazo en medio el aire y responder con un puñetazo. Raudo y veloz, el padre de Natsuki esquiva mi ataque y responde barriendo el suelo y derribándome.

-Dadsuki: ¡Vamos, arriba!

Dijo cortando hacia abajo con el cuchillo en dirección a mi vientre. Ruedo hacia la derecha, esquivando el daño pero siendo atrapado por mi camiseta bajo el filo del arma. Seguido a esto, una potente patada a mis costillas me hace rodar en medio del suelo. Aprovecho eso para levantarme, pero aquel sujeto aprovecho para propiciarme un golpe contundente a mi rostro, lo cual me derriba nuevamente.

-Dadsuki: ¡Parece que vamos a terminar con una nota alta!

Veo el cuchillo viajar a toda velocidad hacia mí. Instintivamente coloco mi mano frente a mi rostro para evitar que sea un golpe mortal. La hoja atravesó mi palma y la empujo con fuerza hacia atrás, dejando la punta del arma muy cerca de mí. Puedo sentir como aquel desquiciado usa toda su fuerza para intentar darme una puñalada directa en el rostro. Yo apenas si puedo mantenerlo a raya por el dolor que me está causando… si logre aguantar todo eso, fue más que nada por mi mero instinto de supervivencia, pues te puedo asegurar que aquel dolor era inmenso.

-Dadsuki: Parece que tenemos un pequeño contratiempo, bueno siempre podemos jugar un poco más.

El cuchillo gira dentro de mi mano, agrandando el agujero y salpicando gran cantidad de sangre por todos lados. Lanzo el grito más fuerte de toda mi vida mientras oigo como el padre de la chica que amo ríe macabramente al oírme. De repente, mi pierna se mueve por sí sola, lanzando una patada con todas mis fuerzas hacia su ingle, forzándolo a detenerse. Entonces, pierdo el control de mi cuerpo completo y mi única mano libre vuela en dirección al rostro de mi enemigo, derribándolo de un solo impacto. Entonces, de un corte limpio retiro el cuchillo de mi mano y vuelvo a tener el control de mis movimientos.

-Jonathan: César te tardaste demasiado…

-César: Te dije que no hicieras caso a nada de lo que oyeras, casi te pierdo.

-Dadsuki: Bastardo, hijo de perra…

Su nariz desprendía una gran cantidad de sangre y se veía claramente rota. Furioso, aquel monstruo corrió en mi dirección, intentando embestirme. Yo lanzo una puñalada hacia adelante, forzando a que se detenga para interceptar mi ataque en medio del aire. Nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas, ambos estábamos más que ciegos de furia y éramos incapaces de pensar acorde a la situación. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que saldría disparado de mi pecho en cualquier momento. El tiempo incluso parecía ralentizarse cada vez más con el pasar de los segundos.

-Dadsuki: ¡NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡NO PUEDES GANAR, TENGO TODO A MI FAVOR Y TU NO ERES NADA!

Suelto el cuchillo, dejando que este se deslice lentamente por mi majo y caiga descontroladamente…

-Jonathan: Tal vez… pero yo tengo algo que tu no…

El arma blanca cae a mi otra mano, destruida por los ataques del mismo, pero todavía es lo suficientemente útil como para dar un último ataque. Con todas mis fuerzas, blando el cuchillo hacia adelante y soy salpicado por un potente chorro de sangre en el momento que su filo atraviesa el pecho de mi contrincante.

-Jonathan: Yo tengo a alguien a quien amo… y soy capaz de lo que sea por esa persona.

Golpeo fuertemente el rostro su rostro, haciendo que este retroceda debilitado solo para tomar el mango del arma y apuñalar varias veces más en el mismo lugar hasta bañar mi mano de un color rojo carmesí. Miro directamente a su rostro, aun sonriente y carente de cordura.

"Podría haber sido cualquier cosa… los nervios del momento, el trance en el que estaba, incluso la mera locura atacándome… pero en ese momento, juro que vi el rostro de mi padre."

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, frio como el hielo. El mundo a mi alrededor comenzó a deformarse y corromperse nuevamente, solo que esta vez no era una creación abstractamente imposible la que se me presentaba… sino una simple, caótica y destruida sala de estar. Tres cuerpos yacen en el suelo, carentes de vida. Me encuentro bañado en sangre, lastimado, cansado y extremadamente nervioso… pero aun así, me dirijo a las escaleras.

"Esto… me trae muchos recuerdos… pero uno en específico es al que recuerdo con cariño. Una de las peleas en las peleas organizadas por mi padre… se había salido de control y todo termino siendo un infierno. Balaceras, muertos y mucho dinero tirado en el suelo. Aproveche esto para escapar del lugar y correr en medio de la noche, mal herido y asustado. Poco recuerdo después de aquello, más que el ruido de una patrulla en la cual juraría haber estado, pero no detenido, sino más bien durmiendo ahí. Luego de eso… recuerdo aquella canción, Three Little Birds de Bob Marley, sonando en la radio del vehículo… y una amable sonrisa de uno de los oficiales… que me decía que no me preocupe… porque todo estaría bien."

Las sirenas de la policía y del hospital resuenan a través del eco de las calles. Sonrió al darme cuenta que Marco si confió en mí y no puedo evitar sentirme como un amigo terrible por haber desconfiado tanto de él. Le había dicho que no se preocupara y que llamase a emergencias dentro de unos quince minutos… es extraño, juraría que paso más que solo eso. Pateo unos pequeños zapatos rosados que estaban esparcidos por el suelo mientras me abro camino hacia la última habitación de la casa. Me sostengo del picaporte de la puerta y golpeo débilmente la entrada.

-Jonathan: N-Natsuki… soy yo… Jonathan.

Digo en un tono tan cansado que mi voz ni siquiera parece la mía. Pasan los segundos y no obtengo respuesta a mi llamado.

-César: Creo… que mejo me iré. Es un momento privado y tengo mis propios asuntos que resolver. Gracias por toda tu ayuda… Jonathan.

Giro el pomo de la puerta… y la veo.

"Tan bella, frágil y perfecta… mucho más de lo que yo debo ser en esto momentos, seguro."

No hay intercambio de palabras. Solo nos miramos a los ojos el uno al otro mientras nos acercamos lentamente. Ambos lloramos lágrimas de felicidad… ese momento, luego de todo lo ocurrido, todo lo sufrido y todo lo que pudo haber ocurrido… ese momento fue el más feliz de toda mi vida. Mi piernas me fallan y caigo hacia adelante, sin ninguna manera de evitarlo. La chica me atrapa antes que mi cuerpo toque el suelo. Siento sus brazos rodearme fuertemente, como si quisiera evitar que me fuese a ninguna parte. Recupero mi compostura y me aparto un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas verdades ocultas en mi corazón… pero me conforme con solo decir…

-Jonathan: Te amo.

Nuestros labios se unen, fundiéndose en un profundo y apasionado beso. Y ahí más que nunca… ahí es cuando pude dejar de preocuparme… y ser realmente feliz.

"Mi Cielo:"

envidio a aquellas aves que vuelan libremente

envidio el odioso brillo de sus plumas... y de sus alas

pues yo carezco de ellas y soy incapaz de alcanzarlas

un pájaro sin alas jamás vera el cielo, me decían todos

los envidio tanto que incluso he llegado a odiarlos

entonces te vi, igual a todos los otros... y también te odie

desprecie aquel vuelo tan despreocupado, aquella muestra de libertad

pues yo carezco de ella y soy incapaz de sentir como tu

desprecie aquellas plumas, brillantes y amarillentas como rayos de luz

pues las mías son grises y apagadas... pero entonces llegaste a mi

llegaste a mi ofreciéndome algunas de tus plumas

incluso sabiendo el odio que te tenia, tu permaneciste aquí

llegaste a mi ofreciéndome una de tus alas

incluso sabiendo el mal que te haría, tu permaneciste aquí

llegaste a mi ofreciéndome el cielo...

incluso sabiendo que ya no podrías verlo sin un ala...

ya no envidio el brillo de sus plumas,

pues las tuyas me recubren

ya no envidio sus alas

pues las tuyas me protegen

ya no envidio el volar de las aves,

pues... el verdadero cielo está junto a mi

-MIERCOLES-

-JUEVES-

-VIERNES-

Luego de que los servicios de emergencia llegaran al lugar, fuimos llevados directamente hacia el hospital más cercano. Las autoridades investigaron el caso y encontraron todo un historial de crímenes llevados a cabo por el padre de Natsuki. Debido a esto, el hecho de que yo haya asesinado a una persona fue simplemente obviado estos y me dejaron ir con una simple advertencia y una pequeña multa por invadir propiedad privada. Si me lo preguntan, diría que me la dejaron barata. La parte más compleja de todo el asunto fue cuando Yuri, Sayori y Marco se enteraron de lo ocurrido y nos vimos obligados a "EXPLICARLES" exactamente qué fue lo que paso. Afortunadamente solo fui hospitalizado unos días y aquella misma mañana de viernes fui dado de alta, junto con un molesto vendaje y algunas pastillas para el dolor de mi mano. Extrañamente… al llegar a casa todo estaba como nuevo. Nada se había roto y las cosas estaban en la misma posición que estaban en el momento en que salimos a hacer con compras con Natsuki. Aunque actualmente, ya sé a quién agradecerle por ello.

"Después de todo lo sufrido, caminar junto con la chica que amo a la escuela parece la imagen más cercana del cielo."

Llegamos al edificio un poco antes de lo estimado, lo suficiente como para encontrarnos con los estudiantes aun saliendo de sus aulas. Marco y Sayori nos encuentran en medio del camino y rápidamente se acercan a nosotros, emocionadamente felices de vernos.

-Sayori: Tonto…

Me dijo Sayori un tanto molesta mientras cambiaba su expresión a una más molesta.

-Jonathan: Wow ¿A que vino eso?

-Sayori: Lo siento… es que aún no lo supero. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo tan imprudente? ¡Pudiste simplemente haber llamado a la policía!

"Empiezo a dudar que esta sea la Sayori que yo conocí…"

-Marco: Sayo ¿tomaste los anti-depresivos antes de venir aquí?

-Sayori: ¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que no lo hice?... oh… lo siento.

-Marco: No, en realidad eso me deja tranquilo.

Sayori volvió a sonreír antes de abrazar fuertemente el brazo de Marco.

-Natsuki: WOW ¿qué está pasando aquí doctor García?

-Jonathan: Parece que no somos los únicos con secretos jajaja.

De repente, Yuri sale de la biblioteca, sonriente felizmente al encontrarnos a todos reunidos nuevamente. En sus manos portaba aquel libro, Portrait of Markov junto con algunos poemas y útiles escolares.

-Yuri: Me alegra mucho verlos a todos juntos después de todo este tiempo.

-Sayori: Si… ¿han sido semanas muy movidas no es así?

"Dímelo a mí…"

-Natsuki: Me apena mucho no haber podido participar en el festival… es lo único de lo que me arrepiento.

-Yuri: Si… yo también tenía algunas cosas preparadas para cuando todo estuviese listo. Lamentablemente con lo ocurrido tuvimos que cancelarlo todo.

-Sayori: ¿El festival?... ¡oh! ¡Es verdad! Casi lo olvido.

Exclamo sobresaltada mientras se interponía en el camino, deteniendo nuestro andar cuando solo faltaban algunos pasos para llegar al club.

-Sayori: Sé que lo del festival termino siento un fracaso, pero afortunadamente si conseguimos nuevos miembros.

-Todos: ¿EH?

-Sayori: Sip, DOS nuevos miembros para ser exacta. Son dos estudiantes de intercambio, una es de una escuela del país y el otro… bueno, no tengo muy claro de dónde vino el otro… ¡PERO SERA DIVERTIDO AVERIGUARLO!

Sayori se nos adelante y animosamente abre la puerta como solo ella sabe hacer. Curiosamente nos acercamos a la entrada y somos residimos por la amorosa bienvenida de la chica hacia la nueva integrante. Una chica alta, atlética, de cabellos marrones y ojos azulados, la cual estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro sobre uno de los escritorios.

-Marco: Oh dios santo… no puede ser…

-Jonathan: Marco… no me digas que es…

La muchacha se levanta felizmente de su pupitre y camina con ambos brazos tras su espalda para recibirnos.

-Monika: Hola a todos, soy Monika encantada de conocerlos.

Marco se flaquea unos momentos, como si hubiese estado a punto de desmayarse por me mera aparición de la chica. Una voz nos sorprende desde nuestras espaldas, llamando rápidamente nuestra atención.

-¿?: Aaaaaa demonios, llegue tarde. Quería tener un momento a solas con la señorita Monika… bueno, es lo que hay.

Moviéndose bruscamente entre Marco y yo, un chico de cabellos oscuros, ojos marrones y mirada segura y confiada pasaba jugando con una pluma en su mano, girándola rápidamente como si de un juguete se tratase. Animadamente, Sayori salto de alegría al ver su llegada, como si de un viejo amigo se tratase.

-Sayori: ¡Urra! ¡Estamos todos!

-César: Me presento gracias. Damas, caballeros, mi nombre es César… el placer es todo mío.


	12. Capítulo 11: Realidad Elegante

Capítulo 11: Realidad Elegante.

-¿?-

-César: Bien… ya está hecho.

Reapareciendo en medio de aquel diminuto e inexistente sitio, César suspiró mientras miraba a su alrededor asegurándose de que todas las imágenes de las pantallas volvieran a normalizarse. Afortunadamente, la corrupción de Elyssa había terminado en el momento que el archivo del padre de Natsuki fue retirado del sistema.

-César: Eso bastara por ahora…

Dijo para sí mismo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la sala continua, en busca de aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños. La puerta estaba cerrada lo cual, no lo extrañó lo más mínimo. Dudó unos momentos de si debería irrumpir en el cuarto… después de tanto tiempo, lo único que César quería era poder siquiera hablar con aquella muchacha, pero su sentimiento de remordimiento le evitaba actuar con completa seguridad. Gentilmente coloca su mano sobre el picaporte y empuja hacia adelante. Los verdosos y brillantes ojos de Monika se cruzaron momentáneamente con la amarronada mirada de César.

-César: Hey…

Dijo a la vez que saludaba con una mano. La chica simplemente aparto su mirada y la centro nuevamente en el suelo bajo sus pies. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los inmensos cables de la máquina que habían prácticamente estallado por traerla de regreso.

-Monika: Regresaste…

-César: Si, hubieron algunos problemas en el camino pero afortunadamente ya solucionamos el primer problema.

Tímidamente César camino en dirección a Monika y tomó asiento junto a ella sin decir nada más. Esta última lo miro con el rabillo del ojo, guardando silencio y evitando que sus miradas se crucen nuevamente.

-Monika: Y… ¿a qué se debe el traje?

Dijo en un intento de romper el hielo entre los dos.

-César: ¿El traje? Oh… yo… te seré sincero, me hace sentir elegante.

-Monika: Te pareces a tu padre.

César queda en silencio unos momentos al oír aquella afirmación, petrificado por el impacto de sus palabras.

-César: Oh, por favor no digas eso jajaja… ese viejo…

-Monika: Por cierto ¿dónde está?

No hubo respuesta del muchacho a aquella pregunta y simplemente se relego a mirar fijamente a Monika con sus ojos cerrados.

-Monika: Oh…

-César: Intente traerlo de regreso, al igual que hice contigo... lamentablemente su caso es mucho más complejo que el tuyo y ni con todos los avances tecnológicos que tenemos podríamos traerlo de regreso.

-Monika: Espera… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-César: No… eso no importa. Lo importante es que estas aquí y yo no pienso dejar que vuelvas a ese lugar… es por eso que me toca a mí hacer mi parte.

-Monika: ¿Tú parte? ¿A qué te refieres?

-César: Voy a ir con Jonathan. Estando ahí, será mucho más fácil evitar que Elyssa continúe corrompiendo la realidad. Cuanto antes la detenga, menor será la probabilidad de que…

-Monika: Vas a dejarme otra vez…

-César: Es lo que debe hacerse. Debo cumplir, por mucho que duela.

-Monika: Entonces iré contigo.

-César: ¿Estás loca? No tienes idea de lo que ese monstruo es capaz.

-Monika: Y tu seguramente lo sabes muy bien ¿no es así?

El muchacho suspiró cansadamente, viéndose en un aprieto.

-César: No es lo mismo. Tú has pasado por demasiado… y todo fue por mi culpa. Qué más quisiera que poder arreglar todo lo que hice, pero no puedo.

Parándose bruscamente, Monika confronto al joven sentado a su lado iniciando su reprimenda con una sonora pero prácticamente indolora bofetada. Finalmente, los ojos de la chica se encontraron con los de César, pero la sensación que ambos tenían estaba lejos de ser algo placentero.

-Monika: ¿Y crees que abandonándome aquí vas a lograr algo? No soy la única que ha sufrido… tú también has estado solo por mucho tiempo, tus ojos me lo dicen todo.

Una sensación de remordimiento y debilidad paso a través del cuerpo de César, una como hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido y como solo aquella muchacha podía provocar en él.

-César: Moni…

-Monika: Me da igual las excusas que tengas.

Dijo interrumpiendo el contraargumento del joven.

-Monika: Lo último que necesitamos en este momento es volver a estar separados. Ya te lo he dicho, no te odio. Incluso después de todo esto eres demasiado importante para mi, César.

-César: No lo entiendes…

-Monika: Tal vez eres tú el que no entiende.

Ambos se mantuvieron firmes en su sitio, compartiendo aquella fría y adolorida mirada. César suspiró, lanzó una sonrisa derrotada mientras reía un poco para sí mismo y continuaba.

-César: Había olvidado lo que era discutir contigo. Pasan los años y sigues sabiendo que decir en cada momento.

César se levantó y miro sonriente a la chica parada frente a él.

-César: Bueno, supongo que no puedo convencerte.

-Monika: No tendrías la paciencia suficiente.

Bromeó mientras sonreía amablemente.

-César: Si… tal vez.

El silencio se acento nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar y no querían irse sin cerrar aquel trato de alguna manera. Como si de un espejo se tratase, de manera lenta y torpe ambos se movieron el uno contra el otro uniéndose en un largo, frio y extraño abrazo. No se sentía para nada bien. Era como si algo estuviese roto, fuera de lugar o que simplemente no tenía razón de ser. Incómodamente se separaron, ahora mostrando una expresión apenada, el uno por el otro.

-Monika: Oh…

-César: Si… no hace falta decir nada…

-VIERNES-

La atención del momento giraba en torno a los dos nuevos integrantes del club. Marco se veía claramente nervioso e incluso podía distinguirse alguna que otra gota de sudor bajando por su rostro. Yuri se acercó un tanto tímida hacia César, extendiendo su mano mientras forzaba una despreocupadamente falsa sonrisa.

-Yuri: E-Es un placer conocerlo… señor César.

-César: Esos son los modales que me gustan, señorita…

Respondió preguntando su nombre a la vez que aceptaba el apretón de manos de la chica.

-Yuri: Soy Y-Yuri…

Natsuki se acercó hacia él, portando una mirada un tanto confundida y seria, como si estuviese intentando con todas sus fuerzas de darse cuenta de algo.

-Natsuki: ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Tu cara me suena demasiado.

César marco una afilada mirada hacia mí por unos momentos, sonriendo en todo momento mientras lo hacía.

-César: Lo dudo mucho señorita, de haber sido así recordaría su tierno rostro.

-Natsuki: ¿Y a qué viene tanta elegancia? ¿De dónde saliste, de un cuento de fantasía?

"Es bueno ver que la Natsuki que conozco sigue con nosotros. Aun después de todo lo ocurrido, no conocería a esa chica si fuese amable con todo el mundo."

-César: Una dama no pregunta y un caballero no responde.

-Natsuki: El dicho era al revés.

-César: Diablos… me atrapó…

Murmuró para sí mismo acercándose lentamente hacia Marco y yo. Mientras esto ocurría, las demás chicas rodearon a Monika y comenzaron una a una a presentarse de manera muy característica para cada una.

-César: Y así es como nos volvemos a encontrar.

Dijo por lo bajo, intentando no alzar demasiado la voz para que las demás escucharan nuestra conversación.

-Jonathan: ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que habías dicho que no tenías un cuerpo físico o no sé qué excusa rancia.

-César: No, yo dije que Elyssa no tenía un cuerpo físico, no que yo no lo tuviera.

-Marco: Quieren, por el amor de dios ¿EXPLICARME QUE DIABLOS ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?

Preguntó mi amigo casi perdiendo la cabeza por no entender la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. ¿Y para que les voy a engañar? Yo tampoco lo hacía, pero el tipo delante nuestra sí.

-César: Shhh… no lo digas tan alto… Mira, sé que todo esto es un desorden total y que seguramente querrán una explicación rápida para todo esto… lo cual no habrá porque no es algo sencillo. Pero el punto es que estoy aquí para ayudarlos con todo este caos y evitar que el mundo se vaya al caño.

-Jonathan: ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-César: Muy simple, cuando ese desastre de datos corruptos aparezca, simplemente la encerrare nuevamente como hizo… ups, hable de más. Olviden esa última parte jejeje…

-Marco: Quisiera saber una cosa más señor… César.

Preguntó un tanto desconfiado el muchacho mientras interrogaba fríamente a su oponente.

-Marco: Puedo suponer que eres la persona que ayudo a Jonathan con aquel inconveniente de hace algunos días.

-César: Así que te contó… bueno era de esperarse.

-Marco: Mi pregunta es… ¿Quién es Elyssa?

-César: Bueno, Elyssa y yo… no te voy a mentir, no la he visto en mi vida. Lo poco que se de ella, es gracias a mi padre que lamentablemente… falleció por encerrarla. Y que además ni así se pudo detenerla definitivamente.

-Jonathan: ¿Y cómo podemos hacer lo último?

-César: Simple, no podemos. Ella tiene privilegios mucho muy superiores a los míos. Sin embargo, mi padre logro ponerle suficientes trabas como para poder evitar que haga lo que quiera con nosotros, así que teóricamente deberíamos estar a salvo de momento y deberíamos poder volver a encerrarla.

-Marco: ¿"TEORICAMENTE"?

-César: Si, teóricamente hablando ella era incapaz de liberarse y aun así lo logro. Ya sabes, una base sacada de la mera teoría y sin tomar en cuenta factores como el RNG o los "contratiempos".

-Jonathan: ¿Porque hablas de todo esto con tanta tranquilidad? Nuestras vidas están en juego y no solo eso, la vida del mundo entero.

-César: Si… eso…

La visión del muchacho se perdió unos momentos luego de decir esto. Podía verse claramente que estaba divagando en sus pensamientos mientras pensaba en lo que sea.

-César: Bueno, eso último es más complejo que solo eso…

-Sayori: ¿Se conocen?

Saltó Sayori de la nada, asustándonos momentáneamente a los tres.

-Monika: Si… en realidad nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria. Él tuvo que viajar al extranjero por sus padres, pero seguíamos en contacto por mensajería.

-César: Ese es un buen resumen. Aún recuerdo a la pequeña y tierna Monika, quien diría que después de todo este tiempo se convertiría en la chica que tienen aquí delante.

Una fuerte tensión entre ambos podía sentirse en el aire. Monika miraba fijamente a César mientras este seguía hablando, como si guardase algo de rencor en su contra. Puedo comprenderlo después de todo si lo que oí fue verdad, este sujeto intento matarla. No es algo que se olvide de la noche a la mañana, por muy cercanas que sean dos personas.

-Monika: Jajaja si, buenos tiempos…

Dijo escondiendo su enojo tras una sonrisa falsa.

-Natsuki: ¿Y sus escuelas los mandaron exactamente al mismo establecimiento? Eso suena extremadamente conveniente.

-César: Sorpresas de la vida, ya sabes jajaja.

-Yuri: Personalmente me parece algo muy romántico. Separados por tanta distancia y aun así manteniendo contacto a lo largo de los años, solo para ser finalmente reunidos por azares del destino… O-OH LO SIENTO… dije eso… en voz alta… ¿verdad?

Yuri aparto la mirada, claramente sonrojada por aquel comentario que había salido de sus labios sin su consentimiento previo. Sayori por su parte, tomó lugar sobre uno de los bancos del salón, simulando a su vez el sonido de una campana con sus labios para llamar la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

-Sayori ¡DING DONG, DING DONG! ¡NO HAY PRESUPUESTO PARA UNA CAMPANA ASI QUE PRESTEN ATENCION!

-Marco: A veces no sé si realmente es que no hay presupuesto o solo te gusta hacer ese sonido.

-Sayori: Solo disfruto mi trabajo querido Marco… como decía, me gustaría hacer un pequeño llamado de atención a nuestros dos nuevos miembros. Si quieren pueden compartir cualquier cosa que hayan traído para hoy, eso ayudara a que podamos conocerlos un poco mejor.

-César: Me temo que no pude traer nada. Los únicos libros que pude traer hasta aquí fueron alguno para ayudarme en el estudio.

Monika pasó al frente, inflando su pecho mientras portaba un pequeño poema escrito en un papel finalmente decorado en sus bordes, tal vez para cuidar el aspecto visual del mismo o simplemente por mero aburrimiento.

-Monika: Yo he escrito algo que me gustaría compartir para todos. Antes tenía un club de literatura pero… lamentablemente no pude cuidar bien de él…

Marco nerviosamente tragó saliva en el momento que oyó aquellas palabras

-Sayori: Oh me apena oír eso Monika, pero no te preocupes tu solo siéntete libre de soltar lo que tengas que decir, nadie te juzgara por nada aquí.

Tomamos asiento alrededor de la chica, mientras esta yacía parada en medio del salón mostrando una clara confianza y serenidad en ella misma mientras blandía la hoja de papel en sus manos. Aclaró su garganta y sin mayor espera comenzó a recitar.

-Monika: Este poema se titula…

No fue mi error:

No fue mi error buscar a las aves en el mar,

pues estas bajan para atrapar a los peces que ahí yacen…

No fue mi error temerle a la infinita soledad,

pues todos necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado.

No fue mi error creer en la última gota de agua del desierto,

pues en la desesperación, creemos muchas mentiras.

No fue mi error darte tanta importancia,

pues aunque egoísta al final, tu si te preocupaste por mi…

Mi error fue no ver la realidad…

Mi error fue perseguir el amor con destrucción…

Mi error fue haber destruido aquello que quería proteger…

Mi error nunca fue amarte…mi error fue no saber amarte.

Haciendo una reverencia ante nosotros, Monika tomó asiento mientras era elogiada por las chicas a su alrededor. Por mi parte, mi mirada rebotó hacia César quien se veía claramente intentando mantener con todas sus fuerzas una expresión serena luego de aquella bomba emocional que había recibido por parte de la chica. Sonriendo ampliamente el muchacho levantó su pulgar en signo de aprobación hacia Monika quien, al notar esto, no pudo evitar cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos en señal de dolor.

"Si… estos dos tienen serios problemas. Luego de ver de lo que César es capaz no sería raro catalogarlo como una especie de dios extra dimensional o algo por el estilo, aunque su forma de actuar no se apega absolutamente nada a esa categoría. Parece más, un simple chico con algunos tornillos salidos."

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente. Leí algunos capítulos del manga de Natsuki, Marco estaba extremadamente hiperactivo solo por la mera presencia de Monika en el club quien, para aclarar paso todo el día junto a Sayori. César estaba perdido en una esquina, escribiendo algo sobre una hoja de papel y Yuri… bueno, lo de siempre, perdida en sus libros. En fin, luego de haber terminado nuestro día en el club, comenzamos nuestro regreso a casa.

-Natsuki: Oye, ese sujeto… César creo que se llamaba, me da muy mala espina…

-Jonathan: ¿Eh? ¿Porque?

-Natsuki: No lo sé… cuando lo veo siento algo muy extraño, es como si lo hubiese conocido hace mucho tiempo… pero no logro reconocerlo completamente.

-Jonathan: Tal vez simplemente hayas conocido a alguien parecido. No tendría sentido que lo hayas conocido, el incluso parece mayor que nosotros y según lo que dijo Monika pasó su infancia junto a ella.

-Natsuki: Si, soy consciente de ese tipo de cosas pero… realmente no sé qué pensar.

"No sé hasta qué punto está bien mentirle a Natsuki de esta manera… pero el hecho de decirle la verdad solo causaría una tonelada de preguntas que soy incapaz de responder. "

Pongo mi brazo alrededor de Natsuki y la acerco a mí mientras caminamos, instantáneamente siento un débil pero efectivo codazo impactar en mis costillas, obligándome a hacerme un poco hacia el lado.

-Natsuki: Cielos hombre… sí que tardaste un buen rato en hacerlo. ¿Así es como planeas tratar a tu novia?

Dijo bromeando mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra mí.

-Jonathan: Bueno, no soy especialmente bueno con las relaciones sentimentales. Diría que a veces… se me va la mano.

Otro codazo, esta vez más fuerte golpe contra mí, separándome de la chica mientras esta ríe burlonamente.

-Natsuki: Tú y tus chistes malos jajaja.

Seguido a aquello, tomo a Natsuki por la cintura y abrazo levantándola sobre mí mientras giramos en medio del pasillo. Mi mano vendada me dolía inmensamente, pero ese dolor era completamente ignorado por mí. Estoy junto con la chica que amo, compartiendo un momento de extrema felicidad luego de todo el caos de las últimas semanas. Si algún preceptor nos viera, probablemente terminaríamos en la dirección tratando de explicar porque demonios estábamos haciendo algo tan peligroso en medio del establecimiento, pero vamos… poco me importa en estos momentos.

-César: Y aquí están, Romeo y Julieta.

Deteniéndonos en medio del acto, giramos hacia el lado opuesto a la entrada pudiendo apreciar como de manera lenta y tranquila César y Marco se acercaban a nosotros.

-César: Lamento haberlos interrumpido, pero voy a necesitar que el señor de la mano vendada venga conmigo unos momentos. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría compartir con usted y su amigo aquí junto.

Declaro apuntando a Marco, expectante e impaciente a su derecha. Un tanto nervioso bajé a Natsuki y la mire a los ojos, buscando su opinión sobre si debería hacer caso a su llamado. Ella se vio claramente indecisa sobre su respuesta, puesto que si fuese solo César ella claramente se habría negado de inmediato, pero viendo que Marco también estaba metido en todo el asunto la hacía dudar fuertemente sobre todo aquello.

-Marco: Tranquila Nats, no se lo va a comer… supongo…

-César: Hey me gusta el sabor de la carne pero nunca he probado la carne humana y no tengo planes de hacerlo por lo pronto. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, no soy ningún psicópata ni mucho menos.

Suspiro unos instantes antes de mover delicadamente la cabeza de Natsuki en mi dirección para captar completamente su atención. Nuestras miradas se encuentran nuevamente y aprovecho para susurrarle sonriente.

-Jonathan: Tranquila… estaré bien, siempre lo he estado.

La chica asesta un manotazo contra mi mano sana, quitándola del camino entre su rostro y el mío, permitiéndole sorprenderme con un beso rápido e imprevisto.

-Natsuki: Solo no hagas nada estúpido… ¿sí?

-Jonathan: No puedo prometerte eso jajaja.

Acompañamos a César hasta las afueras de la escuela y él se nos adelante unos pasos. El camino de una manera tan… altanera y orgullosa. Pone ambos brazos detrás de su espalda mientras infla el pecho en señal de orgullo. Realmente no sabría decirles si esto me agrada o me parece irritante.

-César: Muy buen caballeros… ahora es cuando les muestro el escenario de esta obra de teatro.

-Marco: ¿Escenario?

-Jonathan: ¿Obra de teatro?

-César: Verán a que me refiero. Pero primero debemos hacer un pequeño viaje.

Haciendo una serie de extraños movimientos, como si de un personaje de alguna serie de televisión se tratase, César susurraba unas extrañas palabras para sí mismo. Nuestras miradas estaban pegadas en el extraño sujeto delante nuestro, quien se movía con una fluidez y destreza increíbles. Casi parecía que estuviese levitando en su lugar. Era imposible no pensar que algo increíble estaba a punto de ocurrir, después de todo ¿qué otra razón tendría para moverse de esa manera? Y entonces… sin que nadie se lo esperara…

"CRASH"

El puño de César destrozó el vidrio de uno de los coches estacionados a un lado de la acera.

-César: ¡Usaremos este auto para viajar con estilo!

-Jonathan/Marco: ¿QUEEE?

-¿?: ¡MI AUTO! ¡MI POBRE AUTO!

Un sujeto alto y vestido con unos caros y elegantes ropajes se acercó rápidamente a nosotros, gritando horrorizado al ver aquel daño tan grave que César había hecho a su vehículo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, este sujeto al muchacho del cuello de su uniforme y lo levanto con ambas manos mientras gritaba amenazadoramente.

-¿?: ¡NIÑATO MALCRIADO! ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ! ¡VOY A HACER QUE TE ENCIERREN PO….

Chasqueando los dedos, César hizo que, de alguna manera, aquel pobre hombre lo soltase y no solo eso sino que además parecía estar metido en alguna especie de trance hipnótico, habiendo quedado en la misma posición molesta en la que estaba mientras gritaba. Seguido a esto, el extraño joven abrió las puertas del vehículo, invitándonos cordialmente a entrar en este.

-César: Todo listo muchachos, adentro.

Marco y yo nos miramos nerviosamente entre sí.

-Marco: John… este sujeto me asusta…

-Jonathan: Tranquilo amigo a mí también, mejor hagamos lo que dice antes que se enoje…

-Marco: Si, tienes razón… vamos.

Apresuradamente entramos al coche mientras veíamos a César mirar meticulosamente la ropa del adinerado y paralizado sujeto en medio de la acera. Mirando de lado a lado, el muchacho volvió a chasquear los dedos y seguido a esto la ropa que el desafortunado hombre de negocios portaba paso a estar sobre la piel del extravagante hechicero a su lado.

-César: Mmm no es mi estilo… pero me hace sentir elegante así que no puedo negarme a esto.

-Jonathan: Acabas de dañar y robar su auto, dejarlo paralizado y semidesnudo en medio de la calle, en pleno invierno y aun así ¿piensas irte sin más?

-César: Tranquilo, no recordara nada cuando despierte… bueno, eso espero. De cualquier forma, esta ropa no me gusta cambie de opinión.

Volviendo a chasquear los dedos, la ropa de César volvió a ser la que tenía puesta anteriormente (ósea, el uniforme escolar) y los caros y elegantes ropajes quedaron regados en medio de la acera, a merced del viento y de cualquiera que pasase por ahí.

-César: Vaaaamonos.

Y diciendo esto movió hacia adelante la palanca de cambio mientras por puro mímica giraba una llave imaginaria delante del tablero y forzando el encendido del auto. Instantáneamente el vehículo comenzó a moverse y sin esperar otro segundo Marco y Yo proseguimos a colocarnos los cinturones de seguridad. La radio se encendió y una canción extraña y desconocida para mí comenzó a tocarse.

-César: Funky Soul muchachos. Si viajas sin este clásico no mereces mi respeto.

Nos movilizamos alrededor de toda la ciudad, ignorando semáforos y pasando por alto las llamadas de atención de varios agentes de policía en las esquinas. Sinceramente creía que en cualquier momento íbamos a ser detenidos, Natsuki tendría que venir buscarme a la comisaria y probablemente recibir una paliza por no hacerle caso después de eso. Poco a poco los edificios comenzaron a desaparecer y volvimos a entrar a los vecindarios, arraigados entre sí por un largo y denso cordón de casas interconectadas. Y entonces, poco a poco comenzaron a hacerse menos visibles que de costumbre y fueron reemplazados por una gran hilera de árboles a ambos lados de la carretera, tan espesa que apenas si podía llegar la luz dentro del bosque.

"¿Estamos…saliendo de la ciudad?"

César apago radio del vehículo y disminuyó considerablemente la velocidad de este.

-César: Bien… aquí esta lo que quería mostrarles.

Dijo con una voz mucho más seria que la que tenía momentos antes. Hablaba de la misma manera que cuando estábamos enfrentando al papa de Natsuki. Sacando el brazo por la ventanilla rota, César señalo a una de señal de transito que había en medio del camino. Era el único indicio de civilización en medio de toda esa vegetación, a excepción de la misma carretera obviamente.

-César: ¿Ven eso? Recuerden perfectamente esa señal.

El auto aceleró y tanto yo como Marco fuimos empujados hacia atrás por la inercia de la velocidad causada por este.

-César: Díganme caballeros… ¿cuánto creen que saben de su mundo? me refiero a su estructura natural. ¿Qué tan natural creen que es el mundo?

Nos miramos entre nosotros, confundidos por aquella pregunta tan extraña. Mientras esto ocurre, mis ojos notan algo extraño. Otra señal de tránsito en el mismo sitio que estaba la primera y con las mismas características.

-César: Cambiare la pregunta… ¿qué tan REAL creen que es su mundo? ¿Cómo podrían asegurar que el mundo que los rodea, los asientos en los que están sentados e incluso los atuendos que llevan puestos, no son más que una mera ilusión?

-Marco: Oye no empieces con preguntas filosóficas, que…

-Jonathan: Marco…mira.

Señalé por la ventana, mostrándole a mi amigo otra señal de transito exactamente igual a las anteriores. Ambos volteamos a mirar a César con un nerviosismo creciente que rápidamente se convertía en ansiedad pura.

-César: No estamos aquí por ser libres… estamos aquí por NO serlo, no hay razón para intentar escapar de este sistema… puesto que fue creado para retenernos. Es nuestro castigo.

Lentamente el auto disminuyo la velocidad hasta quedar estacionado junto a otra señal de transito…si, exactamente igual a las anteriores.

-César: Siendo decirles esto muchachos, pero se les ha mentido. El mundo que conocen no es más que una recreación digital del mundo a comienzos del siglo XXI. Un mundo de fantasía, una cárcel creada para retenernos por nuestro crimen contra la naturaleza.

Rio nerviosamente para intentar aligerar un poco el momento, pero César no parece agraciarse en lo más mínimo.

-Jonathan: Ahora nos dirás que las personas que conocemos no son más que meros robots o una simple fachada para que los humanos no hagamos preguntas de ningún tipo o algo así…

-César: A eso voy a llegar… A finales del siglo XXV la humanidad inicio lo que, a palabras de mi padre, fue el comienzo de nuestro fin. Una guerra mundial, más brutal y salvaje de lo que jamás se había imaginado… por los pocos recursos naturales que quedaban en el planeta. Al ver esto, un grupo de científicos en los cuales, él estaba involucrado, creo "El Construct". Una máquina del tiempo pensada para albergar a la humanidad por miles de años, usando como único combustible el calor producido por sus cuerpos, creando bebes de forma artificial entre sus propios usuarios y reemplazando los que a la larga ya no servían.

-Marco: Estas diciendo que usaban a los humanos como mera batería… eso es una locura y esto es ridículo.

-César: Que más quisiera que creer que estoy loco… pero lamentablemente he visto verdades imposibles que me demuestran lo contrario. A la larga el tiempo paso y el sistema se volvió menos estable y más… "manipulable" por las personas que descubrían la cruda realidad. Por lo que se creó el sistema de administradores. Personas con privilegios sobre todas las otras que serían las encargadas de manipular el mundo a su antojo… o mejor dicho, a antojo del sistema. Nos llamaron, "El Tercer Ojo". Cuando el cuerpo de estos moría, su mente no se perdía como todas las otras, sino que era almacenada, procesada y restaurada… Habían creado la vida eterna, pero solo para unos pocos.

-Jonathan: ¿Vida… eterna?

"Fue ahí cuando todo comenzó a cobrar sentido para mi… como llegue aquí, él por qué todos se comportan tan extraño, el color de los cabellos… bueno eso en concreto no, pero de igual forma. Entonces nada de lo que me ocurre es un suceso paranormal, sino que soy simplemente un títere siendo manejado por alguien con mayores poderes e inteligencia."

-Marco: ¡NO! No… me niego a creerlo, no puede ser.

-César: Nunca dije que sería sencillo… pero es la realidad. Puedo continuar, si quieren.

-Jonathan: Marco… tu…

Interrumpiéndome, Marco continúo esta vez al borde de la histeria.

-Marco: ¿Monika… entonces ella también está detrás de todo esto? ¿ESE DEMONIO QUE PROVOCO LA MUERTE DE MIS AMIGOS?

César cerró los ojos de manera adolorida, confirmando las acusaciones de Marco.

-César: Ella es… un caso especial. No es como yo o como los otros administradores. Cuando uno de nosotros rompe las reglas abusando de sobremanera de sus privilegios, el sistema deja su veredicto sobre las manos de los demás administradores… "borrar" ósea, meter su conciencia en un vacío infinito y corrupto… y "salvar" que sería como perdonar sus crímenes…

Marco goleo con todas sus fuerzas el asiento delantero del auto, desquitando su ira con el mismo y lanzando rugidos enrabiados y desquiciados mientras lo hacía. César no hizo más que mirarlo, con una expresión neutral y un tanto confundida.

-César: Supongo que es demasiado por hoy… siento que haya sido tan duro, pero es algo que están en derecho a saber.

-Marco: No… al contrario. Agradezco que hayas sido sincero en esto. Aunque aun así… no me siento especialmente bien de saber esto…

-Jonathan: Yo aún tengo una pregunta… ¿qué ocurre con las memorias que tengo sobre mi viejo hogar? ¿Eso también es una ilusión?

-César: ¿Memorias?

El rostro de César cambio drásticamente al oír mi pregunta.

-Jonathan: Si, mi vida pasada, antes de llegar a este lugar.

El muchacho me miró fijamente un buen rato, confundido a la vez que pensativo, sumido en un mar de pensamientos aleatorios y de dudosa procedencia. Y de la nada, como si simplemente hubiese ignorado mi pregunta, volvió a encender el coche y retomamos nuestro camino hacia casa. Teníamos mucho en que pensar para ser un sim…hey… HEY que crees que…

edit

delete "Narrator" priority

save

edit Cé

give "Narrator" priority

save

[APLICANDO CAMBIOS…]

[LOS CAMBIOS HAN SIDO APLICADOS CORRECTAMENTE]

"Ahh mucho mejor. Lo siento amigo, pero pasas a la banca por ahora. Puesto que para contar la siguiente historia hace falta ver más haya… hace falta conocer… MI REALIDAD. Bueno ¿por dónde iba? Oh claro."


	13. Capítulo 12: Alicia y el sombrerero

Capítulo 12: Alicia, el sombrerero y la reina roja.

Me tomo unos momentos para admirar la antigua casa de Monika. Doy suavemente una caricia a la estructura, deteniéndome para sentir los impulsos electromagnéticos enviados a mi cerebro para hacerme creer que esta pared es dura, áspera y fría debido al viento invernal.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que habite realmente un cuerpo… bueno, uno creado por el sistema, por lo menos. Se siente hasta extraño."

Finalmente me decido a entrar. Las paredes blancas, un piso de madera pulida acompañado de algunas alfombras que adornaban el piso debajo de dos sillones de piel blanca posicionados delante de un televisor de gama alta que a su vez, descansaba sobre un reproductor de música… también de gama alta.

-César: Este parece el chiquero donde viviría un cerdo de clase alta.

Oigo unos apresurados pies golpear contra el suelo, acercándose rápidamente mientras resuena el eco de sus pasos por toda la casa, sumida en un silencio abismal.

-Monika: ¿Quién es?

Preguntó la chica de cabello castaño mientras bajaba las escaleras. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y por extraño que suene ella parecía sorprendida de verme. Aun llevaba su uniforme de escuela típico, cosa que no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, siendo que esta no posee scripts que le permitan cambiar de vestuario. Mi padre decidió que no sería necesario dárselos, después de todo, ella no estaba pensada para ser una persona como todos los demás.

-César: Linda morada. Un tanto ostentosa para mí gusto, pero linda al fin y al cabo.

-Monika: Oh… eres tu… supongo que la habitación extra habrá sido obra tuya.

-César: Si… Tuve que modificar algunas líneas de código para añadir una extra para mí. Era eso o crear una cuadra completa desde cero y no es algo que me emocione demasiado.

-Monika: ¿Entonces compartiremos este lugar?

-César: Bueno… si te molesta siempre puedo ir a tirarme a algún tacho de basura.

Bromeo sonriente, mientras caminaba hacia uno de los sofás. Por otro lado, Monika no pareció encontrar la gracia de mi comentario, siendo que simplemente guardo un silencio incomodo ante este y mantuvo una mirada fija sobre mí.

-César: Oh… ¿lo siento?

-Monika: No necesitas disculparte… yo lo siento.

Dijo de manera cortante antes de dar media vuelta, retirándose escaleras arriba.

"Bien hecho César… sí que sabes cómo hablar con las personas."

Suspiro cansadamente antes de levantarme y seguir el camino de la chica, mas algo me detiene. Oigo un leve golpeteo en la puerta, seguido de una extraña sensación de inseguridad. Lentamente me acerco a la entrada y miro a través del pestillo de la puerta, encontrando únicamente al vacío absoluto. Salgó al exterior, mirando de lado a lado y encontrándome con una pequeña caja de cartón descansando sobre la alfombra pero más solo que un pepinillo en un frasco.

-César: No amigo, esa no me la trago.

Estiro mi brazo hacia la derecha y rápidamente logro sujetar algo con todas mis fuerzas. Puedo sentir como lucha por zafarse, como una mascota a la cual han atrapado luego de hacer una travesura. Chasqueando mis dedos devolví las texturas al cuerpo del ahora visible muchacho, cuyo aspecto era más que desagradable. Su ropa estaba vieja y desgarrada, además de demostrar una clara falta de higiene personal. Prueba de esto último era su cabello que aunque anteriormente era dorado como los rayos del sol, ahora era de un tono oscuro y descolorido.

-César: Infringiste el protocolo de seguridad del sistema, dame una buena razón para no borrarte de la existencia…

-¿?: ¡No! ¡No por favor espere! ¡Todo es un malentendido, no soy una mala persona!

A simple vista podía distinguirse que no era mayor a los 17 años. ¿Un hacker tal vez? ¿Alguien que logro desligarse de la mentira que es este mundo? o ¿simplemente alguno de los trucos de Elyssa? O puedes que todo junto…

-César: Te escucho, pero si intentas algo te mandare a volar tan rápido que saldrás disparado al mundo real.

-Daniel: Me llamo Daniel, llegue a este lugar por error luego de estar investigando sobre un grupo llamado El Tercer Ojo.

-César: El Tercer Ojo… y llegaste aquí exactamente desde… ¿dónde?

-Daniel: Desde… mi mundo… señor.

-César: Ah… tu mundo, si claro… escucha, no quieres que te mande de regreso a tu mundo de una patada ¿o sí?

Miré levantando una ceja con claras sospechas al muchacho, insinuando que no intentara esconder sus verdades de mí. Asustado y descubierto, este último simplemente saltó rápidamente antes que pudiera hacerle nada.

-Daniel: ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN… yo… encontré un error en el sistema hace algunos meses y desde ese día… estuve "investigando" bastante sobre lo que podía hacer y descubrí que podía manipular a mi favor las regles de este lugar… PERO JAMAS HICE NADA MALO.

-César: Oh, entonces déjame hacer un reconteo a ver si entiendo. ¿Tú descubriste la verdad y en lugar de tener una crisis existencia decidiste usar esto a tu favor, te metiste en los archivos, modificaste los scripts y aprendiste por cuenta propia cómo funcionaba todo SIN SER DETECTADO DE NINGUNA MANERA POR LA ALTISIMA SEGURIDAD QUE POSEE EL CONSTRUCT?

-Daniel: No realmente como usted lo cuenta… casi podría asegurarle que hubo algún que otro factor externo…

-César: Factor externo…

Presione con fuerza el brazo del muchacho, casi acercándolo hacia mí y haciendo que impactase contra mi pecho.

-César: ¿No querrás decir una mujer de cabello blanco o sí?

La mirada del joven se ilumino en el momento que aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca y como la arena del desierto, tanto el brazo como su brazo como su cuerpo completo se convirtieron en polvo y pasaron a través de mis dedos mientras era arrastrado por la fuerza del viento.

-César: ¿Q-QUE? ¡HEY! ¡SOLO YO PUEDO LUCIRME DE ESA MANERA! Y tal vez Jonathan…

Grite fuertemente antes de descubrir lo solo que estaba.

"Bien… eso me deja mucho en que pensar. Ósea que Elyssa ayudó a este chico a liberar su mente. La pregunta es ¿porque lo hizo? ¿Qué gana enseñándole ese tipo de cosas a un niño de secundaria? Por muy bien que conozca el sistema, aun no tiene los permisos para manipularlo con libertad. No es como si pudiese hacer mucho con solo algunos conocimientos de hacking. Y lo más importante de todo… ¿a dónde diablos fue ese chico? ¿Él se hizo polvo por cuenta propia o fue cosa de ese demonio de cabello blanco?"

Me agacho en el mismo sitio para recoger aquella pequeña caja de cartón, desbaratada y apenas sostenida por su propia estructura.

"Por otro lado también tenemos esto."

Desgarro la parte superior del paquete para revelar… algo muy inquietante. Una pequeña imagen con lo que parecen tres ojos rojos dispersos por todo el trazado. Parece una foto extremadamente antigua y sin duda representa más de lo que aparenta. Sin embargo esto no era lo único, y he aquí el motivo de mi nerviosismo. Debajo de la imagen se encontraba un cuadro de madera vieja y desgastada… una foto, simple, sin nada de especial ni místico… de mí y Monika… Un escalofrió recorre toda mi espalda al darme cuenta que esto no podía representar nada bueno.

"Es una amenaza, no cabe duda…"

Lanzo la caja en medio de la acera, guardo la imagen dentro de mi ropa y me vuelvo a meter a la casa. Tomo asiento en el sillón y coloco el cuadro delante de mí en la pequeña mesa de cristal. Mi mirada se pierde y comienzo a divagar perdidamente en los recuerdos que me trae esa foto. Es extraño pues recuerdo perfectamente que fue mi padre quien la tomó.

"Es una fotografía vieja, habré tenido unos… 14 años cuanto mucho. Monika jugaba con mi cabello enredando uno de sus enormes moños en él, cosa que ocurría más a menudo de lo que me gustaría admitir, mientras yo actuaba como si estudiara uno de los libros de mi papa. Es curioso, ella siempre se vio de la misma manera y yo he crecido y cambiado tanto desde esos viejos tiempos…"

Acaricio lentamente el vidrio del cuadro con mi mano mientras sonrió como un idiota.

-Monika: Creí que había tirado eso…

La voz de Monika hizo que me sobresalte en el sillón y mire gire rápidamente hacia atrás. Una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras la chica miraba la foto desde la parte trasera del sillón.

-Monika: Extrañaba mucho verla, fue lo único que me dio tiempo a traer antes de llegar aquí… Te veías tan lindo de pequeño jajaja.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

"Es agradable ver esos brillantes dientes blancos luego de tanto tiempo… había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba su sonrisa."

-César: Hey, sigo siendo igual de lindo… bueno, un poco.

-Monika: Y sigues con la misma actitud después de tantos años jajaja.

-César: Bueno, supongo que puedo decir lo mismo de ti Monika, literalmente eres la misma chica que conozco desde que tengo memoria jajaja.

Un largo e incómodo silencio se hace presente en la sala y yo caigo en cuenta de él error que había cometido. Lentamente giro mi cabeza para ver a la chica detrás de mí la cual portaba nuevamente aquella mirada neutral, fría y juzgante.

-César: Oh, Monika lo siento mucho yo…

-Monika: No, no te disculpes… Está bien…

-César: No, no está bien. No actúes como si no te importara…

-Monika: No me importa, en serio… no puedo estar enojada por siempre y menos… contigo…

-César: ¡NOOOO!

Frustrado, salto del sofá y me pongo cara a cara con Monika, tomándola de ambos hombros para no perder en ningún momento su atención.

-César: Hice un comentario estúpido, solo… no se… deberías enojarte conmigo o algo.

-Monika: Me molesté hoy cuando llegaste sin haber avisado… pero eso fue solo un comentario, no deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo.

-César: ¿Yo no debería ser tan duro conmigo mismo? Hiciste un poema que era literalmente un mural de la vergüenza para ti misma.

-Monika: ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! No lo entendiste.

Exclamó ahora frunciendo el ceño, mostrando su desacuerdo con lo que acaba de decir.

-Monika: Mi poema no expresaba odio de ningún tipo César… era una reflexión. Es mi manera de decirte que lo ocurrido no fue tu culpa de ninguna forma… es verdad, en su momento estaba enojada contigo… me sentía furiosa, traicionada y muy lastimada.

-César: No…

Mis manos sueltan los hombros de Monika y esta levanta una pierna para delicadamente pasar a través del sofá, acercándose sonriente hacia mí. No era una sonrisa de felicidad en lo absoluto… era una sonrisa comprensiva, como la que una madre le da a su hijo. La tristeza invade mi ser y una angustia que me enmudece llena mi garganta. Siento mis ojos humedecerse a medida que una impotencia gigantesca me ancla al piso, atándome a ese doloroso y horrible momento.

-Monika: Pero luego lo entendí, nunca fue tu culpa. Tu solo hiciste lo que debías… yo fui la que se convirtió en un monstruo…

-César: Pero yo podía evitarlo… siempre pude evitarlo… y no lo hice…

Siento las manos de Monika tocar mi rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que caían de estos. Esos delgados, elegantes y delicados dedos que por tanto tiempo había esperado poder sentir finalmente estaban junto a mí… y sin embargo, el dolor que estos provocaban era mayor al que representó la espera.

-Monika: Tu mismo lo dijiste, era lo que había que hacerse… ¿recuerdas lo último que te dije?

-César: ¿Qué? eh… n-no… no lo recuerdo.

"Es verdad… ¿qué había dicho? ¿En serio lo olvide?"

Monika pone su mano debajo de mi barbilla y levanta mi cabeza hasta encontrarme cara a cara con ella… con esos preciosos y brillantes ojos verdes.

-Monika: Te dije que aun te amaba… aun sin importar si sentías lo mismo y sin siquiera saber cómo te verías después de tanto tiempo… me es imposible dejar de amarte César, pues eres la única persona real para mi… eres lo único que me importa.

-César: Monika…

Sin esperar otro segundo, la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

-César: También te amo. Jamás pude decírtelo cara a cara y cuando al fin tuve el valor para hacerlo… ya no estabas junto a mí. Eso es de lo que más me arrepiento… jamás pude decirte lo muy importante que eres para mí.

La chica me devuelve el abrazo y nos mantenemos en esa posición por lo que parecieron horas, aunque en realidad no fueron más que minutos. Sentí su calor, sentí su corazón latir emocionado al concretarse aquel momento… pero yo no me sentía de la misma manera. No era un abrazo feliz para mí, sino más bien… se sentía frio, indebido, como si fuese algo que no debería estar ocurriendo. Pero está bien… si ella se sentía bien con ello, puedo hacerlo.

-César: Monika…

-Monika: ¿Si César?

Nos separamos lentamente mientras pienso detenidamente mis palabras para no arruinarlo otra vez. Veo aquella sonrisa, tan cálida y sincera aunque intimidante ante mis ojos.

-César: Estaba pensando… ¿qué te hace ser así? Quiero decir, no deberías ser capaz de pensar o de actuar de esta manera. ¿Qué es eso que te hace actuar tan…humana?

Pacientemente la chica cerró sus ojos, esta vez no por frustración, sino para hacer una mueca extraña que no pude comprender.

-Monika: ¿No te diste cuenta?

Confundido, respondo con otra pregunta.

-César: ¿De qué?

-Monika: Lo que me hacer ser así… eres tu César.

-SABADO-

El potente y desesperado golpeteo de la puerta principal logra despertarme de mi profundo letargo. Con ojos rojizos y llenos de ira, me levanto de la cama como si de una mala copia de Drácula se tratase. La persona detrás de la puerta parecía poseída por el espíritu de un pájaro carpintero, pues no dejo de castigar la entrada ni por un segundo en lo que bajaba las escaleras.

-César: ¡Ya voy!

Exclamé en un intento de que deje de hacer ese ruido infernal, con resultados nulos por lo que mi humor solo empeoró al ver que fui vilmente ignorado.

"Más vale que sea de vida o muerte o sabrás lo que es bueno…"

-César: ¿QUE QUIERE?

Dije iracundo mientras abría la puerta de un golpe, encontrándome cara a cara con un tímido y asustado chico con ropajes destrozados y harapientos.

-Daniel: AAAH… EH, S-Soy solo yo…señor…

-César: ¡TU! Bueno, por lo menos me quitaste la molestia de…

-Daniel: ¡AYUDEME POR FAVOOOOR!

Gritó estallando en un mar de lágrimas y abrazando mi cintura mientras sollozaba a todo volumen. Se aferraba a mí con una fuerza tal que parecía que intentase asfixiarme de alguna manera. Esto más allá de cualquier otra cosa, solo conseguía confundirme enormemente. ¿Este tipo estaba tan asustado como para venir a pedirme ayuda a MI en concreto? Y más después de lo ocurrido ayer, que no solo me demostró de lo que es capaz sino que además intento mentir y engañarme.

-César: Eh… amigo, tranquilo… ¡HEY TRANQUILIZATE!

Dije intentando sonar lo más demandante posible, aunque mis palabras no parecían ser oídas por él. Una somnolienta chica de cabello castaño se acercó detrás de mí y miró aún más confundida que yo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la entrada.

-Monika: César… ¿está todo bien?

-César: No sabría que decirte la verdad… a ver espera.

De un rápido movimiento, abofeteo con fuerza al muchacho, forzándolo a detener su llanto y tomándolo de sus brazos para ayudar a que este recupere su postura.

-César: A ver, ya cálmate o voy a meterte en una caja y mandarte al quinto…

Respiro profundamente para calmarme antes de continuar.

-César: Solo… explícate. ¿Qué te traes?

-Daniel: Es ella…

Dijo mirando a Monika como si hubiese descifrado la respuesta de un acertijo.

-Daniel: Tú eres a quien ella quieres… a la chica de cabello blanco, tú eres a quien busca.

-Monika: ¿A mí?

-Daniel: La versión mejorada, su reemplazo, la persona que le quito su propo…

Antes de siquiera poder terminar la frase, las manos del chico se movieron hacia su cabeza y de un rápido movimiento auto fracturo su cuello, realizando un sonido desagradable y sonoro que retumbo con el eco del vacío vecindario mientras aquel pobre muchacho se ahogaba en un mundo de dolor y agonía. Quedamos en shock… fue algo tan repentino, era imposible adivinar que algo como eso ocurriría. Terminando lo que había empezado, las manos del chico rompieron por completo su cuello, dejando la carne de este doblada en una masa tersa y rojiza mientras caía al suelo y el rojizo fluido que corría por sus venas escapaba por su boca.

-César: ¿Q-Que demonios acaba de ocurrir?

Preguntó al aire, sin esperar que realmente alguien respondiese a mi llamado. Una voz femenina, tan profunda y fantasmal como si surgiera del mismísimo infierno y a la vez tranquila como el canto de las aves llamó mi atención.

-¿?: No quiso hacerme caso… no quiso oír lo que tenía que decirle y esa fue su perdición.

Como si de una mera marioneta se tratase, el cuerpo del chico se levantó en medio del aire, levitando como si estuviese siendo sostenido del cuello por alguna fuerza sobrenatural. Su cabeza giro hacia mí, cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa retorcida y físicamente imposible de realizar.

-César: ¡MONIKA! ¡ENTRA A LA CASA, AHORA!

-Monika: ¿Que pasa César? Pensé que serias más astuto que esto…

Respondió tranquilamente la chica a mis espaldas. Me volteo tan rápido como puedo, solo para encontrarla ahí, parada con una mirada tan vacía y muerta como la de un cadáver… con sus cabellos, ahora blancos como la nieve y sus ojos que se teñían del mismo color.

-Elyssa: ¿Así que este es el juguete con el que pensaban reemplazarme? ¿Esta es la cosa que se cree real y que te mantuvo en vela por tantos años?

-César: Bestia infernal… ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO?

-Elyssa: Aun no he hecho nada, querido… te recuerdo las reglas que me impuso tu querido papi.

-César: ¿Qué diablos quieres entonces?

Abandonando el cuerpo de Monika, el espectro de posiciono dentro el cuerpo balanceante del muchacho, ahora moviéndose erráticamente en todas las direcciones posibles, haciendo mímica con sus labios como si intentase gritar pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Rápidamente corrió hacia la chica tirada en el suelo y sostengo su cuerpo con desesperación. Inconsciente… ella estaba inconsciente.

-Elyssa: ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Lo que tú crees tener… eso que todos creen tener, pero nadie se da cuenta de la oscura y triste realidad. Se creen inteligente, sabios, mentes brillantes por tragarse una mentira tras otra… pero solo hay una verdad absoluta detrás de todo esto…

-César: ¡LARGO! ¡DESAPARECE DE AQUÍ MALDITO ENGENDRO!

Levantó mi mano y la consola de comandos aparece en frente, derramando una inmensa cantidad de sentencias y letras imposiblemente rápidas que impedían la interacción con la misma. El sistema estaba enloqueciendo y se acercaba rápidamente a un crasheo permanente. Elyssa movía erráticamente el cadáver, de lado a lado, como si jugase con el como un mero juguete. Su aspecto comenzó a cambiar, a deformarse y estirarse hasta dimensiones imposibles, imitando la forma física de otras personas… solo para provocarme.

-Sayori: Queremos lo que…

-Yuri: La humanidad…

-Natsuki: Siempre ha creído poseer…

-Monika: Queremos…

-Elyssa: TElCRVJUQUQ=

-SABADO-

Mis ojos se abren repentinamente y soy encandilado por la luz del televisor, reproduciendo por lo bajo en un bucle infinito la música del menú de búsqueda de la programación. Estoy cubierto de la cintura para abajo por un cobertor marrón. A mi lado, Monika descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro mientras apoyaba tiernamente su cuerpo contra el mío.

"Y yo que pensaba que no dormías… no porque fueses una IA, sino más bien… por ser Monika."

Su respiración es profunda y tranquila. Un tenue sonido sale de su garganta por cada ciclo de respiración que realiza.

"Ella realmente no ha cambiado nada… sigue siendo aquella chica que estuvo a mi lado en cada momento de mi infancia."

Delicadamente poso mis labios sobre su frente, besándola tan suavemente como me es posible para intentar no despertarla. Dejando a un lado el cobertor, la tomo en mis brazos y comienzo a subir las escaleras camino a su cuarto. Lentamente abro la puerta y la dejo sobre la cama, perfectamente armada y limpia como ninguna otra.

-César: Buenas noches… Monika.

Susurro para mí mismo antes de girar hacia la puerta. Mi caminar es detenido por una mano sosteniéndome fuertemente en dirección opuesta.

-César: ¿Solo pretendías estar dormida verdad?

-Monika: Más bien diría que me despertaste.

Me siento sobre la tela del acolchado al mismo tiempo que la chica se enderezaba y buscaba un lugar junto a mí. Miro por la ventana, descubriendo unos blanquecinos copos de nieve cayendo furiosamente desde el cielo y tapando la superficie de la ventana.

-César: ¿Eso… es nieve?

-Monika: ¿Jamás la has visto?

-César: No en persona.

Monika se acerca a mí, tomando mi mano y dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras miramos juntos por la ventana.

-Monika: Yo siempre quise a alguien para verla juntos…

Su piel rozando contra la mía, su espíritu tan amoroso y cálido, su hermosa sonrisa y ojos verdes no hacían más que lastimarme internamente.

"¿Cómo un bastardo como yo podía ser merecedor de tan maravillosa chica como lo es ella?"

-César: Monika…

La miro directo a sus ojos, admirando el resplandor de estos que resaltaba de manera increíble con el brillo de la noche.

"La respuesta es simple… no lo soy…"

-Monika: César…

Ella sonríe mientras una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta se dibuja en su rostro, clavando cientos de cuchillos afilados en mi corazón y causándome el arrepentimiento más grande que sentí y sentiré jamás…

"Es por eso su amor, mas haya de ser una bendición o un regalo divino…"

Llevo mis labios contra los suyos, sumergiéndonos en él eterno y desesperado beso que tan esperado había sido por nosotros dos. Mas este no fue para nada agradable para mi persona… fue un beso frio, sin emociones e incluso fantasmal. Se sentía como si forzaras a alguien a besarte, algo indebido… algo que no debería existir.

"Es mi castigo."

-¿?-

Mi sangre se hela… los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran a una velocidad impensable, casi pareciendo que estaba intentando salir disparado de mi pecho. Un horrible sabor, más amargo que cualquier otra cosa se asienta en mi boca mientras veo impactado las imágenes de los monitores.

-César: Monika… que has hecho… pero qué demonios has hecho…

La sangra chorreaba del pecho de Yuri mientras el cuchillo seguía clavado en la altura exacta donde su corazón se encontraba. El script de Marco estaba completamente roto, impidiéndole que pudiese moverse en cualquier dirección y condenándolo a acompañar el cuerpo sin vida de la chica que yacía en medio del salón, atrayendo a las moscas e insectos de los rincones más inhóspitos del establecimiento. Rápidamente acelero el tiempo con la consola de comandos y comienzo a admirar como los días transcurren uno tras otro… día y noche, amanecer y crepúsculo, y ambos jóvenes seguían ahí… tirados en el piso. Hasta que finalmente… la puerta se abre y una chica de cabellos rosados entra tranquilamente portando una bandeja de coloridos pastelillos.

-Natsuki: Muy bien, es el día del festival.

-César: No… ¡NO, NO, NO, NO MALDITA SEA!

Los ojos de la chica se posan sobre el completamente inmóvil Marco, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría.

-Natsuki: Wow, llegaste antes que… ¿EH? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Oigo su grito, chillón y retumbante como el eco que produce cuando se sacrifica a un cerdo. Rápidamente esto es detenido por su propia mano, aferrándose fuertemente contra su boca para evitar la salida de un fluido marrón oscuro que de igual forma logra escurrirse a través de sus dedos. Inmediatamente corre en dirección a la salida, empujando fuera de su camino todo lo que estuviese delante… y detrás de ella…

-Monika: ¡Ya llegue!

Anunció felizmente antes de darse cuenta del escenario en cual había ella sido propicia.

-Monika: Oh… oh… jajajaja bueno, eso es una pena…

Rió mostrando una sonrisa tan fría y desinteresada que logro sacarle un escalofrió.

-Monika: Espera ¿has estado aquí toda la semana? Dios… realmente lo siento, eso debió ser realmente aburrido... dame un segundo, déjame arreglar este desastre.

delete " "

[ DELETED SUCCESSFULLY]

delete " "

[ DELETED SUCCESSFULLY]

El shock del momento me impedía moverme… esto era mi culpa, yo fui quien causó todo esto… debería haberla detenido antes, pero aun así no lo hice… yo soy quien dejo que todo esto ocurriera y por lo tanto, soy tan culpable como ella…

-Monika: Oh mira.

La chica tomó uno de los pastelillos de la mesa y procedió a morderlo con total despreocupación y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Monika: Cielos, estas cosas realmente son increíbles. ¿Quieres uno? Probablemente sea la última vez que tengamos la oportunidad de probarlos… en realidad no se para que pregunto, no es como si pudieras responderme jajaja.

-Monika: Bueno, no esperemos más. Solo déjame tocar aquí y halla y…

La consola enloqueció, varios monitores explotaron mientras la chica jugaba con los scripts, borrando absolutamente todo lo que estaba a su alcance, sin importar que fuese. Uno a uno las pantallas que me rodeaban comenzaron a apagarse, sumiéndome en una oscuridad absoluta donde únicamente fui iluminado por ese…único…monitor, en el cual aparecía solo Monika.

-Monika: Mucho mejor. ¿En que estábamos? Oh si, hola de nuevo Marco… o debería decir, César.

Tomando el control del cuerpo de Marco, decidí responder.

-César: Monika…

-Monika: Ahí estas, el viejo y confiable César. Me pregunto cuanto habrás crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-César: Monika.

-Monika: No estoy segura del tiempo que transcurrió, digo, al fin y al cabo no es importante. Yo soy una IA y tú eres un Administrador, por lo que podemos acordar que el tiempo…

-César: ¡MONIKA CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!

Una mueca de asombro y sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro al oírme gritar de esa manera. Respiro hondo mientras pienso detenidamente mis palabras… y continúo.

-César: Monika ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

-Monika: Pues sí, se perfectamente lo que hice al igual que tú. Solo quería un mundo donde pudiésemos estar juntos César… y como tú no vas a hacerlo, decidí tomar riendas en el asunto.

-César: Sabes muy bien como terminara todo esto… has llegado demasiado lejos, acabaste con la realidad misma.

-Monika: ¿Realidad? ¿Llamas a una caja de 4x4, realidad? Ninguno de ellos era real, ninguno podía sentir, pensar o expresarse realmente. ¡ERAN MALDITOS NUMEROS DENTRO DE UNA COMPUTADORA!

Gritó quitándose la rabia del pecho antes de cerrar los ojos momentáneamente y volver a mostrar su sonrisa.

-Monika: Sé que lo que hice está mal… sé que acabo de cometer un error fatal… pero tú lo sabias desde un principio. No puedes decirme que no viste lo que ocurrió con Sayori o con el mundo luego de que ella desapareciera.

-César: …

-Monika: Eso significa que también quieres estar conmigo ¿verdad? Es por eso que no me eliminaste como hubiesen hecho los demás ¿verdad? Tú me protegiste de ellos porque me querías, y es por eso que te quedaras conmigo aquí ¿VERDAD?

[INFRACCION DETECTADA, ADMINISTRADOR/A MONIKA]

[CRIMENES: ABUSO INDEBIDO DE SUS PRIORIDADES EN EL SISTEMA]

[ADMINISTRADOR ELEGIDO PARA DETERMINAR LEGITIMIDAD: César]

-César: …

-Monika: Porque después de todo, supongo que ya sabrás esto… pero te amo César, te amo más que nada en este mundo y estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por ti y estoy segura de que tú también te sientes así por mí.

-César: Monika.

-Monika: Solo nosotros dos César, solo tú y yo… por siempre y para siempre.

-César: Monika escúchame…

[ADMINISTRADOR/A MONIKA "CULPABLE"]

[PROCEDIENDO A ELIMINACIO DE PRIVILEGIOS]

-César: Perdóname.

[ELIMINACION DE PRIVILEGIOS COPLETADA]

[PROCEDIENDO A ELIMINACION DE ]

Cierro mis ojos… y mi mente se pone en blanco. La oigo gritar, la oigo hablar incluso un poco más bajo… pero soy incapaz de saber que está diciendo. Me había desconectado de mí mismo, mi mente me había abandonado y solo podía sentir un inmenso dolor en mi pecho, como el que nunca había sentido ni sentiré jamás.

deleted successfully

Abro nuevamente mis ojos… y me encuentro solo. Más solo y triste que nunca. Así fue… como lo perdí todo.


	14. C4p1tul0 I4: Eternamente Unidos

C4p1tul0 I4: Eternamente Unidos.

**[[¡Y FINALMENTE! Ufff… realmente paso mucho tiempo desde que nos volviéramos a ver eh? Si, ya se, dejé esta historia colgada, pero no fue por nada. Estuve pasando por unos problemas bastante graves, tanto en mi familia como con mis amigos, y aunque aún no esté en las mejores situaciones, supongo que es buen momento para continuar la historia. Le tengo mucho cariño, y realmente agradezco a todos los que la están siguiendo a pesar de su pausa. No los envuelvo más en mi vida, y los dejo con el inició del siguiente arco, que por cierto… tiene algunos "SECRETOS" escondidos, para los más metidos en el tema ;) ]]**

[INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE RECUERDO]

[3rr0r 404: Pr0t0c0l0 n0t f0und]

[ANALIZANDO SISTEMA]

[…]

[ERROR ENCONTRADO, DISCREPANCIA EN EL ADMINISTRADOR ENCONTRADA, POR FAVOR ESPERE]

[…]

[…]

[…]

[SOLUCION NO DISPONIBLE, INICIANDO RESTAURACION DEL SISTEMA.]

SGEgcGFzYWRvIHVuIHRpZW1wbyBkZXNkZSBsYSB1bHRpbWEgdmV6IHF1ZSBub3Mgdmltb3MuLi4gwr9jb21vIGhhcyBlc3RhZG8/IGRlbWFjaWFkbyBhYnVycmlkbyBzdXBvbmdvLCBkZSBvdHJhIGZvcm1hIGR1ZG8gbXVjaG8gcXVlIGhheWFzIGRlc2lmcmFkbyBlc3RlIG1lbnNhamUuLi4gb2ggYnVlbm8sIHlhIHF1ZSBlc3RhcyBhcXVpLCBzb2xvIGRlamFtZSBhZ3JhZGVjZXIgdHUgdGllbXBvLg==

[…]

[RESTAURACION DEL SISTEMA COMPLETA EN UN 98%]

[ERROR: El " " no pudo ser eliminado correctamente… archivo protegido contra escritura, por favor, comuníquese con "INSERTE NOMBRE DEL ADMINISTRADOR AL MANDO"]

[ERROR: El archivo " " no puede ser modificado… archivo protegido contra escritura… por favor, comuníquese con RXN0byBlcyBpbnRlcmVzYW50ZS4uLiBwYXJlY2UgcXVlIGFsZ3VpZW4gc2UgaGEgYW50aWNpcGFkbyBhIGxvcyBwcm9ibGVtYXMsIMK/bm8gZXMgYXNpIEPDqXNhcj8=]

[…]

[REINICIANDO MUNDO, POR FAVOR ESPERE]

-DOMINGO-

~TRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~

El infartaste sonido del despertador activo nuevamente mis sentidos. Abrí mis ojos y sonriente bostecé de manera silenciosa, tratando de no alertar a la pequeña chica durmiendo a mi lado.

–_Bien, a comenzar otro día…_–

Mencioné para mí mismo, levantándome lentamente, fijándome en el lado opuesto de la cama y percatándome del vacío de sabanas que yacía a mi lado. Natsuki no se encontraba en ninguna parte, mas no le di mayor importancia, asumiendo que ella se había levantado antes que yo para hacer el desayuno. Extiendo la cama rápidamente, me cambió y bajo alegremente las escaleras. El eco de mis pasos viaja alrededor de toda la casa, llenando esta con una desoladora sensación de vacío.

"_Mmm esto es… extraño…"_

Pienso internamente mientras salto los últimos escalones de la escalera, causando un sonido aturdidor a mi alrededor. Me asomó por la intercepción de la cocina y el living, encontrándome con una casa a oscuras, completamente vacía y limpia.

–_¡¿Natsuki?! _–

Levanté la voz, llamando a mi amada y siendo únicamente recibido por el sonido de mi propia voz, revotando en las paredes.

"_Qué demonios…"_

Mi visión se posa sobre uno de los sofás, fríos y faltos de atención, aunque relucientes y suaves como la primera vez que los vi. Confundido me deslicé sobre el cuero del mismo, tomando un extrañamente familiar paquete que descansaba sobre él. Una escalofriante sensación de deja vu me golpeo como un automóvil corriendo a toda velocidad por la carretera. Ahí me quede unos minutos, helado y confundido, mirando con mi mente completamente en blanco el pequeño cubo que se posaba sobre mis piernas.

–_¡Natsuki! _–

Grité aún más fuerte que antes mientras comenzaba a impacientarme ante el horroroso silencio del lugar. Salto en mi lugar, sorprendido por el sonido del timbre sonando repetidamente en la puerta, catapultando la caja, haciendo que caiga sobre el suelo y provocando que los objetos en su interior se esparzan por todos lados.

–_¡Ya voy! ¡No juegue con eso que no es un juguete!_ –

Dije un tanto molesto, y nuevamente, la sensación de haber experimentado esa situación antes volvió a mí. Abro la puerta y soy recibido por la desinteresada y amable sonrisa de Sayori que se extendía a lo largo de su rostro y demostraba esa típica simpatía que demostraba a todas las personas.

–_Hola, esta es la casa del señor… ¿lonathan? –_

Preguntó leyendo la nota que le había sido entregada con anticipación. Mi mirada se pierde en sus ojos unos momentos, aun mas confundido que antes por las palabras que salían de su boca.

–_Eh… ¿Sayori? –_

Dio un pequeño brinco en el momento en que escucho que mencionaba su nombre y su expresión se frunció haciendo una seña frustrada.

–_Oye… dijeron que sería una sorpresa, pero por lo que veo te hablaron sobre mi…–_

–_¡¿Qué?! –_

Exclamé, sorprendiendo a la chica y provocando que se aleje unos centímetros de la puerta.

–_Sayori, si esto es una broma no es para nada divertida. –_

–_Eh… ¿una broma? No… no lo entiendo, lo siento. –_

Dijo nerviosamente confundida, borrando la sonrisa en su rostro y rascándose la nuca.

–_Sayori… por favor, soy yo, Jonathan… soy un gran amigo de Marco, nos conocemos hace semanas… te presté mi lápiz hace algunos días y jamás me lo devolviste… –_

Mi voz se entrecorto un poco en esta última frase. Rápidamente corro dentro de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta e ignorando el desastre de objetos que se esparcía sobre el piso. Subo las escaleras y entro a mi habitación creando un caos por todo el lugar, lanzando las sabanas al suelo y golpeando sillas y mesas en búsqueda de mi celular.

–_¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde diablos esta esa maldita cosa? –_

Exclamé fuertemente arrancando los cajones vacíos del escritorio anteriormente llenos por las hojas e información que había recolectado las semanas anteriores. De un momento para el otro escuché un sonido… un leve crujido en la escalera, como si alguien estuviese acercándose apresuradamente hacia mi habitación. La puerta comienza a abrirse lentamente y una mirada tímida, asustada y más confundida que nunca llega a mí.

–_S-Señor… ¿pu-puedo… de alguna manera ayudarlo? –_

Me vi a mí mismo, sosteniendo la madera de uno de los cajones, envuelto en desesperación, miedo y confusión ante la inevitable verdad que estaba ante mis ojos, pero negándome a aceptarla. Ladeando de lado a lado mi cabeza, intenté formular una pregunta, pero rápidamente la chica se me adelantó.

–_Antes de tocar la puerta pude escuchar que buscaba a alguien llamado "Natsuki"… –_

–_La conoces. –_

Agregué antes de que pudiese decir nada.

–_Es una chica bajita, de cabello rosado y con un poco de mal carácter… y que gusta de leer mangas. –_

Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al oír que describía perfectamente el perfil de Natsuki. Tartamudeando, Sayori preguntó.

–_¿C-Como… sabes todo eso? –_

"_¿Que debo decirle? ¿Debo aclarar todo lo ocurrido? ¿Revelarle que en realidad no somos más que una secuencia de números metidos en una computadora?... y más importante, ¿Me creerá? ¿Pensará que estoy loco y simplemente saldrá corriendo?"_

Repetía incesantemente en mi mente mientras miraba a la chica ansiosamente. Decidí tomar la decisión más confiable…

–_Es una amiga que conocí por internet. Hace un tiempo estuvimos hablando hasta que conseguí la noticia de que tendría que mudarme a esta ciudad… realmente le tengo mucho aprecio y cariño…–_

–_¡Ooooooooh! –_

Alzó la voz como si hubiese entendido la situación. Rápidamente volvió a sonreír mientras miraba un tanto agraciada a su alrededor.

–_Entonces tú y ella… oooooh, ya comprendo jajaja… wow, jamás pensé que nuestra pequeña Nats nos guardaría un secreto así. –_

Guardé silencio, invadido por el miedo y la desolación mientras la chica continuaba hablando.

–_¿Ella te hablo de nosotros? Oh… lo siento, tal vez fui yo la que no escucho cuando hizo mención sobre ti… porque no logro recordarlo con exactitud. –_

–_Tal vez simplemente nunca lo hizo… no me sorprendería, a decir verdad, no es algo muy público. –_

Reforcé la mentira, mostrando una sonrisa de falsa alegría.

–_¿Oye, pero reaccionaste un poco mal no crees? Digo… mira este lugar… –_

–_Oh, no es por eso… es solo que… los de la mudanza perdieron mi celular y hace un buen rato estoy buscándolo… debía avisarle a Natsuki cuando llegara, pero debido a esto me resulto imposible. –_

–_¡Oh! –_

Saltando alegremente, los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron mientras una idea surgía en su mente.

–_¿Porque no vienes conmigo? Podemos pasar a visitarla y de paso damos una sorpresa. –_

Cerro su ojo mientras me miraba juguetonamente sin sugerir nada extraño. En respuesta, negué con mi cabeza.

–_No… tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de eso, no quiero molestarla ahora. –_

–_Oh vamos, estoy segura de que estará feliz de verte, no creo que sea una… –_

Mi expresión se rompió unos momentos, dejando ver una entristecida mueca de dolor. Rápidamente me percaté de esto y volví a cambiarla por una sonrisa amable.

–_Gracias… pero no. –_

Con la confusión en su rostro, Sayori entendió que no accedería a su propuesta por mucho insistiera. La chica pasó a retirarse, ofreciéndome un lugar en el club de literatura… exactamente igual que la primera vez que nos vimos. Seguido a esto, la acompañé a la entrada y saludé cordialmente mientras la veía alejarse por la solitaria y desolada acera de mi barrio.

"_Necesito respuestas…"_

Pensé acercándome a la caja que yacía tirada en el suelo, tomando la nota que poseía dentro y centrando mi atención en una única y concreta parte de su escritura. "Firma: Sus superiores."

"_César… él debe saber algo… debo llegar al fondo de todo esto…"_

Tomé mi celular, nuevamente formateado y sin absolutamente nada en su memoria y la tarjeta de crédito, preparándome para abordar un viaje alrededor de la ciudad, en búsqueda de la ubicación de aquel misterioso administrador, o lo que se supone que sea. Con un poco de suerte, esto no deberá llegar mayores…

-.-

[ERROR: ADMINISTRADOR EN JEFE NO ENCONTRADO…]

[PROCEDIMIENTO ESTANDAR QWhvcmEgeW8gZXN0b3kgYWwgbWFuZG8uLi4gZXN0YSB2ZXogbm8gaGFicmEgbmFkaWUgcXVlIG1lIGRldGVuZ2Eu]

[…]

[ERROR: PROCEDIMIENTO NO DISPONIBLE…]

[ERROR: PROCEDIMIENTO NO DISPONIBLE…]

[ERROR: PROCEDIMIENTO NO DISPONIBLE…]

[ERROR: PROCEDIMIENTO NO DISPONIBLE…]

[ERROR: PROCEDIMIENTO NO DISPONIBLE…]

-.-

La caminata me llevó rápidamente hasta uno de los rincones más alejados de la ciudad. Un barrio aburrido, de aspecto monótono y repetitivo en el que las casas comienzan a duplicarse y cuadruplicarse paralelamente a ambos lados de la calle.

"_Conozco este lugar, es el barrio de Yuri, lo que significa que su casa no debe quedar muy lejos."_

Repetidamente miro a través de las ventanas de las casas, cruzando mi mirada ocasionalmente con las personas que las habitan, a lo cual estas responden con sonrisas simpáticas y saludos cordiales en mi dirección. La mayoría de ellos ya habían entrado en sus años de vejes y parecía que solo querían aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para hablar con alguien.

"_Tal vez pueda sacarle un poco de información si me las apaño con una buena mentira. A pesar de ser la chica más inteligente del club, es verdad que si se la conoce se la puede leer como a un libro abierto." _

No faltó mucho hasta que estuve cara a cara con la puerta principal, y mi mano golpeara la madera de esta de la manera más tranquila posible. Luego de unos momentos la entrada a la casa se abrió, dando pie a la presencia de un hombre alto de gran bigote y ojos oscuros.

–_Si, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, hijo? –_

"_Diablos, lo recordaba menos… intimidante, no se…"_

–_Disculpe, pero necesito hablar con su hija… ¿"Yuri"? ¿podría ser el nombre? –_

–_¿Yuri? –_

Preguntó confundido y clavando sobre mí una mirada desconfiada.

–_¡Ja! Siempre supe que esa chiquilla se traía algo entre manos. Así que, tú debes de ser mi cuñado, ¿verdad? _–

Con picardía me sonrió a la vez que se acercaba a la sala para llamar a su hija, lanzando un grito que recorrió toda la casa.

–_¡Yuri! ¡Aquí hay un chico que te busca! _–

–_A decir verdad, ni siquiera la conozco… soy…_–

Titubee unos momentos antes de continuar.

–_Soy nuevo en la ciudad. Una amiga de su hija me envió a hablar con ella, dijo que era del comité de bienvenida o algo parecido. _–

–_Oh… en ese caso, lo siento muchacho, jejeje…_–

Desde el interior de la casa, una muchacha con largos cabellos morados, emergió al exterior usando un suéter de cuello largo.

–_Dice que una amiga tuya lo envió hasta aquí, supongo que tu sabrás el resto. _–

–_¿eh?_–

Sobresaltándose en su lugar, la chica me miró fijamente mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

–_D-Disculpa, pero… ¿quién dices que te dijo que vinieras aquí? no es por ser descortés ni nada, pero… _–

De la misma forma que Sayori, Yuri no parecía recordarme en lo absoluto. Decidí continuar con esto, arriesgando un poco más a costa de parecer un raro o incluso peor.

–_Fue una chica de cabello corto, de un color rosado suave. _–

–_Sayori…_–

Dijo en voz baja, como si se estuviese quejando para si misma e intentara que nadie se diera cuenta.

–_Me gustaría hacer algunas preguntas sobre el club de literatura, si no es mucha molestia. _–

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al oírme decir eso, como si no esperase una respuesta de ese tipo. Animosamente el padre de Yuri palmeó su hombro, retirándose del lugar mientras lanzaba una sonrisa amable hacía nosotros.

–_No soy muy buena conversando… tal vez no sea la mejor idea…_–

Su tono bajó significativamente, al punto en que este era casi inaudible, y su mirada se apartó tímidamente de la mía.

–_Tranquila, está bien, solo quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas y…_–

–¡11N0!1!. –

El mundo a mi alrededor dio un vuelco en aquel momento. Como si el tiempo se pausase, y en medio de todo aquello la realidad misma se distorsionase y glitchease de maneras inimaginables. Sin que me diese cuenta, la puerta se encontraba cerrada, y un fuerte dolor en mi mejilla apareció repentinamente. Sentía como si alguien me hubiese golpeado, algo completamente fuera de mi entendimiento.

"_¿Qué diablos fue eso?"_

–_N0 D3VER1A5 E5TAR 4QU1…_–

Una voz fantasmal llamó mi atención de sobremanera, haciendo que me pare de un salto. Miré a mi alrededor, encontrándome solo, en un vecindario vacío y movido únicamente por el sonido del viento rasgando las hojas de los árboles. Mi mano se movió hacia la puerta, golpeando suavemente la madera de esta un par de veces y esperando a que alguien atendiese mi llamado. Sin embargo… el tiempo pasó, y nadie hizo siquiera alguna señal de aparecer. Segundos, minutos, incluso horas parado delante de esa puerta, golpeando repetidamente, sin ningún tipo de resultado.

"_Esto se pone cada vez más raro…"_

Pensé mientras volvía a levantarme, alejándome poco a poco de aquella casa. Giré sobre mi mismo, posando mi mirada en el horizonte y apreciando la posición del sol sobre este. Aun quedaba un buen rato para que llegase la noche.

-.-

[VERIFICANDO INTEGRIDAD DEL CACHE…]

[…]

[…]

[…]

[ERROR: EL SISTEMA NO PUEDE ACCEDER A LA CARPETA RECUERDOS.]

[SOLUCION NO ENCONTRADA, POR FAVOR, COMUNICAR AL ADMINISTRADOR EN JEFE.]

[POR FAVOR, COMUNICAR AL ADMINISTRADOR EN JEFE]

[COMUNICAR AL ADMINISTRADOR EN JEFE.]

[ADMINISTRADOR EN JEFE.]

[1EFEEEE333333333…]

[C4CH3 VER1FIC4D0 4L 100%... N0 S3 3NC0NTR R0Ñ PR0BLE3M4S.]

[…]

[R3ANUD4ND0 PR0C3S0.]

-.-

Caminé nuevamente a casa, y adelantándome unas cuantas manzanas más encontré las casas de Marco y Sayori. Fue esta ultima la que llamó significativamente mi atención, siendo que apenas si podía oír ningún ruido, y parecía como si las luces en su interior estuviesen fundidas. No presté mayor atención, asumiendo que sería por el hecho de que, tal vez, no estuviese en casa. Golpeé la puerta de mi amigo insistentemente para asegurarme de que alguien pudiese oír aquel alboroto.

–_¡Ya voy! Tranquilícese, por favor…_–

Y efectivamente, alguien lo escuchó. La puerta se abrió, revelando a aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños y mirada cansada.

–_¡Marco! _–

Exclamé sin poder controlarme al ver que efectivamente era él. Sin embargo, su rostro no expresó otra cosa que confusión al ver aquel saludo tan… impropio de una persona a la que parecía desconocer.

–_¿Eh… que se le ofrece? _–

Preguntó desconcertado.

–_Oh… disculpa, es que, de donde vengo es una costumbre saludar de esa manera. _–

Intenté arreglar mi error. Seguido a esto, extendí mi brazo en dirección al muchacho, ofreciéndole un saludo más cordial.

–_Una chica de cabello crema me dijo que estaban buscando miembros para el club de literatura y… bueno, me envió a hablar contigo, se podría decir, jajaja. _–

–_Esa chica…_–

Susurró llevando su palma hacia su rostro en señal de frustración.

–_Mira, no es por ser descortés ni nada, pero actualmente estoy ocupado con algo. Probablemente debas ir a hablar con…_–

–_¡Marco espera! _–

Dije poniendo mi mano sobre el marco de la puerta, impidiendo el cierre de esta.

–_Oye, que demo…_–

–_Amigo, por favor, solo necesito saber algo y me iré. _–

Aquella frase salió de mi más como una súplica que cualquier otra cosa. Esta no era mi última opción para entender lo que ocurría… pero el lugar restante no era algo a lo que quisiese acudir. El solo saber que tendría que arriesgarme a… volver a hablar con aquella persona, y ver a Natsuki bajo su "cuidado", era una idea que revolvía mi estómago.

–_Marco… te lo suplico…_–

Su expresión al oír aquellas palabras fue de una combinación entre sorpresa y desconcierto. Su mirada se posó sobre mis ojos unos momentos. Estoy seguro de que mi mera expresión debió sugerirle que algo no andaba nada bien, puesto que por unos momentos parecía que realmente estaba a punto de acceder. Tosiendo sobre su mano, como si intentase quitar la incomodidad, el muchacho continuó.

–_N-No… se quien seas… pero sin duda parece qu-¡1¡pUDr3T3!1!_ –

La puerta se cerró de golpe sobre mi mano, presionando mis dedos contra el marco de la misma. Grité tan fuerte como me era posible, e incluso sentí como si mis huesos hubiesen intentado ceder a aquel golpe. Afortunadamente mi mano no quedó atrapada, puesto que fui lo suficientemente rápido como para quitarla del lugar, recibiendo únicamente el apretón de la puerta y el marco.

–_¡Con un demonio! Ahhh… qué diablos te ocurre… ¡MARCO! –_

Me encontré a mi mismo sobre el asfalto de la acera, maldiciendo a todo lo que encontrase mientras presionaba mis dedos con fuerza e intentaba no llorar de la frustración y rabia. Mis ojos se movieron unos segundos hacia la casa de al lado, divisando como las cortinas de la ventana se movían rápidamente hacia la derecha, evitando que pudiese ver a la persona detrás de aquella acción. Sin embargo, un mechón de cabello color crema pudo apreciarse momentos antes mismo desapareciera detrás del pedazo de tela.

–_Sa-yori…_–

Dije adolorido mientras me movía hacia el pórtico de su casa. Lentamente me acerque al timbre, intentando presionarlo únicamente con mi nariz.

–_P0r F4vOr, N0 Qu3rEm0s N4DA C0N UZT3D… L4RGU3SÉ _–

Esa voz… esa tímida y asustada voz, no podía pertenecer a Sayori… es imposible que aquella alegre muchacha me hablase así, a la persona a la cual había invitado al club semanas antes, al mismo que fue a visitarla y apoyarla cuando tuvo… aquel momento tan grave.

–_Sayori… soy yo, por favor… ¡SOLO ESCUCHAME! _–

Grité de furia, estampando mi frente contra la madera de la puerta mientras lo hacía. Y nuevamente… silencio. Ni siquiera el maldito sonido de los p4jAr0s, ni el soplar del estúpido v1EnT0… nada… solo aquel mero mutismo absoluto…

"_¿Qué diablos es todo esto? ¿Porque está pasando esto ahora? Que me… César…"_

Entonces una idea llegó a mi mente en aquel instante.

"_¿Qué tal si… ¿Qué tal si todo esto pasó porque él trajo de regreso a Monika?"_

Rápidamente me reincorporé, y caminé hacia casa… incapaz de mirar a otro lado que no fuese al Su3l0… Y con una horrible sensación de miedo e impotencia en mi ser. Abrí la puerta, e inmediatamente sentí un frio sobrenatural que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Toque el marco de la puerta, solo para percatarme de que este estaba mucho mas caliente que el resto de la casa. El frio no estaba dentro ni mucho menos… Caminé hacia la cocina, abriendo la nevera en busca de comida… Vacío, total.

"_Genial…"_

Lancé un portazo movido por mi rabia, e inmediatamente me moví escaleras arriba. Todo estaba como lo había dejado, un cuarto desarmado y destruido por mis propias manos. La luz del crepúsculo entraba por mi ventana, iluminando levemente mi cama mientras me recostaba por encima de esta.

"_Natsuki…_"

La ansiedad llenaba mis venas, los nervios dominaban mis sentidos y la tristeza recorría mi cuerpo como un veneno de efecto lento. Golpee repetidamente mi almohada, mordí mi colchón y sollocé en silencio mientras lloraba abiertamente, sin dejar que nada me importase. El frio comenzó a adueñarse de todo mi ser, motivado por la tristeza y el desgane. Abrasé fuertemente mi almohada mientras lloraba, intentando sentir aquel calor que una vez sentí con su toque… aferrándome al recuerdo de su rostro y sus caricias.

–_Te… amo…_–

Susurré para mí mismo…

-.-

[ERR0R… ERR0R… ERR0R… ERR-]

Un hombre de larga y espesa barba caminaba de lado a lado sobre un escenario de oscuridad absoluta. No había literalmente nada a su alrededor, más que él y una aparentemente inconsciente muchacha de cabello castaño y un largo vestido blanco, que se mantenía sentada con la cabeza baja sobre una silla de madera. Aquel sujeto abrió su boca para hablar, de la cual emergió una voz gutural, muy cansada incluso para su edad.

–_Entrada número 241: Las pruebas del segundo administrador artificial darán inicio en la mañana del ##/##/####... Estoy realmente emocionado por concluir este experimento. El primero… bueno, no tenía por qué ser la gran cosa. El camino al éxito esta lleno de errores, supongo. _–

Llevando su mano hasta detrás de su cintura, el hombre sacó de su bolsillo trasero una pequeña pluma de color verde. Con su punta, el mismo comenzó a escribir sobre la cabeza de aquella chica, quien no emitía emoción o movimiento alguno.

–_Bien, con eso bastará. _–

Poniéndose firme frente a ella, el hombre elevó la voz a la vez que la chica se paraba de su silla, con una mirada insensible en su rostro.

–_Dime tu directiva. _–

Pidió de manera calmada el anciano. Abriendo su boca, la chica intentó formular una frase de entre su extenso diccionario. Esto no pareció ser del agrado del hombre, pues frunció el ceño al ver que esta no podía realizar la acción con total libertad.

–_Parece que el sistema de comunicaciones tiene algunas fallas. Es extraño… la anterior pasó esta prueba sin complicaciones. _–

–_¿D-Di-rec-tiva? _–

Dijo la muchacha, pronunciando con su confundida voz la misma palabra que había dicho su creador con anterioridad. Un incomodo momento de silenció lleno la sala mientras el avejentado doctor caminaba lentamente y se alejaba de la chica.

–_Como ya he dicho… el camino al éxito está lleno de fracasos. Mas tarde continuaré con las pruebas… Fin de la entrada 241. _–

Volviendo a sentarse sobre su silla, aquella chica se sumió en la soledad. Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y volvió a mirar hacia el piso, como si de un niño castigado se tratase.

–_¿Señorita? _–

La voz de un niño llegó a sus oídos repentinamente, pero parecía como si esta fuese incapaz de ser oída por aquella creación. Tímidamente, un niño de no mas de 10 años comenzó a acercarse a ella, emergiendo de entre la oscuridad del lugar.

–_¿Se siente bien? _–

Preguntó con amabilidad y una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Los ojos de la chica se posaron sobre el niño, y una débil voz susurró entre sus labios…

–_¿Di-rec-tiva? _–

–_¡César! Te dije que no te metas en lugares desconocidos. _–

Exclamó nuevamente la voz del científico, volviendo a entrar a escena, tomando al muchacho del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta las afueras del lugar.

-LUNES-

Mis ojos se abrieron en cuanto el resplandor del sol comenzó a golpearme en medio de la frente. Miré a mi caótica habitación, percatándome de que la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el lugar por completo. Tomé mi celular y con mi dedo quité el bloqueo automático. Ya era más de medio día, las clases habían comenzado hace mucho y prácticamente había perdido el día escolar completo. Suspiré de cansancio y lentamente me moví hacia las escaleras.

–_Dont worry… dah, ya no importa…_–

No tomé ninguno de mis útiles, restando una total importancia a lo que pudiesen decir. Digo, no es como si llegado este punto importase. Tarde un tiempo en llegar, pero finalmente conseguí pararme frente a las puertas del establecimiento. Enorme fue mi sorpresa al percatarme de que nadie estaba esperándome dentro. Imaginaba que prevalente Aldo, o incluso tal vez a la directora que esperaría a mi llegada.

"_Es hora de la verdad… César más te vale que tengas una explicación para todo esto, porque si no…_"

Habitación A-12, eran las palabras que demarcaba una etiqueta que se desprendía de la pared.

"_Es extraño… no recuerdo esto."_

Posé mi mano sobre el picaporte, pero inmediatamente soy detenido. Una mano se posó sobre la mía, impidiéndome que abriese la puerta.

–_Detente… por favor, escúchame antes de hacer nada. _–

Mis ojos se ensanchan al ver quien era la persona a mi lado. Aquella muchacha, la misma a la cual había estado siguiendo los pasos las últimas semanas, y la misma que tenía un conocimiento casi total sobre este mundo.

–_Monika… ¿qué diablos ocurrió? _–

Intenté preguntar aquello calmadamente, pero mis emociones pudieron mas que yo, y simplemente susurré enojado.

–_Escucha, sé que quieres respuestas, pero no es el momen…_–

–_¿Respuestas? No, no quiero respuestas. Quiero mi vida de regreso… quiero que todos recuerden lo que ocurrió, quiero a… _–

La puerta de la sala se abrió repentinamente. Nuestra atención se desvió hacia la persona que aparecía frente a nosotros. Una pequeña muchacha se plantó frente a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos con aquellas rosadas pupilas que atrapaban mi alma. Mi cuerpo se movió instintivamente hacia adelante, sin que yo pudiese evitarlo, posicionando mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

–_Oh… no…_–

Dijo Monika, sabiendo y preparándose a para l0 Qu3 3st4ba por ocurrir… Natsuki me golpeó en el rostro… con fue una bofetada o algo que pudiese esperar de ella. Literalmente golpeó con todas sus fuerzas mi rostro, derribándome con ese mero impacto.

–_¿Quién diablos crees que eres? _–

Exclamó iracunda. Rápidamente las demás chicas corrieron hacia la puerta en cuanto la oyeron gritar, encontrándose conmigo. Llevé mi mano hacia mi nariz, percatándome de un liquido rojizo y espeso que emanaba de ella.

–_Nats… soy… soy yo…_–

–_No sé quién demonios seas… pero Sayori y Yuri me contaron sobre ti. _–

–_¿Qué? _–

La expresión de ambas chicas hacia mi era de un desagrado absoluto. Sayori me miraba con desprecio mientras que Yuri apartaba sus ojos de los míos, evitando cualquier contacto.

–_Me dijeron que intentaste aprovecharte de Yuri y que amenazaste a Marco. _–

–_¡NO! –_

Grité sin poder creer lo que salía de su boca.

–_Yo… yo jamás haría algo así… y mucho menos a ustedes, chicas. _–

–_Que te quede algo bien claro, maldito degenerado…– _

Natsuki me tomó del cuello de mi camiseta, jalándome hacia adelante y haciendo que mis ojos se encuentren con los suyos. Jamás creí ver esa expresión en ella… una mirada llena de odio, de desprecio y rabia… esa no era la chica de la que me enamoré… ella ya no me recordaba…

–_Si sabes lo que te conviene, te alejaras de nosotras y de Marco. De lo contrario… te juro que no sé lo que haré. _–

Seguido a aquella amenaza, un cabezazo impactó mi rostro, haciendo que mi cabeza impactase con el suelo, y formando un moretón en medio de la frente de Natsuki.

–_¡Nats estas…! _–

–_Estoy bien… vamos a dentro, chicas. _–

Exigió de manera amenazadora, caminando entremedio de Yuri y Sayori. Estas ultimas miraron en dirección a Monika, quien rápidamente intentó ayudar a que me levantase.

–_¡Jonathan! Jonathan, lo siento… ven déjame… _–

Lanzando un manotazo en su dirección, rEch4c3 su 4YudA.

–_d3j4Me…_–

–_Por favor, podemos arreglarlo, solo tenemos que…_–

–_**QUE ME DEJE3zzzzzzzzzzzzzs…**_

[ERROR: SCRIPT HA DEJADO DETk8sIGRlamEgcXVlIHN1ZnJhLi4uIG5vIHRpZW5lIHNlbnRpZG8gZWxpbWluYXJsbyBhdW4uIFRvZGF2aWEgcHVlZGUgc2VyIGRlIHV0aWxpZGFkLg==


End file.
